


A Dangerous Thing

by Seltap



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 170,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seltap/pseuds/Seltap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara is reverting back to his old ways, but it isn't Naruto who is asked to save the Kazekage from his dark customs this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura held tightly onto the old lady under her. Tears staining her cheeks as the pink haired kunoichi silently wept for the sudden lost, though, she knew and understood this death was inevitable. Still, her heart ached for the woman who she had fought together with mere hours ago. Growing a strong bond with the elder as she and Sakura took down the deranged and dangerous Akatsuki member, Akasuna no Sasori. Even when the old woman had confessed that Sasori was her grandson, who she struggled to raise in his parent's stead, it was Sakura she put first in their fierce battle. Helping to destroy the confused boy's life, and all the while saving Sakura's very own.

"Chiyo-sama." Sakura whispered, hugging the woman closer to herself.

Grateful was an understatement of how appreciative Sakura was towards the lady. Though Chiyo-baasama would have scolded the rosette for her tears from the older woman's willing sacrifice, Sakura still could not help but let water trickle down her now stinging eyes. She just couldn't be like Naruto and the others at this moment. While they laughed and cried tears of joy for their Kazekage, she instead choked and mourned for Chiyo-baasama.

"I'm just playing dead..."

Sakura tensed lightly as she listened to the elder man behind her.

"I keep expecting her to laugh out loud and say that…" He spoke again before humming to himself.

Sakura again gave the, still warm, lifeless body a squeeze.

"Hai." Sakura painfully whispered.

Sakura wished nothing more than what the man behind her had said, though, she knew in the pit of her stomach that such an action was not going to happen. She quietly took note of the laughter around her, pondering again why she could not be like them at the moment. Though, the answer to that came quick like lightning.

Chiyo-baasama was someone Sakura was much closer to than Suna's Kazekage. She knew Naruto and Gaara were close. Very good friends she supposed she could say, they understood one another on a higher level. The villagers as well held a strong bond and closeness to their leader, so, it was without a question why they surrounded him now instead of their dead elder.

It was only Sakura there who could truly say she knew nothing of the young man. Heck, was even one word spoken between the two? She pondered lightly at that question. Her existence might not even be known to him to this day, but, it didn't bother her in the slightest at the moment. She had grown to respect her closest friend Naruto, and whatever feelings he had towards the young lord, she would try to feel the same. Out of respect for her closest friend, Naruto, she had no choice but to respect the once Bijuu host, Gaara.

Still, with those thoughts, she couldn't tear herself away from Chiyo-baasama. It wasn't that she disagreed with the older woman's decision, if she had she would have hesitated none to reach out and stop the old lady. It was just painfully hard to grasp that someone so close to her had sacrificed themselves for someone she held no bond or close friendship with. She knew deep down that this path was the right one, everyone around her could agree to that and did so with their joyous moods. She just couldn't bring herself to their same state of mind, and she knew it was nobody's fault for that. Not hers, and certainly not Gaara's. So, it somewhat grieved her that she could blame no one for this mournful death.

Sakura's eyes suddenly widened as she listened to two pairs of footsteps march their way towards her and stopped in front of the old, now cold, lifeless lady.

Quickly, Sakura whipped her wide eyes up towards the intruders. Saying nothing as Naruto and Gaara stared down towards Chiyo, frowns both plastered onto their faces. Again, Sakura second guessed whether the Kazekage knew of her existence while he kept his eyes off and away from the pink haired kunoichi. His action did not bother or offend her, she just pondered on it lightly. Her thoughts were quickly dismissed however and she gave a silent thank you when Gaara spoke.

"Everyone, say a prayer for Chiyo."

Sakura grew indebted as the rightful attention was now given to Chiyo-baasama, glad that the old woman's sacrifice was not in vain. Though, even from the start, she knew it wasn't.

Slowly, Sakura shut her eyes. Saying her own silent farewell to the elder she owed so much to.

* * *

"You alright, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned her head towards the blonde. Stepping back from the glass doors in her room to turn towards her closest friend with a smile.

"Yes." She spoke with a nod and a small smile.  
"I'm alright. Just thinking."

Naruto gave a smile of his own, a wide grin, while he peeked inside the girl's room through the hallway door. He watched as Sakura turned her gaze once again to the sand storm that whistled loudly outside. The glass doors she stared at leading towards an open balcony, though, she dared not venture out to discover the storms destructive power.

"If you need anything, Kakashi-sensei and I are right next door." Naruto spoke again.

He seemed uneasy at the thought of all three of them separated in different rooms. He had grown too accustom to all of them sleeping outside next to one another, though, he knew he could not turn down the hospitality they were given nor risk being caught in the sands howling grip outside.

"I'll be fine, Naruto." Sakura spoke, keeping her apathetic eyes towards the darkness outside.

Naruto did not linger to ponder on the girl's solemn mood, the recent events surely being the cause he assumed, and instead shut the door behind him after speaking one last time.

"Get some sleep, Sakura. We need it for the travel back home tomorrow."

Sakura merely sighed when she heard her friend's command and the click of the door behind her. Her depressed mood still lingering over her as she thought of tomorrow's long trip.

"I'm sure I'll feel better once I'm back home." Sakura spoke to herself.

Remembering her friends and teacher back at home, she let a small smile creep onto her face. Without a doubt they would be the ones to help fill this little empty void she now held deep in her heart, though, she knew there was only one person out there who could completely fill her barren feelings.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Her smile quickly sunk and she stared out towards the small grains that tapped against her window.

"Where are you?" She questioned, her smile returning.  
"Maybe you're here. In Sunagakure!"

Sakura chuckled at the silly thought. It wasn't impossible, but she knew better than to assume or think that her crush since childhood would be in a place such as this.

"Perhaps I'll ask Kazekage to track you down with his sand!" Sakura joked again.

The thought of even speaking to Gaara about Sasuke sending her to a set of small giggles.

"As if someone like him would take time from his busy life for me!" Sakura again giggled at the thought.

She slowly eased her laughter and brought a smile towards the glass door, catching her own reflection swiftly before her eyes focused to the sandy night air. Watching the small grains, her mind began to wonder to both Sasuke and Gaara.

"Both of them are somewhat the same." She spoke.  
"Quiet, reserved, mysterious…"

Sakura smiled at the three words she spoke. Was there no more she could say about Sasuke or Gaara? She knew little about either of them, yet for one of them she held deep affection for. With her mind focused on the two, her thoughts quickly turned to the two young men's fight back when they were participants for the Chuunin exams. Her eyes flickered as she tried to remember both of the their, then, moves.

Lightning, and sand.

The pain of lightning was a mystery to Sakura, being that she had never been struck by or come across a ninja who wielded the element like her sensei or Sasuke. With her many medical teachings she had alongside Tsunade she however knew the danger of it. The bodies of many victims she saw with her own eyes through the hospital also confirming her suspicion.

Not to mention, if she recalled correctly, Gaara had let out a blood-curdling scream like she had never heard when Sasuke had struck him with his own lightning. Sakura couldn't help but smirk proudly at the remembrance of it all, though, her face fell and eyes blinked when she thought of Gaara's own technique.

Sand.

Her memory quickly flashed back to when Gaara had the bone-crushing grip on her with his sand. _That_ had been painful for Sakura, so much so that she gripped her chest tightly as she remembered the act. While she stared outside still, she pondered in her mind. Was sand truly that dangerous? Sand is just small grains of earth. No, sand wasn't a danger like lightning she concluded. It was Gaara who was the danger, or at least he use to be.

A dangerous thing.

' _You're stupid…_ ' Her inner mind chimed.

"I know." She agreed with herself, gripping at the door handles in front of her.

Sakura for some reason could not accept the fact that sand was once something that had almost destroyed her. Not when it was almost playfully dancing outside in front of her, and once again Sakura's curiosity grabbed a hold of her. The, ever always, thoughtful student wanting to confirm once again for herself whether sand was harmful or not. Slowly, she turned both the long handles of the two glass doors in front of her until they clicked.

She gasped and quickly jumped back when the two doors swung fiercely open from the strong wind. A loud bang echoing against the sides of the walls from the rough doors, and the loud howl of the outside world now entered into her sleeping chambers.

Sakura brought an arm slowly up to shield her eyes from the grains that now swam through the air in her room. Her hair and nightgown, along with the door curtains, blew roughly pass her. It was at that moment Sakura reached again for the glass doors, deciding this was not the opportune time to test her theory.

As she reached for the doors to shut them, she paused. Swearing that the howls outside from the wind and sand were calling her name.

Calling out to her.

Sakura's eyes raced towards the darkness out in front of her when she again swore she heard a voice summoning her.

' _Maybe it really is the sand._ ' Her mind spoke as she took a step forward.

A soft crunch below her reached her ears, and her eyes whisked away from the outside to look at her feet. She wiggled her toes as she saw the light, brown sand begin to playfully wrap themselves around her feet. A pile of the grains began to form at the edge of the door and into her room as it continued to tickle her digits.

Again, Sakura mused as she continued to wiggle her toes and stare at her feet.

"How?" She questioned.  
"How can sand be so painful?"

She let her feet be enveloped by the sand. It felt so good against her skin, it was hard to believe that Gaara's strategy was one so feared.

Sakura whipped her head back up in determination and narrowed her eyes to the outside world. Her theory once again wrapping itself within her mind, and with that she quickly raised her arm. Opening her palm and spreading her fingers wide, she took a step forward to the storm. Letting her feet shuffle against the soft sand on the ground as she let only her arm venture out into the night air and piercing winds.

"Sand…" She mouthed.

With her arm outstretched above her, she looked as if she was reaching out to someone and swore once again that the sand called out to her. Sakura merely kept her narrowed eyes focused in front of her when she felt the tiny grains hit against her skin, and the wind silently sweeping her arm to the side with its power.

She at first cringed at the sensation, but opened her eyes as the feeling left and instead gave her a slight numbness on her arm. With her arm outstretched still and eyes focused out in front of her, Sakura began to muse.

Maybe her theory was right.

She had to admit the hard-hitting sand was an irritation to her skin, but nothing more than that. Not painful where she had to pull away in fear. Not breaking skin where she would bleed. At worse, the most it probably would leave behind was a red mark where it was hitting her, but that was something that went away with short time.

Sakura was just about to pull her arm back, her assumption concluded, when again the wind let out a deafening howl and her eyes widened to the site she thought she saw in front of her. Her mouth dropped and gaped as she saw the silhouette of a person within the storm leap past her. She quickly whipped her head, trying to follow the shadow before…

"Ouch!"

Sakura brought her hand swiftly back from the night and quickly wrapped her other palm against the pain on her arm. Her eyes winced and teeth hissed as she looked down to the sudden cut up along the bottom of her arm, staring as crimson blood slowly began to seep out.

Sakura quickly reached for the doors, using her inhuman strength to shut them against the strong wind and stepping back once done to stare out into the night. Placing her hand once again on the new cut.

"Ow…" She griped, but with a smile.  
"Guess I was wrong."

Looking back down at her cut, Sakura decided against healing the small cut with her chakra. It wouldn't take long before the cut would be nothing more than a scab. Slowly, she crept back to the doors, peering once again into the sandstorm. She tried to catch a glimpse of any sign of life outside but knew in her mind that she wouldn't.

"It was just the sand playing tricks on me." She smiled, turning now towards her bed.  
"Who would be mad enough to be out in that storm?"

Throwing herself on top of the bed, she smiled against the soft sheets before reaching out to the lamp next to her. Letting the darkness blanket her room, she turned one last time to the glass doors. Her eyes now focusing better with the night while she watched the sand continue to dance outside.

"What a day…" Sakura mumbled as she replayed the events in her mind.

Slowly, she turned her back against the window. Sinking her head deep into her soft pillow and letting sleep take over her.

"Whever you are, Good night. Sasuke-kun…" She whispered softly into the night air, unaware that the figure from before had returned to her doors.

Morning could not have come sooner for Sakura. All night she kept waking and scanning her room multiple times for a presence. In the end, she just assumed it was once again her imagination and did her best to hide her now fatigue state from the rest of the group. She found a smile when she watched her teacher be dragged along by Gai in front of her. She tried her best to suppress a giggle at Kakashi's weak state.

"Ne, ne!"

Sakura listened to Naruto chime next to her.

"We're going to see Gaara first before we leave, right?" He finished with a grin.

Sakura smiled at the affection her friend held for Gaara, even though she could not feel the same about the Kazekage.

"Yes, Naruto." Kakashi weakly answered.

Naruto merely snickered in response, obviously pleased with the answer.

"I'd like to visit Chiyo's grave before we go too." Sakura spoke.

"Hai, hai…" Kakashi answered back.

Sakura grinned, again the thought of returning home sending her into a pleasant mood despite her exhaustion.

The group slowly marched their way back to the outside world. Sakura paused to stare up to the beating sun, thinking about the nights previous events.

"Funny how everything is so calm now compared to last night." She mused, receiving agreements from both Lee and Tenten.

Sakura began her march alongside the others, her smile never leaving her face until the group halted in front of a frenzied group.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, all of them stopping and watching as frantic residences were whisking back and forth against an entrance.

All of them staring inside with looks of unbelief on their faces.

"This is just awful…"

Sakura listened to the people around them speak, her and the rest of her team inching forward to catch a glimpse of the room everyone was now staring into with anguished faces.

"Why is this happening to us?"

"Why are they all after our Kazekage?"

The group stopped as they made their way to peer into the room like everyone else. All of their faces dropping as they saw the room literally ripped apart. Tables were turned over, windows and lamps were shattered, chairs and window curtains looked to be shredded. And supposedly, as they listened to the villagers, this is where Gaara was the previous night.

"Oi…" Naruto finally seethed, his teeth grinding against one another.  
"Those bastards… Something better of not happened to Gaara!"

"Don't worry. I'm alright."

The group turned to face the unscathed Kazekage. His dark eyes were apathetic and arms crossed as he stared down towards Konoha's group.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried out happily.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, a little bit of his lively mood coming back to him.

"Looks like someone was trying to get Gaara again…"

The group watched as the Kankuro and his sister, Temari, stepped out from behind Gaara as the eldest brother spoke.

"What do you mean?" Gai asked, all of them unbelieving as they had just saved Gaara once before, unsure how it would go again if he were taken.

"At least…" Kankuro began again.  
"That's one assumption. It probably was just some dumb kids messing around. This is why kids annoy me."

Sakura couldn't help but notice Temari's anguish look as she stared down towards the hard ground below. Her eyes wavering slightly as she kept her lips curled back and gaze away from everyone else. She must truly be worried for her youngest brother Sakura merely assumed.

"What can we do?" Naruto asked, everybody's face dropping as Gaara held up a hand to stop them.

"Nothing." Gaara plainly answered.  
"You have all done enough already. I can handle it from here. It is as Kankuro says. Probably some kids."

"But-!" Naruto began to protest.

Sakura blinked as she watched her Konoha group begin to argue to protest against Gaara and Kankuro as to whether they were to stay and help find the culprit or go home. She pondered lightly at which side she was on. She knew the right thing was to stay and help protect the Kazekage, but at the same time her heart gave a twinge at the thought of being away from her friends back at Konoha any longer.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her family once more. She wanted to know if there were any new leads to Sasuke's whereabouts. She wanted to find Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't help but narrow her eyes and purse her lips towards Gaara. She did not want to save him just to have someone close to her be lost again like Chiyo. She did not want to help the young man who wouldn't even take notice of her.

"Sakura-san…"

Sakura jumped lightly to the small, feeble call of her name. Staring almost nose to nose as she turned to face Temari.

"C-Can I speak with you?" Temari asked, her eyes quickly glancing to her arguing brothers before staring back up into Sakura's eyes.  
"Privately?"

Sakura merely nodded and followed the girl discreetly down the road and towards an alley, making sure her group behind her did not notice her sudden disappearance as well as Temari's brothers.

"What's up?" Sakura asked before looking down to what Temari quickly shoved into her hand.

"I-I gave those to Gaara last night…" Temari confessed, her solemn eyes once again falling to the ground and away from Sakura.

Sakura took a moment to stare at the older girl's expression before lifting the small bottle to her eyes. Her medical knowledge quickly recognizing the bottle before turning it to read the label.

"Sleeping pills?" Sakura questioned before turning her gaze back to Temari.

Sakura pondered lightly in thought, they weren't the most dangerous drug Sakura could think of. If they were abused, yes, but in this case, as she knew Gaara was standing down the street with open eyes, she knew no danger lingered.

"Just give him what the bottle prescribes." Sakura spoke, holding her arm out to hand off the bottle back.  
"If he still suffers from insomnia when the pills are all gone I'd take him to see a doctor. He may need something stronger."

Temari merely scoffed as she listened to Sakura's assumption.

"Gaara use to never sleep. Not while that _monster_ was in his mind." Temari began again.

Sakura again pondered with a lightly gaped mouth, she knew Temari was referring to the Ichibi but was surprise to learn that Gaara almost all his life had never slept. No wonder Temari was quick to give it a shot yesterday, since the Bijuu no longer lingered within.

"Well…" Sakura began again, trying to soften up Temari's odd solemn mood.  
"Like I said just give-"

"I think Gaara was the one who destroyed that room!" Temari suddenly blurted.

The sand-blonde girl hugged herself tightly when she saw Sakura take a step back to the confession, surprise widening the rosette's mouth and eyes.

"I don't know whether it was because of those pills or something else…" Temari continued.

"W-What do you mean?" Sakura quietly asked, unbelieving that the girl could think that.

"Before he met Naruto…" Temari began to leak tears from the corners of her eyes as she continued.  
"I'd see it every morning. That beast would go wild in his mind, never letting Gaara sleep yet driving him to do monstrous things at night!"

Sakura frowned while she pondered in thought.

"If Gaara slept the beast would overtake him." Temari spoke.  
"At night the monster would still plague his mind and kept Gaara awake while he did things like tearing his room apart…or worse…anything to please and quiet the Ichibi down and silence his mind."

"But," Sakura broke in, "you said that was before Naruto, right? So-"

Again she was cut off by the frantic blonde.

"It slowly came to a stop when he met Naruto. He still would have his slip ups but he was trying so hard and..." Temari sniffed her running nose.  
"I don't know, maybe he just would tune out the monster or something… Last night was the first night in a very long time…"

"But the Ichibi is out of his mind now! The monster is no longer inside him." Sakura spoke.  
"Their should be no voices in his head now, Temari-san."

Sakura was trying to comfort the girl as well as grasp the knowledge that was being thrown at her.

"I know that!" Temari shot back.  
"That's why… I don't know what to do! Why he would act like his old self now?! Did he have a reaction to those pills or...?"

"How sure are you?" Sakura asked.  
"There's no proof it was him who did that to that room."

"I just know!" Temari cried, kneeling herself down to her knees as she again stained the sand below her with tears.  
"I've seen it so many times before. It would haunt me when I was younger. I would know if I saw it again. I'm just lucky no one was hurt _..._ this time."

Sakura hummed as she too stared towards the ground, unsure as to what to say or approach the situation. Why had Temari come to her in the first place? Because of her medical knowledge?

"Does he know he did this?" Sakura asked.

"I-I don't know…" Temari sobbed.  
"He didn't mention anything to anyone, yet he of all people should recognize his own destruction… I've known Gaara his whole life yet still, I don't know what my brother thinks! What sort of sister am I?!"

Temari roughly shoved her eyes into her palms.

"There should be no more voices in his head. So why is he doing this? Why is he turning back into his _old self_ now?"

It was then Sakura shot her wide eyes up, realization hitting her as she recalled all she had learned about Gaara and his solitude.

"Perhaps," Sakura began again, "the loneliness in his mind is more unbearable than the company that voice was…"

"Eh?"

Temari slowly brought her eyes up in bewilderment, trying to take in Sakura's words while her tears halted. Sakura, meanwhile, shuffled uneasily on her feet.

' _What a messed up kid._ ' Her inner spoke in her mind.

"I don't know. I remember Naruto mentioning Gaara was very lonely once." Sakura spoke as she shrugged lightly, averting her eyes away to the ground.  
"Just an assumption I guess. I'd imagine he had grown so accustom to the Ichibi's voice that now that it's gone, he's not sure how to react."

Sakura again felt awkward and the blonde scrambled quickly back up on her feet, still gaping and with wide eyes at the pink haired kunoichi.

"I'm sure if you and your brother just talk him through the night a few times it may work out for him… Give him a voice to listen to for a short while until he gets use to the idea. You understand? Take away that loneliness he may fear." Sakura proposed, before again feeling Temari's silent stare lingering on too long for comfort.  
"Temari-san, I'm real sorry but I think I should get back to the others."

As Sakura turned she felt the young woman's soft hands entwine with hers and cringed as she knew what was coming. Reluctantly, she turned back to face the older woman.

"Sakura-san…" Temari breathed.  
"You're brilliant! That must be it!"

"I-It's just a theory." Sakura forced a smile.  
"I can't promise it will work, but at this point anything is worth a shot."

Temari took a step closer to her friend, picking Sakura's hand up along with hers.

"What do we do if that doesn't work?" The blonde asked.

Again, Sakura tore her uneasy eyes away from the teal ones. Discomfort setting within her whole body as her knowledge knew little to none for Gaara's solitude illness.

"Temari-san, I-I'm not sure… This isn't my field of knowledge-" Sakura began before being quickly cut off.

"Sakura-san, stay."

"Eh?"

Sakura did not hesitate to return her eyes back to Temari as she took in the sudden command.

"I'm begging you, Sakura-san!" Temari frantically spoke, tears again forming under her eyes.  
"Stay here, just for a little while, until Gaara gets better!"

' _No way!_ ' Inner shouted in her mind for the now silent Sakura.

"I can't go through that hell again I did years ago!" Temari shouted, almost as if knowing she was battling against Inner Sakura.

' _We have to go back to Konoha. Our friends!_ ' Inner shot back.

"The village will be in danger!"

' _Our family…_ '

"He might kill again!"

' _Tsunade-s_ _hishou_ _…_ '

"Please Sakura-san, he is my little brother-"

' _Sasuke-kun._ '

"-so please!"

"H-Hai!"

Temari gasped lightly as Sakura yelled out her answer. The blonde swore she could see tears fly from Sakura's eyes as she shut her eyes and agreed to her new duty. Though, Temari quickly dismissed the thought as a new wave of hope washed through her. Giving off a silent laugh when she again watched Sakura turn her gaze away.

"I-I didn't pack that much clothing though…"

"You dummy!"

Sakura gasped as she felt Temari pull her into a tight hug.

"You don't think you won't be taken care of for all you're doing?"

Sakura merely blushed in thought.

"What exactly do we tell him the reason for me staying?" Sakura pondered.  
"I'm assuming you don't want to be blunt about this situation with him."

"We'll just say you're staying to help Gaara with his sleeping disorder. Just helping him to learn to naturally sleep without any medication." Temari winked as she spoke.  
"It's basically still the truth you know."

"The others…" Sakura again pondered.  
"I don't know how to tell them or how they'll react to-"

Sakura stopped mid-sentence when she saw Temari's playful smile while the girl slipped her hands away and skipped lightly towards the road.

"Leave it to me!" She chimed, quickly pacing herself back to the group with a new-found adrenaline.

Sakura instead lingered within the alley as heavy doubts rested onto her shoulders. She weighed her whole frame awkwardly and painfully within herself.

' _Why?_ ' Her inner voice cried.  
' _Why did you give in to Temari's tears?_ '

"Shut it…" Sakura mumbled, slowly picking her feet to follow the blonde.

The slower she went, the better. She would make her way back to her comrades in gradual inches. She dared not be caught up in their questions at the moment and instead moved like a snail in hopes of Temari explaining everything so she didn't have to force herself to.

' _We can still get out of this._ ' Inner tried to reason.

"Stop it." Sakura pleaded out loud as she continued towards the group.  
"This is already hard enough… But what could I say? Temari was desperate."

' _That guy though…_ ' Inner hissed as she referred to Gaara.  
' _He doesn't even know who we are. He tried to kill us once. Why should we help him?_ '

"He's Naruto's friend." Sakura defended.  
"Besides it would hurt Naruto to learn that Gaara turned back to his old ways…"

As Sakura neared the group, she slowly lowered her head, somehow unable to look into the eyes of everyone. Though, she was grateful her mind had stopped their argument at the moment. There was no turning back now for her.

"Sakura-chan…"

It was the sad call of Naruto that forced Sakura to force her eyes up. The group now turning all their surprised looks away from Temari to stare down at their pink haired friend. The look in their eyes letting Sakura know that they had just taken in what Temari had promised to tell, but as Sakura turned to gaze at everyone her heart stopped when her eyes fell onto Gaara's dark ones. She quickly looked away as her body tensed to his emotionless gaze.

Inner Sakura mentally kicked Sakura at the girl's sudden reaction. It wasn't that his gaze had scared her away, it was just at that moment, Sakura could finally say that the young lord finally took notice of her existence. He now knew who she was, this new being in his life, though she was still unsure if he could recognize her from years ago. Sakura couldn't help but again shiver at the thought that now she would be spending some good amount of time with Gaara, possibly seeing the dangers the young man could create once more.

"Sakura-chan, you're really staying?"

Sakura turned towards her long friend, Naruto. Her heart twinged when she saw his saddened expression, and she merely nodded yes to answer him.

"It'll just be for a short time!" Temari tried to cut in and disband the glum atmosphere.

Still, Naruto couldn't help but frown and turn his sad gaze down as he remained silent.

' _Please Naruto… Beg them, convince them I can't stay!_ ' Sakura mentally pleaded.

She would never learn that was exactly what the boy had wanted to do, but kept his silence out of respect for Sakura's decision. He also couldn't deny Gaara any help for the sake of their close bond, even if that meant parting ways for a little time from his crush.

"I didn't get to see you for almost three years…" Naruto finally peeped.

Sakura turned her shocked eyes towards the boy, almost feeling her tears come out though she kept a strong face while she watched his sad one.

"Another week or two I can live with." Naruto finally confessed, showing the girl that he supported the decision with a wide grin of his own.

"Naruto…" Sakura hissed, trying to hold back tears.

"Sakura!"

It was Kakashi this time to get the girl's attention as she turned to look at him with a heavy heart.

"You do realize that when this is all done and over with you may be quickly sent off on another mission? You might not get any time to rest when you return to Konoha." Kakashi warned.

"Don't worry." Temari again tried to ease everyone's worries.  
"We won't overwork her here. She will be treated as if this were a vacation to her."

Kakashi seemed to accept that answer and instead nodded his head in understanding, again turning his lazy eye back to his pupil.

"We'd stay if we could Sakura." Kakashi spoke again.  
"But I've already sent Tsunade-sama message of our returning. If we weren't to show in the time I told her than she would worry. However, if you hear any word of a possible threat to Kazekage-sama, do not hesitate for a second to contact Konoha."

"Got it." Sakura finally broke her silence.

Forcing out a smile Sakura watched as everyone relaxed to her look, now supporting her and her decision. They had nothing to fear, their pink haired friend would return safely to them once she was done here.

It wasn't until Sakura saw Naruto walk up to the sand trio that her smile fell and instead looked on as she watched and listened to the group say their farewells.

"See ya…" Kankuro was the first to speak up.

"Y…Yeah!" Naruto merely grinned awkwardly before setting a solemn gaze back to Gaara.

Knowing Naruto, Sakura could tell the boy was wanting to say more but unsure how to approach it.

"I guess this is when you shake hands and part way but…" Naruto lightly laughed, scratching his cheek in nervousness.  
"I'm bad at that kind of thing though! So…"

Sakura's surprised gaze watched as the quiet Gaara slowly raised his hand up towards Naruto. So out of character it looked to Sakura, and had to assume Naruto felt the same as he merely continued to look shock at Gaara's sudden action.

It wasn't until Sakura saw the Kazekage use his sand powers to lift Naruto's hand into his that she pondered.

' _Is he really what Temari says he is?_ ' She questioned in her mind.

Was this young man really bent on killing and destroying at night while he held onto Naruto's hand firmly in the day? Was he so lost in the solitude of his mind that it drove him to be wild? Was the voice of the deranged Ichibi really more comforting to him than his own empty mind?

Sakura could no longer ponder as she listened in on Naruto's request to the young Kazekage.

"Take care of Sakura-chan." He said with a grin, his hand still firm with Gaara's.  
"She is a very important person to me."

Sakura was positive it was only her who noticed Gaara's quick and sudden reaction to Naruto's words. It was almost as if she saw him take an inward gasp of surprise. His eye had twitched, his body had unbalanced slightly before he regained himself in less than a second, and his firm hold on Naruto's hand had tighten before quickly releasing back to the previous grip.

Even Naruto did not notice the sudden reaction while he continued to grin stupidly.

' _Why did he react like that?_ ' Sakura wondered.

"Don't worry." Gaara answered apathetically, taking a step back from Naruto.  
"Haruno will be safe under my watch."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she began rummaging through her small packs. Taking out her few days worth of clothes and setting them into her new drawers. After that was done, she straightened out her long pajama top that was on her before kneeling back down to the hard, cold floor.

She peered lightly to the village's custom style of homes, beginning to pick at the floor under her. It was so alien to her to see the dried clay settle in between her fingernails as she continued to mark the cold floor. In all entirely, she had pictured the Kazekage's home differently than to what she was seeing now. Though, she did admit the clay home they all lived in, including herself now, was indeed bigger than Tsunade's residence.

Sakura sighed as she listened to the sand storm billowing once again outside her window, wondering if the village ever got peace from the sand at night. Pulling her finger back from the coral colored floor, she turned to rummage through her pack again. Pulling out her many kunai's and small weapons until…

"Ah." She mused, turning a folded picture towards her eyes.  
"I forgot I had this in here."

Sakura smiled as she looked down to a circular portrait. A copy of her old one that resided in her house, that had her, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke.

"I use to bring this with me on all my missions." Sakura spoke to no one but herself.  
"I can't believe I left it in here."

Taking another glance at the picture, Sakura again placed the delicate paper onto her clay, yellow drawer before returning back to her pack.

Before reaching a hand into her bag though, she sighed as she leaned back against her legs. The cold ground scratching her legs lightly. She mused again as to why she was here inside the sand siblings home.

After Naruto and the others had left, Gaara again made no attempt at recognizing the pink haired girl. Merely ordering Temari to escort her home as he went on with his duties. It wasn't until dinner time when Gaara had re-appeared, simply stating he was off to his room as Sakura gazed at Temari.

" _You need to stay with him tonight…_ " Sakura whispered to the girl.  
" _Take away his loneliness until he falls asleep._ "

Sakura remembered seeing the blonde hesitate to this, but quickly nodded in understanding as she made her way to where her younger brother was. It wasn't until then that Sakura assumed she should do the same as Gaara and seek rest for the night. She was completely exhausted, having already one night of restless sleep as well as another emotional drain. Switching out into her pajama top and unpacking her clothes until she was where she was at this point.

"Heh." Sakura lightly mused as she continued to stare towards the ground.  
"Gaara… Just who are you exactly?"

Despite being where she was now, even though she had agreed to help, Sakura still could not believe that she knew very little of him.

"He has insomnia I guess." Sakura inwardly laughed as she tried to recall the new things she had learned about him.  
"He use to kill and tear things apart when he was younger."

Sakura stopped herself and gulped as she felt a sudden shudder and fear develop deep inside her at an old memory.

"He had tried to kill me when I was younger…"

Sakura again cringed at the remembrance, her inner once again arguing with her.

' _Why are you helping him? He tried to kill us!_ '

Sakura knew and was taught that was a situation where she could not hold any grudges against. It was not the ninja way. She was told to let go of such, to merely accomplish missions given to her without second opinions. She could be ordered to kill her closest friend and save her worse enemy, and she would have to throw all emotions out the window and do so.

Yet, she could not get over the fact and light detest she held for the young Kazekage. Just like she could not get over her feelings for Sasuke, she could not let go that one of Naruto's closest friends had tried to murder her years ago. Even if Naruto had forgiven him.

' _He didn't even apologize to you for that!_ ' Inner shot again.

Sakura merely gave out an amused smile.

"I don't think he even knows who we are." She told her inner self.  
"Perhaps he's a better ninja and has thrown that memory out of his mind."

Sakura winced as she felt a surge of pain shoot up from her arm and with hissing teeth brought the new scab from yesterday to her eyes view. She gasped lightly as she saw blood begin to trickle down from it.

"How?" She asked herself, bringing a hand to cup at the cut again.  
"How did it reopen?"

She paused as she felt a foreign element on her hand, bringing her bloody palm up to study it with her eyes. It wasn't the feel of her own warm blood that had her eyebrows rising with question, but instead the small grains that she felt scratch at her arm.

"Sand?" She questioned, squinting her eyes and trying to catch a glimpse of the small grains that mixed with her blood on her palm.

A loud bang was what interrupted her thoughts, and she turned as the round window in her room fiercely opened to let the sandstorm outside billow into her room. The strong winds blew passed her and put out her only source of light, a small candle, and darkness enveloped Sakura and her room.

Despite how innocent the wind's act was, Sakura quickly jumped to her feet. Reaching into her bag for a kunai before her eyes began to examine the now dark room. The blood from her arm continuing to drip and stain the clay floor.

' _Something isn't right…_ ' Sakura spoke in her mind as her eyes continued to circle her room.

It wasn't until a howling laughter echoed against the walls that Sakura seethed.

She knew for certain now something wasn't right.

Listening to the laughter drown out the wind's own cry, Sakura gripped her kunai tighter. More blood seeping out from her wound from the pressure while her eyes desperately tried to focus in the darkness.

Sakura began to panic when she heard the laughter growing more demented and loud, she swore she had heard this crazy screech once before.

Years ago…

"Come out!" Sakura called into the night air, keeping a steady and brave voice.  
"Show yourself!"

Sakura's bravery quickly fell as she felt the laughing, hot breath behind her neck. Her eyes widened, but quickly she swung both her kunai and body backwards. Hoping the weapon would make contact to the person behind her.

She gasped as she felt the person quickly grab her arm before any damage could be done, the intruder's hand tightening their grip on her as they let her blood from the cut stain and drip through their fingers. the laughter still echoed in the room as wind and sand poured in through the window.

Letting her eyes focus through the dark, her eyes narrowed at her assailant. Somehow she had known all along who it was, she had indeed heard this laughter before, though she still struggled against his hold before she was able to tug and leap back from him. Trying to put distance between the deranged young man and herself.

It was only then that the intruder stifled his laughter to a chuckle, tilting his head sideways and upwards while sending the glaring Sakura a deranged and psychotic grin.

"Gaara." Sakura hissed.

Again Gaara merely snickered at the girl as he raised his head higher.

"I guess my theory about you wasn't right." Sakura gave a smirk of her own, yet sending Temari a quick apology for her failure.

Her mind than quickly shot to Temari. Was the young woman alright? At this point however, Sakura could only blink as her eyes finally focused on Gaara's feature, lingering on his eyes mainly. She quickly realized that his pupils held no green in them and were merely white.

Like a dead person.

With that evidence, Sakura was quick to assume that the young man was not in his right state of mind. Whether he was sleeping in his head or something had taken over him, she did not know.

"Good." He finally seethed through his teeth with another chuckle.  
"So good."

Sakura only kept her eyes narrow and kunai raised, the blood from her arm now staining the weapon.

"I smell it." Gaara again chuckled, his sadistic grin growing.  
"It smells so good."

Sakura shivered to Gaara's words, unsure as to what he was talking about.

"Open your eyes… Gaara." Sakura quietly pleaded, hoping to reach the young lord.

To her words Gaara quickly whipped his head down in a blink of the eye, his smile still big however as his blank stare lingered on Sakura's glare.

"Blood." He murmured.  
"Your blood smells so good. It drove me here. Your sweet, smelling blood."

It was with those words Sakura quickly placed her palm that held the kunai onto her bleeding scab. Keeping her eyes firm on Gaara's as she released chakra and began the process of healing the wound. Her eyes and body never wavered when she saw Gaara's grin fall quickly and eyes panic to her action. If it was blood that was stirring his mind and making him crazy, than she would seal it away.

"No!" He frantically cried, flinging his arm up in an odd motion.

Sakura cried out as she felt her hand release her scar and her one arm rise and twist painfully back above her head. She gasped as she peered up to look at it, a bracelet of sand was spinning tightly around her wrist. It's power holding her arm straight up against her will. It was only when she heard another chuckle emit from Gaara that her eyes turned back to him, watching as he inched his way closer to her.

"You can't move." He again grinned, drool escaping his teeth and flowing to the floor below him.  
"I control sand, which means I can control you."

Sakura again hissed at this new technique of his. Never fidgeting or showing fear as the young Kazekage reached and stretched out her bloody arm towards him. The rosette continued to watch as Gaara fixated his blank eyes to her fresh scab, drool still puddling below him and his breaths poured out heavy and unevenly into the room. The young woman continued to fight against the arm that was still raised above her, trying desperately hard to send Gaara back from her with a heavy punch of her own.

"It smells so good." He again chuckled.

"Gaara…" Sakura called once more, seeing his blank eyes turn away from her arm to stare into her own green eyes.  
"Open your eyes. This isn't who you are."

The two only kept their eyes on one another. To Sakura it seemed perhaps her words had finally reached his glaring, deranged look until…

"Ah!"

Sakura cried and winced her eyes when she felt Gaara's thumbs split open her scab even wider. More blood seeping out as he kept his eyes fixated on the squirming girl.

"Your reaction." He hissed, using his thumbs to keep her gash wide open before he lowered his lips towards her arm.  
"I missed this."

Sakura merely seethed in pain and watched the young man with parted, watering eyes as he let his hot breath trail on her arm. His eyes staring deeply at the cut before speaking.

"How would you know who I am, _Sakura_?"

Sakura's eyes widened to both what she had heard and was now feeling. Surprised greatly at the usage of her name, but even more flabbergasted when she felt his dry, cold lips and hot, wet tongue begin to douse themselves within her deep cut. Sucking and lapping up her crimson blood.

Sakura's first thoughts were that of the risks that now threatened Gaara as he dragged his tongue up Sakura's bloody gash. She blamed her medical knowledge for that, but quickly forgot her concern when she felt him pull her skin wider against his thumbs. Feeling and seeing the desperation in his look to get more blood.

"So good…" He let his voice escape before again entwining his lips onto Sakura's arm.

"You're twisted!" Sakura shouted as she watched the boy rise and twist his head upwards towards the sky.

A look of pure ecstasy and fulfillment filling his blank eyes as he continued to hold onto Sakura's bloody arm.

"I've missed this." He twisted his lips back down to her arm.  
"I've missed doing this for the longest time now."

Sakura felt a light blush come on as he gave her growing cut a gentle, soft kiss. Almost as if thanking it for the meal before roughly sinking his sharp teeth deep into her arm and gash, and reacting, Sakura let out a blood-curdling scream to the sensation. With again, wincing wet eyes she turned to look at Gaara. A grin spread across his face as he kept his teeth deep in her arm and eyes on her expression.

Purely enjoying the look he was forcing herl to have.

"Gaara." Sakura pleaded.  
"Please don't do this… You'll be letting down your village if you turn back now."

Sakura cringed as he began to grind his fangs deeper into her skin, narrowing his eyes towards her to show he was greatly displeased as to what she was saying. Though, Sakura quickly took it as a hint that perhaps she was finally reaching out to him, and she swore she could see some light green returning in his eyes.

"Your brother." Sakura began again.  
"Your sister. They both have grown so close to you, don't give them any reason to break that bond with you."

"Shud ub…" Gaara tried to demand through her arm, his red stained teeth still lingering in her skin.

As Sakura continued to watch Gaara, she felt her risen arm begin to respond to her brain. The sand bracelet was beginning to disperse and she twitched her fingers lightly before speaking to Gaara again.

"Naruto would be devastated to see you like this again…"

"Shut up!"

Sakura screeched as she felt Gaara drag his fangs across her skin painfully before standing himself tall and throwing the girl roughly back and onto the floor. With quick reaction, Sakura placed her bloody arm into her healing hand. Making sure not to leave even a drop of blood or scab behind while she continued to watch Gaara carefully. Making herself ready if another attack was in motion.

Instead, she saw as the Kazekage began to hold and pull against his hair. Screaming out in pain while her blood and his drool dripped onto the flow below. When his eyes fell onto her, Sakura quickly stood herself tall. With her arm now healed she was again ready to fight if needed. Though, she knew that with his power, she was no match for him or his sand.

"You…" Gaara hissed threateningly and showing off his red stained fangs from her blood while taking a step closer to Sakura.

Sakura only kept her body and eyes still as she watched Gaara. Narrowing her pupils in the process so as to look intimidating, and only wincing them slightly when she saw the break of dawn begin to enter into her room. The bright sun now blinding her, though she made no attempt to show it.

As quick as lightning though, Sakura cried out as Gaara flung himself towards her, the poor girl ducking out of his way and holding onto her head as the young man leapt out of the open window that was behind her. His sand quickly following and trying to keep up with his speed as it raced out the window after him. The speed of him and his sand causing Sakura's window to tightly shut itself back after every last grain left her room.

As soon as Sakura heard the window behind her shut, she gave out a loud gasp. Letting the very breath she was holding in out, and as she did that she couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh so as to calm herself.

"He remembered my name."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stared momentarily at her arm, twisting it from side to side so as to make sure no blood or scar remained on her delicate skin.

"I suppose Temari was right." Sakura spoke to herself, wincing her eyes as the morning sun began to glow into her room with blinding light.  
"Gaara really is his own culprit in this, but why? The sleeping pills perhaps?"

Sakura hummed lightly in thought, again taking a moment to stare at her pale arm. Her thought was quickly dismissed though when a darker thought came to mind, and she reached for the door in a hurried fashion.

"I better make sure everyone else is okay." Sakura spoke to herself.  
"Especially Temari, she was staying with Gaara last night."

Dreading what she had just said, Sakura now quickly paced herself down the long hallway. Fearing for the Suna kunoichi, though she knew Gaara wasn't mad enough to attack his own siblings, was he? Sakura shook her head as she ran down the next hallway, trying to recall the relationship the three Suna siblings had.

' _The first time I met them, Temari and Kankuro did seem real edgy around their own brother, but Temari begged me to help Gaara_ _yesterday_ _._ '

Sakura narrowed her eyes as her inner voice made an entrance.

' _ _Why do we help?__ ' Inner asked.  
' _He once tried to hurt us. If he chooses to hurt people again, his siblings will probably fear him once more. It's hopeless for this guy now._ '

"Hush…" Sakura whispered to herself, she chose to ignore her inner voice.

Her mind already had a possessive hold on her and her thoughts, especially those of her beloved Sasuke. Which was partially the reason she could not let go of her childhood crush, and sought him out still after all these years. She wasn't about to let her inner mind again manipulate her already anger and distrust to the now Kazekage. She didn't want to develop a deep hate for the one Naruto called friend. She had made a promise to Temari also.

She was a kunoichi.

"I can be ordered to save my worse enemy, and kill my best friend." Sakura mouthed out to herself and she continued her jog through the giant building.  
"And I would have to do both without question."

Turning a corner too quickly, Sakura found herself running into another person. The pace and surprise caused the rosette and the other person to be knocked roughly to the ground.

"Ow." Sakura whined lightly, rubbing her nose before peeking an eye open to stare at who she had crashed into.

Her green eyes widened to the Suna sibling in front of her and she was quick to her feet to reach down and help her back up.

"Temari-san!" Sakura exclaimed as she reached for the older woman.  
"I'm sorry, I-"

"Gaara!" Temari spoke, cutting off Sakura as she too stood.  
"I can't find Gaara and-"

It was Sakura's turn to calm the sibling down, raising her hands to silence her and asking her own questions. She decided that Temari not yet need to hear about her youngest brother's intrusion on her that night.

"Did you stay with him last night like I asked?" Sakura questioned sternly yet professionally, getting straight to the point.

"I did." Temari replied, her eyes darting once more to the side from guilt.  
"B-But I did fall asleep a few hours later. All I remember before I passed out was Gaara still being wide awake but looking for those sleeping pills again and-"

Sakura's eyes widen to Temari's words, a new theory popping into her head when she again heard that Gaara had probably popped some sleeping pills last night. It was just like the night of his first assumed rampage.

"Temari-san," Sakura cut the girl off with a reassuring tone, "will you please show me those pills again?"

"Why?" Temari asked.

"Just want to read what they contain." Sakura lied.

Temari held confusion in her eyes to Sakura's request, but nonetheless led the pink haired kunoichi down the hall and up a few set of stairs, keeping her questions to herself so as to let Sakura do her job. They both trot on in silence, but as the leaf woman realized it be awhile before they reached the room, she spoke for light conversation and to lighten the Suna woman's grim mood.

"Your home is so big." Sakura said with a bright tone.  
"More like a mansion than anything."

Temari gave a light chuckle to that comment.

"That's what I always hear, truth is I couldn't really tell you the difference." Temari spoke, a light smile coming to her face now.  
"My father was Kazekage, so my siblings and I have lived here our whole lives. We've never lived under a commoner's roof. I suppose if marriage drags me out of this place, I'll finally grasp how fortunate I really was here."

Sakura let a hidden smile spread across her cheeks when she heard Temari utter the word marriage. For some reason, she was quick to picture Shikamaru when Temari spoke those words.

' _ _How troublesome…__ '

Sakura had to suppress a giggle as she mentally remembered her comrade's usual words, picturing him saying that to Temari's luxurious demands.

"Gaara's room is the whole top floor, that's why it's so high up." Temari spoke again, trying to apologize for the long walk.

Sakura merely nodded in understanding, she didn't mind the few flight of stairs, it was almost like a quick tour of the home.

"I'm sure as Kazekage he can choose any room he likes, he must have chose the very top for a reason." Sakura smiled with her words.

Sakura laughed lightly to what she had said, but as she saw the solemn look return to Temari's face, she slowly silenced herself.

"No." Temari said in almost a whisper.  
"Gaara was raised in that room his whole life. He rarely was let out."

Sakura had to raise an eyebrow to Temari's sad words, not grasping what meaning she had to saying them.

' _ _Ah, so we learn something new about this guy.__ ' Inner Sakura spoke again.  
' _ _Kept in one room his whole life, almost like prison. The reason why is more than obvious though.__ '

Again, Sakura hushed her inner thoughts. She admitted learning more of what made Gaara so _Gaara_ was intriguing to say the least. She wanted to learn how his childhood formed a dark monster within, but now was not the right time she knew.

"…I think he just finds some sort of comfort in that room." Temari finished.

Sakura again remained silent to the older girl's words, she knew now it was no longer time for light talk lest the mood grow dimmer. Instead, they trudged on in silence. The morning sun warmed their backs as they marched higher and higher until they were planted in front of two very tall doors.

"Here we are." Temari took a moment to say before shoving her hands against the two large doors, slowly opening them as Sakura followed closely behind into Gaara's room. As Sakura stepped in, she took a minute to take in the extremely large room.

' _ _Fit for a lord.__ ' Sakura thought.

Despite the large room though, it was quite vacant. It literally only took Sakura a moment to take in all around her.

There was one over-sized bed, yet the sheets were neat and crisp as if no one had ever laid on it. A few windows that let light into the room, a drawer for keeping personal belongings, that too being oversized for just one simple person. There was also a study desk with a few piles of paper stacked neatly on top of it, surely where Gaara did some of his Kazekage work, Sakura assumed. Lastly, another giant door resided inside his room and Sakura couldn't help but wonder what secrets were behind that doorway.

"I wonder where he keeps those pills…" Temari sighed, now reaching for his desk drawers and digging through them.

Sakura decided to hold back this time and let Temari do the dirty work, she didn't feel quite comfortable scouring through Gaara's room and belongings. So instead, she strolled over to his drawer table to glance at the objects. She eyed the picture frames and many cacti that resided the top of it.

Sakura reached for one of the picture frames, curiosity getting the better of her whe she eyed an unfamiliar woman in the picture. Who was this woman? Why was her picture so important that it be kept inside Gaara's room? What relationship did this stranger and the Kazekage have? All these questions urged Sakura on, her fingers almost wrapped around the small frame.

"Found something interesting?"

Sakura jumped to the new voice that entered the room, forgetting the picture her eyes now turned towards the side of her. The giant door that was inside the room was now open, hot steam pouring out of it and into the room as Sakura's green eyes fell onto turquoise ones. As their gaze set onto one another, Sakura gulped.

' _ _Caught.__ ' Her inner gulped along with her.  
' _ _But is he still the same as last night?__ '

"Gaara!" Temari cried out with relief, strolling over to stand with the awkward Sakura and smiling to her youngest brother.  
"Where have you been? You weren't here when I woke up."

As if to answer her question, Gaara lightly tugged on the damp towel that was wrapped around his hips. It was also this gesture that caused Sakura to tense. Her eyes slowly traveled from the Kazekage's soaked hair and down to the damp towel that was wrapped around him. Of course she couldn't help her eyes as they went straight back up to his naked chest. Though her mind screamed at her, her eyes could not tear away from the somewhat toned body. Never before would she have guessed that Gaara actually did have some small muscle in that body he mostly kept wrapped up, and again she gulped as water trickled down his muscular arms, and stomach, and downwards toward the towel. She could almost feel the drool escaping from her mouth for the lean muscle this guy had.

' _ _Keep it together Sakura…__ ' Inner warned herself, but with difficulty as she too was entranced.  
' _ _Remember who this guy is. What he did last night. Why we're here… I bet he isn't even a quarter of the size Sasuke-kun is now.__ '

Shaking her head, Sakura escaped the hypnotizing body and instead turned her eyes back to Gaara's own set. She couldn't help but hunch lower as his stare was intent on hers. As if his eyes were all-knowing and silently telling her that she had just been caught to whatever devious thought she was having while she took in his body. For a second she swore she saw a small smirk on him before he turned to Temari with his usual poker face.

"I was just taking a bath." He solemnly spoke.  
"Did you need something?"

Sakura glanced behind Gaara when he spoke those words. She peered past the giant doors, where steam was now pouring out of, and took in the sight of the giant bath that lingered inside.

"Oh wow!" Sakura beamed when her eyes took notice.

Quickly she now marched past the two siblings, a huge grin plastered on her face as she stopped to take in the room inside. All the while receiving an invisible eyebrow lift from the Kazekage as he watched her.

"This is your bathroom?" Sakura again asked in awe, turning to ask Gaara and not shying away this time to his stare.

He watched intriguingly as Sakura's grin grew even wider towards him when he nodded to answer her yes.

"It's like a pool in here! And are those water fountains in your bath?" She laughed.  
"That's so cool, you're so lucky!"

Sakura's laugh slowly died down when she turned back to the two siblings. Her face turning pink when she realized how quizzical both their looks were.

"Ah!" She cried, now lightly bowing her head in embarrassment.  
"Forgive me. That was very unprofessional of me."

Gaara simply stared curiously at the girl in front of him while Temari laughed and strolled her way towards Sakura. He was lightly surprised to see the pink haired kunoichi look less serious than before for a second and actually happy.

"Unprofessional?" Temari laughed, snaking an arm around Sakura's shoulders.  
"Sakura-san, you don't have to act professional around us. We want you to be at your most comfortable while you stay with us, right Gaara?"

Sakura's eyes again set on Gaara's own, to which he simply stared apathetically. He took no effort to answer his sister.

"You see?" Temari beamed, lightly shaking Sakura under her arm.  
"Even Gaara agrees!"

' _ _Oi, he didn't even say anything…__ ' Inner spoke.

"Temari-san I-" Sakura began again before being cut off.

"No more of that!" Temari said, turning Sakura's eyes towards her.  
"From now on it's just Temari, got it?"

Sakura gaped lightly at the blonde girl, unsure of how to approach the situation. Sakura's eyes slowly traveled back to Gaara's, almost as if asking him with her look if this lack of formality was okay in his home. Though, his stare was simply distant and helped her none. Sakura then turned back to the older girl.

"Then please, just call me Sakura." Sakura finally said, earning a big smile from the blonde that was holding her shoulders.

Throwing her head back, Sakura's eyes were once again on Gaara's.

"You too!" Sakura beamed, a sweet smile now on her face.  
"Just call me Sakura."

Gaara's face fell to one of light surprise from the girl's sudden boldness, and from the small smile she held for him. Quick enough, he was forced to tear his eyes away from her this time. Her look now intimidating him to back down.

"Oi, Gaara." Temari finally called, placing her hands on her hips.  
"What're you doing standing here with just a towel on? Hurry up and go change!"

It would be this moment that Sakura would learn a new trait and personality that Gaara possessed, one she would think would be the last thing the Kazekage ever had: Sly.

"Showing off our skin, I thought it was the look we were all going for today." He spoke apathetically, gesturing a finger towards Sakura.

Sakura took a minute to follow his finger, taking in what she was now wearing, her face once again turned red. While her pajama top was long enough to cover the fact that she only had her panties on underneath, her long legs were shamefully displayed. No matter how informal Temari had asked her to be with them, this was on a whole other level.

"Eep!" She lightly cried, trying to pull her pajama top down further to at least cover her thighs.

It wasn't Sakura's intention to ever walk out wearing just the shirt, heck she would not even let her teammates take a peek before she changed into her day clothes. She was embarrassed beyond all belief that she had been caught standing like that for quite some time now, and being caught by Gaara nonetheless.

"I-I was in a hurry this morning!" Sakura screeched, now racing towards the door and for her own temporary room. Praying she would run into no one along the way.

"We'll meet you downstairs for breakfast!" Temari called after her, sighing with a smile when Sakura was gone within seconds.

As soon as the footsteps disappeared, Temari turned her smile towards her younger brother, to which Gaara simply turned his eyes away from hers. He recognized her curious look, and refused to waltz into her exaggerated suspicions, but as her stare lingered, so too did his resistance die down.

"What?" He mumbled, finally breaking down to Temari.

"You certainly are in a playful mood." Temari beamed.  
"I've never seen you tease another girl like that before."

Gaara simply humphed before turning and once again heading towards his giant bathroom. He would never see Temari's smile fall when the girl remembered why Sakura _truly_ was there in their home. What they were suspecting of her youngest brother, and the painful truth that it all lead down to.

"Gaara?" She questioned again, making the young lord halt his steps, though he kept his back turned towards her.  
"Did you by chance leave in the middle of the night?"

Temari could not see, but Gaara grew tense to her question. Taking his time, pondering in thought for what seemed like minutes until he answered.

"No."

And with that, he slowly shut the threshold behind him. Temari stared towards the now closed door, a huge smile spreading across her face. Maybe the pills were harmless, and the fact that it seemed nothing had happened last night led her to believe that all was better.

' _ _Thank goodness.__ ' Temari beamed, turning to make her leave but not before calling once more to her younger brother.

"Meet us downstairs when you're done changing. Kankuro and I have something to discuss with you."

* * *

' _ _Just call me Sakura.__ ' Inner mocked inside Sakura's head with a tone.  
' _What the heck is wrong with you? Don't_ _go_ _making friends with the guy who sucked blood from your arm yesterday! You didn't even confront them about that._ '

"I know, I know." Sakura whispered to herself, whisking her way down the stairs of the giant home.  
"I just…got caught up in the moment. Besides, it looks as though he doesn't even realize what's happening. I can't hold it against him, he'll think of me as a total bitch!"

' _ _Oh right.__ ' Inner again sarcastically spoke.  
' _ _Then I guess we shouldn't hold a grudge for when he tried to kill us years ago. I'm sure he remembers that all too clearly, I sure as hell do. Also, caught up in the moment? More like your eyes were caught in between those muscles.__ '

Sakura narrowed her eyes in anger, her mind was just not letting her catch a break. Why was it that her biggest battles were always that with her own self? She was a very indecisive girl.

"He's clearly let go of that time. What happened back then." Sakura spoke to herself again reassuringly, and also ignoring that last statement.  
"I should be doing the same. It's the ninja way to forget-"

' _ _But we haven't forgotten.__ ' Inner cut in.

Sakura only twisted her mouth at that thought. She knew her own mind was wrong, but speaking all truthfully. She still hadn't forgive Gaara, despite all that went against her teaching.

"Doesn't mean we have to act like a snob." Sakura spoke, sliding a black glove onto her hand while she continued to race down the stairs.  
"Despite everything, he is letting us stay here and treating us with kindness. Very hospitable, and again he's Naruto's friend so we-"

' _ _Don't forget why you're here!__ ' Her mind retorted  
' _ _We are dealing with a possible killer again, this isn't a time to be buddy with everyone. Let's just get the job done and get back home!__ '

Sakura was about to snap back, but stopped herself when she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. A body in front of her causing her to stop in her steps and forget the argument with her own mind. Slowly, her eyes followed its way up to the tall man blocking her path.

She blinked at the giant grin he held for her. He was a stranger to Sakura's eyes, yet he looked down at her with recognition in his gaze, his smile never falling. Sakura grew uncomfortable under his look and diverted her eyes past him. He was probably just some house server to the Kazekage she assumed.

"Erm, e-excuse me." She began to speak, leaning to the side so as to pass him.

"Hey, wait." He spoke, stepping in front of her again so as to grab her attention.  
"Don't you remember me? Sorry, I didn't take the time to welcome you here yesterday."

Again confusion traced all over Sakura's face to the boy in front of her. His brown eyes were somewhat familiar now that she took the time to think about it, so were his facial and body features…the brown hair too. Sakura still could not put her finger on it, and in this case, the boy in front of her was quick to realize it.

"Er, I guess we've never really properly been introduced." The boy confessed, an embarrassed laugh escaping his mouth.  
"I wanted to thank you though…for saving my life."

It was then Sakura's eyes went round as the young man smiled down at her, realizing that she had finally figured it out.

"Kankuro-san!" Sakura grinned.

She did have to admit, the boy was a little bit harder for her to recognize. Like he had mentioned, they knew of each other but never truly had they been properly introduced to one another. The fact that he always wore purple paint that covered most of his face also had Sakura confused before as to who this man was. For now, his face was stripped of any paint, and he was also out of his usual black attire that covered his brown hair to which Sakura was not use to. The rosette had only seen Kankuro look like he did now once before, when he had fallen victim to deadly poison. To which he had this sickly green tone to his skin, and pale face as she extracted toxicant from his body. For that reason, it had taken her awhile to recognize the healthy colored skin in front of her, the young man was no longer pale and near death.

"Hey now." He joked, with a smile.  
"It's just Kankuro here, no need for the formality. Especially since I owe you quite a bit."

They both turned, knowing without asking that they were headed for the same direction. Speaking whilst they made their way to the dining hall for breakfast.

"You owe me nothing." Sakura smiled.  
"I wasn't about to let you die there in front of your sister and village."

As Sakura turned her eyes back up to Kankuro she was surprised to see he held a sincere smile for her.

"I owe you so much more then just saving my life." Kankuro confessed, his eyes turning away from her while his smile fell slightly.  
"But also for what you are doing now. For Gaara."

Sakura again was taken by surprise. She had forgotten that their was one more sibling in all this chaos who surely knew of Gaara's own destruction. Turning their heads back in front of them, they now walked in silence as Sakura spoke in her mind.

' _ _Of course he would know about all this too.__ ' Sakura said.  
' _ _He probably recognized his own brother's destruction the first day it happened, just like Temari.__ '

Slowly, Sakura shifted her eyes to the side of her. Taking in Kankuro's slightly meek look, she could tell his mind now was racing with worry and thought about his younger brother, and it made her feel all the more guilty knowing that she may not be able to cure or figure out the cause of all this.

' _The look he has for his brothe_ _r,_ _Temari had the same look._ ' Inner spoke, Sakura's heart now reaching out to them.  
' _ _They truly do have love for him now__ _._ '

Sakura wanted to smile as her mind gave in to those thoughts. This was the reason she could not say no to Temari's tears in the beginning. Monster or no monster, she needed to at least try to save the person these people held so dear to their hearts.

"That…" Sakura spoke again, answering to Kankuro about Gaara.  
"I'll try my best."

"That's all we ask." Kankuro said before stopping abruptly in front of a door.

Sakura stopped along with him, watching as he narrowed his eyes in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked before Kankuro silently nodded his head at the entrance in front of him.

It was then that Sakura could take in the yelling happening on the other side. She was quick to identify the single male and female inside going back and forth with words, though she could not understand the conversation.

"Damn." Kankuro sighed, shaking his head in the process.  
"I knew he wouldn't go with it."

"What do you-" Sakura began but stopped when she watched Kankuro waltz through the entryway.

Taking no time to think over, Sakura followed, listening as Kankuro announced their presence by joining in on the argument.

"Temari's right." Kankuro spoke sternly, all eyes now set on him and Sakura who stood silently beside him in confusion.  
"You need to listen to us on this one, Gaara."

There was a pause in the room, almost as if Gaara considered backing down due to the fact Sakura was now in the room. The last thing needed was to be dragging someone into the conversation who didn't belong. Though the pause lingered, he could not back down to what Temari had just told him. His tone now all the more demeaning when he realized Kankuro would be joining in.

Two against one? He had taken on more before.

"I am Kazekage." Gaara reminded them, his eyes narrowing towards his sister.  
"It is my duty to manage and protect this village. Don't think of me incapable now to do so just because I was taken by Akatsuki."

Though his tone was harsh, Sakura had to commemorate Gaara for holding his ground strongly without raising his voice too high. She could see in his eyes that he was downright pissed, but kept his cool under the pressure. A trait Sakura envied. Though, as Temari retorted, she realized the trait had not been passed down by the eldest sibling.

"I'm not saying you're incapable, Gaara!" Temari boomed, a light pink on her face due to frustration.  
"You were just rescued. You only escaped death because of Chiyo-sama! You need to take a break from your duties, let me and Kankuro help run the village for a bit. The council has already granted me this request."

Sakura widened her eyes a bit when she realized what the conversation was about.

' _ _Ah, so they want him to take a mini vacation so to speak.__ ' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura could see everyone's right to frustration in this argument. If they were in the same situation with her own mentor, Tsunade, than she could see her teacher doing the same as Gaara. Perhaps not as toned down, but the busty woman would surely put her thoughts across on the whole idea. Probably with both harsh words and fists.

In the end, Sakura would have to agree to both Temari and Kankuro though. Gaara had just been saved, resurrected from death and probably endured quite a bit of physical drain, as well as mental, from both his fight with Akatsuki and the extraction of the Ichibi. Just thinking about it made Sakura feel weak in thought. It was probably true that the boy who never slept, now, needed some well-deserved rest.

' _ _Plus,__ ' Sakura said in her mind, ' _ _they're probably taking into factor what happened the other night.__ '

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as Kankuro stepped into the argument again.

"Hey wait!" He barked, earning all eyes on him.  
"Who said I was going to help run the village? You said you were going to take care of all that Temari. You are the oldest, it's your responsibility!"

"What...?"

If looks could kill, Kankuro would be buried so deep he'd be hitting lava by now under Temari's stare. Sakura slowly backed away from the brunette as the sand-blonde marched her way towards him, her face meeting up to his as an argument between those two siblings now started.

"How dare you!" Temari screamed.  
"You selfish brat, we're doing this for Gaara! You can take some time in the day to help out with the village!"

It seemed Kankuro was not about to back down.

"Yeah right!" He shot back, glaring daggers at his sister.  
"We all know you'll leave all of it to me. You'll just run off the second you get the chance to and leave me to do all the dirty work!"

"I will not!"

"Will to!"

"It is no ones task, but mine, to handle our village."

Sakura sighed at the heated argument, she was indeed in an awkward home and being thrown into inconvenient situations between these three siblings. It wasn't until a low growl emitted from her stomach did Sakura take a moment to glance back again to the fighting siblings. Grateful that Temari and Kankuro had not heard her embarrassing cry for food over their heated argument.

Sakura's face did flush white however when she heard the youngest male next to her clear his throat to get her attention. Slowly, her gaze turned to his, it had to be even more uncomfortable having _him_ catch her stomach wail. As their eyes met, his gaze was still apathetic and long, and Sakura wondered for a second for what reason could he have want getting her attention. She was quickly answered when he slowly nudged his head behind him, her eyes following and staring hungrily to the long dining table behind him. Plates of food covered every inch from corner to corner.

Awkward or not, Sakura turned her eyes again back to Gaara. Thanks in her look while he nodded in understanding, and silently she made her way to one of the many chairs, readying herself for a grand feast.

' _ _What brats.__ ' Sakura thought, listening now as Gaara had joined back in the argument.  
' _ _They really did grow up in a life of__ _ _self-indulgence__ _ _.__ '

Sakura's words were not to be taken offensively, she merely smiled at the thought of all of them always fighting to get their own way. And apparently, they also grew up with bountiful breakfast options she thought as she eyed all the food around her. It all smelt so good, even the entree's she didn't recognize made her stomach growl with want.

Ignoring the argument behind her, Sakura was beyond shock as she saw a tea kettle begin to levitate in front of her. Slowly it swam its way through the air before pouring itself hot tea in a cup next to Sakura.

' _ _What the-?__ ' Sakura was about to ask quizzical.

Was she in some sort of enchanted home? Before the young woman could come to conclusions, she watched as the kettle retreated back to its original spot. Her eyes were quick enough to catch the grains of sand the item floated on top of.

"So, that's how it works." Sakura whispered, turning her eyes and head back to Gaara.

She was surprised to see his back to her, it looked as though his attention was far from her as the trio of siblings were still in a heated argument. She awed his skills and silently thanked him for the tea.

' _ _Very hospitable.__ ' Inner spoke.

' _ _Changing your opinion about him?__ ' Sakura questioned with a smile.

' _ _Our opinions are one.__ ' Inner retorted.  
' _ _…So I guess just a little bit. Just a little though! Remember last night.__ '

' _It's_ _intresting_ _how he changes between night and day._ '

Sakura lightly chuckled to herself, bringing her tea up to her lips and she drank down the warm liquid. A calming feeling washed over her while she relaxed in the chair.

"Besides Gaara-"

Sakura could hear Temari speak.

"-you have to at least take today off."

"Why is that?" Gaara questioned, his arms crossed.

"You need to take Sakura clothes shopping, she didn't bring enough for her stay here." Temari said with a smile.  
"She needs a guide, and since it's you she's helping out, it's the least you can do."

Tea showered the plate in front of Sakura when she took in those words, the shock causing her to spit back out the liquid she had just drank. Quickly she wiped her wet chin before turning back to face the three.

"T-That's not necessary!" Sakura practically screamed.  
"I-I-I'm capable of going on my own thank you very much!"

Sakura's eyes were nearly bulging out as Temari took a moment to send the young kunoichi a mischievous smile. Sakura could see the blonde had something planned.

"It's no trouble at all." Temari spoke for Gaara's behalf.  
"Trust me Sakura, Gaara is the very first person you want to bring shopping with."

Sakura turned her worrisome eyes to Kankuro, pleading that this idea was not a good one and for him to speak on her behalf. Instead, she watched as Kankuro earnestly nodded his head up and down. Silently agreeing with Temari, and sending Sakura a look saying not to pass up the opportunity. With that, Sakura half wondered what the two siblings were thinking in unison.

Sakura slowly sunk her head halfway behind the chair in defeat. She knew the whole situation was going to be graceless, but didn't have the heart to say no to either of them. She was also mildly surprised to not see Gaara back down on the offer as well, she was hoping he too would see the inelegant in the idea and speak out.

As Sakura peeked her eyes over the chair, her gaze fell onto the red-headed, young man. With his back still turned to Sakura, she half wondered if his look and thoughts were now the same as hers.

* * *

" _ _Trust me Sakura, Gaara is the very first person you want to bring shopping with.__ "

It wasn't until Sakura was with the cashier did she realize what Temari had meant. She blinked in light surprise as the man in front of her eyed the young red-head who stood silently, and patiently, behind her.

Sakura had held nothing back as she scoured the store, seemingly grabbing every other thing her eyes fell upon. She couldn't say she admired the style of Suna's attire, but was just worrisome on how to adjust to the new weather conditions she was thrown into, and decided it best to just grab pretty much everything.

Before leaving, Temari had warned Sakura to grab clothes that were light and comfortable for the days almost unbearable heat while Kankuro mentioned to grab heavy, bulky sets for the nights plummeting temperature. It had her completely lost for what to really shop for.

Surprisingly, on their way to the store, Gaara had also made his own suggestion when he noticed Sakura's discomfort with her open-toed boots. Though she had tried to hide it, he was always somehow able to notice the small things she tried her best to keep to herself.

" _Does the sand bother you?_ " He had questioned earlier and randomly.

Catching Sakura off guard, she had to stop as she looked down to her feet in thought.

" _Only when it's between my toes._ " She confessed.

" _You should consider boots than that don't leave your feet vulnerable._ "

Sakura couldn't help but let out a boisterous laugh to Gaara's words, causing the poor Kazekage to stop in his tracks and watch the young girl turn towards him in surprise. Another sweet smile was set on her face while she stared into his widening eyes.

" _My feet are vulnerable you say?_ " She again let a light chuckle escape.  
" _That's a funny way of saying it._ "

As Sakura again smiled his way, she was lightly baffled to see his eyes fall from her gaze, but simply shrugged it off. Walking in silence, they had reached their destination shortly after, and Gaara simply stood back and waited for the young woman to finish her clothes shopping.

" _Will this be all?_ " The cashier asked, peeking a head above the massive pile of clothes she had just grabbed.

"Hm _._ " Sakura hummed in thought, remembering Gaara's words.  
" _A set of black boots too, please. Ones that won't leave my toes_ _ _vulnerable__."

Sakura didn't mind the quizzical look the cashier held for her when she said those words. For some reason, she just wanted Gaara to hear that she had taken up on his recommendation, and with light humor to add in for mental laughs. As the cashier returned, everything ready to go, she noticed his bright smile while he looked past her and towards the Kazekage.

" _How much?_ " Sakura questioned, trying to get his attention back on her.

" _Oh, don't be foolish!_ " The cashier spoke, his smile now returning to Sakura.  
" _A friend of Kazekage-sama is treated as a friend of mine. You take what you need and pay nothing._ "

Sakura dropped her jaw, once again eyeing the giant pile in front of her. She had almost completely wiped out the entire store.

" _ _Trust me Sakura, Gaara is the very first person you want to bring shopping with.__ "

Now Sakura knew what Temari had meant and why Kankuro eagerly encouraged her to take his little brother along.

' _ _What lucky brats.__ ' Inner whistled.  
' _ _Damn though, we hit jackpot with this one. Maybe we should come back for more tomorrow, or find another store today! You know, I've always wanted-__ '

Tuning out her inner thoughts, Sakura reached for the bag of clothes that was being handed off to her. She couldn't help but smile at the luxurious treatment she was receiving.

"T-Thank you!" She stuttered, bowing her head low in appreciative.

"Quite welcome dear" The cashier said with humbleness.

Sakura kept her head down, still unsure how to react to such treatment. A part of her was telling her that she had not thanked him enough, while another part told her she insist on paying. It was indeed a nice gesture, but one she did not understand how to respond to. It wasn't until Gaara stepped in front of Sakura did she decide to just shut up and take what she got without question.

"You have my gratitude." Gaara spoke to the cashier, no emotion in his voice but nodding his head nonetheless.

It was the cashier's turn to stammer and lower his head.

"N-No trouble at all, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara turned to look back at Sakura before speaking.

"Shall we go?" He asked, leading her out of the store after she nodded.

Sakura hissed when she stepped once more to the blistering heat, this was definitely going to take some getting use to. Her eyes traveled back up to the burning sun, glancing at it and the clear skies above. Again, she wiggled her toes as a light breeze carried the grains across her feet.

"How do you guys survive in this weather?" Sakura asked, watching as the young man stepped beside her to gaze upwards as well.

"You grow up in it, you grow accustom to it." He solemnly said.  
"That's it."

Sakura hummed to that thought. His answer was blunt but true.

"I hope it takes me less time than that to get use to it." She joked lightly, turning her head back down when she heard murmurs around them suddenly appear.

"Kazekage-sama."

"Kazekage-sama."

"Kazekage-sama."

Sakura watched as a small crowd began to form around Gaara. A few civilians stopping and greeting their village leader with smiles on their faces. Sakura couldn't help but slightly step back when a few people stepped in front of her so as to speak to Gaara.

"So happy you're back." Most would say.

"Thank goodness you returned safe and sound."

"Next time we won't let them get away."

Sakura watched with wide eyes and light surprise. It wasn't that she doubted the towns favor for Gaara, but she was just amazed to see the one emotion they all held dear in their eyes while they stared down at their young lord."

"Love." Sakura whispered.

Gaara was silent at first to the comments, simply nodding to the village folk and adjudging that he had heard them. Surprisingly, to Sakura again, the people all seemed to accept his passionless acknowledgment. Big smiles plastered on their faces as they walked away, but as soon as more comments for his safe return were murmured, Gaara took a moment to speak.

"Do not forget who we owe our thanks to." Gaara spoke, and all eyes watched as he nodded towards Sakura.  
"It was the shinobi of Konoha who saved me, and Chiyo who sacrificed herself for me. They are the ones you owe your gratitude to."

Sakura cringed lightly when Gaara nodded towards her, for now she could feel all eyes set on her and people now inching their way closer to meet her.

"Thank you for bringing our Gaara-sama back." Was the first thing Sakura heard, before a circle of people formed around her.

Comments of thanks were being thrown at her left and right that Sakura couldn't keep up with who was saying what, and sure enough, she could feel herself circling inside the crowd and trying her best to respond properly back.

"N-No thanks needed." She finally stammered.  
"Konohagakure is always ready to help our alliances."

Despite her words, people were still crowding around her. Only this time, patting her back and shaking her shoulder as the thanks repeated out of random mouths. Sakura could feel a light anxiety growing in her heart, she just had a sudden urge a break free from the crowd around her. Unlike the young red-head, who now watched her curiously, she was not accustom to this publicity.

"Who is that girl anyway?"

Sakura caught wind now of something she always dreaded to hear.

"She's from Konoha? What is she still doing here then?"

"And with our beloved Gaara-sama nonetheless…"

Sakura's anxiety now grew even more when she heard those words. Now the gossiping was beginning, something she had hoped to escape from with being here. Yet, she should have known better than to go around walking with Gaara, _alone_ , and not expect this to happen.

"What's up with her pink hair?" The harsh whispers grew louder, and Sakura was slightly surprised that she was able to catch those words more easily than the thanks she was still receiving from other civilians.

"Our Gaara-sama is way too good for someone like _her_."

Sakura could feel her breaking point that moment. The anxiety too much, her head and eyes whipped their way to Gaara's fast. Her eyes were wide and pleading to him that she could handle no more.

Gaara had jumped lightly to the look Sakura sent his way. Where he thought he was doing the right thing, he could see the anxiousness in Sakura's eyes as the crowd around her grew bigger. Narrowing his eyes in anger to himself, he slowly lifted an arm up towards Sakura, and his fingers flicked lightly her way.

Sakura watched as Gaara raised in arm towards her, and soon enough she could feel the bag of clothes in her hand rising out of her fingers, and towards the air above her. The action caught her off guard, as well as the attention of the people around her.

The people watched with smiles as Gaara's sand carried Sakura's bag through the air. The crowd stepped back so as to make a path for the bag while it inched its way closer and closer to their red-headed lord. It wasn't until a path was clear towards him did Sakura take the opportunity to pace herself over towards him.

"Thank you." She whispered for his ears only when she drew next to him.

Sakura quickly reached a hand out to grab back the bag of clothes, but as quick as lightning, they were ripped away from her hands and high into the air.

"I can carry them." Gaara spoke, letting his sand levitate the bag still behind them.

Before Sakura could even protest, the young lord turned back to the crowd.

"Excuse us." He said apathetically.  
"We have somewhere we need to be."

With just that, Gaara turned from them. Walking away in silence, Sakura alongside with him, and soon enough the crowd dispersed, but not before Sakura caught wind of one last comment.

"Who does that girl think she is?"

Sakura wasn't sure whether to sneer at the comment or hang her head low. It wasn't that those words got to her, but the fact that she was a stranger to this new village. She was so used to open arms, not snotty girl accusations, that it made her feel all the more homesick.

Contemplating which to choose to do, her body and face began contorting slightly while she hiked on, and Gaara was quick to pick up on her peril. It was now Sakura again would learn a trait she had figured Gaara had thrown away long ago: Regret.

"Apologies." He mumbled, catching Sakura by surprise for she was deep in thought and did not expect an apology.

"Nn, not at all!" Sakura said.  
"Forgive me, your intentions were sincere. I just panicked for a moment, I'm not use to large crowds like that. I should probably get some tips from Naruto next time, he's usually the one bringing in and handling large crowds."

Sakura could feel the light smile creep on Gaara's face without even looking at him, and she could feel her ego swell lightly to this small accomplishment. She never would have thought he could make _him_ smile. She should have known she could not go wrong with Gaara if Naruto was brought into the subject.

"I don't know what it is with Jinchuuriki always being so popular." Sakura again joked.  
"Always forming crowds of people wherever you go."

"Not all the time." Gaara apathetically cut in.

Sakura slowly silenced herself as she felt the aura of the mood from before drastically change. Her inner mind cursing herself.

' _ _You took it too far!__ ' Inner seethed.  
' _ _You wiped that smile off his face shamefully fast.__ '

' _ _I got too confident.__ ' Sakura confessed.  
' _ _I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to offend him!__ '

Her thoughts were immediately halted when Gaara again spoke.

"There is somewhere I need to be right now." He said, stopping his steps and gazing at Sakura in all seriousness.

' _ _Gah, I really did it now…__ ' Sakura hissed inside her head.  
' _ _He's sending me away. He can't stand to be near me now.__ '

Sakura's assumptions were all shoved roughly to the side when Gaara finished his words.

"Do you mind accompanying me there before we head back home?" He asked, his tone and eyes never-changing.

"N-Not at all!" Sakura bumbled, being caught off guard once again.

Turning, they padded on. The two in silence now as Sakura somewhat wondered where they were off to. Her eyes settling on the bag of clothes he continued to carry with his sand for her.

' _ _I can't believe how hospitable and genuinely nice he actually is. When I met him years ago, he seemed like the last person to be what he is today.__ ' Sakura confessed in her mind, a smile again on her face.  
' _ _My opinion of him has changed so much today.__ '

It was then that her inner mind decided to make another appearance. Not so much as wanting to argue, for their opinions were one, but just to be a little reminder.

' _ _Don't forget. What happened last night.__ ' Inner said.  
' _ _Don't you think it's about time you two sit and take a moment to question whether he knows what he's doing, or not? For all we know he could turn around this very second and pounce on us again.__ '

Sakura hummed in thought, again peeking to take a look at the solemn boy next to her.

' _ _You're right. First chance we get, I'll ask him.__ '

It had been such a treat for Sakura today, that a large part of her did not want to ruin that with awkward questions and hurtful accusations.

' _ _I still can't believe what he's doing.__ '

It was Inner this time who defended the young lord, much to Sakura's own surprise.

' _ _He's a good guy. We just don't understand what made him what he was, and what's making him convert back to that way. I suppose spending time with him today and getting to know him a little better was kind of nice. I wouldn't mind it again.__ '

Sakura smiled at her own thoughts, glad to see her indecisive self now being a little more compromising than before.

' _ _It's our job now to help him. It's easy to see how his siblings and whole village love him dearly, we can't let them down.__ '

It was with that thought Sakura grew a sheepish grin, and halting in her steps, threw that grin towards a bewildered Gaara as he turned to her to question her letup.

"Thank you." She chirped to his lightly surprised eyes.

"For?" Gaara asked, crossing his arms and turning an angry gaze away from her.

"For everything." Sakura finally confessed, realizing she had yet to thank him all day.  
"Letting me stay in your home, recommending me those boots, getting me free stuff, giving me gratitude from the village, saving me from that gratitude, carrying my bag… need I go on?" Sakura lightly joked.

Sakura watched curiously as Gaara turned from her, and once again the two walked side by side while speaking.

"It's as Temari says." Gaara spoke.  
"You are going to be helping me. It's the least I can do for your services."

Sakura pouted lightly to his answer, she was hoping it be more along the lines of him just purely enjoying her company as well.

"Plus," he confessed, "you are Naruto's friend. There will never be enough I do that will take me out of his debt. I hope by keeping you satisfied that it will suffice a bit."

Sakura's pout slowly turned into a smile at the mention of her friend.

"Thank you." Sakura spoke.  
"Above all the rest, I enjoyed your company the most today."

Sakura again could not help but smile big to Gaara's answer.

"Hn."

She knew he wanted to repeat her same words. That he too did not all entirely dislike the day and that her presence made it all the more bearable. It was funny, but she could understand him a little without him saying a single thing or showing any type of emotion.

' _ _He's kind of like Sasuke-kun…__ ' Inner confessed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost sundown by the time Sakura and Gaara reached their destination. The sun seemed to set early in Sunagakure this time of year as Sakura had learned along the way. After her heartfelt thanks to Gaara, the two had continued their walk in silence. It had been what she dreaded since the beginning. An uncomfortable stillness between the two when she realized they knew too little of each other to carry on conversation. While she knew she would be forever grateful for all Gaara had done for her today, she still wished Temari and Kankuro hadn't forced the two of them off together.

There was still too little she knew of him, and couldn't figure out how to spark a deep conversation he would invest in. Eventually she gave up, and as time went by, the uncomfortable feeling of the situation passed along with it. She knew Gaara had no reason to speak to her, so she hoped he expected the same from her. She had faith that their was a silent knowing between the two of them.

' _At least I know I'm not boring him_.' She imagined.  
' _I hope_.'

She grimaced in thought, her eyes now falling down towards her steps.

' _Should I bring up what happened last night now?_ ' She wondered.  
' _Would this be an appropriate time?_ '

Sakura sighed at her question. At what time would be appropriate to ask the leader of Suna why he drank her blood last night? Why his deranged antics were picking up again? Why his eyes were calm now but wild at night?

' _It will never be the right time._ ' She concluded.  
' _Might as well just get it over with._ '

Sakura gulped. She was anxious yet apprehensive at what this young lord's answer to her questions may be. Would he deny all? Be offended by her accusations and send her back to Konoha? After the nice day he had given her, guilt was heavy like a stone in the pit of her stomach. Despite their lack of communication, Sakura couldn't help but feel she had made some small progress today with the young Kazekage. She was delighted she was going to leave some impression about herself in his mind, though, she wondered how long his memory would hold her in it. She knew she could never leave an impact on him like Naruto had, and she didn't want to have to possibly ruin it all so soon with her interrogation.

Sakura shook her head, trying to rid her procrastinating thoughts. She knew what she had to ask, despite whatever consequence Gaara would ensue. This was her mission, given to her in secret by Temari. She had a job to do. Pausing her steps, she drew back a breath.

' _Do it!_ ' She commanded herself, preparing for the worse.

"We're here." Gaara interrupted, turning his gaze back towards her.

Sakura's lips rolled as the fabricated breath, she was holding in, released. She blushed hard at the noise that escaped her lips, and the skeptic look Gaara tossed her way.

"Uh..." Sakura finally spoke.  
"Sorry."

Fate was unfair. It had taken her all this time and confidence to finally muster up the courage to ask questions. The silence encouraging her to speak up, and he had to go and ruin it by his unexpected announcement.

"Apologies." Gaara spoke, his passive look returning.  
"I did not know Konoha's shinobi were not accustom to distant walking."

"Tch." Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance, eyes narrowing.

He thought she out of breath? Did he just insult her? Sakura could hear her inner self cracking her knuckles.

' _Oh, he wants a go? Two can play that game! Shannaro!_ "

"Oh no, this walk is nothing!" Sakura forced out a laugh, walking to stand in front of Gaara while he watched her.  
"This heat just got to me for a second. Seriously, who would choose a life in this hot sand compared Konoha's shady, greenery?"

Gaara stared at Sakura's back with apathetic eyes as he listened to her passive aggressive statement. He continued to watch as her back tensed lightly to the sight in front of her. Surely she was puzzled as to why he needed to be here. He smirked at her previous statement with a small hum before walking to stand next to her, his lips falling when he reached her.

Sakura blinked as she stared at the run down playground in front of them. Her head tilting in wonder as to why he had brought her here. It was bleak and dismal, unlike the one back in Konoha. The area only consisted of two, low swings and a rusty looking slide. Sakura bit her lip in thought, wasn't it Gaara's duty to make his village look a little more presentable? Then again, a renovated playground was probably on the bottom of his priorities. She didn't hold any ill thoughts against him, just that that was the ninja world they lived in. She trusted he knew how to do his job.

Sakura turned her head when she heard laughter in a short distance away. She smiled when her eyes fell onto the laughing children in front of them. Nothing could deter a child's playtime, not even an ugly playground. They cried with joy as they kicked a ball to one other, and Sakura sighed while she remembered her carefree youthful days. Where had the time gone? Sakura lost herself in the memory of her childhood for some time, and was only brought back when Gaara spoke.

"A ice pop will help you with the heat."

Sakura turned as Gaara finished his sentence. His back already facing her before she could ask him what he meant. She followed his trail to see him sweep along the sand and towards a small cart in the distance. She could see the old man at the cart straighten himself to perfect posture when he realized who it was he would be serving. Understanding, Sakura narrowed her eyes at Gaara before sprinting after him and blocked his path as his eyes turned up to hers.

"Please," She began, her eyes set firmly on his, "let me pay for this!"

Gaara raised one of his brow bones in question. Silently telling her to explain.

"You've already done enough for me today." She said while motioning her head towards the bag of clothes he was now carrying in his hand.  
"Let me pay for this at least."

"No." His answer was quick and he stepped past her.

Sakura however was just as determined and again stood in front of him to stop him, this time using more drastic measures.

"Puh-lease!" She practically wailed, clapping her palms together in the process and pouting.  
"It's not fair! Besides, you're going to throw this village into an economic crisis if you keep doing this for me."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Sakura's pleading ones. Her exaggerated glower annoying him.

"I told Naruto I would take care of you and-" Gaara began before being cut off.

"That isn't what I want though." Sakura spoke, trying to have Gaara understand her point of view.  
"Naruto speaks for himself, not for me. So please..."

Gaara kept his narrowed eyes fixated on her begging ones, trying to get her to back down with his tenacious stare. Sakura, however, had played this game before, and his eyes began to soften at her pitiful glance. He let out a sigh before turning his head, and eyes, away from her gaze.

"What is it you want then?" He mumbled.

He shut his eyes with discontent as he felt her smile grow big to her small victory before she spoke.

"Let me treat?"

Gaara sneered. Not so much because he didn't find this cordial on his part, or because he felt he was letting Naruto down on his promise; but because he felt the young woman in front of him might let this feat get to her head. He was never one to back down, from anyone, ever. However...

"Do what you want." Gaara mocked, showing her he was not happy with the circumstance, and continued to keep his gaze away from her now grinning face.

As Sakura lightly sprinted towards the cart with a smile, Gaara let out a sigh before slowly marching his way towards her. He stopped next to her before she turned towards him.

"How many would you like?" She asked.  
"I just got myself one, but they split into two."

Sakura watched as Gaara turned from her and towards the playground. She tilted her head in question, watching his eyes waver towards the distance and in silence.

"Kazekage-sama?" She asked, wondering if he was still upset with her.

"Fourteen."

"Ok, four-eh?!" Sakura's mouth dropped while she opened her wallet, checking to see if she could forfeit so much over.  
"You seriously want fourteen?!"

Gaara gave Sakura a smug look before he turned back towards the cart.

"What?" He slightly drawled.  
"If it's a problem for you I could always-"

Sakura cut him off with a forced laugh as she dug for her change. She knew what game he was playing with her.

"Not at all!" Her eye twitched in annoyance despite her smile.  
"I just can't believe that someone as tiny as you could eat so much!"

Gaara simply ignored Sakura's shot at his physique and appetite, and instead reached to grasp and maneuver all fourteen treats into his hands. Turning away from the pink haired ninja, he made his way back to the playground, and he grew closer, a soft, short whistle escaped his lips.

"Hey, wait up!" Sakura called to him, paying the man in front of her before grabbing her own ice pop and scampering back to Gaara.

As Sakura drew closer to him, her eyes widened. The children playing with the ball from before were now racing over to Gaara. Their smiles and laughter never faltering as they stopped in front of their lord. Her heart instantly melted as a few of them leapt onto his legs for a one-sided embrace.

"Kazekage-sama!" They all cheered.

It was interesting to watch Gaara's demeanor never change while the children all began to tell tales of their recent, but simple, accomplishments to the young man. They hoped for praise from him, but It didn't seem to bother the young kids when Gaara remained silent to them, instead handing an ice pop to each child one by one.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama!" They each would chime.

Sakura felt a small blush on her cheeks as she watched the scenario. Never would she have guessed Gaara would bring her along to do something as personal as this.

"Onee-san, who are you?" One of the children grew curious of her, tugging on her skirt to get her attention.

As the children were handed off ice pops from Gaara, they surrounded around Sakura while eating their sweet treat, curious as to who this stranger was. Sakura smiled sweetly as she crouched down to their level.

"I'm Sakura." She spoke.  
"I'm from Konoha."

The child who had asked simply hummed at her answer. He chose to eat the delicious snack instead of asking more. Another, however, spoke in his stead.

"Are you a shinobi too?" One asked.

"Like Kazekage-sama?" Another squeaked.

"That's right!" Sakura nodded her head to say yes, her smile growing bigger.

Soon each child was throwing a question of their own, asking before Sakura could even answer one.

"Do you use your sand to fight, like Kazekage-sama?"

"Are you strong?"

"Stronger than Kazekage-sama?"

"Is Kazekage-sama your friend?"

All the children hushed their questions while they waited for Sakura to answer that last one. Their was curiosity in their eyes when they saw her pondering look. As Sakura thought, she turned her gaze up to Gaara, he had his back turned to her and was facing the playground. She hoped he would answer for her, but instead he crossed his arms, nothing but silence from him.

As the silence lingered, Sakura felt her heart race. What should she say? She obviously wanted to say whatever would please the young lord, but also remembered the distance between the two of them. Would he be offended if she labeled them friends? Maybe he didn't want these children to think he had any closer relation with her than what she was there for, being his medic-nin. She also didn't want Gaara to think her a liar when she knew deep down they were a ways off from being friends. Acquaintances she could easily say they were, but knew the children in front of her wouldn't understand that term. So, In the end, she decided not to lie to anyone, including herself, but decided to let Gaara also hear her small desire.

"I hope he will be!" She smiled, her eyes once again on the children.

Through the corner of her eye, she could see Gaara uncross his arms and begin his march back to the playground. She began to wonder if her answer had vexed him, maybe he thought very little of her for her to even suggest them becoming friends. Sakura frowned at that thought, she suddenly felt very alone.

"Onee-san!" A child called again, Sakura's sad eyes turning to him.  
"Why is your forehead so large?"

Sakura forced out a grin before standing tall, her eye twitching in anger. She could hear her knuckles cracking again in her mind.

' _That's enough brats for today._ ' She decided, making her way back towards Gaara.

The children laughed as they watched Sakura walk away before settling themselves to the ground and enjoying their frozen delicacy in silence. Sakura caught up to Gaara as he sat on one of the old swings, his back hunched and his eyes narrow and distant, his gaze far ahead of him.

' _I hope I didn't piss him off._ ' Sakura thought as she took a seat on the empty swing next to him.

He made no acknowledgment to her and Sakura reluctantly had to welcome back the awkward silence between the two. She could choose to speak if she wanted, but felt that Gaara's mind was now somewhere important since his angry eyes were shifting back and forth. So instead, she decided to copy his actions. Her eyes fell to the sandy ground below with a frown while she thought of her friends back home

' _Geez. How am I suppose to finish here and get_ _back_ _home soon?_ ' She said in her mind.  
' _I want to make everything right here, I want to keep my promise to Temari but..._ '

Sakura could feel her eyes begin to moisten. Her grip in her hands also tightening and shaking as she thought of her friends back home. She, however, refused to cry. She dared not show any sign of weakness to the man next to her.

' _I feel so lonely..._ ' She allowed to admit in her mind.

"It will melt fast."

Sakura quickly whipped her head to the source that had spoken to her. Her eyes were surprised as Gaara's words brought her out of her train of thoughts. His callous look was staring deep into her as he took in her solemn mood. As it registered with Sakura what Gaara had meant, she quickly turned her eyes to the dripping treat in her hand; she had yet to take a bite.

"Ah!" She piped before she licked a sticky drop from her finger.  
"Thank you."

With her voice sincere, she grabbed onto the two sticks, snapping the yellow treat in half and turning back to Gaara.

"Here." She spoke, lifting one piece towards him.  
"I noticed you didn't keep one for yourself. We can share."

Gaara stared apathetically at what was being offered to him before narrowing his eyes and looking at Sakura again.

"I don't like sweets." He mumbled.

' _After all the trouble he gave me, he didn't even want one for himself to begin with?!_ ' Sakura shouted in her mind.

"Come on." She tried to encourage him.  
"It's lemon. It's more sour than it is sweet."

Sakura nudged the ice pop closer towards him as she saw his pondering look to her suggestion.

"Just a bite." She tried again, feeling as if she were trying to convince a young one to eat his greens.

She smiled when she watched him wrap his fingers around the ice pop, noting the small contact between her and his fingers, though, it did not linger. She had to suppress a giggle while she watched him twist the food back and forth, his eyes examining it as if it were a foreign object to him. Sakura again encouraged him as his eyes simply stared.

"Try it. I didn't poison it, I promise." Sakura joked, but tensed when Gaara shot her a glare.

' _Taking it too far again..._ ' Inner sighed.

Sakura pushed her thoughts away as soon as she saw Gaara finally take a bite, anticipation setting her on the edge of her swing while she waited to see if he would like what she offered. Soon enough, his face began to contort and he scowled before he handed the snack back off to Sakura. She couldn't help but laugh at his obvious distaste.

"At least you tried it." She praised before bringing the bitten ice pop to her lips.

She tried to ignore his stare as she sampled the treat, her eyes once again out in front of her.

' _Maybe he doesn't like that I'm eating from the same_ _ice pop_ _._ ' She thought, but also wondered how it could offend.

She decided to continue to ignore it. Smacking her lips before taking a bite for herself.

"I was poisoned once."

Sakura again whipped her wide eyes to Gaara, swallowing hard. She was surprised he would tell her something so personal, and also berating herself mentally at her joke earlier.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sakura choked.  
"I shouldn't have said-!"

"It was painful. Like, burning..." Gaara cut in, ignoring her apology.

Gaara kept his solemn look on Sakura, watching her shift in her seat. She didn't know what to say, feeling the silence come again. However, he surprised her again by breaking it.

"Want to know what happened next?" He asked, his stare intent on hers.

Sakura contemplated the question. She knew there was warning hidden in his tone, but curiosity got the better of her. She had always wondered what made Gaara the way he was, and now that the source himself was telling her, she wanted to try her best to get the most out of him. She nodded.

"I killed everyone in that room."

Sakura could feel a cool breeze on the back of neck, a light shiver escaping her, and she spotted Gaara's eye twitch to her reaction. However, despite how dark his words were, the rosette already knew of the past killer inside this once dark lord. Even though she did not know the story he was telling her, the ending was predictable. With a lost for words, her eyes turned from him and back to her dripping treat.

"No one in that room had been the one who poisoned my food. They didn't even know."

' _There's the dark twist._ ' Sakura thought, her eyes still set on her ice treat.  
' _But why? Why is he telling me this?_ '

Sakura's first thought of his tale-telling being that she had joked about poisoning him. Now she wondered what his intentions were? This moment had to be the most he had ever spoken to her on his terms, and his words were of blood-shed and betrayal. Of innocent lives being taken by him. Was he trying to scare her? To make her hate and distrust him? Trying to make her run away? Or perhaps was a guilty conscience inside him now encouraging him to vent? Was this perhaps therapeutic to him?

"Did you regret it?" Sakura asked.

He was silent to her question, as if he contemplated her words. Before he could answer, a voice in the distance could be heard, and both Sakura and Gaara turned their eyes to one of the children from before. A mother, no doubt, was now reaching and scolding one of the children. Sakura winced while she listened to her yelling, and watched the woman rip the ice pop from the child's reach and throwing it towards the ground.

"What did I tell you?!" She cried, shaking the child lightly by the shoulders.

Before Sakura could question, the mother's eyes were set towards her and Gaara, and Sakura suddenly knew. Knew that despite all Gaara did, and who he now was, there were still those that feared his past self and his power. With a sneer, the mother turned from them, child in hand.

"What do you think?" Gaara finally answered, Sakura's worried expression now returning to him.

He had finally answered her, but his eyes were away from hers as he stared at the mother and child. She could see a small hint of hurt in his pupils.

"Kazekage-sama..." Sakura whispered, the pain in his eyes softening her expression.

Despite everything now, he would never escape his past. It grieved Sakura a little to realize that a small amount of his pain was still buried deep within his heart. She had seen the kindness in him today, more so then she ever thought she'd see from him in her lifetime. Would he ever be rid of that pain entirely? As his look lingered towards the distance, she couldn't help but reach out her soft hand towards his shoulder. Hoping to show him some sort of support. He wasn't the bad guy she remembered from years ago.

As Sakura's fingers were mere centimeters from his shoulder, Gaara suddenly took notice of her motion, his eyes wincing when he realized where her hand was headed. Before the rosette could make any physical contact, a wall of sand erupted between the two. Sakura quickly brought her fingers back and stood herself tall, the ice pop dropping from her other hand and rolling into the sand below. The divider of sand in front of her now reminding her of the previous night, when Gaara had attacked. As soon as the sand fell, Sakura gasped when she saw the wild and demeaning look Gaara was now giving her.

"Do not..." He began to speak, his head twisting to meet more of her eyes before he sneered.  
"...touch me."

After his words, Gaara brought his head back down away from Sakura. His solemn look returning as he stared out towards the distance in silence. Sakura grimaced down at Suna's leader.

' _What just happened?_ ' She thought, her eyes intent on his frame.

As easy as she could remember all of his kindness from today, she suddenly remembered his destruction from the night before. His dark story from earlier now settling in. There was a chance he held no guilt killing innocents in the past, and again the past was brought up in her mind.

' _He tried to kill me once before..._ _What will he do tonight?_ '

' _Should_ _you_ _ask him now?_ ' Inner Sakura spoke.  
' _About last night?_ '

As Sakura thought about the question, she turned her head towards the setting sun. Watching as the small, cold breeze from earlier began to pick up faster. The sand beneath them was now beginning to dance in the air.

' _Another storm is coming..._ ' She thought to herself.

"Kazekage-sama." Sakura finally spoke, deciding to be the one to break the silence this time.  
"We should return to your home. There's a storm coming."

Sakura's gaze turned to meet with his as he looked up to meet her gaze. His eyes were passive as he asked her one last question.

"Are you afraid?"

Though the question threw Sakura off guard, her stare on him was stern still and never faltering while she pondered in thought.

' _Is he_ _referring_ _to the storm, or..._ '

Sakura drew closer towards him, his head lifting to keep their looks from breaking as he waited for her answer.

"I'm not afraid of some sand." Sakura smirked, reaching down next to him for her bag of new clothes.

With bag in hand, she turned from him, shielding her eyes from the now hard wind and swimming grains as she began the walk home. Night was now settling in the land of Sand. Before she got too far, she could see a shadow casting above her. She gasped when she looked up to see a wave of sand above her, though, it never sank down on top of her like she was expecting.

"Stand close to me." Gaara ordered as he stealthily made his way next to her surprised form.  
"My sand will shield us."

With that said, he began his steps, and Sakura followed closely behind. The wind now howling around them.

' _This guy._ _One minute he_ _is_ _hostile_ _, the next he is_ _kind_ _._ ' She thought.  
' _Just who is he?_ '

* * *

By the time Sakura and Gaara had reached his home, the storm outside had become brutal. She knew had he not been there, she would still be stuck outside. Probably suffocating and blinded by the billowing sand. As soon as Sakura stepped foot inside she turned to Gaara, who was shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you very much!" She forced a smile, brushing grains of sand from her frazzled hair.  
"Your sand makes a great shield, I was worried how we'd make it back!"

"Hn." Was Gaara's only answer, his narrowed eyes watching her.

He was taken slightly aback though when she straightened her back and slowly bowed to him.

"Thank you for everything today, Kazekage-sama."

"Hey! What did I tell you about being so formal with us? Stop it."

Both Sakura and Gaara turned their heads to watch Temari smirking at them, a paper in her hand as she sat on a couch.

"Temari!" Sakura smiled.

Sakura was relieved and excited that she would finally get to have a normal conversation today, and quickly made her way towards the sand-blonde, taking a seat next to her.

"Oh!" Temari chimed when she spotted Sakura's big bag.  
"I told you you'd want to bring Gaara along."

Temari winked towards a surprised Sakura.

"Indeed." Sakura softly spoke, a sincere smile on her face now.  
"Kazekage-sama showed me great hospitality today."

"Tch." Temari clicked her tongue.  
"You're too sincere Sakura. Just called him Gaara, right?"

Temari turned for an agreement from Gaara, but watched as he sat himself across from her and Sakura. His eyes and hands reaching for the pile of papers in front him.

"Just some papers the council gave me that you need to read over and sign." Temari spoke to Gaara before he could ask.  
"Not all at once though! Remember, you're still taking a break. I'm just not allowed to use my signature for these."

"I'm fine." Gaara retorted, his hand reaching for another parcel and reading over it.  
"I'm going back tomorrow."

"Oh no you're not!" Temari shot back.

However, Temari tilted her head when Gaara flinched to whatever it was he had just read.

"What's wrong?" She asked as he brought his eyes to meets his sister's.

"We're getting a new council member?" He asked.

With this, Temari sighed heavily before answering.

"Yeah." She spoke solemn.  
"Yura's replacement."

Sakura quickly noted as the atmosphere in the room changed to that of an intense one. She was about to speak to lighten the mood but was beaten to the punch.

"That means we get to party soon!"

Everyone turned to meet Kankuro's grin.

"You say party as if we're going wild." Temari retorted, her eyes watching as Kankuro made his way towards the couch.  
"It's a formal event. Don't do something to embarrass Gaara."

Though Sakura wondered what they were speaking of, she couldn't help but smile when Kankuro reached to ruffle his young brother's hair. Gaara just ignored his older brother's affection and continued to read paper after paper.

"Me? Embarrass him?" Kankuro asked before glaring at Temari and then turning to Sakura.  
"She's more likely to shame Gaara's name than me! Remind me to tell you later, Sakura, what she did at the last _formal event_."

Kankuro snickered while she watched Temari turn red. Sakura again smiled at the family scene in front of her. Remembering hers in the back of her mind before wondering when it was Temari, Kankuro and Gaara could all sit and converse like they were now. She knew this sort of thing must have taken time within this family, and on Gaara's terms.

"By the way," Temari spoke, trying to move the current topic, "Gaara wants to go back to the office tomorrow."

Gaara took a moment to send Temari an unpleasant look before turning back to the papers. Though, the eldest did not falter under his gaze.

"What do you think, Kankuro?" She asked.

Kankuro shut his eyes and hummed in thought. He took some time to think before he turned towards the young sibling.

"Temari was telling me earlier that you slept a little yesterday." Kankuro began.

With those words, Sakura tensed and shifted in her seat for a brief second. No one had noticed her sudden change.

"How do you feel?" Kankuro continued.  
"Any better? More energetic?"

"The same." Gaara answered.  
"I do not need sleep to accomplish what needs to be done."

Sakura mentally cursed at herself. She had failed today to ask Gaara of the night before, as well as keeping it secret from the other two siblings. She felt a light panic within her. Should she speak up now? She didn't want the flawless facade to mask what private despair was now happening in this home. However, she had hoped to reach to Gaara before speaking to Temari or Kankuro about it.

' _What do I do?_ ' She thought.

"What do you think, Sakura?" Kankuro interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura jumped lightly in her seat when all eyes were on her now, she could even feel Gaara's stare now set on her flinching stature. In honesty, it did not matter to her whether Gaara chose to return to his duties tomorrow or not, but somehow she hoped he would take up on his words from before and not choose to sleep tonight.

"Well..." Sakura began, trying to think of something quick so as not to be questioned about her sudden skittishness.  
"Let's just wait and see how Kazekage-sama feels in the morning, ne?"

Sakura forced a smile at the three, once again bringing up her act. Her face dropped slightly however when everyone turned to see Gaara stand, nabbing at the piles of paper in front of him.

"I'm going to my room now." He spoke before making his way towards the stairs.

"Don't stay up late working on all those papers!" Temari called, the young lord however did not make any notion that he had heard her.

"I'll bring you some food later if you like." Kankuro spoke next, but again Gaara made no impulse.  
"Don't forget about taking your sleeping pills when you want to sleep."

Sakura figured it her turn now to bid good night to the young lord.

"Thank you for everything today, Kazekage-sama." Sakura almost whispered, it seemed fatigue was now taking a hold of her.

She was surprised to see him halt his steps to her voice, his back still turned to her. She almost thought he would not have heard her, let alone respond to her and not his siblings.

"Goodnight." Sakura finished.

All three on the couch watched intently as silence filled the air, however Gaara had remained glued to his spot, and the others began to wonder what was now on his mind before...

"Goodnight."

Sakura smiled lightly at hearing those words, and watched as he made his way up the stairwell. As soon as both his figure and the sound of his light steps were gone, Sakura motioned to the other two sand siblings with her finger. All of them leaning in towards one another so she could converse quietly. If Sakura couldn't bring herself to ask the questions that had needed to be asked, she would do her damnedest to protect those that thought so highly of Gaara.

"Let him be alone tonight." She ordered the two.

"Eh?" Temari narrowed her eyes.  
"Why? He did so good yesterday with me being there and..."

"Yeah. Too bad you passed out an hour in." Kankuro mocked.  
"I don't mind staying with him tonight."

Sakura shook her head, forcing out a smile to hide the dark secret she held deep inside. The truth about yesterday.

"Let's see if he can sleep on his own tonight." Sakura spoke.  
"Then we'll know for sure."

Kankuro nodded in understanding, however, Temari sighed and crossed her arms. Not entirely liking the idea, but deciding Sakura knew best.

"I trust you Sakura." Temari finished, candor in her voice.

* * *

Sakura's eyes shot open to the sudden sound within her dark room. As she pushed herself up against the soft bed, her eyes began to scan quickly across the room. Searching out for the source of the sudden howl, yet also trying to recollect where she was and the events that had lead her here. Lack of sleep was now clouding her mind.

Her eyes turned towards the squeaking, swinging, round window, and her heart sank.

Now her mind was clear.

Quick like lightning, she raced to shower her room with light. She winced slightly when she flipped the light switch, blinding herself momentarily. Her heart however began to ease as her gaze swam across the empty room, noting now that the howl was only from the storm singing outside.

As soon as Sakura grew confident that only her presence was in the room, she let out a sigh of relief. Quickly, she made her way to the open window, shutting it to a click and making sure it was locked so the storm outside could not sneak back in. She took a moment to look up at the moon between the gliding sand.

"I wonder how everyone at home is doing." Sakura softly spoke to herself.  
"I bet they're looking up at the moon tonight too."

Sakura licked her lips as her throat gave a dry itch. She decided she would grab herself a glass of water before returning to the land of dreams. She wondered how long it would be before she grew accustom to this dry weather.

When she opened her door, Sakura stopped herself when a loud bang echoed within the home. Her eyes quickly shot up to the source of the noise before her gaze fell to a figure flying past and landing on the floor a few feet from her. She felt herself choke at the bloody body in front of her.

"K-Kankuro?" She barely whispered, her body trembling at the sight of him.

Sakura shook as he seethed in pain, trying to draw a breath in from his fall. When he heard the call of his name, he slowly turned his head towards the source. As soon as he forced his eyes open and their gazes locked, Sakura brought her hands to cover her mouth, the sight of his beaten, twisted body paralyzing her.

"S-S-Sakura." He managed to speak before sending himself into a fit of bloody coughs.

When his coughing subsided, crimson blood flowing down the corners of his lips, he strained to bring up his broken arm and hand towards her. Looking as if he was desperately reaching out to her before he murmured.

"...Run!"


	4. Chapter 4

After the frantic words escaped his mouth, Kankuro's arm dropped with a loud thud. A breath escaped him one last time before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

' _Move, damn it_!' Sakura's mind screamed at her shaking body.

Sakura was a proud ninja of Konoha, she was trained most of her life to react swiftly to situations like the one in front of her. So as soon as her mind screamed at her, she cursed at her slow response and ran to aid the fallen young man. Sliding to her knees, the rosette quickly drew up her chakra to her hands and swept it across Kankuro's chest.

"Kankuro." She whispered, controlling her chakra to his crushed areas.  
"Did Gaara do this?"

Though the brunette was passed out in front of her, the answer to her question came when she heard a scream ring out above her.

"Gaara! Please get a hold of yourself!"

Sakura recognized the voice as Temari's, and quickly whipped her head up in hopes of catching a glance of the sand ninja. She assumed they were at the top floor where Gaara's room was, and again a loud boom echoed throughout the giant home; but this time also making the house slightly shake.

"Tch." Sakura clicked her tongue, taking a glance back at Kankuro.

It was her duty to make sure the young man wasn't knocking on death's door, but her heart raced at the idea of Gaara attacking his sister right under Sakura's nose. As soon as she could feel that Kankuro was stabilized enough, she raced back into her room and grabbed for her holster pack. She pulled out a sharp kunai before turning back around and flying past Kankuro towards the stairs.

' _What are you doing?!_ ' Inner screamed while Sakura dashed up and around the stairwell.  
' _Kankuro said to run. Remember what Gaara did yesterday night, what he did years ago?! You can't possibly beat him!_ '

Sakura spoke to convince herself that she was doing the right thing while she dashed.

"I know I can't possibly match up to his strength, but maybe I can knock some sense into him." She spoke to herself with strained breaths.  
"I scared him off the last time. Maybe I can do it again!"

Despite her plan and determination, Sakura gulped with uncertainty.

' _What is happening to him?!_ ' She cried in her mind, remembering the good he had done for her just hours ago.

As Sakura reached the final step, she sucked and held in a breath while trying to take in the sight in front of her. Though it was dark, the bright moon lit up the hallway, and she shook when she stared at Gaara and Temari. The oung lord had his back turned to Sakura, sand dripping from his body while he held Temari by her neck, squeezing the life out of her. Temari, however, was not giving up just yet. She clawed at his hand when his grip tightened around her, and she hissed at him with narrowed eyes.

"Gaara..." Temari tried to speak.  
"Don't...do this...!"

As Sakura took a step forward, Temari's narrowed eyes widened and darted to her. A pleading look in her gape now.

"S...Sakura." She managed out.  
"Run! There's no way you can-"

Temari let out a cry when Gaara's clutch tightened. She was slowly succumbing to lack of oxygen and fell to her knees. It was this moment that Gaara let out a deranged cackle. Sakura was again frozen in her spot as his laughter and voice reminded her of the dangers he had done to her before.

"Just die already, Onee-sama." Gaara derided with a drooling grin.

It was at that moment Sakura again clicked her tongue, annoyed with both herself and the madness happening in front of her. She never would have thought Gaara, now, of attacking his own siblings. Pulling up the strength from deep within her, she raced towards Gaara, placing the kunai in front of her in hopes of driving the sharp metal deep into his back. She had felt she had been stealthy enough to sneak up and attack him, but as she drew near, a hand of sand shot from Gaara's back and knocked Sakura back into the ground roughly. Despite the pain, Sakura quickly drew herself back up, hissing as the giant hand retreated back to its master.

"I told you..." Gaara spoke, never turning to face Sakura.  
"To not touch me!"

Sakura shook her head and turned her eyes away, seething while she listened to Temari choke in front of her.

' _I'm no match for him..._ ' Sakura admitted again in her mind.

She would have to try a different approach.

"Gaara." Sakura softly spoke, waiting to see if he would acknowledge her.

As time passed, and his stance never changed, she continued to speak. She could only pray that he was listening to her and taking in her words.

"Please, stop this. This isn't who you are..." Sakura pleaded, trying to recall the words that had stopped him before.  
"Your sister, your brother. They both love you dearly. You don't want to break that bond with them now."

Sakura felt her heart drop as Gaara ignored her still, he was just so invested at the damage he was doing in front of him. Like a drug, he was drawn to his dying sister. Probably euphoric that her anguish was coming from him. At this point, Sakura grew desperate, trying to think again at what had stopped the mad red-head before.

"Naruto and Chiyo-baasama didn't save you just so you could hurt those close to you!" Sakura screamed desperately.

The young woman could now feel the corners of her eyes begin to moisten, tears were threatening to escape at Sakura's futile and frantic attempts. Not even those words had caused Gaara to flinch, and Sakura did not want to accept that she had failed. She did not want the life of her friend in front of her to be lost, and by her younger brother at that.

However, Sakura could not think of anything else to say. She could no longer reach the monster in front of her; both physically, and mentally. It was that thought of defeat that Sakura bit her bottom lip, and her fist clenched as she tried to fight back her tears. As she shook and her grip tightened, she looked at what she held in her hand. The metal kunai lit up brightly as it reflected the moon beams, and as Sakura stared at it, a reminiscence of the night before spoke into her mind.

" _Your blood smells so good. It drove me here. Your sweet, smelling blood."_

Sakura began to conjecture as she stared still at her kunai. An idea coming to mind, though, a dangerous one at that. At this point however, what did she have to lose? If she stood here now, and admitted defeat, that would mean the end of Temari, herself and whoever else that would get in Gaara's way. With a new felt determination, she braced herself. Tightening her kunai, she turned its sharp end towards her.

"Gaara!" She screamed, hoping to get his attention this time.

As soon as his name escaped her lips, Sakura plunged the metal weapon into the back of her shoulder. The second the small dagger dug deep enough into her, she quickly pulled it right back out from both the pain, and hope that blood would begin to seep out.

Sakura let out a small cry as she dropped her kunai. She knew her action was going to lead to consequences, but that didn't ease the stinging that now shot down her arm. She gripped at her damaged skin on impulse, feeling the warm blood drain through her fingers. She seethed before bringing her watering eyes to Gaara, and let out a small smirk when she saw his back tense before his body began to heave.

' _Now I have your attention._ ' Sakura thought.

Sakura watched as Gaara twisted his head halfway to meet her gaze, she began to shake as she stared into his wild eyes. His nose flared while he stared at the bloody shoulder she now gripped.

' _Good job_ _._ ' Inner mocked in Sakura's mind.  
' _Now what?_ '

Sakura stood frozen in place as both her and Gaara stared into one another, his eyes never wavering while he kept his frown towards her and his grip still around Temari's neck.

' _I suggest you run_ _._ '

As Gaara's frown quickly morphed into a crazed grin, drops of drool escaping from his sharp fangs, Sakura wasted no time turning and reaching for the stairs once more. She realized she was his prey now, and bolted as fast as she could back down the stairwell.

"Sakura!" Gaara screamed after her, a giant hand of sand racing out in an attempt to snatch her, but missed.

Sakura glanced back for a second as she continued down the steps, seeing both her predator and a wave of sand following closely behind. At this she narrowed her eyes in front of her. She had done what she set to accomplish, and hoped that Temari upstairs was catching her breath as Gaara raced for her instead.

' _Temari_ _and Kankuro_ _are_ _safe, but now what will you do?_ ' Inner retorted as Sakura ducked to avoid Gaara's sandy grasp once more.

She hadn't thought this far ahead as Gaara and her played the classic game of cat and mouse. As soon as Sakura reached the bottom of the stairs, she swiftly turned and raced for the door leading to the outside. Grateful that Gaara's speed and desperation to catch her sent him sliding in a different direction before he scrambled to correct himself and continue his pursuit after her. When Sakura opened the door, she had to shield her eyes yet force herself into the outside world. She couldn't decide what was more dangerous when she chose a road to run down.

Gaara, or the sandstorm she now was trying to maneuver in.

' _What was I thinking?_ ' Sakura thought, her running began to slow when she tried to rub the grains from her eyes.  
' _There's no way I can survive out here!_ '

Sakura was blinded by the sand swimming around her. She could see no light, or building around her. Everything was just darken with sand. Even the moon that had lent some light before could not guide her within the storm. She just prayed that the crazed, young man after her was lost too with the same difficulty she was having. Sakura had to momentarily halt herself when she drew a breath in, the grains suffocating her as she sent herself into a fury of loud coughs.

' _Stifle yourself!_ ' Inner screamed.  
' _He'll hear you!_ '

"I..." Sakura tried to speak, lack of oxygen forcing herself to her knees as her coughing continued.  
"...can't...!"

Sakura could feel herself wanting to gag when she felt the grains of sand stinging her eyes and closing her throat. Her body began to burn as she brought her hands down to support herself. Sakura assumed the worse as her coughing continued, but as time went on, she suddenly felt herself beginning to draw deep breaths in. The stinging around her body, too, began to ease.

' _That's odd._ ' She thought, bringing her head up from the ground as her wincing eyes looked out in front of her.

As she did, she gasped, and tried desperately to push herself up from the sight in front of her. She watched as a dome of hard sand was now sealing her in, the only source of outside was still in front of her while it too threatened to close off. Sakura raced for her only exit when it began to draw smaller and smaller. She knew deep down his sand was faster than her legs, and cursed when her only way out was closed off. Sakura punched at the hard wall in front of her, hoping to at least crack it. Her knuckles however screamed in pain, and Sakura had to halt her movement as darkness and realization hit her head on.

He had caught her.

"No." She whispered, shaking her head as she took a step back, there had to be a way out.

Sakura's body began to shake when a cackle again erupted inside this dark prison he had her in. Sakura whipped her head all around her, trying desperately to pinpoint his exact location. It was impossible, however, for her to even see her own hands. It was at that point that Sakura decided that she would refuse to give Gaara the satisfaction he wanted from her now. She would not show him the fear in her eyes he wished to drown himself in.

She would fight.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She screamed at the nothingness.

As her words finished, so too did his laugh, and as seconds turned into minutes, Sakura felt herself backing up. Somehow the silence in the dark felt more threatening to her then his maniacal laughter. The unknown was always unsettling. As she took another step back, she felt her back bump into another body. Before she could react, she felt a hand grip at her stomach hard, pulling the back of her figure roughly into his chest. Despite what she had said, she shivered when she felt his hot breath on her neck. His lips drawing closer to her ear before he spoke.

"You should be."

Sakura reached for the hand on her stomach in an instant, trying her best to use her inhuman strength to pry his fingers off of her. As she did this, his claws sank deeper into her belly, reminding her that she had lost, that he was in control now. Sakura, however, would fight until the very end.

Gaara teased her as he softly blew into the back of her bleeding shoulder, reminding her that she had done this to herself to drive him to her. When she felt his breath, she arched forward, desperately trying to keep his cold lips away from her warm skin. Sakura bowed as far forward as her body would let her. She felt Gaara's nails dig deeper into her stomach as she tried desperately to tuck away. Her hair fell forward as she listened to him laugh at her desperation to escape.

"I'm glad you ran." He mocked her, his other hand now snaking around her neck.  
"It was _exciting_!"

As he emphasized that last word, he brought Sakura roughly straight up by pulling her neck back. He choked her lightly, forcing her to oblige while he brought her body closer to his.

Sakura mentally gagged when she felt Gaara drag his wet tongue across the cut on her shoulder. As soon as he got his first taste, Sakura could feel both the hands on her stomach, and neck, tighten their hold on her. Desperation in his grip to not let his delicious meal escape. She closed her eyes when she felt the lapping of his tongue grow more frantic on her cut over time, almost as if he was drinking her faster than her crimson blood could escape. She opened her eyes partially when she realized she wasn't getting enough oxygen into her system from his hard clutch. Her vision was beginning to cloud and her mind was growing dizzy.

As her body began to grow heavy, Gaara again brought her figure crushing into his. He did not want his tongue and lips to part from her blood for even a brief second. With that, Sakura felt her body begin to mold into Gaara's frame, and her cheeks began to redden and heat up. Maybe it was because she was slowly losing consciousness, but her mind was now set on how he was holding her, his hands all over her body as well as his lips and tongue. Though, somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered too that he was probably going to kill her at any minute. The way he was also drinking out her blood, she wondered if he would drain her dry.

Nevertheless, she continued to blush while he cradled her figure with his. Without any warning, Sakura suddenly felt him position his lips at the base of her cut before slowly dragging his wet tongue up the gash and stopping at the top of her shoulder. As he did this, Sakura couldn't help but let out a soft, long moan, the sensation forcing her voice to react. As her moan reached Gaara's ears, Sakura felt him suddenly gasp and shudder. His grip on her loosened and he pulled his mouth away from her skin and instead rested his forehead against her back, his body now quivering and breath growing erratic.

As soon as his grip loosened, Sakura drew in a long, needed breath. Feeling some of her strength return, she brought her hands back up to the claw he had around her neck. Trying once more to pry him off while he continued to shake. However, as soon as Sakura's fingers entwined with his, he grasped her neck hard again. Crushing her fingers that were in between his and squeezing the breath right back out of her. Sakura felt his tongue returning to her shoulder, however, he spoke after drinking down some of her blood.

"Do that again." He ordered, his tongue once more on her skin.

Sakura was growing dizzy, but she managed to speak.

"D-Do what?" She asked.

Sakura cringed as she felt him now brush his lips up and down her gash. They, too, seemed to grow frantic as she remained silent, perhaps they were just as desperate to get something out of her. Somehow she felt more disgusted to his lips than his wet tongue on her body, it felt too private. She once again froze as he brought his tongue back down the base of her gash and ran it up her body. Instead of stopping at the top of her shoulder this time, he continued to sweep his tongue towards the crook of her neck and up to the base of her ear. There, he stopped and softly bit at her earlobe.

"Moan for me again."

Sakura gasped and eyes shot open when she heard his remark. She now realized that his hand on her stomach was slowly traveling downwards and was soon playing with the hem of her pajama shorts. Sakura felt sick to her stomach. Was her anguish exciting him?

' _Oh, hell no!_ ' Her mind screamed.

Sakura seethed as she found strength within her once more. If she was meant to die here, then she was not going to go out by being his _toy_.

"Let go of me..." She hissed, trying to tear his hand away.  
"You _freak_!"

Sakura momentarily felt Gaara's grip freeze and hand clench before a wall of sand exploded between her and him. The eruption sent Sakura flying before landing hard against the ground. As she sucked in a much needed breath, she tried to push herself up, and trying to focus her eyes within the darkness to see where Gaara now was. When she stood, Sakura focused chakra into her hand, placing it onto her new cut while sweeping her eyes all around.

' _I can't believe him_.' Sakura took a moment to think to herself.  
' _Was he getting some_ _sick_ _kick out_ _of_ _this right now? He told me earlier to never touch him, and now wanted me to moan for him?! It's like dealing with two different people!_ '

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when Gaara tackled her and pinned her body down to the ground. He growled at her when she struggled against his weight. He easily overpowered her, they both knew, and she hissed when she felt him hold down both of her arms at the sides of her head. Her fists tightened when his grip on her wrists did the same.

"Let go of me!" Sakura screamed as she felt him sit his weight down on her hips.

"Shut up..." Gaara ordered, almost in a whisper that sounded hurt.

"No!" Sakura rebutted, trying once again to overpower him.  
"I'm not afraid of you!"

Though it was dark, Sakura could see a scowl outline his features. His eyes again narrowed at her.

"Don't lie to me." Gaara sneered.  
"You just called me a freak! You're just as afraid as everyone else!"

Sakura calmed herself as she stared up at the young man sitting on top of her. There was definitely pain in his voice that time. Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips when she felt a warm drop land on her cheek.

' _Is he crying?_ ' Sakura wondered.

Her gaze was locked on his, and his angry eyes and scowl were still set on her. It was too dark to tell if he had tears or not. Perhaps it had just been sweat or drool.

"Gaara..." Sakura softly spoke, her eyes softening to him.

"No!" He spat in her face, his fangs baring once more as they stared into one another.  
"I don't need your pity! Don't look at me like that, don't pretend you're not afraid!"

Despite his words, Sakura couldn't take her gaze away from him, or shift her expression.

' _What pain are you still fighting_ _in your mind_ _?_ ' Sakura wondered.

Was his past life still haunting him to this day, Sakura began to muse. Had she just triggered a bad memory? Guilt began to settle deep in her as she stared into his angry yet tormented eyes.

"Gaara." She breathed out again, this time he did not stop her.  
"I'm sorry."

Sakura saw his eye twitch to her apology before he let go of her wrists, maybe she had calmed him. However, she flinched when he punched the ground next to her head, clawing at the dirt as he again brought his snarling fangs to her face.

"I don't need your apology!" He snapped.  
"I don't need anything from a weak little thing like you! I don't even need _your_ recognition!"

His breaths were heavy as he stared down at her firm gaze. She had told him she wasn't afraid of him, so she wouldn't let his words or threats deter her now. Instead, she slowly brought her free hands up, even though they felt as heavy as weights.

" _I don't even need your recognition!_ "

Sakura replayed the words in her head, she couldn't ignore the agony in his eyes when he spoke to her. Almost as if he were trying to convince himself of the speech he had just spoken instead of persuading her.

"Are you arguing with yourself in your mind?" Sakura whispered before slowly placing her delicate hands on each side of his cheeks.

Gaara's eyes widened to her action and he drew in a breath of shock from her touch. The red-head lightly wavered, however, Sakura and his gaze never left one another.

"I'm not afraid of you." Sakura softly spoke again, her thumb now brushing against his cheek as she lifted herself closer to his face.

Sakura smiled before she drew her lips close to him, and Gaara this time trembled when her hot breath reached his ear.

"Let me help you. I want to be your friend and understand you. I can be there for you always."

Before Gaara could even take in her words, his eyes widened as he felt her soft lips plant themselves at the red scar on his head. His body was still and mouth slightly opened while she held her kiss there, but soon, Sakura drew her lips and hands down when she heard a crack echo around them. Looking up, she smiled when she realized Gaara's sand dome was now falling apart. Like a waterfall, the sand melted back to the ground below and around them as light hit their vision again.

Sakura's smile widened as she turned to look at Gaara, but watched as his body fell on top of hers.

"Gaara!" Sakura cried as she forced to pull herself out from under his weight and turned him over to his back.

When she looked down at him, she saw that he had lost consciousness. Sakura sighed as she reached to push a strand of hair out of his sleeping face.

' _I wonder how I can help him._ _'_ She thought to herself.

Feeling the cold air now hitting at her skin, Sakura looked around and noticed the storm from before was dieing down as morning was approaching. Despite the two dangerous situations Sakura had thrown herself into, both seemed to have calm their own selves down.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned to the call of her voice, watching as Temari was now racing towards her. Kankuro dragging closely behind. Despite his fall, he seemed determined to reach the pink haired girl just as much as his sister, and limped his way towards her. Temari had reached her first, staring at Sakura in disbelief before turning her eyes at a passed out Gaara.

"Gaara!" Temari cried, tears in her eyes as she fell to her knees and reached for her younger brother.  
"Is he...Did you...?"

Temari let her tears flow, unable to bring herself to ask the question she now dreaded. Sakura however shook her head.

"Nn." She spoke with a soft and tired tone.  
"He's just passed out."

"Oh, Gaara." Temari sniffed, laying to hug her younger brother.  
"What's happening to you?"

Sakura felt her heart drop at the sight. When Kankuro reached all of them, he sighed as he looked at Sakura.

"Sakura. I'm...We're..."

He too was struggling with words. However, Sakura stood herself tall before speaking to the two.

"I'll be alright." She spoke, staring out towards the rising sun.

Silence lingered as Sakura watched the two siblings reach for their youngest brother, torment in their looks.

"Kankuro." Temari spoke through her tears.  
"What do we do? If the council finds out, they'll..."

Kankuro could only sigh at his eldest sister, the same question was on his mind. What were they to do now?

"We need to get him home before anyone catches us, or he wakes up." Sakura reminded the siblings, deciding it was her duty now to take charge.

It took some time, but with the three of them, the young group were able to bring Gaara back up into his room. They decided to lay him on his bed, and each let out a heavy breath while they looked down at the resting Kazekage. One question still pounding into each of their minds.

What do they do now?

"He looks so peaceful like this." Temari broke the silence between them.  
"I've never seen him sleep like this before. He looks so-"

"Tranquil." Kankuro finished for her, his thoughts the same as hers while they watched their baby brother sleep in peace for the first time.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Gaara in thought. Watching his slow and soft breathing, she decided it was time to tell Temari and Kankuro what she had been keeping from them.

"The first night I came here, he had snuck into my room and attacked me." Sakura softly spoke, keeping her eyes set on Gaara's form.

Sakura could feel the shocked looks of the others beading into her.

"That's why I came racing to find you, Temari. I was worried he had done something to you."

"Sakura..." Temari gaped, her eyes wide.

"Why didn't you tell us anything?!" Kankuro snapped, upset that she had kept this from them.  
"We could have-"

"Could have what?" Sakura cut in, her words weren't mean but were only spoken with logic.  
"Do you really want him to know what's going on?"

"It's not like we have a choice now. We have to tell him or-"

"We can't!" Temari cut in.  
"Do you know how much it will tear him inside, Kankuro? He would probably go to the council himself."

"And if he wakes up and remembers it all? Then what? How will that makes us look? He finally trusts us!" Kankuro retorted.

As the two siblings argued, Sakura watched as Gaara let out a soft moan. She tensed as he shifted to turn his body towards the nightstand next to him, and she prayed he was not stirring awake now. However, he only let out a heavy sigh before his light breathing continued. Sakura let a breath of relief escape before turning her eyes towards the nightstand he was now facing. Her eyes widened when she saw the small bottle sitting on top of it.

' _The sleeping pills!_ '

Sakura marched to nab the pills quickly, taking a moment to turn the bottle and read the ingredients once more.

' _This is_ _the_ _one thing he has been taking these past three nights._ _One of the few things linking all of this together._ ' Sakura played with her thoughts.  
' _Are there something in these pills that are making him hallucinate or act out?_ '

Sakura continued to stare the bottle before speaking above the two sand siblings.

"We're not going to tell him anything...yet." She said before turning her eyes to their puzzling stare.  
"I think I know what's causing him to react badly at night, and I think I can fix it."

Sakura popped open the bottle and tilted it as two pills poured out, she marched her way back to Temari and handed her the two pills before pocketing the rest of the bottle into her shorts. Temari let out a small gasp as she recognized the sleeping pills, the same conclusion coming into her mind.

"Have someone look into these pills. Maybe something was added into them that shouldn't have been." Sakura ordered the older girl before turning her green eyes to Kankuro.  
"When he wakes up, just go on like nothing happened last night. We'll wait until tonight to see if anything happens again, since he won't have the pills to take."

Sakura could see the hesitance in Kankuro's eyes. She could tell he did not want to keep anything from Gaara, or risk another night like this one, so Sakura instead softened her gaze, placing a gentle hand onto the eldest son's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright." Sakura smiled.  
"I promise I'm going to help him."

At those words, Kankuro bit his lip and nodded at Sakura, acknowledging her and agreeing to go on with her plan. Sakura gave his shoulder a small squeeze before letting go and slowly trudging past the two.

"What will you do now?" Temari quietly asked.

Sakura kept her back turned at the sand-blonde as she reached for the door. There was only one destination set on her mind now. She couldn't remember how many days had passed now since her last night of good rest. Her body felt heavy, her head ached and mind was blank. She felt both anxious and irritated, and the thought of anymore conversation made her heart pace.

' _I wonder if this is how Gaara feels all the time._ ' Sakura thought to herself before answering Temari.

"Sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the day, while Sakura slept, she could hear light steps within her room. Despite the danger she had been placed in the past two nights, her mind refused to let her stir completely awake to the intruder. Her head would pound if she tried to open her heavy eyelids, and her body simply gave up when her brain commanded her to wake. However, when the steps had first entered her room, they lingered for only a minute; no threat. The second time, she felt the presence dawdle for a few extra minutes before the click of her door sent her mind back to sleep. When the third time came, Sakura felt a body sit next to her laying form before a gentle hand stroked her head softly.

"Sakura."

Sakura pouted at the soft whisper of her name. She did not yet want to be kidnapped from her dream land, and in response nuzzled her face deeper into her pillow.

"Please Sakura, come have dinner with us. You haven't eaten all day."

When Sakura recognized the voice as Temari's, Sakura slowly turned her body and bloodshot eyes to her. A pleading look in the rosette's gaze as she silently tried to tell Temari to let her be, she wanted sleep. Temari could only smile sympathetically at the young woman.

"I would let you sleep," Temari's tone was apologetic, her hand still stroking the pink hair, "but Gaara insisted I come and get you."

"Gaara did?" Sakura finally spoke, her voice hoarse and tired.

Temari smiled softly at the young woman before pointing a finger to the two plates of food that were set on top of Sakura's drawer top. Now it made sense to her why she could hear and feel a presence in her room throughout the day.

"Gaara brought up your breakfast when you didn't come down this morning." Temari spoke.  
"I told him you were feeling a little under the weather when he asked why you weren't eating with us."

Temari let a smile creep onto her lips again as she stared to the full plates of food, as did Sakura.

"He must have wanted to see if you were doing any better, because he came back home from the office during his lunch break and brought you some lunch. He never takes his lunch breaks." Temari said and turned her gaze back to Sakura.  
"He must be concerned, he wouldn't take no for an answer when I told him to just let you sleep. He wants you to join us."

Sakura scrunched her eyes as she forced her aching body to sit up.

"Then, I take it he didn't mention anything about last night." Sakura said, stretching her back before turning to Temari.

Temari's eyes saddened, but she slowly shook her head no.

"No, everything was... _no_ _rmal_ this morning. He even went back to the office today. Kankuro and I have been doing our best to speak to him like we usually do. I also had the pills sent out to be looked at." Temari said before turning her solemn eyes to the floor.  
"But tonight..."

Sakura loudly cleared her throat, trying to cease Temari's thoughts.

"Everything will be alright tonight." Sakura reassured before swinging her legs over the bed.  
"He won't be taking those pills anymore, so everything is going to be alright."

' _You should convince yourself that before trying to convince others._ ' Inner Sakura poked in her mind.

Temari grinned as Sakura stood, graciousness in her face.

"You're right. Everything is going to be better from now on."

Sakura slowly made her way to her bathroom, yawning and trying to wipe the fatigue away from her face before speaking to Temari.

"I'll be down soon. I'm just going to clean up first, I haven't showered since yesterday."

"We'll see you soon." Temari spoke as she stood, but fidgeted slightly before she called to Sakura once more.  
"Sakura..."

Sakura turned to face the girl, her eyes lifting as she saw dread within the sand-blonde's gaze.

"I...We..." Temari sighed.  
"Kankuro and I were talking, and well..."

Temari crossed her arms and her face was once again to the ground.

"W-We wouldn't blame you, Sakura, if you wanted to just go back home now."

Sakura's eyes widened to the offer, however, she also noted the grievance in Temari's body language.

"I know when I came to you, I begged you to stay and help because I was so worried he was going to hurt someone again." Temari spoke and winced in thought.  
"I suppose it never occurred to me how much I was asking of you. I never meant to put your life in danger like this and..."

Temari could not bring herself to finish as she now began to shake, tears threatening to escape her.

' _We can go back?!_ ' Inner Sakura grinned.

However much her mind celebrated, Sakura's heart dropped to the sight in front of her. If she were to give up now, how many other people would end up hurt like Temari was now? Kankuro too. She wondered how Naruto would respond to her if he ever learned she had a chance to help Gaara, but chose to look the other way. Besides, she'd be letting down one more person.

"Thank you," Sakura began with a smile and a made up mind, "but I already told Gaara yesterday that I would help him."

Temari brought her shocked eyes back up to Sakura, there was curiosity in her look, but, above all else, she could see the hope and happiness in them.

"I'd like to keep my word to him."

Before Temari could ask, Sakura whisked herself to the bathroom, listening for the exit of the older girl before she stared at the mirror in front of her. She cringed at her pounding headache and the berating of her inner self. As she stared into her tired face, red eyes, and black bags under them, Sakura noticed a small, red trail on her neck. Leaning in closer to inspect it, she saw that the trail lead from her shoulder and up her neck, stopping at the bridge of her ear. She rubbed a finger against the crimson path, watching it crumble slightly to her touch. She recognized it now.

"Blood." She spoke to herself, scratching still at the red.

As she drew her finger closer to her neck, Sakura let a cold shiver run up her spine.

"This is when he dragged his tongue up my neck. My blood must have stained his tongue when he did this."

Sakura again shuddered when she remembered what lead him to drag his tongue this suggestively up her body. Where his hand was reaching on her frame, and how he played with her ear before attentively whispering in it.

" _Moan for me again."_

Sakura held onto the edge of her sink as another shiver washed over her body. If she was going to keep her promise to Gaara, she was going to have to overcome that whole situation and push it deep into the back of her mind. She couldn't let anyone here see her like this.

' _Are you sure you're not shaking because you actually enjoyed what he did?_ _You did kiss his head after all._ '

Sakura gasped as she heard her inner remark, and without thinking, threw her fist hard towards the mirror. As the glass shattered and pieces began to shower over the sink, she asked herself.

"Why did I just think that?!"

She cringed at the small destruction she had just caused. She had no reason to respond the way she had, though, she was grateful her inner self was quiet and forgotten at the moment. Still, she pondered in shock at herself while she stepped into the shower, and tracing her finger one last time on the red line on her neck.

' _Why did I just think that?_ '

Once Sakura was refreshed, she felt slightly more energetic, her headache was gone too. Digging through her drawers, she pulled out a black outfit, tilting her head slightly as she gazed at the apparel. Sunagakure's wear was definitely not her style, but she was in no position to complain, and instead squirmed her way into the tight outfit. After brushing her short, wet hair, Sakura made her way to the kitchen. Her mind was clouded with thoughts, especially on the idea of what she had planned for tonight.

"I hope Gaara will let me...the others too." Sakura whispered to herself.

When laughter filled her ears, Sakura couldn't help but smile before she opened the door to the dining room. Despite all that was happening, the sand siblings would not act any differently. When Sakura entered the room, she forced a smile as all eyes turned to her, she nodded to each Temari and Kankuro as their eyes met, but when her gaze fell on Gaara, she felt her heart beat quicken.

" _Moan for me again._ "

His words echoed in her mind as her eyes and his apathetic gaze lingered on one another.

' _No!_ ' She screamed in her head.  
' _Don't think of him saying that. Treat it like it was someone else who was telling you that. He doesn't even know he told you that!_ _Remember, you promised to help him._ '

Sakura gulped slightly before forcing herself to bow. She had to tear her eyes away from his somehow.

"Thank you for having me." Sakura said, composing herself.

"Sakura!" Temari scorned.  
"I told you to stop doing that!"

"Just come sit and eat, yeah?" Kankuro intervened as well.  
"You must be starving."

As Sakura brought herself back up, she decided she would not argue. Though she had some energy back, fatigue still had its hold on her, and quietly she sat herself in the fourth chair next to Kankuro and Gaara. As Sakura sat, she kept her tired gaze staring at the food in front of her, her mind again swirling with different thoughts. Most of them falling onto the topic of what she had planned for tonight.

' _How am I going to get_ _him_ _to agree?_ _'_ Sakura mused, tuning out the clatter of silverware around her.

"Do you not like the food?"

Sakura jumped lightly in her seat as Gaara spoke to her. Her view quickly met with his, and Sakura watched as his eyes winced lightly to her gaze. Did she really look that bad?

"Nn!" Sakura quickly answered before reaching for her fork.  
"Forgive me, my mind is elsewhere."

As Sakura began to eat, she thought Gaara would revert back to his quiet self, satisfied that she was now partaking in her meal. However he spoke again.

"How are you feeling?"

Sakura gulped as she kept her eyes at her food still.

"I'm fine." Sakura answered, then remembered what Temari had told her earlier.  
"Thank you for looking out for me. I really appreciate it."

Sakura turned to send the young lord a soft smile, his apathetic eyes unmoved by her.

"Hn." Gaara answered, before looking down at a paper he had in his hand.

"Gaara, put that away." Temari lectured.  
"You can save your work for later. By the way, Sakura..."

Sakura looked to Temari at the call of her name.

"You poor thing. You look so exhausted. I'm sorry the cold nights have been keeping you awake. We'll be sure to give you some extra blankets tonight."

' _So, that's the lie we're going with?_ ' Sakura thought, nodding at Temari in understanding.

"I'd appreciate that." Sakura spoke, taking another bite of her meal.

"Your eyes are starting to look a lot like Gaara's." Kankuro added his two-sense, small humor in his voice.

At the statement, Sakura couldn't help but turn towards Gaara again. As her gaze set to his, his eyes picked up from his work to stare into hers, his brother's words also making him curious to take in her appearance once more. As quick as their looks had met, Sakura brought a hand to one of her eyes.

"Are they really that dark?" She asked, turning now to Kankuro.

However, as her eyes met with Kankuro's, she had to hold back from spitting her food out as she took in his new black, swollen eye.

"What about you?!" She snapped, inspecting his bruised eye.  
"Can you even see through that shiner?

At her words, Kankuro too brought a hand to his bruised eye.

"Oh this?" Kankuro half smiled as he stroked it.  
"I bumped into the door last night. Clumsy, right?"

The room was quiet as everyone stared at Kankuro's smile, and Sakura grimaced in thought at the new lie that was thrown her way. She knew the damage had come from Gaara's attack last night, and scolded herself in her mind as she watched the young man turn back to his food.

' _I should have healed him before I went to sleep_ _this morning_ _._ ' Sakura thought, raising her hand to Kankuro's face.

"What's up?" Kankuro asked as he saw Sakura's hand come closer to his face.

As her hand set itself on his swollen eye, he tensed, unsure of her actions. Soon he began to feel a warm sensation massaging and tingling his skin, and he relaxed into her palm.

"You should have come to me." Sakura spoke as her healing did its magic.  
"That's what I'm here for after all."

As Sakura finished and brought her hand back, Kankuro blinked rapidly when his sight returned. A grin spreading on his face before he turned to Sakura.

"Hey, thanks!" He chimed, remembering too the healing she had done for him a while back that saved his life.  
"You keep helping me like this, and you're going to make Suna's medical team look bad!"

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle to his words, but quickly settled herself down when she heard Gaara clear his throat.

"I'm joking." Kankuro answered as Gaara sent his brother a displeased look.  
"No need to get all defensive. I love this village too."

"Sunagakure is home to many high trained Iryo-nin." Gaara spoke, his eyes once again on the paper in front of him.

"None that could save my life apparently." Kankuro whispered for Sakura's ears only.

Sakura again gave out a light giggle to Kankuro's words before returning to her meal.

"Tsunade-sama is your teacher, right?" Temari cut in and Sakura nodded to her.  
"It shows! You're so advanced for your age, Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help but blush lightly to the praise.

"That's why I knew I needed to ask you to help Gaara with his insomnia. Only the best can tackle something like this." Temari added.

Sakura nodded in understanding at Temari's words. However, she was surprised when Gaara cut in.

"I don't need help." He spoke solemnly, eyes glued to his work.  
"I don't need sleep to function properly like you think."

Temari sighed at Gaara's defensive tone.

"We know you're more than capable handling yourself and the village, but you have an opportunity now that you didn't have before. You can finally sleep like the rest of us. You'll feel a lot better. More energy, less stress." Temari encouraged her younger brother.

"Hn." Was Gaara's reply, he was neither pleased or displeased at the idea.

"Actually," Sakura decided her time to cut in, "I'd like to start the process tonight. If that's alright."

All eyes turned to her, though, Sakura chose to keep her gaze on Gaara's eyes. It was him she needed to convince.

"I know these past few nights you've been getting a few hours of sleep in, but I'd like to get you to the point of a full nights rest."

Sakura studied Gaara's features, she worried she may be crossing the line with him. She had to remember she was here for this reason though. Had he really not want her help, he would have sent her away the same day Temari had suggested she stay. His look however was unreadable as they stared at one another, and since he did not speak, she continued.

"I'd like to stay in your room tonight. I want to see a routine night of yours. Figure out what it is I can do to help you relax without the help of narcotics, and eventually get you accustom to getting a goods night sleep every night." Sakura finished, her eyes still set on Gaara's.

"How long tonight?" Gaara asked the second Sakura finished.

"All night." Sakura answered, and watched as his gaze turned back to his paperwork.

"No." He answered, scooting his chair back and standing himself tall.  
"You need more rest, and I have too much work tonight."

Sakura too stood herself, she had learned Gaara was stubborn, but defeat wasn't an option for her. Stubborn was her middle name anyway.

"I just want to watch tonight. It's fine if you do or don't sleep I just-"

"No." Gaara cut her off, his eyes narrowing at her, silently telling her to back down.

"Gaara..." Temari whispered.

Temari felt uneasy at the thought of Sakura staying the night with her brother after what had just happened, but trusted the young woman's decision. She was there to help him, and had eased Temari's mind earlier with the mention of no more sleeping pills.

As Gaara turned from them, papers in hand, he made his way to the stairs. Temari was about to speak, asking him to reconsider, but Sakura beat her to the punch.

"That's too bad." Sakura sighed, and turned her head to hide her smirk from the group.  
"I wonder what Naruto will say when I tell him you told me no."

Sakura's smirk grew wider when she heard his steps suddenly stop.

' _Got_ _you now._ '

Sakura knew she couldn't lose against him with the promise he had made to Naruto.

"Fine." Gaara finally spoke, his tone a little more aggressive than usual, no doubt irritated that he was caught in another one of her traps.  
"Eat first. I'll be in my room."

"I'll be there soon!" Sakura spoke sweetly before sitting back down.

Kankuro and Temari could only gape at one another in shock. Had their little brother just give in to this Konoha ninja with barely a fight?

* * *

Sakura had to let out an exasperated breath before she knocked on Gaara's giant doors. In truth, she wished to linger outside of his room for a bit longer. She wanted to make sure she was completely composed before entering into his chambers. She knew, however, that he could feel her presence outside of his doors with ease, and would probably question her if she decided to remain on the other side of it any longer. As her knock echoed, she gulped.

' _It's going to be alright tonight._ ' She repeated to herself.  
' _The pills are gone. He will be in the right state of mind._ '

"Enter."

Sakura, again, let a breath escape her. There was no turning back now.

' _I'm not afraid._ ' She reminded herself.

As Sakura entered, she found Gaara sitting at his desk. His eyes buried in a paper in front of him, no doubt his work from the day. She eyed the large stack of papers sitting on his desk.

' _Does he plan on finishing all those tonight?!_ ' She wondered, the very thought exhausting even her.

As his eyes lingered on the paper, Sakura cleared her throat to get his attention. Wondering if he had already forgotten her existence. She smiled when his gaze raised to hers.

"Thank you for allowing me to do this, Kazekage-sama." She said, the smile never falling from her face.

Gaara simply nodded at her before turning back to his work, pencil scribbling away in his hand.

"Make yourself comfortable." Gaara flatly said.

As silence lingered, and Sakura figured she would not be having his attentive attention, she took her time to take in his room once more. It was such a large room for one person. From the bed, to the desk, to the drawers, she wondered why Gaara had such oversized furniture, but decided she would not question it. It was probably someone else decision to splendor the village's leader. His room was dark, the only source of light being a candle on his desk. However, the flame was strong enough to dimly light most of the room. Sakura watched as Gaara tapped his pencil silently in thought before she asked.

"Why do you use a candle and not a lamp?"

As if remembering her presence, Gaara flinched lightly before bringing his pencil back to his work.

"To help conserve energy." He answered plainly, his gaze never tearing away from his paper.

Sakura hummed in thought before looking around the room some more, her eyes falling onto another door within the room. As soon as she remembered what was behind that door, she could almost feel the small humidity in the dry air. Turning back to Gaara, she noticed his damp hair, and once again he gripped on his pencil in thought.

"Do you often bathe at night? Does it help you relax?"

Again he flinched when she spoke, this time he brought his eyes to hers, a questioning look in his gaze.

"I suppose." He answered before reaching for another paper and beginning to scrawl on it.

"I'm the same way. A nice, warm bath always helps me to fall asleep at night." Sakura smiled in thought of a nice bubble bath right about now.

Despite her warm clothes, the night air in the home was a little more chilly than to her liking. Slowly, she rubbed her arms as she made her way to an empty chair in the room. Sitting herself down and staring intently now at Gaara, she watched him earnestly as he continued his work.

' _This is going to be a long night._ ' Sakura thought to herself, her bored gaze watching Gaara still.  
' _It has to be done though._ '

As minutes passed, Sakura watched as the young lord calmly worked. Once in a while he would narrow his eyes in thought, tapping his pencil so lightly that no sound escaped. That was probably going to be the most excitement for tonight Sakura would muse. As the world outside began to howl louder, her attention turned to the doors that lead to an outside balcony, she could see the sand dancing in the night sky. Turning her head back to him, she watched as he again tapped his pencil in thought.

"Is it like this every night?" Sakura asked in almost a whisper.

"Like what?" Gaara said, his writing beginning again the second she spoke.

"Outside." Sakura said before stifling a yawn.  
"Is there a storm like this every night?"

Sakura was slightly surprised to see Gaara lift his head to watch the disruption outside, forgetting his work for a brief second and letting a sigh escape.

"Not every night." He spoke before returning to his work.  
"Our monsoon season is approaching. These sandstorms usually occur before it begins."

Sakura perked up lightly at the mention of rain. She had missed it dearly from back home, which was a common occurrence in Konoha. The healthy vegetation being proof of that.

"I love the rain." Sakura smiled.  
"I hope it starts soon."

"Me too."

Sakura smiled at the thought of learning something new of Gaara, something they shared in common, but kept quiet as he continued on his work. However, as long minutes passed again, she noticed how he once more would tap his pencil feverishly while narrowing his eyes at the paper below him.

' _Is his work really that aggravating?_ ' She wondered.

While she watched him continue to play with his pencil, a theory occurred in her mind.

"So, this is what you do every night? Work until the morning and then work some more?" She asked.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly when she noticed Gaara flinch and return his pencil in front of him, writing productively while he spoke to her.

"There is no reason for me not to. I do not sleep." Gaara spoke, and took a moment to think to himself, as if debating whether he should continue or not.

He chose to go on.

"While it was my duty, this work also became my distraction. It forced me to stay awake when I couldn't allow myself to sleep."

Though Sakura wanted to reply, she chose to remain silent. Staring at him keenly as her theory played out. Minutes passed, and she watched Gaara once again halt his work and tap his pencil in thought.

"What would you do before you became Kazekage then? What did you do to keep yourself from sleeping?" Sakura asked, her chest puffing with pride when she saw him begin to write again the second she spoke.

She was a clever girl, her hypothesis now concluded. Despite her question, Gaara remained silent. However, Sakura wasn't the least offended. She merely asked to keep the conversation going, and remembered that Temari had already explained to her before what he would do at night before he met Naruto.

"Is this the most work you've been able to finish these past few nights?"

As soon as those words escaped Sakura's lips, she watched the scribbling pencil cease. His hand wrapped tightly around the small object before his angry eyes raised to her.

' _You're playing with a dangerous thing here._ ' Inner warned, however, Sakura ignored her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked, his tone defensive

Sakura did not speak, and instead lowered her eyes to Gaara's, almost as if in challenge. She knew that he knew what she meant.

Every time silence lingered between the two, she could see Gaara lose himself in his thoughts, seeking out a voice to drown out the silence. That's why he would tap his pencil and cease his work. However, there was no longer a voice inside his head he could escape to, only emptiness with the Ichibi gone. It was the sound of her voice, of this conversation, that helped him fall back to his old routine and continue his work progressively.

' _I'm going to have to help him learn to accept and cope with silence._ '

With that finished thought, Sakura morphed her narrow gaze into a sweet smile.

"Just that I hope I'm not distracting you." Sakura smiled, pulling up a facade as his gaze lingered on hers.

Despite her act, Gaara's narrow eyes were set firm on her still. As time passed in silence, Sakura could feel her smile falling. Soon, her back was also hunching under his intensive stare. She should have known better.

' _Moron._ ' Inner sneered.

"You just reminded me of something."

Sakura's gaze fell back to Gaara when he spoke those words, curiosity in her eyes as she watched him scoot his chair back to stand. Slowly, he walked towards his balcony doors before staring outside. Before Sakura could ask, he spoke again.

"You know those nursery rhymes from our childhood?"

Turning his stare back, Gaara watched as Sakura slowly nodded her head to answer yes.

"Well," he began again, turning to stare once more out the window, "did you know that the people of Sunagakure made up one of their own once they learned the Ichibi was sealed inside of me? They would sing it to misbehaving children."

Sakura gulped as she stared at Gaara's back, he already knew she had no idea what he was talking about and didn't even turn to acknowledge whether she knew about it or not. Sakura then wondered what message he was trying to convey.

"I remember when the children would sing it behind my back. Even my own sister and brother."

Silence continued after Gaara had spoken, it seemed his mind was elsewhere, lost in his thoughts. Probably trying to pinpoint the first time he had heard the rhyme and recalling its versus. As time passed, Gaara turned from the window and began advancing towards Sakura, he chose this moment to recite the words to her.

"Brave, little ninja went through the sandstorm. Hoping to peek at the Ichibi's form."

Sakura kept her eyes in front of her when Gaara drew past her chair and stood behind her, she listened intently as he continued the rhyme.

"Brave, little ninja left no trace beneath the full moon's beam."

Sakura gulped lightly as she felt Gaara place his hands on each side of her chair, his lips lowering themselves next to her ear as he finished.

"Not a whisper...Not a scream..."

Sakura had to stifle herself from shivering, even when Gaara kept his body looming behind her, waiting for her reaction. When he received none, he whispered again for her ears.

"You know, I heard it's based off a true story."

At this remark, Sakura turned her head behind her and narrowed her eyes at Gaara's curious ones. She did not like this toying he was doing with her.

"And what?" She snarled, showing him her disapproval.  
"If you're trying to scare me, it won't work. I'm not afraid of you."

Sakura gasped as Gaara whipped himself quickly in front of her, both his hands gripping the handles of her chair as he brought his angry eyes inches away from her shocked face, and trapping her in her seat.

"I am not trying to scare you!" Gaara lowered his voice when he realized his anger was raising his tone.  
"However, do not study me like I am your guinea pig. You may think you know and understand me, but you don't and _never_ will."

Gaara stared at her unmoving figure.

"Do not play games with me."

The message was now hitting Sakura hard like a brick to the face. As much as she didn't like his dark words, he did not appreciate her assumptions from earlier. At the thought, Sakura lowered her gaze, ashamed of herself for acting this way, and towards the Kazekage of all people.

"Forgive me, Kazekage-sama." Sakura whispered, her gaze falling to the floor under him.

As her expression saddened and did not return to his, Gaara let out a sound of triumph before drawing back from her chair.

"Hn."

When Gaara slowly made his way back to his chair, pencil in one hand and paper in another, silence settled back into the room once more.

' _You idiot._ ' Inner sneered.  
' _Why did you test his patience like that?! After the past two nights, you could have triggered something and made him snap. Th_ _e_ _n you'd really be sorry! Are you even listening to me? Hello?!_ "

Sakura let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes in thought. Her memory flashed to the night before, remembering the words she had spoken to Gaara.

" _Let me help you. I want to be your friend and understand you. I can be there for you always."_

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama. You are right, I don't know you."

Gaara raised his eyes to Sakura as she spoke, and as well, her eyes lifted to his. A fiery determination in her gaze, one like Naruto's as their eyes locked, and Gaara recognized it.

"But, I'd really like to change that!"

This time Sakura's grin was sincere, and as Gaara realized this, he stared at her with curiosity in his look.

"I'd really like to be your friend." She said with a smile.

"Hn." Gaara did not answer, and instead turned back to his papers, his eyes narrowing.

' _Oh yeah..._ _This is going to be a long night._ ' Inner Sakura sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

As time passed through the night, Sakura sat patiently and quietly. She continued to study Gaara in silence, and hoped this would help to calm the sour mood she caused earlier. She also anticipated this would give him enough time to let her request sink in.

" _I'd really like to be your friend!_ "

Since she spoke that, Gaara had yet to reply. Even his eyes wouldn't turn away from his work to glance at her anymore. At first, Sakura figured she should reach out to the young lord and try to lighten the mood, but decided against it when she noticed his pile of papers dwindling down. She settled on the idea of waiting for him instead to be the first to speak. Hours had passed with nothing said, and Sakura licked her lips in anticipation when she noticed he only had a few more papers left to finish. If she really wanted a friendship between the two of them she knew patience, and following his lead, was key.

' _Why are you so interested in him all of a sudden? I can't believe you told him you want to be friend_ _s_ _..._ ' Inner Sakura said.

' _What's wrong with wanting to be friends? Naruto and him are friends. Why can't I?_ ' Sakura argued back in her mind.

' _Because_ _he's...Gaara! You're here to fix him, not get to know him._ '

' _I can do both. In fact, I think doing both will be beneficial. Seeing him tonight, I can tell he is going to need some companionship getting through the quiet nights_ _for a while_ _._ '

' _It's normal to be alone_ _at night. That's_ _when_ _people sleep._ '

' _Not for him it isn't normal._ _Not_ _y_ _et_ _at least_ _. He was_ _so_ _use to having a voice in his mind his whole life. Now that it's gone, it's going to take him some t_ _i_ _me to_ _accept it_ _._ '

' _Still, you don't need to be his friend to_ _show_ _him._ ' Inner Sakura mumbled while crossing her arms.

' _I want him to be able to trust me,_ _right?_ _He won't accept my help unless he trusts me._ '

' _Are you sure you can trust him though? The Gaara_ _from_ _last night almost had his hand down your pants. The Gaara in front of you doesn't even want to speak to you. Seems to me both the mindsets we've seen_ _from_ _him do_ _n't_ _want to be friends. It's either something more or less._ '

Sakura shivered with the reminder of last night.

' _What happened_ _yesterday_ _is never going to happen again. I have the pills now._ '

' _Well, the guy in front of us now is like Sasuke-_ _kun_ _. Quiet, mysterious, reserved. You don't know what thoughts are going through a quiet mans_ _'_ _head._ '

' _It isn't good you compare Gaara with Sasuke-_ _kun_ _. You know what feelings we have for Sasuke-_ _kun_ _._ '

' _Of course I know. I am your mind. These_ _thoughts are yours..._ '

Sakura's inner argument halted when she noticed Gaara signing his last paper. A small sigh escaped his lips as he placed the last of his work onto the finished pile. At the sight, Sakura's heart began to pace a little, and energy was returning to her while she wondered what he would do now.

' _Let him be the first to speak._ ' Sakura reminded herself.

Sakura straightened her back when she felt his gaze setting once more on her, and as quick as their eyes met, she let a smile escape. She wanted to show him she held no hostility towards him and was still genuine about wanting to be his friend. His fixed stare, however, said otherwise and did not return her smile. His jade eyes were simply glued to her emerald ones, his elbows rested on the top of his desk while his hands laced and covered the bottom of his face. There was no emotion in his look while he remained transfixed to her eyes, almost as if he was studying her.

Despite his captivated look, Sakura held her soft smile and never broke the silence. If this was a routine night for him, sitting in his chair and watching the person across from him, then she would accept the fact and wait for dawn to end their session. The outside winds seemed to rattle a little louder now, and the ticking of the clock was more evident in her ears. Even the flickering candle was more discernible as their eyes never fell from one another.

' _His eyes are so distinctive._ ' Sakura thought, taking the opportunity to study them.  
' _They're actually very alluring._ '

"Why would you want to be my friend?"

Sakura mentally thanked the gods when she heard Gaara speak. She would have accepted the silence, but was thankful the possibility of conversation presented itself. She also inwardly cheered that Gaara was taking her words to heart, that meant he was weighing out the possibility of them becoming a little closer.

"Why not?" Sakura teased, sticking her tongue out playfully.  
"Who wouldn't want a Kage as their friend?"

Sakura inwardly seethed when Gaara's eyes narrowed angrily towards her.

"So, you believe you will receive better treatment by-"

Sakura raised her hands in defense before cutting him off.

"No, no! I'm only joking with you, trying to lighten the mood." Sakura let out a nervous laugh.  
"That's what friends do. They try to make each other laugh."

"I'm not very funny. I wouldn't be able to make you laugh."

Sakura sighed when silence filled the room once more. However, his angry eyes had returned to a serene gaze, and she was happy to know she had diffused the ticking time bomb inside of him. Taking a moment to think, the rosette tried to find an answer to his question. One that he would accept.

"Well..." Sakura hummed, bringing her legs up to the chair and hugging them tightly as her gaze met the floor.  
"I'm here staying in your home. I imagine I have quite some time here in Suna, until my work is done at least. The only people I know in this village are you and your siblings. I will never have a more opportune time like this to get to know you better and be your friend then now."

Sakura kept her smile and eyes to the floor, waiting for his reply. When she didn't receive one, she inwardly scoffed. Shaking her head as realization hit her hard.

"I'm sorry, you're the Kazekage. You probably have more friends than I can imagine. It probably doesn't even matter to you what I asked. To have another friend added onto your long list probably means nothing." Sakura said, her smile falling the more she spoke.  
"You have more important things to worry about than friends anyway."

"If it didn't matter," Gaara said, "I wouldn't have asked you why or brought up the topic again."

Sakura quickly whisked her surprised eyes back to Gaara's calm ones. Her mouth was slightly open as she took in the meaning of his words. His body, however, never faltered to her now startled gaze.

"Also, I can tell you the names of all the friends on _my list_." He continued, bringing up a finger.  
"Naruto."

Sakura watched as he lowered his one finger. She waited for him continue, but instead he remained quiet and kept his lingering stare on her. He waited for her to become aware of what he was saying.

"Just Naruto?!" She finally exclaimed.  
"What about Temari?! Kankuro?!"

"While I care deeply for them now, they are my siblings. Not friends." Gaara spoke while tilting his head slightly in thought.

Sakura tilted her head back in thought too. She had no siblings of her own, so she couldn't agree or disagree to him. She would just have to take his word for it.

"Your people though, surely you-"

"It's as you say, they're my people. Not my friends." Gaara answered flatly.  
"Besides, how do you think the villagers would react if they saw me favoring someone else above the rest of them? I have to treat them all equally."

Sakura mused at the thought. A sad look now etching her frame. She saw the truth behind his words, and it affected her to think the most loved man in this village was possibly still the loneliest.

"Have you and Naruto ever just hung out?" Sakura asked, trying to recall anytime Naruto had mentioned going to visit Gaara.  
"As friends, have you two done anything together besides missions and business?"

Sakura's gaze fell more when she saw Gaara shake his head, silently answering no. She suddenly remembered his words from earlier explaining how his work was constant.

"You work all night on these papers. Then go to your office to work some more. Never taking a moments time for yourself or with anyone else..." Sakura softly spoke, trying to comprehend his lifestyle.

Sakura's eyes wavered on Gaara's tranquil look. He did not speak to disprove her, she was in fact correct on his current lifestyle. He waited for her pitying look, though he would hate it, he knew it was coming. Her sad eyes would burn into him soon.

"Then..." She began again.  
"Does that mean the other day, when you took me shopping and to the playground, was the first time you spent a day away from work and with someone besides Temari or Kankuro?"

Gaara's eyes began to swim around in thought as Sakura waited. It seemed he had never given that day much thought, but now that the rosette put it in his mind, it was definitely a day that stuck out of the norm for him. Slowly he nodded to answer her yes, and was taken aback when a grin spread on her face instead of the frown he anticipated.

"Did you enjoy that day?" Sakura asked amused.  
"Away from work, and with someone else?"

Instead of swimming eyes, his gaze stayed locked on hers. Minutes began to tick by as he remained silent to her question, though, Sakura knew he was deep in thought.

"Did _you_ enjoy it?" He finally asked.

' _He's so cautious._ ' Sakura thought with a smile before speaking.

"Of course I did!"

Gaara simply nodded at her. He never answered her, but as Sakura saw the small spark of amusement in his eyes, she knew he felt somewhat the same as her. Her smile never broke while Gaara watched her, captivated by her look.

"That's what friends do." Sakura continued.  
"You see? We're already starting to become friends."

Gaara watched her intently after her spoken words. He was searching to find some hesitation in her, whether it came from her voice, her smile, or body language. It couldn't be this easy, he thought. Friendships for him didn't happen literally overnight. At this point, his mind would probably be warning him. The voice inside his head would be laying some serious, heavy doubts. It be reminding him what had happened the first time he had opened his heart and trust to someone.

' _Yashamaru..._ ' Gaara thought, closing and scrunching his eyes.

In the past, he would never be receiving the smile in front of him. Why was she readily giving hers to him tonight? Especially when he was putting no effort to claim it.

"Besides, Naruto and I are good friends, just like you two are. Like I said before, It only makes sense that you and I could be friends too."

Gaara's eyes quickly flew open to the mention of Naruto's name. He had to admit, her point there was valid. He had seen friendships click that way. However, as his eyes stayed with her, he remained silent, and waited for the voice inside his mind still to tell him what to do. It never came, and, he knew it never would. So, he sat there in silence, waiting, for anything.

His anything soon became Sakura when she stood from her seat, her small steps making her way to his desk. His gaze never faltered while she loomed over him, a smile on her face. Soon, she was presenting him with her hand. Was this suppose to be some sort of agreement to their friendship, he wondered.

Sakura kept both her body, and eyes firm while she bestowed her hand for Gaara to shake. She remembered the action he had used on Naruto before he left, and figured this was the next best route to take for the quiet, young man. To show him she meant the best, and was true to her words. She couldn't go wrong by copying an action Naruto had taken. At least, that was what she had thought, but began to doubt herself when she noticed Gaara's eyes begin to dart back and forth between her open palm and floor beneath him.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, both her smile and hand falling.

Gaara shuffled in his seat, his eyes still set on the floor and arms crossed. Sakura suddenly remembered the day before when she had attempted to touch his shoulder. Maybe he thought her some sort of danger, or threat. Despite his reaction, the young woman simply shrugged it off.

' _Patience is key._ _I'll show him he can trust me._ ' She reminded herself.

Now that she was standing, Sakura decided to take the opportunity to stretch her legs and walk around the room once more. Heading towards Gaara's drawers, she examined the frames and few cacti that nested on top of the counter. She halted as one of the plants caught her attention. It's giant, magenta flower captivating her interest and beckoning her to come closer.

"So pretty..." Sakura softly spoke to herself.

Despite how quiet her words were, Gaara had heard her with ease, and brought his eyes to see what she was flattering. He watched as she knelt to one of his cacti and traced the flower lightly with her finger.

"This is the only one with a flower." She spoke, petting the blossom still.

"That one just recently bloomed." Gaara spoke, his eyes still on her with his arms crossed.  
"It is the first bud I've gotten to open."

Sakura's grin grew when she learned something new of the young lord, it was an interesting hobby of his to have.

"You did this? You like to raise cacti?" Sakura asked, turning to Gaara as he nodded to her.  
"We don't have these type of plants in Konoha. The flower is beautiful."

Tracing the magenta petal one last time, Sakura then lightly poked at the cactus's pointy spine, noting how the white spikes lined around the magnificent flower.

"This cactus loves its flower. It's protecting it." Sakura smiled as she spoke her playful words.  
"The dangerous spikes will do what they can to protect their fragile blossom."

As Sakura straightened her back, she looked at Gaara with a smile, wondering if he would agree to her foolish story. Instead, she met with a puzzled look from him.

"The spikes are called glochids." He corrected her.

Sakura did not flinch or waver to his words, instead she turned back once more to the cactus.

"My apologies." She said.  
"The glochids stand tall and ready for their flower."

She turned back to Gaara, a playful grin on her face.

"Right?" She asked.

"Hn," Gaara answered, turning his eyes away from her to stare at the floor once more.  
"Childish thinking."

Sakura's smile did not fall despite his ridicule, and instead she looked again at the top of his large drawer. Her eyes passed a familiar purple frame before swiftly returning to it, she remembered the picture from the first day she was brought in this room.

"Ah!" She exclaimed to herself, picking up the frame.

The woman in this picture had caught her attention before, and Sakura stared into the woman's smile. Again, the rosette's mind raced with questions while she stared into the woman's indigo colored eyes. Who was she? What relationship did Gaara have with her? Why was her picture of so much importance that it resided in the Kazekage's chambers? Turning her emerald eyes back up to Gaara, she was taken slightly aback when she saw his gaze was already set on her. She opened her mouth to ask, but was beaten by him.

"Hahaoya." He answered her silent question, turning his eyes, and grimace, back to the floor.

Sakura's mouth snap shut and her wide eyes turned back to the sand-blonde lady in the frame.

"Your mother?!" She exclaimed.

Sakura took a moment to study the picture deeper. Trying to pinpoint a physical feature Gaara and his mother might share. Though, as she continued to scrutinize the photograph, she could find none.

' _I wonder where his mesmerizing eyes came from._ ' Sakura thought before mentally slapping herself.  
' _Gah! Don't have those type of thoughts!_ '

Clearing her throat, and mind, Sakura set the picture back down. Somewhere before, probably from Temari or Naruto, Sakura had learned of this mother's passing. However, she was never told of the relationship the woman had with her husband, children and village. She merely assumed before speaking.

"Your mother must have loved you dearly."

Gaara's body tensed and eyes flinched when those naive words reached his ears, however, Sakura did not notice his sudden detachment. Her eyes were still set on the frame as Gaara calmly and hurriedly collected himself.

"Tch. Childish thinking." He whispered for his ears only, deciding not to correct the girl of his mother's past _fondness_ of him.

Clearing his mind, Gaara narrowed his eyes towards Sakura. Did she really have to go around his room snooping, making up children tales of his cacti; and having wild acquisitions of his relationships with his deceased family members? Though his mind rang with those thoughts, he couldn't bring himself to say all that to her, and instead settled on some choice words.

"Is this what friends do? Pry in others' business?" Gaara took a jab at the girl.

Sakura brought her curious eyes back to Gaara's irritated ones, wondering if he was lightly joking, but she could see the seriousness in his look and decided to back off then.

"Absolutely." Sakura joked, winking at the young lord before returning to her seat.

She had gotten his message, but took no offense to it. She knew this familiarity was going to take time with him. As she sat down, she crossed one leg over the other, smiling still.

"Close friends tell everything to one another though. There is no need for prying."

Gaara snorted to Sakura's hidden motion of them possibly becoming close friends. Her expansive mind did not cease to baffle him tonight. Turning away from the girl, Gaara brought his eyes above him.

"Do friends also overstay their welcome in the middle of the night like you are now?" Gaara said, keeping his eyes above him still.

Sakura inwardly fumed, her cheeks puffing out in annoyance. His words were suddenly bold. Was she a sudden bother to him? He had agreed to her staying all night earlier, and despite the rough start, she had acted innocently and with probity so far into the night.

' _Calm down._ ' Sakura told herself.  
' _He is probably just becoming uncomfortable that someone is showing an interest_ _in_ _him and his life. Remember, patience is key._ '

Sakura let out a heavy breath, her anger leaving along with it. A smile returned on her face.

"They do. We call them sleepovers." Sakura jested.

Sakura watched Gaara for a reaction, wondering if he would find humor in her words, but instead of laughter, he remained silent. His brow bones creased in time as he stared at the ceiling still with a resentful look.

"Sleepovers are for young girls, no?"

Sakura's eyes widened to Gaara's question. She mentally smacked herself when she remembered the solitude this lord was subjected to at his young age. Of course he would be confused to her words. She wondered how clueless he was from his isolation as a child.

"Well...no." Sakura sighed, pondering on how to answer.  
"Both young girls and boys have sleepovers. I suppose with age it's more acceptable for women to have sleepovers still than men of our age. Boys grow out of it I guess."

Sakura shrugged when she finished those words and turned back to Gaara, hoping to see some understanding in him. However, his dark circled eyes remained motionless towards the ceiling still. Perhaps he was thinking hard on her words, trying to fathom around the idea that he was robbed of learning on his own in his youth.

"If a woman of our age wants a sleepover with a man of our age, then, how do they come to a compromise?"

Sakura had to do a double take at Gaara when he asked that question. Was he serious? Surely there were better conversations the two could settle on. She remained silent as she stared at his slow blinking gaze towards the ceiling, and as time passed she let out a heavy sigh.

He was serious.

"If it's a man and a woman, of our age, that want a _sleepover_ together..." Sakura hummed in thought, scratching her chin lightly.  
"Then, I doubt it's the sort of sleepover we're talking about!"

Sakura let out a small chuckle before speaking again.

"At our age, I can only think of one reason a guy and a girl would agree to spend the night together."

Sakura's chuckle turned into light laughter after she spoke her words. She hoped the Godaime in front of her wouldn't be vexed by the lack of innocence in her sentence.

' _Hey, he's the one who asked._ ' Inner Sakura quipped.

Stifling her small laugh, she turned her eyes back to Gaara. She was slightly surprised to see that his expression had not changed. Despite her answer, his eyes were still glued above him. Sakura tilted her head slightly at his fixed form before watching his lips move again.

"What reason would that be?"

Sakura couldn't stop her jaw from slightly falling, a light blush painting her cheeks pink while she replayed his question in her mind. Her voice was caught in her throat as she stared at Gaara. There was no way he was this ignorant, right? Sakura had to wonder to herself. Surely he understood her words, surely he wasn't serious.

He was serious.

Clearing her throat, Sakura quickly composed herself.

"Um...Well...You know..." Sakura was at a lost for words.

Silencing herself, the rosette also brought her eyes to the ground below her. She began to scratch her chin as the tension began to build to her quiet and anxious state. She was just going to have to be as blunt as she could allow herself in front of Gaara. He was the one who had asked anyway.

"Usually when that happens..." Sakura gulped.  
"...The guy and girl are... hooking up..."

Sakura finished her words in barely a whisper, though she knew Gaara had heard her clearly. Her cheeks were matching her hair color now and her eyes remained glued to the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look at the young lord now, she was too embarrassed she had just told something so lewd to the Kazekage himself.

' _He's the one who asked! You only answered what he was asking. No shame in that!_ ' Inner Sakura spoke.

Repeating that in her mind, Sakura brought her now shameful eyes back up to Gaara. She was astounded that the Kazekage in front of her did not even seemed fazed by her words. He was still sitting in his chair with his arms crossed. His narrow eyes still up above them as he look to be in a contemplating, deep thought. There was no shyness in him like there was in her now.

' _He is so mature and composed._ _I could learn a lot from his example._ ' Sakura bashfully thought.

"What does it mean, hooking up?" Gaara asked, staring at the ceiling still.

Sakura's back straightened when that question left Gaara's mouth.

' _H-He's joking, right?!_ ' Inner Sakura cried.

"Is you being here considered a sleepover? Are we going to do this, _hooking up_?"

Sakura could feel the blood drain from her flushed face before racing back up and swelling her mind. As quick as her face paled, it began to grow a deep beet red, and she could almost feel her cheeks melting off from the immense heat she now felt.

' _Did the Godaime Kazekage just ask what_ _I think he asked_ _?! Does he not understand what the act of sex is?!_ ' Inner Sakura continued to scream, making outer Sakura deepen a more shade of red.

Sakura could only stare at Gaara with her jaw agape, his eyes and face passive and staring at his ceiling top, waiting for her answer.

' _There's no way!_ ' Sakura screamed in her mind.  
' _I can't answer this, no way! Did_ _nobody care to explain to their precious_ _village leader_ _about the birds and bees? Isn't this suppose to be Temari and Kankuro's job? Not mine! He can't be this clueless!_ '

As Sakura's mind screamed and body twitched, Gaara blinked before slowly bringing his eyes down towards her. Sakura did her best to stifle herself when she noticed his gaze fall on her, though, she knew he had caught her with her rose colored face. Their eyes locked, and the rosette again felt a heat wave race through her as his jade eyes pierced into her.

' _He can't look at us that way after asking_ _all that_ _!_ _Was that not his intention yesterday when his hand was reaching down your pants?! Gah!_ _Why are his eyes so enticing?! Shannaro_!' Inner Sakura spoke what outer Sakura could not, since her eyes were still locked with Gaara's.

Minutes passed as they stared at one another. Surely he was waiting for an answer that Sakura refused to give while she screamed in her mind. A small twitch suddenly escaped from the corner of Gaara's mouth, one so sudden that the young woman's eyes had to work fast to catch it before his face fell back to his apathetic gaze.

' _D-Did he just smirk?_ ' Sakura wondered, her face beginning to cool and return to its normal color.  
' _Why did he smirk? What's going on in his mind?_ '

"I told you I wasn't very funny." Gaara finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Eh?" Sakura peeped, her eyes widening.

' _D-Did he just try to crack a joke? Is he teasing us?! Is that why he smirked?!_ ' Inner Sakura asked.

As Sakura kept her eyes glued to Gaara's, she mentally slapped herself. Of course the young man in front of her had to have known what she was speaking about, she was the ignorant one here, and surprised she fell so easily into his trap. Quickly she brought a hand over her bottom lip, a giggle erupting in her throat as she tried to stifle it. However, the more her mind thought of what Gaara had asked and how flabbergasted he had made her, she let her giggle explode. Cupping her hand over her mouth to stifle her loud laughter, Sakura had to close her eyes as they welled up with tears. The whole idea sending her into a fit of laughter.

Unbeknownst to her, Gaara watched her with lifted eyes. Never before had he seen someone so close to his presence laugh wholeheartedly like she was now, let alone howling uncontrollably because of him. This was the second time he had made this young woman laugh, remembering her snickering when he had suggested she get some new boots. The scene in front of him was still vaguely new, so he watched her, intrigued, and unable to turn away. Again, he wondered to himself how he was rewarded of her laughter and smile tonight, it was never this seemingly easy and effortless for him. However, as he continued to watch her, he realized he enjoyed seeing her this way.

As quick as a wink, Gaara suddenly felt his chest pang. Instinctively he wanted to reach up and claw at his chest, but restrained himself from doing so. He didn't want to bring any alarm to the happy ninja in front of him. So instead, he shut and narrowed his eyes, trying to compile himself with focused breaths. With his ears still filling in with her laughter, one thought came to his empty mind.

' _Where were you when I was younger?_ '

Gaara opened his eyes when he heard Sakura clear her throat across from him, their eyes once again locking.

"You got me." She spoke with a smile.  
"I didn't think the Kazekage of being so mischievous."

"Hn."

Despite Gaara's lack-luster answer, Sakura's smile turned into a grin. She knew what she had just experienced from him was something rare. A treat she concluded. Something he did not do with others, and she was excited he had chose to share that trait with her. As silence returned to the air, she kept her smile proud, listening once again to the howl of the storm outside, the ticking clock and flickering candle.

' _He hasn't_ _lashed out_ _tonight._ ' Sakura thought to herself, smile still.  
' _It really must have been those pills._ '

Sakura began to scratch the top of her hand as the memory of the previous nights flashed through her mind. The idea of his sand around her again, like he had done the first night, made her suddenly itchy and her nails naturally scratch at her skin. Unknown to her, Gaara too watched as her nails grazed at her hand. He watched her in silence, his eyes beginning to narrow as he stared at the hand she scratched at. He was immediately reminded of her action earlier, when she had tried to shake his hand, and slowly brought his narrowed eyes back up to her face.

"Will shaking my hand be an arrangement of our friendship?"

"Eh?" Sakura peeped upon hearing that question, ceasing her scratching and turning her wide eyes to Gaara.

She was met by his narrow eyes, he looked angry, but Sakura was easy to distinguish that he was just being cautious. He was still inwardly battling what she had asked of him this night. However, she could also see a hint of curiosity in his jade orbs. Perhaps he wondered too what this new found friendship would bring for him.

"It's a sign of trust." Sakura spoke with a light smile.  
"A friendship can only stay steady and strong if there's a strong base of trust holding it up."

Gaara tilted his head to her words.

"How is two beings touching a sign of trust?" He asked.

Gaara, of course, already knew the answer. He had presented it a few days back when he grasped Naruto's hand. He was simply absorbed in hearing the young woman in front of him speak it. Maybe she did understand him. Just a little though, he would allow himself to admit.

"Please excuse my boldness, Kazekage-sama," Sakura began, "but I've seen first hand what happens when someone does not have your trust."

Gaara raised his brow bone to her, silently telling her to continue.

"Your sand defends you against any threats. When you don't have trust in someone, that someone is consequently perceived as a threat in your mind, thus, your sand acts out. Defending you from that threat."

Sakura's smile had fallen sometime during her words, but her focus had not swayed from Gaara. He simply stared at her, no doubt taking in her words and thinking deeply.

"When I reached for you the other day at the playground, your sand lashed out." Sakura spoke, seeing recollection in Gaara's eyes.  
"I wonder now...if your sand would still guard you from me."

Sakura could see Gaara's eyes widen for a second before falling back, he understood her underlying premise; she was asking him if he trusted her now. Little did she know, that even he wasn't sure of the answer, and so the two sat in silence. They watched each other, one waiting for a response while the other clamored in his mind for a resolution. Minutes would tick by before Sakura saw Gaara begin to shuffle in his chair. She watched, perplexed, as he slowly raised his arm to the top of his desk. He rested his elbow on the wood while he brought his hand slightly up in the air and towards Sakura. As his hand moved closer to the rosette, all but his index finger folded back into his palm.

As Gaara's hand came to a stop, Sakura stared down at it. It wasn't an open palm like she had expected, just a finger pointed towards her. Perhaps Gaara, too, was unsure how his sand was going to react to her touch and opted in the one finger instead of a full handshake. It was a curious, and bewildering, sight to take in that she continued to simply stare in silence. It was uncharismatic for the Kazekage, and looked more to her how an uncertain child would react to a stranger.

"Are you afraid?" Gaara asked, earning her gaze before it fell back to his finger.

It was then Sakura knew she had to push all her pessimistic, and skeptical, thoughts to the back of her mind. Of what he did to her all those years ago, and how he had attacked her the nights before. She was going to have to trust him first before he allow her his.

' _I'm not afraid of him._ ' She spoke determinedly in her mind, raising a finger slowly towards Gaara's now.

As much as he wanted to keep his gaze on the girl in front of him, Gaara stared down at her approaching finger. Preparing himself for the outcome that his sand may instinctively guard him. He could feel both his and Sakura's breath hitch as the aura of her finger came into contact with his before...

"Ah!" Sakura chimed.

A small smile spread across her face when her index finger pressed against Gaara's own finger. They had finally made contact, and there was no sand.

Only trust.

Sakura had only wanted to make the contact brief, she didn't want to push her luck, but as she felt their two fingers pressing together, she found herself unable to tear away. She feared that what all this meant would be lost if she pulled back. She took a minute to steal a glance at Gaara. His eyes were just as transfixed to their fingers as she was, his gaze was curious as he continued to stare at this new physical connection.

Turning her eyes back down to her finger, Sakura began pushing against his finger slightly harder before slowly tracing down the underside of it. As her finger began to venture, she could hear Gaara's breathing growing slightly heavier over the flickering candle. No doubt he was wondering what her motive was. However, his sand never raced to his aid, and that was more than enough cue for Sakura to continue her actions.

' _You're playing with a dangerous thing._ ' Inner Sakura reminded her again, asking her outer part to fall back.

' _If he didn't like it, he would pull back._ ' Sakura retorted in her mind.

As Sakura's skimming finger reached the bottom of Gaara's digit, she slowly retraced back upwards. She heard the young lord gulp while she continued to brush his finger up and down with her own. No doubt he was slightly nervous to this unknown act, but it made Sakura all the more content knowing he trusted her enough to let her continue. So in silence, she carried on her brushing for some time, and was soon surprised to find Gaara's uncertainty turn that into a relaxed state. His breathing now more soft and his eyes were beginning to glaze over as he watched her finger move.

In time, Sakura too could feel herself restful to the small contact, her eyes were growing heavy and body becoming drowsy. Yet, she refused to let up her small stroking, and marveled if it was making the young lord just as calm.

' _I really like this. I wonder if Gaara feels the same._ ' Sakura thought.  
' _He must be if he isn't pulling back._ '

Sakura's attention was drawn to the candle next to Gaara as it gave a loud snap. As quick as her eyes fell to the sparking candlelight, she watched as the small fire reached the end of its wick, the hot wax dowsing out the small flame. Her actions ceased as soon as darkness filled the entire room, blinding her vision. Quickly she gasped, a recurrence of what had been happening the past few nights racing back to the front of her mind. Somehow, the shadowed room now alarmed and frightened her, and as quick as the blackness came, Sakura pulled her finger back and away from Gaara.

The contact broken.

As her hand traveled back to her, she felt Gaara's hand race and snatch at her wrist, stopping her from pulling back completely. At first she panicked at his bold action, half expecting to hear him cackle and threaten to drink her blood. She found herself unable to move or speak as his grip tightened around her wrist, and soon felt herself begin to shake. However, as her quivering began she soon focused on his thumb that too began to stroke the bottom of her arm and wrist. Her light shakes stopped when she realized he was silently coaxing her to calm down with his touch.

Sakura let out a heavy breath, relaxing herself.

' _Did he not want_ _me to pull back_ _?_ ' Sakura wondered as she unwind to his light strokes.  
' _Why else would he have chased my arm? Or why now is he still_ _holding_ _it?_ '

Sakura felt herself lightly shiver at the enjoyment Gaara was giving her, and noticed how his strokes had paused at her sudden shudder. As her shaking stopped though, his ministrations continued. A little more exertion in his finger than before. Sakura slowly shut her eyes to the pleasurable feeling, sighing with discontent when Gaara's grip loosened. Slowly, his fingers brushed on top her hand and fingers before snaking its way from her and back to him.

He stopped the interaction, and Sakura inwardly cried out for it once more. Peeking an eye open, she watched as the morning sun behind him began entering the room. His silhouette a little more clearer to her. She opened her eyes completely, hoping to read the emotion he now held on his face. Surely this whole action would hold something more in his expression then his usual passive gaze. However, as she fully opened her eyes to take him in, she had to wince and shield them, the morning's sun now blinding her completely when it shone in her face.

"I'll be needing to get ready for work now, please excuse me." Gaara spoke in time, watching as Sakura began wiping at her eyes.  
"Please be sure to eat and rest today."

"S-Sure." Sakura, defeated, answered and shut her eyes at the sun piercing rays.

Upon her answer, she heard Gaara's chair squeak while he stood himself and made his way to his washroom. As he opened the door, he took another moment to turn to Sakura's now hunching figure in the chair. Fatigue had washed over her suddenly, and somehow he sympathized with the girl. He too felt a little, drained? He wasn't sure what the right word for it was.

"Thank you." He spoke in almost a whisper towards Sakura.

Sakura had straightened herself to Gaara's words, about to ask what is was he was thanking her for. Before she could whip her eyes back to him though, he had locked himself in his bathroom. A heavy sigh escaped her while she stared at his door.

' _I guess we made a new friend_ _._ ' Inner Sakura teased.


	7. Chapter 7

Emerald eyes shot wide open from the blaring alarm echoing in the room. The bloodshot gaze began to shift frantically around the foreign chamber, a mind once again racing to recognize where it was, and where that boisterous and vexatious noise came from; or better yet, how to end its obnoxious howls permanently. Her body was heavy, yet her brain forced her to turn her body over on the snug bed that was underneath. Her red gaze finally met that of a little, black, clock on top the night stand next to the bed, a heavy sound emitting from it. Despite how strenuous it felt to lift her arm towards it and push the off button, her ears, mind, and body all thanked it for bringing the silence back. When she finally recognized her surroundings, and the purpose of the loud alarm, a sigh escaped her lips.

Sakura winced in discomfort as she forced herself to sit up, inhaling deeply and closing her eyes in the process. Her head and neck rolled back while she drew her breath in, trying to push the exhaustion out of her when she exhaled. She turned to look at the time after composing herself.

"Ten in the morning." She spoke to herself, voice raspy.  
"Only three hours of sleep."

Sakura again sighed and closed her eyes, trying to recall why she had set an alarm. What was it again she decided was of great importance that she only give herself a few hours of sleep? Quickly she recalled why she had not fallen into slumber until seven in the morning today, and lifted her index finger to her eye level. The night's session replayed in her mind.

"Gaara." She whispered.

He was the reason for her lack of sleep the past few nights, and he was also the reason she ended her slumber prematurely this morning.

' _Why?_ ' Inner whined, fatigue bothering her as well.  
' _Why do you decide to go so far for him?_ '

Sakura sighed again as contemplation began in her mind.

' _Because he is a friend now. Because I still have to earn_ _more of his_ _trust. Show him I care, and help him._ '

' _He didn't change at all last night. Can't you just say job well done and head back home now?_ '

Sakura smiled at the funny thought. Most jobs for her were never this easy, and she knew she still had a lot of work ahead of her in helping Gaara.

' _I suppose I can rule the cause of his um...nightly episodes. He didn't take any_ _drugs_ _like he had been the nights before. I wonder if Temari has gotten any info on those pills. In any case, now the real work begins. I need to show him how_ _to_ _function at night like the rest of us, and help him build a healthy sleeping routine._ '

' _Fine. Fine._ ' Inner Sakura yawned.  
' _Why do we have to wake up now though? Can't we just sleep until tonight? Nothing you can do for him during the day,_ _h_ _e is busy running the village._ '

Sakura hummed at the thought. She had been restless by the time she crawled into her bed this morning, despite the wariness that had been plaguing her the past couple of days. A certain red-head Kazekage, and his actions, swam vigorously in her mind as she tried to enter a dream. She had been happy that he seemed to _accept_ her now, but still felt saddened by the little she had learned of him that night. All of this cast her to stir in her bed.

' _I want to show him what a friend i_ _s_ _._ ' Sakura admitted in her mind, scrutinizing her face at how silly she sounded.

' _Let Naruto show him what bonds are._ ' Inner retorted.  
' _We're here for work, not play. We should be sleeping now. Besides, Gaara probably doesn't even care. He is going to find your acts childish and bothersome._ '

Sakura frowned as she listened to her mind, admitting that was probably how he was going to perceive her if she decided to go with what she had planned. Sighing in defeat, she lowered her back towards the comfy sheets, preparing herself for sleep once more.

' _You're right._ ' Sakura admitted to her other half.  
' _He doesn't care._ '

Before shutting them, Sakura's eyes swam around her room. She caught a glimpse of something shiny, and white on top of her drawer. Her view drew wider as she picked herself up from the bed to inspect it closer.

"That wasn't there before I went to sleep." Sakura mumbled to herself, drawing herself closer to the object.

Her stomach gave an audible growl when she approached the white plate of food. Despite Gaara's words for her to eat and rest earlier, Sakura had chosen to do the latter first, forgetting breakfast completely. Which seemed to go unnoticed by a certain Kazekage, as she knew deep down that he was the one who had brought her a plate since he had done the same act before. Staring at the food for some time, Sakura's mind decided to speak up and swallow her words.

' _Just get your ass in the shower and do what you need to do_ _so we can come back home to sleep_ _._ ' Inner sighed.

Wiping the tired from her face and eyes, Sakura quickly stripped her clothes off and raced towards her shower. She ignored her shattered mirror as she drew past it. She would have to remember to clean it up later. A warm smile plastered on her face as soon as she stepped into the steamy shower, the trickling water helping to wake her as it hit her cold back. Her wash was quick, and Sakura took little time to dress herself, again questioning Suna's exotic apparel before wrapping it around her body.

With quick steps to help her both wake, and finish her task early, she headed towards the kitchen. She was glad to see that both the sand siblings, and house help they would get once in a few days, were not present. She didn't want to be bothered with the task she had set before her, and she didn't want any rebuking eyes glowering at her for the inevitable mess she was about to make.

"Alright." Sakura spoke confidently as she lit the stove, emptied the fridge and filled a giant pot with water.  
"Lunch will be soon. Let's do this!"

* * *

Sakura made sure to lock the door behind her when she entered the outside. A grin was plastered on her face, and she took a moment to stare at the boxes that were wrapped in cloth that she was now holding. It had been time consuming, but the remaining energy she had left in her had been worth the effort. Her stomach rumbled lightly as she caught whiff of the lunches she was carrying.

"I don't think I've made a bento for someone else since-"

' _Sasuke-kun?_ ' Sakura's mind piqued.

At the thought, Sakura's grin fell to a solemn frown and she sighed. The remembrance of her colleague, and long-time crush, could always put her in a damper mood. This time however, she told herself that she should be happy and proud. She was putting effort in to make someone else happy, the least she could do is greet Gaara with a smile. Bringing the cloth up and to her eyes, she spoke to herself.

"I hope my motion isn't off putting. I'd hate to overwhelm him. He may not even like the gesture..."

' _He's Kazekage._ ' Inner Sakura piped.  
' _He's probably used to these kind gestures from the village already. If anything, just tell him it's a way of saying thanks for letting you stay in his home or something. Don't be getting cold feet now after all that work._ '

Sakura hummed and tilted her head at that statement, blinking one last time at the lunches she held before noticing the slight chill in the air around her.

"Ah!" A sound escaped from her as she tilted her head towards the sky above her.

A small smile began to spread on her face when she noticed the gray clouds swimming slowly in the normally blue, clear sky. Not a drop of the sun's rays could break through the dreary barrier, and the fallout now being that Suna was loose of its usual extreme heat.

"Gaara was right." Sakura whispered to herself.  
"Their monsoon season is approaching. Maybe it will rain today."

Sakura took a breath in, letting her skin soak in whatever humidity it could find in the air. Soon, she began her march towards the spherical office that hovered in the middle of the village. Her walk brought her through the town's market, and she mentally laughed at her self when she listened to the loud conversations people carried about the approaching rainfall. She would never hear this sort of talk back in her homeland. Rain was as common in Konoha as a sneeze, but here, where it was considered like a delicacy, she could feel a change in the people. Their spirits were higher, they were more energetic, and she could feel herself growing excited along with them for their anticipated downpour. Something that did not happen back home where she, and the rest, would pass off the rain with a wave of the hand.

Traveling deeper into the market, her nose began to pick up smells of the different cooking meats swimming in the air. She had to hurry her steps when the delicious scents tried to beckon her towards them. Wiping the drool from her lips, she apologized to her stomach and took another glance at the lunch she had prepared.

"A home cooked meal always tastes best anyway." She spoke to settle her stomach.

' _But let's remember to try out_ _some of_ _these new dishes soon._ ' Inner Sakura said.

Climbing a small set of stairs in front of her, Sakura had finally reached her destination. Surprised to find the walk had only taken her about fifteen minutes.

' _Right on time for lunch._ ' She beamed in her mind.  
' _I hope he takes his lunch break around this time._ '

Sakura was hit by a blast of cold air as she set foot into the giant building. Despite the drop of temperature outside, it seemed the air conditioning inside was automated to handle the normally hot days in this village. Sakura shivered lightly while taking in the office around her. The scene in front of her was fast and busy. People were pacing back and forth and between rooms, and most had their eyes down towards papers that they held.

' _Never a slow day when it comes to politics._ _Just like the hospital._ ' Sakura spoke in her mind, stepping now towards the receptionist desk.

As she approached the desk, she was greeted by a heart-warming smile from the secretary. However, the smile quickly fell when the woman's eyes fell to what Sakura was carrying. Despite the now passive gaze, the secretary spoke up.

"How can I help you?" She asked, her eyes glancing once again at Sakura's cloth bag.

"Ettooo..." Sakura started, the woman's change in demeanor slightly deterring her thoughts.  
"Is there anyway I can give this to the Kazekage?"

The woman in front of Sakura lifted an eyebrow towards her, questioning the rosette with her look as to what she was carrying. Of course they had to take precautions when it came to Gaara, and Sakura was quick to pick up on this.

"It's just some lunch I made him." Sakura forced out a nervous laugh, hoping suspicion wouldn't fall on her now.  
"My name is Sakura and-"

"The Godaime is judging a very important trial at the moment." The secretary cut Sakura off.

Sakura's smile fell to the harsh tone of the woman in front of her. She knew Gaara was busy, but had asking really been that harmful? How was she to know he was currently in trial? Before she could voice her opinion, the woman spoke again.

"Just go and..." The woman sighed as she gestured her hand behind Sakura.  
"Sit with the rest of them. _Maybe_ he will see you if he has the time."

Sakura turned towards where the woman had gestured, chairs were lined up in what she figured to be a waiting room. As her eyes passed through the lobby, she caught glance of the many young girls that were sitting. Like her, they too held onto what looked like wrapped up lunches, treats, or gifts. Some the girls clung to their bags as they stared towards the ground passively, a blush on their cheeks, while others stared intently towards Sakura. Their eyes would narrow when she locked gazes with them, and she recognized that look from her younger years when she sought out Sasuke's affections against others. She was being considered competition in their eyes, and realization hit her hard at that point.

' _Gaara has fan girls?!_ ' Sakura screamed in her mind.

Sakura's jaw dropped, and a blush crept onto the now flustered rosette. She quickly spun on her heels to face the receptionist. Was this woman seriously degrading Sakura to the level of these girls?

"Y-You have this all wrong!" Sakura stammered towards the secretary.  
"I'm not like them, I-"

"Yes, yes." The secretary cut Sakura off again, a fake smile on her face.  
"I already informed Kazekage-sama of your arrival, Ms. Hana."

Sakura could feel her temple throb from both the lie, and wrong name, the woman threw at her. Inner Sakura was cracking her knuckles, and it was taking quite some restraint to stop her outer self from doing the same.

' _Shannaro_!' Inner Sakura cried.  
' _Who the hell does this bitch think she is?! I'm one of the top medic-nin from Konoha, not some wait-for-a-man-to-notice-me-_ _f_ _an-girl!_ '

Sakura grounded her teeth as the receptionist seemed to her ignore her presence now, oh but how she would get her attention again soon. She had a few choice words for the lady and her lack of professionalism.

"Listen here-" Sakura began, but stopped herself when a familiar voice reached her ears.

Turning herself back around towards the waiting room, Sakura was quick to find the young man the voice had belong too. He was in his usual black attire, hood included, and he don purple paint around his face.

"Kankuro!" Sakura beamed, a smile now on her face as her angry mood dissipated.  
"Finally, someone I can level with."

She watched as Kankuro was now looming over one the girls in her seat. His elbow resting on the wall behind her as he held a smug look towards her young, blushing face. Sakura could tell she was one of the quiet ones, like Hinata. Her eyes were bashful and away from Kankuro, and she clung onto her boxed lunch tighter while he chuckled. Sakura's ears perked as she listened in on their conversation.

"-but I made it for Kazekage-sama..." The young girl said, pulling the box closer towards her.

"Oi, don't be like that." Kankuro grinned,  
"You know I'm Gaara's older brother, right?"

Sakura scoffed at what she heard. Was Kankuro seriously playing the I'm-related-to-authority card right now? From his look, she wasn't sure if he was trying to get the young woman's affections, lunch, or both. Sakura bit her cheek as she continued to watch the two.

' _I hope Gaara never picks this trait up from Kankuro._ '

Sakura watched as Kankuro made a quick glance towards her before his eyes fell back to the girl in front of him. Maybe her now deadly aura had made him shift a fast gaze her way, since she was considering throwing a kunai at his head for his actions right now. She inwardly smiled when she saw him widen his eyes towards the young girl in realization before bringing his pupils back up to Sakura. There was shock in his face now, and hurriedly he made his way towards her.

"Sakura!" Kankuro smiled as he drew near.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Before Sakura could speak, he eyed the cloth in her hand.

"Ah! Did you bring me some lunch?" He laughed.

Sakura lifted the bag away from Kankuro as he made a reach for her homemade cooking. She placed her other hand on her hip when Kankuro eyed her curiously.

"Not for you." Sakura spoke, lifting her chin up and away from him.

"C'mon. Don't be like that." Kankuro forced out a smile.  
"Just a bite?"

Sakura eyed Kankuro before glancing back at the girl he was speaking to before. As her eyes returned to his, she watched his smile fall. He knew she had caught him on his previous act, and she raised an eyebrow towards him as he began to lightly sputter.

"I-It's not like Gaara is going to eat any of theirs!" Kankuro tried to defend himself, throwing a thumb towards the waiting room behind him.  
"He never takes a lunch break anyway."

At those words Sakura eyed her bag. Had this all been a waste?

"He doesn't?" Sakura asked again, still staring at the boxes.  
"I guess I could have slept in this morning..."

"Wait a minute..." Kankuro spoke, earning her eyes on him now.  
"Don't tell me...Are those..." He paused his words, pointing towards her food before pointing a finger at her.

Sakura watched as Kankuro's face flushed when the gears in his head began to turn and work. Putting the two and two together, his accusing finger began to shake as his jaw dropped.

"Sakura, don't tell me." He said again.  
"You made lunch for Gaara?!"

Sakura blinked at Kankuro's reaction, was her generosity really that surprising?

"Un." Sakura nodded her head, holding no hesitation.

With her answer, Kankuro's arm fell as he stared bewildered at Sakura.

"Don't tell me you're like...them." Kankuro whispered, motioning his eyes back towards the girls in the lobby

"O-Of course not!" Sakura barked, her face reddening in embarrassment at the accusation.  
"It's my way of saying thanks for letting me stay in his home and-"

"It's my home too." Kankuro remarked, looking at her food once again.

Sakura chuckled at his whining words and spoiled look.

"The residence is given to whoever is Kazekage. That means it technically belongs to Gaara." Sakura shrewdly spoke.

"Yeah, yeah." Kankuro rolled his eyes, now walking past Sakura.

He set some distance between him and her before turning back around.

"Let's go then. He should be free now, the trial ended about ten minutes ago." He said, before trudging again.

Sakura's smile grew as she lightly skipped towards Kankuro. Making her way to his gruff form while swinging the bag in her hand. As they marched up stairs, the two remained silent. Though, the action was not awkward between them even as time passed. Soon enough, Sakura found herself walking down a purple carpet hallway that seemed vacant compared to the busy setting she had just come from. Perhaps this area was only permitted to a select few she thought to herself.

"Temari and I were worried last night, but looks like everything went okay. It's a such a relief, and it's all thanks to you."

Sakura stared at Kankuro's back to his words, watching as he threw her a thumbs up. Sakura wanted to tell Kankuro that she hadn't really done anything, and that it was probably the pills he was taking, but decided against it when she realized exactly where it was they were. She had to be careful of wandering ears. Instead, she asked a question.

"Kankuro?" Sakura spoke.

"What's up?"

"Why doesn't Gaara come out and at least meet with those girls?"

"Huh?!" Kankuro drawled, so surprised at her question that he turned to face her, continuing his walk backwards.  
"You think he has time for that sort of silly thing? He's busy with more important stuff!"

Sakura simply chuckled at Kankuro's small outburst. Of course she knew he was busy, she just simply felt like teasing.

"But you know," she said again, "he's breaking their hearts by ignoring them."

At that, Kankuro scoffed and turned back around to face forward, his hands settling in his pockets. He knew now Sakura was playing and grimaced at the thought of his brother actually taking the time for a girl of his own. Silence filled the two again before Kankuro spoke out.

"He has a right to. You could say they broke his heart first...We all did."

Sakura had barely heard Kankuro's last words, his voice was almost a whisper. If it weren't for the empty hallway, she was sure his opinion would have been drowned out by others around him. However, she did hear him, and tilted her head in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Sakura cautiously asked, noting Kankuro's glum attitude.

Sakura watched as Kankuro exhaled slowly, shaking his head to figure out the right words to say. She wondered if he was now feeling slightly guilty.

"What I mean!" He barked, before trying to compose himself.  
"Is those girls would run away from the sight of Gaara his whole childhood. They didn't give him a chance. Now that he's Kazekage, and has a name for himself, they want to suddenly jump into bed with him and suck his-"

"I get it, I get it!" Sakura cut Kankuro off, stopping him from saying such vulgar words.

At this, Kankuro turned back around to face Sakura. He winked at her while sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Gaara isn't stupid or naive. He knows this already." Kankuro continued.  
"I'm not saying it's in his nature to do this or that he purposely ignores those girls, but..."

Kankuro paused his words as he stopped and stared at the door next to him, he scratched his head before lowering his voice to Sakura.

"He has every right to treat people the way they treated him first. It shows what sort of character Gaara is that he doesn't do that them."

Sakura's eyes stared towards Kankuro as he took a minute to study her, perhaps waiting to see what reaction she would have to his words. When he received none, he turned from the rosette and continued his march.

"He's in there." Kankuro said, walking away still.

At that, Sakura's mouth dropped lightly and she glanced at the door before taking a step towards Kankuro.

"You won't go in with me? Don't you want to have lunch with us?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently someone didn't think me important enough to cook for!" Kankuro teased.

As Sakura stared at Kankuro's back, his words sank into her and she felt suddenly remorseful. The feeling only lasted a second until she remembered his actions downstairs earlier.

"You're just going to snag one of those girls' lunch, aren't you?" Sakura's spoke as her face contorted.

Kankuro's only answer was a wink and a stuck out tongue as he turned to face her once again. He threw a v-sign her way before saying.

"See you later."

Sakura only shook her head as she watched him disappear down the hallway. He had spoken words of wisdom to her, yet his acts were shameful.

' _Just like Naruto._ ' Sakura thought to herself, before reaching for the door handle in front of her.

As Sakura stepped into the giant, empty room, she took a minute to study it. There was wood benches lined up beside her, and in the distance in front of her was a giant raised desk. She recognized the room immediately.

' _This_ _must be_ _Sunagakure's court room._ ' She thought to herself.

Sakura took a small step back when she realized where she was. Why had Kankuro brought her here, she wondered before spotting red in the distance in front of her. At the end of the room, the middle seat was raised fairly high as well as the desk in front of it. The judges seat no doubt in Sakura's mind when she noticed it pillared above everything else in the room, and in that seat was the red-head she was searching for.

Sakura studied Gaara for a minute, wondering if his eyes would raise from his work under him to meet her gaze. However, he kept his head down and away from Sakura.

' _I wonder if he even knows I'm here._ ' Sakura thought to herself, now walking towards Gaara.

The room was empty, save for the two, and Sakura wondered why Gaara stayed in here instead of seeking his office.

' _Probably finishing up some last minute work on the trial._ ' She concluded in her mind, passing through the wooden gate and inching closer to him.

When Sakura had reached his tall desk, she peered up. There was only wood in front of her as the judge's seat and desk seemed to be a foot taller from her head, and as she continued to look up, she realized she could not see Gaara behind the escritoire. She stood there, staring up, waiting for him to acknowledge her. As time passed however, she smiled and listened to his light breathing and scribbling of his pencil.

' _Have_ _I_ _snuck up on the great Kazekage, or is he just_ _ignoring_ _me?_ ' Sakura chuckled in her mind.

Sakura took a moment and played in her mind of all the possibilities she could use to get Gaara's attention. She dismissed quite a few ideas when she realized surprising him would probably end up with her encased in his sand.

' _Gaara is smart. He must at least feel my presence._ _Right?_ ' Sakura said in her mind.

With that thought, Sakura dismissed the whole possibility of surprising the young lord. Instead, she stood on her toes and reached her only free hand towards the top of his desk. Instead of waving to get his attention, or tapping on the wood, she stuck out her index finger. She hoped he would notice her gesture and recognize it as the one between them from last night. She smiled at herself, wondering if this expression could be their own personal thing. A secret handshake of sorts between the two.

It would be her hand shuffling the papers aside while it inched towards him that would catch his attention. When he finally noticed the hand, and wrist, snaking closer to him from below is when he finally looked up and away from his work. He studied the index finger that was pointed at him carefully, and in silence. An almost bored expression on his face as he tried to figure in his mind who it was below him and what their intentions were. When her index finger began to wiggle back and forth in front of him, his eyes widened. He recognized the salute, and slowly peered over his desk and below him.

' _She_ _c_ _ouldn't be here now._ ' Gaara thought before his eyes caught sight of the familiar pink strands.

As soon as Gaara stared down towards her, Sakura pulled her arm back and leaned from her toes and back to her heels.

"Good afternoon, Kazekage-sama." Sakura grinned upwards.

Sakura studied his eyes as he remained silent and staring. When he first took notice of her, she saw his eyes widen in surprise, he had not expected her. When he came to terms with her presence actually being there, she noticed his gaze turned soft. Perhaps he was slightly happy at having her company now, she thought to herself. However, as soon as she had that belief, Gaara's eyes quickly narrowed with disapproval in his look.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked with slight anger in his tone.  
"Has something happened?"

At his harsh words, Sakura's grin turned into a delicate smile.

' _Kankuro said Gaara wasn't naive but..._ ' Sakura said in her mind before lifting up the cloth bag to Gaara's gaze.

"Nothing's happened. I just thought you might be hungry and brought you some lunch!" Sakura said, slightly swinging the bag.

As Gaara stared at the lunches in her hold, Sakura noticed his angry eyes distort to that of confusion. She was quick to figure that his mind was now raising alarms to her kind gesture, and he was trying to figure out what catch there was from her offering. Despite all the girls downstairs, it seemed Gaara was unfamiliar to this courteous action, and coming from someone so new in his life it probably puzzled him more. Luckily Sakura was blessed with her smarts, and able to spot his uneasiness.

"It's what friends do." Sakura cooly remarked.

As Sakura spoke, Gaara's eyes quickly went from the lunches and back to her. When his teal gaze met her emerald one again, the confusion left and anger returned. Perhaps he did not appreciate Sakura understanding his silent questioning.

"Go home." Gaara flatly said, before disappearing back behind the desk.  
"You have been awake for too many hours, you need rest."

Sakura's arm holding the lunches slowly dropped as did her mouth. Had she really upset him that he tell her to leave? Her thoughts from earlier this morning came back to her mind.

'... _Gaara probably doesn't even care. He is going to find your acts childish and bothersome._ '

Had her mind been right all along? Despite his gesture and words from last night, their new friendship, was she still just a burden to him? As Sakura listened to his scribbling pencil returning to his work, slowly she turned herself away from him, deciding to do what he had instructed of her.

"Alright...I guess." Sakura spoke in almost a whisper.  
"I'll see you later then."

Sakura would never know, but Gaara had halted his work when she spoke those words. He had gripped his pencil tightly, before ignoring her sad tone and returning to his work. As the rosette took a few small steps forward, the image of the plate of food in her room from this morning returned to her, and she stopped her steps.

' _Hold up._ ' Sakura thought in her mind, remembering Gaara's kind actions and interest over her well-being the past two days.  
' _He isn't angry that I've bothered him. He's just overly concerned about me, and my lack of sleep! Maybe this is his idea of being a good friend._ '

' _That doesn't sound like the Gaara_ _you_ _know._ ' Inner Sakura chimed in.  
' _Better make sure that's what it really is._ '

Sakura let out a heavy sigh when she silently agreed with her mind. Her exhale was so exaggerated, that she knew the Kazekage behind her had his attention back on her, though, she could still hear his scribbling as he continued to work.

"This sucks." Sakura cried out, turning to stare sadly towards the lunches she held.  
"I worked so hard and long this morning to make these lunches. What a complete waste it was..."

As her back was turned to him, Sakura mischievously grinned when she heard Gaara's scribbling stop. His attention was completely back on her now, and she knew her idea was working.

"I just wanted to make Kazekage-sama happy, and thank him for all his hospitality." Sakura's sad tone returned as she stared towards the floor with a sulking look.  
"I guess he doesn't like me after all, I guess it was silly of me to think of us as friends."

Sakura began her small steps again, hanging her head low still.

"I felt all alone in this village and without anyone to talk to. I was finally happy to have made a friend here yesterday. Guess I was wrong."

As Sakura started her walk once more, she let out one more sigh.

"Oh well..."

"Wait, Haruno."

At the sudden call of her name, Sakura smirked.

"Got'cha." She whispered.

' _Ah! Guilty conscience. You were right._ ' Inner Sakura said impressed.  
' _That, or it stems from his loneliness as a child and_ _his_ _understanding_ _of_ _your_ _feelings right_ _now..._ '

Sakura hushed her thoughts, noting that now was not the time to theorize and experiment more. She knew from the call of his voice that she had been right, and spun on her heels quickly to face him.

"Yes?" She practically sang, and watched as Gaara pushed himself from his seat and slowly made his way down from the high chair and desk.

Slowly, he made his way towards another door within the room, he opened that entryway and stood back before looking at her.

"My office has a couch. It will be more comfortable eating in there than here." He finished, watching with a dull gaze as Sakura practically skipped towards him and his office.

As he held the door frame open for her, she took a moment to stop in front of him and smile a toothy grin towards him. Caught off guard by her genuine look, and at how long she held it for him, Gaara began to stammer under her gaze.

"W-What is it?" He finally asked, trying to compose himself while also trying to break her smile that made him so bewildered.

"I'm starting to understand you." Sakura lightly sang again, wanting to laugh at his shocked look to her words.  
"I'm really glad we're friends now!"

Sakura let out a small chuckle as Gaara turned his eyes away from her, using his body and the closing door behind them to hurry Sakura into the room. He wasn't sure how much of her smile and playful words he could handle today, and he knew she knew that.

"Hn." Was his only answer to her, before completely shutting the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura hummed to herself while unfolding the cloth, not bothered at all when she felt the Kazekage's lingering stare on her.

"Alright." She said to herself, pulling out one of the lunches.  
"This one is mine."

Setting the box to the side of the table in front of them, Sakura shifted herself lightly on the couch she was now sitting on before reaching for the other lunch.

"And this," she smiled before handing the lunch off to Gaara, "is yours."

Sakura studied Gaara as he set the lunch on his lap, he stared at it while shifting himself on his end of the couch. He still looked confused to her, deep in thought, and she began to wonder what it was that had made him so muddled. Before she could question him, his eyes returned to hers with his normal stoic look.

"Thank you." He said then began opening the box.

Sakura smiled at his words.

' _So that was it then?_ ' She said in her mind.  
' _He just wasn't sure how to thank me._ '

Sakura shrugged before speaking.

"No thanks needed. It's what friends do."

The young lord flinched slightly to her words.

"If this is the proper gesture of friendship," Gaara began to speak, popping his chopsticks in half, "then I will return the favor to you soon."

Sakura's smile grew soft and she chuckled inwardly at his words. She shook her head as she stared at the young man in front of her, and her movement caused him to look up at her once more.

"You still have a lot to learn, Kazekage-sama." Sakura softly said.

Her words had caught Gaara off guard. Never before had anyone told him such a bold statement that when she had said it, his eyes opened wide and his mouth fell. He watched as she snapped her chopsticks in half and began to eat at the rice, he waited for her to hopefully elaborate on her words. When she didn't, he couldn't help but ask.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura brought her eyes up and back to him, a smile on her when she read the confusion riddled in his face.

"Friendship isn't about returning favors, or owing the person back. It's doing something for someone because you genuinely care for the person. Their happiness becomes yours, their sadness becomes your pain." Sakura said, before returning to the food under her.

"If that's the case. I don't think I can be a good friend to you."

Sakura watched as Gaara's gaze narrowed and he stared hard towards the floor under him, again he was in deep thought. As she chewed her food, she thought of his words, of his actions, of all he had shown her. She swallowed her food before speaking.

"You ask of my well-being from time to time. You protected, and continue to watch over, the people of your village with your own life." Sakura's face was solemn as she spoke.  
"Don't sell yourself so short when you doubt whether you can care for someone or not."

Sakura's gaze settled on Gaara's when his eyes returned to hers. She could still see doubt in his look, his frown was heavy despite her lifting words.

"You keep bringing food to my room when I don't come down to eat." Sakura smiled, trying to lighten his mood.  
"Unless you think of me as a pet you need to take care off, I'd say you're a great friend already."

At her smile, Gaara decided to begin eating the meal she had prepared for the both of them. He would not let her smile fall from him right now. He plucked some meat from the rice and brought it towards his face, eyeing the food.

"I'm not sure what you enjoy eating. All I know is you don't like sweet stuff." Sakura confessed, seeing him stare at the meat.  
"I just made something basic, I hope you like it."

At her words, Gaara plopped the food into his mouth, only taking a bite of it before swallowing. After that, he sat staring into the nothingness for some time, not touching his food, which made Sakura cringe.

"That bad huh?" She asked, watching his eyes glaze over slightly.

He shook his head to her question, digging around the rice for another scrap of meat before eating that too.

"I enjoy beef." Gaara said, taking another bite and swallowing hard.  
"I prefer eating my meat raw. So for me, the taste of cooked meat is still something I've yet grown to enjoy."

Sakura's eyes bulged to his statement.

"Raw?!" Sakura exclaimed, making sure she had heard right.

As his gaze met hers, he nodded passively, reassuring her of what he had said. At this, Sakura scoffed. Her medical knowledge screaming in her brain now.

"You know there are much higher risks of catching a disease eating meat that way, right?" She asked.

Gaara simply shrugged at her words, eating some of the vegetables off his meal this time.

"I try to limit my consumption of it." Gaara sighed as he stared out towards one of the windows in his room.  
"Some days I can't help it though. It's like a craving."

Sakura stared at Gaara, taking in his words. For some reason, the rosette could see the animal in this young lord. Especially when she remembered the way he had attacked her, and others, and the way he lapped at her blood. He had been wild the way he was driven to it. She could remember his predator-like eyes from years ago.

"How carnal." She whispered.

Despite how quiet her voice was, Sakura blushed as Gaara flinched and turned from the window to face her. Her face turned red when he locked questioning eyes to her wide ones.

"Ah!" She chimed, blush deepening.  
"I'm so sorry. I-I did not mean to use that word!"

Sakura quickly set her lunch on the table in front of her. Standing up and bowing towards Gaara.

"Forgive my rudeness, Kazekage-sama." Sakura said.

Gaara was silent as he watched her action, and Sakura did not wait on him to return to her seat and pick at her lunch again.

"There is no need to apologize." He said, earning her questioning look again.  
"Because of Shukaku, I did pick up on animalistic traits and needs. Eating raw meat is one of them."

Gaara tilted his head after that sentence, another thought possessing him.

"I wonder if it will die away soon since the Ichibi is now gone." He said.

Sakura's blush returned as he spoke. Was he agreeing to what she had labeled him? At her red face, the red-head smirked lightly.

"Eating this dried meat is making me crave those _carnal_ needs even more though." Gaara spoke watching intently at Sakura's reaction.

If wasn't for his quick smirk and emphasis on carnal, Sakura would have dived out of the window and hauled butt back to Konoha at this point. She knew though that he was teasing her again, something she was still surprised to see in the young lord.

"You were right." Sakura lightly huffed, picking up a piece of rice and flinging it playfully towards him.  
"You're not very funny."

"What do you mean? I wasn't trying to be funny." Gaara spoke, tilting his head as the rice flew past him.

Sakura threw Gaara a 'yeah right' look before digging once more in her lunch.

"If it's primitive urges you're having because of my food, may I remind you that there's a hoard of willing young woman downstairs." Sakura said, keeping her eyes at her food still.  
"I'll be sure to send them up once I leave."

At her words, Gaara went back to picking at his food. The mischief in his eyes leaving completely. There was silence now between the two as they ate, and Sakura half wondered if she had said the wrong thing. She could feel her inner voice kicking her brain.

' _You always take it too far!_ '

"Don't let their presence mold me into someone I am not in your eyes." Gaara finally murmured.

Sakura was slightly taken aback to Gaara's pensive words, her eyes lashed back up to meet with his. However, his gaze stayed glued to the food under him as he took in small bites.

"I'm..." Gaara paused as he tried to figure out the right words.  
"I'm not that sort of person. I don't lavish in everything that is now thrown my way. I do not take advantage of others."

Sakura studied Gaara as his eyes remained steady under him, he was waiting for her to speak. She could see that as the silence continued, his body language silently revealed what he was feeling. His back began lowering, she could tell the quiet between them was a negative answer to him, and that she did indeed see him as that sort of person. She thought best to speak up right then and there.

"Never." Sakura finally answered, his gaze returning to hers as she continued.  
"I may not know you as well as some, but I do respect you. The title Kazekage fits no other person, than you, in my eyes."

Before her gaze could tear away from his and back to her meal, he spoke out to keep her eyes set on his.

"You still think of me as a friend?"

Sakura was slightly surprised to hear the urgency in his voice. This young man was once someone she detested because he did not even acknowledge her presence, but now seemed distressed that she may not call him friend anymore. Knowing the silence would shake him, she answered quickly this time.

"Of course!" She smiled.

Sakura could see Gaara's body relax to her words before he again ate the food she had prepared for him, she in turn did the same.

"You know..." Sakura spoke again after a few bites, trying to keep up conversation.  
"Kankuro met me downstairs."

Gaara's eyes went back up to Sakura as he continued to chew his food, showing her that he was listening.

"When he saw I made you lunch, he mistook me as having the same feelings as _they_ have for you. He thought me now infatuated with you."

At her words, Sakura let out a noisy laugh, she had hoped the story would make Gaara chuckle too. However, he only swallowed hard at the rice he was chewing before keeping his stare intently at the rosette's shaking form. He was now deep in thought as he watched her, again fascinated by her smile and laughter.

"But you know," Sakura continued as her giggles calmed, "I was once like them when I was younger."

After speaking, Sakura turned her head towards one of the round windows, watching the gray sky outside with a small, soft smile on her face. The thought of Sasuke now returning in her mind and sending her into a sort of sad, yet tranquil state. Gaara was quick to notice her now calm look, and something inside him told him to speak out, to return her attention back to him, to remind her that he was in her presence still and not to be ignored.

"Naruto?" He asked.

Sakura's eyes widened as her look returned to Gaara's now narrow stare. It took her a minute to remember what she had told him, and just what it was he was asking her exactly. When she did, she brought a finger up to hide a small snicker.

"No." She shook her head with a smile.  
"Naruto was a bother to me when we were younger, but now he is like a brother."

At her words, Sakura was surprised to hear Gaara release a small sigh, and his body seemed to relax a little more. She wondered why before he spoke up again.

"Who then?" Gaara asked, narrow eyes once again piercing into hers.

Sakura inwardly cringed as she thought about who she was speaking of. Why was Gaara so intent on knowing who this person was? She knew she shouldn't be ashamed of herself for who she liked, but felt she might upset the village leader in front of her if she mentioned the raven-haired, young man. Sasuke had sent Gaara into a world of hurt when they were younger. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, wondering if Gaara even remembered who Sasuke was. Perhaps she could just say his name and the young lord would just shrug it off as another person living in Konoha that he knew nothing about.

' _Of course not._ ' Inner Sakura spoke up.  
' _You remembered Gaara by the pain he did_ _to_ _you during the Chunin exams. Of course he will remember Sasuke-kun for doing the same._ _He was there for the rescue mission too! He knows all about Sasuke-kun._ '

Sakura could feel the tension in the room grow heavier as time passed. She knew she needed to answer quick, but still uneasy at how Gaara would take it. Would he even go so far to end their new friendship because she was in love with the enemy so to speak?

' _Just play dumb!_ ' Inner Sakura spoke, reminding Sakura of the picture of her and her team that she always carried with her.

"Ah well..." Sakura spoke, scratching her cheek and tearing her eyes away from Gaara.  
"I'm not sure if you remember him...It's been a few years since I've last seen him...I'll show you a picture of him."

Sakura took a moment to glance back at Gaara, his eyes still narrowed at her in silence. She knew he would not let up until she answered him, so she instead turned and reached for her kunai pack that she had strapped to her thigh. Her fingers rummaging through the small kit as she searched for said photo.

Gaara watched as Sakura bashfully turned from him and reached for her thigh, he wondered for a brief second what her action intended. She opened the side slit of her black Suna attire, and her smooth, pale leg fell out into the open. As his eyes traveled up her leg, and high towards her now visible thigh, Gaara forced himself to avert his eyes. As innocent as the act was, he suddenly felt shameful watching her body spill out of her outfit before him, so instead, he shut his eyes as he listened to the clatter of her weapons bounce around in her pack while she scoured. He reprimanded his brain when the vision he had just seen continued to dance around in his mind, and he suddenly felt a great heat settle in the pit of his stomach. He wondered why this was, as heat was something that should not bother him considering where he lived.

"Damn it!"

At her curse, Gaara opened his eyes and rushed them back to Sakura's form. He watched as she stared at her finger, a small blush on her face.

"What happened?" He asked, noticing her unsettling demeanor.

Sakura did not answer him, instead staring as a small trail of blood began to swim down her finger's length. As she stared, she remembered it was the Kazekage's couch she was sitting on, and that she probably didn't want to stain the white fabric with her crimson blood. She thought fast, sticking her bloody finger into her mouth just as a drop was about to escape her skin. She knew she must look confusing to the young man sitting at the other end of the couch, and her humiliating eyes turned back to his. She was a proud ninja of Konoha, how could she let something so frivolous harm her, and in front of a lord to make things all the more embarrassing.

"Sowwy." She did her best to speak with the finger still in her mouth.  
"I cup myshelf wif a kurai."

Gaara raised a brow bone towards her, trying to understand her sentence.

"You cut yourself?" He asked.

As soon as she nodded, Gaara stood himself and strode over to his desk. He opened, and went through, almost all his drawers before pulling out some wrapping cloth and marched his way back towards her. Sakura inwardly cringed as he knelt down in front of her and opened his hand towards her.

"Let me see it." He spoke as his teal eyes locked with hers.  
"I'll wrap it for you."

His action caused Sakura to stutter, she was a top medical ninja! She should be able to fix a cut in seconds, she didn't need Gaara thinking her weak and unfit. Quickly she popped her finger out of her mouth to speak.

"I-It's alright!" She stammered.  
"I can fix it myself, I just didn't-"

Before she could finish, Gaara took the opportunity to cease her hand gently. Sakura could only watch in silence, and slight amusement, as the red-head molded her hand to have only her index finger stick out towards him.

' _This is so embarrassing._ ' Sakura said in her mind, her blush and eyes still set on Gaara.  
' _To have anyone do this for me, is humiliating. Probably more so that it's_ _him!_ '

Despite her thoughts, Sakura was mildly amused to see Gaara do anything nurturing, no matter how small the act was. He was once the definition of destruction and chaos, but now knelt before her with means of helping her. It fascinated her to no end, she could easily admit she knew of no one who had changed themselves in such a small amount time than Gaara. It was all thanks to her friend, Naruto, which made her a little more proud of the blonde.

As that realization hit her, she decided not to speak out and stop him, instead she allowed her finger to be maneuvered by him and set on the small wrap he had found for her. She watched and waited for him to begin bandaging her finger, however, she tilted her head over time as he instead stared attentively at her red finger. She continued to wait, and only speaking out when she noticed the bead of blood beginning to grow.

"Kazekage-sama?" She asked.  
"Do you not know how to wrap it?"

Despite her words, Gaara did not turn to look or answer her, he only continued to stare at her finger. Sakura watched curiously when he drew in a breath and exhaled exasperatedly, his breathing after that began to quicken, and the rosette began to feel uneasy to his antic.

"It's alright." She spoke calmly, hoping to reach to him in whatever thought he was now buried in.  
"I can heal it myself."

Sakura cautiously, and slowly, began to pull her hand and finger away from him. As soon as she did this movement, she felt Gaara grasp at her wrist, holding her hand in place. The young woman steadied herself when his grip on her tightened. It was a silent warning from him, to her, not to move. When she stilled, he continued and slowly tilted her wrist, eyeing her oozing finger as Sakura's heart began to race.

' _What is he doing?_ ' She wondered, watching him exhale loudly again and leaning his face closer to her finger.

Sakura was about to question him and opened her mouth, but quickly shut it when she felt and saw Gaara's movement. Before she could ask, his warm tongue had lapped at the bead of blood. The movement had been quick, like a kitten drinking its milk, but Sakura was certain on what she had seen. Suna's leader had just drank her blood. Sakura began to question the whys and whats in her mind before a dark reality hit her.

This wasn't the first time he had tasted her crimson fluid.

' _Is he changing_ _like those other nights_ _?_ ' She thought, her heart pounding even more at the thought of being in danger once again.  
' _Is he going to attack?!_ '

Sakura was about to pull back from him and take a fighting stance, but stopped when she caught a glimpse of his teal orbs. His eyes were still fixed intently on the cut on her finger, but unlike the nights he had attacked, Gaara looked serene compared to the wild look he had when he lashed out. She didn't want to pull back and take away his tranquility only for it to be possibly replaced with animosity. So instead, she watched what he watched, her eyes darting back and forth between him and her finger that he looked longingly at.

She was surprised to see him snarl, and a hiss escaped from his throat when the blood began to seep back out from her finger and form another bead.

' _Definitely animal..._ ' She thought to herself.

She again grew concern when his snarl never fell, his sharp canines appearing before her once more. As she eyed his sharp fangs, she wondered for a second if Naruto had teeth like his, she had never noticed anything before. Sakura held herself steady, refusing to shiver when he again licked at the small ball of blood. When he finished, his eyes returned to study her finger and Sakura did the same. As seconds passed, no blood came out, and she inwardly sighed and hoped that this awkward feast would now end.

Gaara, too, seemed to notice that she had no more red juice to let up, and his eyes left her finger to lock with her curious look. As they stared into one another, it never crossed him at what he had just done to her, he instead remembered where her finger had been before he had taken a hold of it. How it had settled in her mouth and tongue first.

"Do you still have the taste of blood in your mouth?" He asked, necessity dripping from his words.

Sakura could only gawk at him lightly, trying to take in his question while she found herself drowning in his gaze. What was it he was asking exactly? Had it yet to faze him what personal antic he had just committed against her?

As she remained silent, it was Gaara who slowly began to rise himself. His eyes continued to remain glued to hers, even when he towered over her sitting form. Sakura watched curiously still when he began to lean towards her, his face coming closer to hers, and her eyes widened as he set his arms to each side of her, trapping her in her spot on the couch.

"Kazekage-sama?" Sakura breathed as his eyes kept her look trapped with his.

Sakura was still clueless as to what the young man had asked her, and also what his intention was now, but as his face came closer and he was beginning to narrow the gap between them, Sakura studied his eyes once more. She could see they weren't crazed or wild like the nights he attacked, but there was definitely something clouding his vision, thus probably clouding his mind she assumed. He looked tranquil, yet there was a desperate need of something in his orbs, and Sakura again wondered on what it was he was planning.

This was an act she had never found herself in, and it surprised her greatly that the main role was being played by Gaara. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered a raven-haired young man, and that she always held hope his eyes would look at her the same way, Gaara was, one day. The remembrance of Sasuke was quickly lost however when Gaara again spoke, his breath heavy and his face still inching towards her.

"Open your mouth."

His demand had almost swept past Sakura's head when she watched him slowly lick his bottom lip. That small action itself sent a pleasurable shiver up her body. Never before had someone looked and acted this way towards her, and it excited her. That was until his words finally hit her.

' _Wait a minute...Open my mouth?_ ' She thought, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

It was that moment Sakura mentally kicked herself. What in the world was she doing? This was disrespectful to both her and Gaara, who obviously was not in the right state of mind. Surely he wouldn't ask this of her. She should have stopped him the minute he tasted her blood, how could she become so hypnotized by him? It baffled her.

' _He's_ _exotic_ _, but_ _I_ _barely just became friends with him. Don't act this way!_ ' Sakura voiced in her mind.  
' _What would Sasuke-kun think of_ _me_ _right now?_ '

It was those thoughts that Sakura growled in annoyance at both herself, and Gaara. He still had her trapped in her spot, but Sakura shot her angry eyes towards him.

"Kazekage-sama." Sakura sternly spoke, hoping her voice would reach him.  
"This is very inappropriate."

She knew it was not Gaara's fault, just the side of him he had just explained to her earlier as they ate. She knew she would forgive him for all this whether he apologized to her now or later, but still she balled her fist. She was ready to strike if he did not decease. Kazekage or not, she would send him into a world of pain if his mouth made contact with hers. Sakura's fist tightened when Gaara continued his advance, not taking in her words.

' _Hopefully this doesn't start a war between the two villages._ ' Sakura thought, readying her punch before hearing a knock on the door.

As the small knock echoed, Sakura watched as Gaara's dim eyes began to glow more brightly. It seemed the knock had reached his ears, and mind, for a quick gasp escaped him and he hurriedly pushed himself away from Sakura. His look was disheveled and puzzled as he stared wide eyed at the rosette, who in turn had her eyes set on the ground below them. Their breaths were both short and heavy while their hearts and thoughts raced.

"Haruno, I-" Gaara began, but was cut off as the pounding of the door started up again.

Before anymore could be said, the door slowly opened, and a familiar blonde intruded into the room.

"Gaara-aa." She said with a song in her voice.  
"Kankuro told me Sakura was here and..."

Temari stopped herself when she caught a glimpse of her brother and friend. She could tell by their eyes, breathing, and silence that something amiss had just happened and quickly she narrowed her eyes at Gaara.

"What happened?" Temari spat.

At her harsh words, Gaara slightly flinched, he was reminded his sister was now in their presence and whipped his eyes away from Sakura to Temari. As his gaze met hers, his eyes narrowed to match his sister's intimidating look, and quickly he straightened his back and composed himself.

"Leave." He ordered Temari.

Despite her brother's order, Temari refused, her tone matching his.

"Not until you tell me what happened."

At Temari's words, Sakura swallowed hard and did her best to end her shivering body. Her eyes went up to see brother and sister staring one another down. She had to commend Temari for her bravery, or perhaps it was because she no longer had any fear from her brother that she stood up to him. Whichever the case, Sakura decided to speak up.

"Nothing happened. We were just having some lunch."

At her words, Temari looked at Sakura. The rosette could tell by her friend's look that she wasn't buying it, so instead, Sakura quickly turned to Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, would you mind bringing us some water? I forgot to pack us some drinks with our lunch."

Gaara's narrow eyes turned to Sakura as she spoke, and as their gazes locked, she could see the guilt and worry riddled in his angry, masked eyes. Perhaps he thought their friendship over for his actions? Sakura could see in his look that he wanted to properly apologize, the reason he wanted to send Temari away.

"Please." She began again, noticing Gaara did not move or acknowledge her request.  
"My friend."

Though his eyes remained thin, Sakura saw them twitch to her use of the word friend, and slowly he made his way towards the door. She was beginning to realize Gaara took their new friendship very seriously. It was cute in a way, that he did much to please his new friend.

"I'll be back." He said, before opening and closing the door behind him.

Sakura couldn't even take a moment to sigh before Temari hounded in on her.

"What happened?!" She practically barked, though her eyes were full of worry for Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help but let a smile escape as she remembered what indeed had just happened. The rosette eyed the small cut on her finger before showing it to Temari.

"I cut myself, and he began to lick the blood off. I wasn't in any danger, he just caught me by surprise. Himself too, I guess. Don't worry, everything is alright."

Sakura watched as Temari grimaced before sighing, her palm coming up to rest against her heart.

"You guys had me so worried." Temari explained.  
"I thought he had attacked you or something..."

Sakura remained silent as she saw Temari calm her nerves, as soon as she did, she took a seat next to Sakura.

"Something about blood excites him." Temari confessed for her brother.  
"This isn't the first time he's done something like this, but it definitely has been awhile since."

"He was just telling me how the Ichibi drove certain needs into him." Sakura murmured, listening to Temari hum at her words.

There was silence between the two now, and as time passed, Temari decided to change the subject.

"Why did you call my brother friend?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow towards Sakura.

Sakura again let a small smile escape as she stared at the cut on her finger, rubbing it lightly with her thumb.

"Last night during our session, I asked him If we could be friends." Sakura spoke and took a moment to lock with Temari's eyes.  
"It took some convincing, but I finally got him to agree."

As Temari took in Sakura's words, she couldn't help but smirk.

"Friend." Temari whispered, eyeing the ceiling above her.  
"You have no idea how deep of word that is for Gaara. More so the actual thing."

Sakura remained silent, studying her finger again before listening some more to Temari.

"Please be patient with my younger brother. I think he is still learning what that word means and entitles. He will be careful, but that doesn't mean he won't slip up at times." Temari inhaled, her calm smile growing.  
"He's called Naruto friend for years, but to actually be in the presence of a friend for a long period of time has yet to happen to him. I wonder if this is all exciting to him."

Sakura's eyes widen to Temari's words.

"Surely not." Sakura spoke.  
"I'm nothing special. He even tried to send me away when I brought him lunch today."

Temari chuckled.

"He doesn't want you to see him slip up and fall like he did just now. Like I said, he will be careful, probably even more so now, but be patient. Perhaps he can learn to open up more from this experience."

Sakura sighed and stared out the window. It suddenly felt like a lot more pressure to have this new _friend_ in her life.

"Thank you again, Sakura." Temari said.  
"You're doing so much for Gaara. It means a lot to Kankuro and I. I know we're not out of the clear yet, but having a peaceful night yesterday was reassuring. Seeing him let you call him friend also makes me feel better. My little brother, to me, deserves the world now after the hell everyone put him through."

Sakura watched Temari's happy look before hearing the door knob rattle and turn, and both their heads turned to the source. As the door opened, Sakura's heart stopped. Though the absence had been short, seeing Gaara again suddenly made her grow nervous. She blamed what happened earlier for that anxiety, wondering how he would now act towards her. In her mind, she wondered if Gaara felt this same way. If his heart was racing, or if he felt just as nervous as her to see one another again. She held her breath in as a figure stepped in.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura couldn't help but stare at Gaara when he stepped back into his office, he carried a bottle of water in each of his hands. Before he let the door close behind him, he nudged the wooden frame with his hip and a figure behind him used this opportunity to hold the entryway open.

"I got it, Gaara." Kankuro's voice entered the room now.

As both figures moved into the room, Sakura let out her breath and smiled towards Kankuro. When their eyes locked, the puppeteer grinned back.

"Yo!" Kankuro said, gesturing to both his sister and Sakura.

Before Sakura could greet back, Temari intervened.

"Where have you been?!"

"What?" Kankuro drawled, knowing he was about to be lectured.  
"I've been busy."

Kankuro took a moment to stuff his hands into his pocket, drawing closer to the couch the girls sat on and sending Temari a bored expression to her angry one.

"Liar!" Temari said, wrinkling her nose.  
"You're suppose to be helping me plan this event!"

"I am!" Kankuro retorted.

"Liar!"

Sakura sighed as she listened and watched the two siblings argue, though she didn't have a clue as to what they were referring to, the scene in front of her was all too familiar. She was reminded greatly of herself with Naruto when he didn't follow some of her more simple orders. With thoughts of Naruto coming to mind, Sakura groaned and let her eyes travel to the floor beneath her. She could still hear the two sand siblings arguing, but her thoughts were solely of her friends back home and how she missed each of one them dearly.

' _I wonder what everyone is doing right now._ ' She thought to herself.

Sakura felt homesick, but the feeling quickly vanished when a bottle of water entered her vision. Gaara shook the bottle lightly to get her attention and the rosette's surprised gaze swept from the floor and back up to him. She stared at his passive eyes while he remained silent, though, the room was still loud thanks to Kankuro and Temari. Sakura took a moment to study Gaara's apathetic gaze, wondering if she could see his hidden feelings. When her look lingered, Gaara again shook the bottle towards her and Sakura realized then she was letting her stare on for too long. Slowly she reached and pulled the bottle out of his hand. Her eyes went back up to Gaara and she genuinely smiled towards him, wanting to show him she held no ill-will despite what he had done.

"Thank you." She mouthed.

At her quiet gratitude, Gaara simply nodded, and Sakura again wondered what feelings he now had. Especially since she couldn't read him at the moment. There was still much she had to learn and understand of this young lord. He was still very much concealed to her.

Good thing she liked a good mystery.

When he turned from her, Sakura opened her bottle of water and took a drink. While she drank, her eyes watched Gaara trudge towards Temari, and he repeated the same motion that he had done with Sakura. He nudged the bottle lightly towards his sister, it was a silent offering. Though she was still fuming at Kankuro, Temari must have caught the notion out of the corner of her eye, for she fiercely snatched the bottle out of Gaara's hand and downed the drink fast. Temari did not turn to her younger brother or thank him, her eyes were set at Kankuro while they argued still, and Sakura continued to watch as Gaara now marched over to his desk. The minute he sat down, he reached for a piece of paper and pencil and began to read over it, no doubt returning to his duties for the day. Sakura noticed then he had not gotten himself something to drink.

' _So selfless._ ' Sakura thought.

As Sakura eyed each sibling, she then noticed how out of place she was while she awkwardly sat there.

' _Perhaps it's time for me to go._ '

Sakura reached for the empty boxes she had put the lunches in, settling them back into the cloth and wrapping them up. Her motion must have been loud, for Temari turned from Kankuro to watch Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura!" Temari exclaimed, noticing the girl was preparing to leave.  
"Before you go, I wanted to ask you something."

Sakura turned towards the sand-blonde, a small smile on her face telling Temari silently to go ahead and ask.

"What size dress do you wear?" Temari grinned.  
"I was thinking of having us wear matching dresses! Sound good to you?"

Sakura tilted her head at the young woman's puzzling words.

"Huh?" Sakura narrowed her eyes in confusion.  
"Dresses? For what?"

At Sakura's words, Kankuro spat before letting out an obnoxious laugh.

"You haven't even told her yet?!" He said through his laughs and eyed Temari.  
"And you brag you're on top of everything!"

Temari blushed at Kankuro's harsh words, she sneered as she sent him an unpleasant look.

"Shut up!" She demanded.  
"I only forgot because I've been busy dealing with the work you promised to help with!"

Before an argument could start up again, Temari turned back to Sakura, her look softening.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mention anything." Temari began.  
"There will be a formal event tomorrow night in honor of our new council member."

"Everyone likes a reason to party!" Kankuro added in.  
"Shows the village we're in a good place."

Temari rolled her eyes to her brother's words.

"Yes, well..." Temari cleared her throat before returning to Sakura.  
"You're welcome to join us if you like. I guess somewhere in my mind I thought I had asked you already, I was thinking we could wear similar dresses!"

Temari again grinned towards the rosette, however, her face began to fall when she noticed Sakura was biting her inner cheek and deep in thought.

"I don't know..." Sakura said, thoughts plaguing her mind.  
"It's very nice of you all to invite me, but I don't know if I have a right to be there."

"Huh?" Kankuro muttered.  
"What would make you think that? Everyone from the village is welcome. Most just come by and drop off gifts and welcome the new member. Others will stay for the food and dance."

Kankuro scratched his nose, hoping Sakura would see the fun in the event and change her mind. When he noticed her eyes fall to the ground he decided to speak up again.

"I've been helping a lot with the planning. I promise you'll have fun."

Sakura shook her head and smiled once again at the two siblings.

"I have no doubt it will be fun, but..." Sakura said while scratching the back of her head, her eyes again falling from the two.  
"It sounds more like a Sunagakure event for it's people. I'm from Konoha, so I don't think I really belong there."

"Is that your reason?!" Temari barked.  
"Sakura you are so formal and appropriate as a shinobi. You need to let loose once in a while, no better place to do that than here!"

Sakura this time scratched her cheek, embarrassed at what Temari had said of her and of her suggestion.

"I know you guys won't judge me, I'm just worried that others will. I don't want anyone thinking ill of you guys because you let the _outsider_ join in on the fun." Sakura spoke.

Kankuro this time was the one to gawk at Sakura's words.

"Outsider?!" He boomed, upset that Sakura would label herself as such.  
"Suna and Konoha have been allies for years now, have you forgotten that? The people of this village know this as well, especially after you all helped to save Gaara. Nobody will think bad of us or you. We'll make sure of that."

Sakura hummed to herself upon hearing Kankuro's convincing words. She wondered if in her conscience would mentally allow her to attend. She had been placed in this village for work, but perhaps a night of play would be okay in her book.

"I suppose I can welcome and congratulate the new member on behalf of Konoha." Sakura said with thought.

At her words, both Temari and Kankuro leaned in towards the rosette.

"Is that a yes?" Temari asked, hope in her eyes.

Sakura had to avert her gaze to the ground and away from Temari's silent pleading. She bit her lip in thought still before turning her eyes towards Gaara's desk. She was mildly shocked when her look was snatched up by Gaara's intent stare on her. It seemed he had stopped his work midway through to listen to her answer. Perhaps he too hoped she would join them she thought. The evidence being more clear to her when he flinched to her gaze, noticing she had caught him, and he quickly returned to his work. At his action, Sakura smiled softly at him before turning back to the other two.

"Yes!" She grinned.

Both siblings sighed and grinned in return.

"You'll have a good time, I promise. I've put a lot of work into it." Kankuro added.

Temari clapped her hands and let out a small laugh.

"We can help each other get ready for the party, this is going to be so much fun!"

Sakura again blushed at everyone's merry mood, it hadn't dawned on her that she had impacted their lives so much as this. At her refusal, she figured the siblings would simply shrug it off and nothing more, but instead they had surprised her by doing their best to convince her to go. Sakura smiled again and turned to face Gaara, who was nose deep in his paperwork.

"I guess this means no session tomorrow night." Sakura spoke.

Sakura quickly snapped her head away from Gaara and back to Temari when she heard the sand-blonde shout.

"Ah!" Temari exclaimed, taking a good look at the dark bags under Sakura's eyes.  
"No session tonight either! There is no way your body will let you have any fun if you go tomorrow without a proper nights rest."

Sakura sighed at Temari's words, fatigue once more reminding her that it still lingered and plagued her. However, she knew she could push herself, especially for her new friend's sake.

"We appreciate all that you're doing, and we're all anxious to have Gaara's insomnia cured. You're really pushing yourself though when it comes to sleep. Have you even had a good night's rest since Gaara was kidnapped?"

"I'll be alright." Sakura commented.  
"If I can just get a few hours in before tonight and tomorrow, I think I'll-"

"I will not be coming home tonight."

Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro all turned towards the red-head when he chose to finally speak out.

"You won't?" Kankuro asked, tilting his head with concern.  
"That's a first. You always-"

"I, too, have a lot of work to do for tomorrow's preparations." Gaara finished, eyeing each one of them before turning his eyes back to his paper.  
"The sessions will have to continue at a later date."

The room was quiet as all three stared at the working village leader.

"Well then..." Temari was the first to speak up, surprised too at her younger brother's actions.  
"I guess that means you'll be able to catch up on your sleep tonight, Sakura."

Sakura decided then that she had no strength to argue, and instead simply nodded at Temari. The sand-blonde quickly shook off her surprised look and smiled again at Sakura.

"Don't worry about what to wear. Just tell me what colors you like, and I'll handle the rest."

"It's fine." Sakura laughed.  
"I can buy my own dress. You all spoil me too much!"

Kankuro this time grinned at Sakura before turning to his sister.

"I'd say pink and red are her colors. Green too, yeah?" He said with his grin widening at Sakura's shocked face.

"I think you're right. You have a good eye there little bro." Temari's grin grew along with Kankuro's.

Sakura sighed at the two once again. Knowing she had no fight in her at the moment and instead rubbed her forehead.

"I promise," Sakura began, "to pay you all back one day. Somehow."

"You already are." Kankuro added, a calm smile on him as he nodded his head towards the side.

Sakura followed his nod and ended back towards Gaara. The young lord continued his work while Sakura eyed him momentarily before falling her gaze back on Kankuro. She nodded to him in understanding. However, she still made a mental note to herself to treat the siblings someday for their overabundance hospitality.

"I think that takes care of everything..." Temari said while tapping her chin in thought and eyes towards the ceiling above.  
"Oh! One more thing!"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly as Temari threw the young woman a sly grin. She knew whatever question the sand woman was about to ask her would be unsettling.

"Sakura," Temari began in almost a purr, "I know you've only been here a short while, but is there anyone you've met that you'd be interested in bringing along?"

Sakura could feel herself blush while Temari wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Definitely an unsettling question.

"Eh?" Sakura tried to play dumb.  
"You mean like a...date?"

"I'm simply asking so I can set the proper sitting arrangements." Temari said, her mischievous grin continuing to grow, but she was curious if Sakura had a secret lover in the village.

Sakura took a moment to sigh and hunch her shoulders. She was sadly reminded of the love life she did not have. Again, a picture of the raven-haired young man she hadn't seen in years painted itself in her mind.

' _Yeah, I lost my date about three years ago. Be a dear and fetch him for me so I don't have to attend alone_.' Sakura moaned in her mind.

"I-I don't..." Sakura tried her best to announce with confidence.

She didn't want anyone there to think little of her because the absence of a certain man in her life affected her happiness.

"Do I need to find one?" Sakura asked, forcing a smile.  
"I don't want to be the only one there alone without a date if you all have one."

Sakura watched as Temari opened her mouth to speak, but Kankuro cut her off as he took a step in front of Temari and shielded his older sister.

"You can be mine, Sakura." Kankuro smirked.

Sakura sneered at the man in front of her and was about to decline when a loud snap filled the room. Again, all eyes turned to Gaara, and at a now broken pencil falling from his grip.

"Oi, you alright, Gaara?" Kankuro asked.  
"Why you gripping the pencil that hard?"

Gaara simply ignored his brother's question, and turned to one of his drawers in search for a new writing utensil.

"Apologies." Gaara simply stated before returning to his work.

"Don't go hurting yourself." Kankuro whispered before turning his grin back to Sakura.

Sakura quickly recognized his look, and again wrinkled her nose. She was reminded of Naruto's persistence.

"Absolutely not." Sakura answered.

"Aw, don't be like that. I'll be sure to show you a good-"

Temari was the one to cut her brother off as she roughly shoved him away from her line of sight.

"She said _no_ , Kankuro!" Temari too sneered at him.  
"Besides, I heard you promising to take a few of those girls downstairs. Go be sleazy with them, and leave Sakura alone. I won't let you taint her."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh heartily at Temari's words. She was grateful that the sand-blonde stuck up for her against her brother, and Sakura wondered if this is what it felt like to have an older sister. It felt nice to be watched over. As her laughing died down, Temari again turned to Sakura.

"I don't have a date either." Temari confessed, easing Sakura's worry from before.  
"I doubt Gaara has one either. Right, Gaara?"

At her question, Temari turned to her youngest brother and waited for his answer. Gaara chose not to verbally reply, and instead slowly shook his head to answer his sister no while he continued to write.

"You see?" Temari said and turned back to the rosette.  
"So don't worry about it Sakura. It will be a fun night no matter what."

Sakura sent Temari a smile.

"Thank you." Sakura said, before turning towards a pouting Kankuro.  
"Sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Sakura kept her smile as Kankuro simply shrugged to her apology.

"No need to apologize." Kankuro spoke as he turned towards the door.  
"Temari's right. It be a shame to sully something as pure as you."

At his words, Sakura blushed before sticking her tongue out towards Kankuro as he sent her a wink. She knew she was being teased once again.

"I wouldn't be so impressed with myself if I were you." Sakura exchanged his same teasing.

Kankuro let out a boisterous laugh when he heard Sakura's words. He could always appreciate a fiery woman who didn't back down. His laughter continued as he exited out of the room.

"I guess that's all I needed to ask you." Temari said as she lifted herself from the couch.

Temari stretched her back and sighed before turning to eye Gaara, again she let out a sigh before facing back to Sakura. As Sakura met her gaze, she could easily spot her wariness to leave the pink-haired girl alone.

"Do you want to come with me?" Temari offered.  
"I was going to get some training in before I head home."

Sakura's heart sang when she heard the word training. It had been a few days since she practiced, and she knew both her body, and mind, were overdue for some exercise. However, the more she thought on it, the more heavy her body felt, she felt her legs were now made of lead. She really didn't have the energy to put in her one hundred percent. Besides exhaustion being her excuse, she eyed Gaara. It was probably best she stay and the two have a talk about what happened earlier. Sakura smiled and shook her head when her eyes met Temari's.

"Nn. I don't think my body is quite up for it yet."

Temari again eyed Sakura with worry, but the rosette sent her a reassuring look.

"Then," Temari sighed, "I'll see you at the house later."

Temari again stretched her back before walking towards the door.

"If I don't see you later, I'll see you tomorrow, Gaara." Temari said with a soft smile.  
"Please don't overdue it tonight. You need to be energetic for tomorrow."

"Hn." Gaara simply answered, which Temari chuckled lightly at.

Like Kankuro, Temari's chuckle disappeared as she closed the door behind her, and the room was once again filled with silence. Save for Gaara's scribbling. Sakura let out an exaggerated breath while she watched Gaara eying his door with deep interest, she knew he was listening for Temari's footsteps to be completely gone before speaking to her. Slowly, the rosette stood herself and stretched her back as well, trying to push aside her exhaustion for a little while longer. She stepped towards Gaara with a smile when his eyes left the door and hurriedly to Sakura. His narrow gaze softened when he took sight of her and her smile.

"Forgive me." He quickly began.  
"What happened earlier was-"

Sakura waved her hand to notion him to stop which, surprisingly, he did. His eyes still settled on her calm mood.

"You didn't have to demonstrate what you told me about yourself earlier. I believed you." Sakura tried to joke to lighten Gaara's apprehensive look.

Despite her antic, Gaara still swallowed hard and Sakura could see his uneasiness still.

"I'm sorry." He began again.

To his apology, Sakura's eyes widened for a moment. She knew he had a way of playing around that sentence, asking for forgiveness in more proper and different ways. She was taken lightly aback to hear him flat out say it, and to her nonetheless. She knew if she continued to gawk at him in silence, then it would disconcert him. She had learned that a closed mouth was a negative answer to him in his mind.

"It's alright." Sakura spoke while nodding towards him.  
"It's lucky you explained these traits to me before, otherwise I would have thought you were trying to eat me or something!"

Sakura chuckled to herself softly at her words, simply shrugging when she could see Gaara found no humor in them

"I have no excuse." Gaara said again when Sakura's chuckle ceased.

Sakura, however, smirked in thought to his words.

"I thought you said eating my dried cooking gave you those cravings."

At her words, Gaara's eyes softened.

"I was trying to make a joke." He commented.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the young lord. He still had yet to learn of her teasing.

"I know it was." She smiled.  
"You have to know when I am too."

Sakura sighed as she stepped closer towards the red-head's desk. She settled her hand on the corner of his desk to support her lightly while she looked out one of the windows and at the dark clouds outside.

"Like I said," Sakura said with a smile, "you have a lot to learn, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara winced for a second time to Sakura's words. He wasn't sure why, but she made it sounds like he was already failing at their new friendship. Then again, after what had happened earlier, he was certain the young woman wanted none and if anything, very little, of him now.

"I'm forgiven then?" He stated while trying to wipe any type of emotion from his voice.

He stared at Sakura as she stared longingly out the window, wondering what it was that was now swimming in her mind.

"Of course." She whispered, her eyes still fixed to the outside world.

"And, we are still friends?" Gaara asked the minute she answered.

At his quick words, Gaara mentally cursed himself. Again he had spoken without thinking, and hated how desperate he felt when he asked her this for the second time today. A part of him didn't want this pink-haired kunoichi thinking he was dependent on her friendship and recognition. These types of things never worked out in his favor most of his life, and he knew he should be pushing the young woman away before she hurt him like others in his past. The other part of him, however, reminded him of what Naruto had taught him. That pushing people away in the beginning had been his biggest downfall. She had asked him for his trust earlier, and he had agreed. Despite how short-lived this situation was, he couldn't deny there was an unfamiliar, small, bond between them, and that he would fight to keep it. To keep the smile she had for him.

Sakura's head had snapped quickly from the window and back to Gaara at his questioning of their friendship. When she met his intent stare, her bewildered look quickly softened to that of tranquil and she smiled.

' _He is so cautious._ ' Sakura said in her mind.

Sakura was reminded of Temari's words when she had asked Sakura to be patient with her little brother, and Sakura could now see why. He was easy to think his actions had dire consequences, for it was the second time he needed her reassurance today. Sakura decided then that maybe she needed to put in a little more effort to ease his troubled mind. She began to hum in thought as her eyes traveled towards the ceiling.

"Friendship is...me being there to help pick you up when you trip and fall."

Sakura had to suppress a giggle when she noticed Gaara's eyes angrily narrowing towards her. She knew her words had confused him, and her answer did not suffice to his question.

"Just because you fell earlier, doesn't mean I'm just going to walk past you and forget you."

Sakura watched as Gaara's eyes twitched to her words. His tightened look began to loosen when he finally understood what Sakura was saying.

"I just hope you'll be there to catch me when I slip up." Sakura bashfully grinned, slightly embarrassed by her choice words.

His answer was quick and without hesitation.

"I'm sure you've had friends and bonds since your childhood. I doubt you will slip up like I have." Gaara commented.

Sakura was about to differ, to remind him that nobody was perfect, but was stopped when Gaara continued.

"But if it somehow does happen. I will help you back up."

To his words, Sakura sent Gaara a thanks through her brightening smile. She could see his eyes soften to her look before he buried them back to the work under him. Sakura knew she should take her leave now and leave the young lord to his work, but something inside her didn't want to part just yet. So instead, she spoke to keep conversation, hoping he would not send her away just yet despite how busy he surely was.

"Is the event tomorrow as fun as your brother and sister make it out to be?" Sakura asked, smile still on her face.

To her question, Gaara shrugged and continued on his work.

"I suppose. There is people, food and dancing. Most people find all those things fun."

Sakura hummed to Gaara's answer. To her, it seemed the young village leader found the entire situation tedious given his tone of voice. However, she knew he had an obligation to be there.

"Food huh?" Sakura whispered as she stared up above her in thought of Suna's different foods.  
"I wonder if there will be cake."

"I have no doubt." Gaara answered.

At this, Sakura's smile grew into a grin and she turned once more to Gaara.

"Really?!"

At her booming question, Gaara lifted his eyes from his work to Sakura's delighted green eyes. He nodded slowly to answer yes, and Sakura sighed in happiness.

"It's been so long since I've had cake. Now I have a sudden craving for it."

Gaara continued to watch Sakura in silence as her eyes twinkled in front of her. It was a look he had yet to see on her and her smile and eyes seemed to light up more, and again he felt his chest give a small ache before he forced himself to speak to distract his mind from the burning feeling.

"You like cake?" He asked, his gaze softening at Sakura's glinting pupils.

At his question, Sakura calmed herself and smiled softly before turning her eyes away from Gaara and back outside to the rolling clouds.

"I'm the opposite of you." Sakura began, earning a raised brow bone from Gaara.  
"Sweets are my favorite. It's been a while since I've had any."

Sakura sighed as she rested her bottom on the corner of Gaara's desk, something the young Kazekage did not seem to mind, and smiled one last time towards the window. Gaara simply watched her movement, the thought of her being his complete opposite danced in his mind before he returned to his work.

He would never openly admit it, but her presence made his mood all the more calm and his work seem the more simple. He half wondered that if Shukaku was still in his mind, if the beast would berate him for letting this young woman have an effect like this on him.

"Do you think it will rain tonight?" Sakura asked as some time in silence went on between the two.

At her question, Gaara too looked out the window she was looking at, studying the clouds and the knowledge he had grown up learning.

"It's unlikely tonight." He admitted.  
"Perhaps within the next day or two."

Sakura straightened her back as she let herself slide down from Gaara's desk, and he watched her as she sprawled her arms out wide and stretched her back. A small yawn escaping her before her frame settled back down.

"I can't wait. Back home it rains a lot, so I've sort have missed it."

To her confession, Gaara remained silent, instead his eyes followed her as she marched towards the table and picked up the sack she had brought the lunches in.

"I suppose I should leave you to your work."

Gaara mentally scolded himself the second after his mind begged him to ask her to stay. He refused to believe he had grown so dependent of Sakura in such a short time. He was a respected, feared, and proud leader. Her departure should mean nothing to him he repeated in his mind. However, as he watched her rub the sleep away from her eyes, his stomach again sank. Something inside him growled that she was vulnerable to anyone in her now tired state and that he protect her.

"Would you like me to escort you back home?" The words slipped out of Gaara's mouth.

Sakura spun on her heels at the offer, sending the young lord another one of her soft smiles.

"Nn." She shook her head.  
"I need to pick up some things at the market before I head home anyway. I know you're busy and don't have time for that."

"I can make time." Gaara exclaimed, cursing himself mentally again at his sudden outbursts.

Sakura's eyes widened surprisingly at his words. He had just told his siblings earlier that he had no time to return home tonight, yet he had hours to spare to shop with her. Sakura then realized that he was once again being over generous towards her.

"I'll be fine." She smiled at him.  
"We can visit the market together when you're less busy."

At her words, Gaara nodded towards the pink-haired girl, calming his mind while scolding it that indeed he had work to finish. Besides, the promise she had just made mellowed him, and he admitted to himself he would be happy when that day came. He eyed the lunches in her hand before his eyes traveled back up to her.

"Thank you for all you have done for me today." Gaara said in almost a whisper, though Sakura caught it with ease.

"My pleasure. Next time I'll make sure to cook the meat a little less." Sakura chuckled, watching as Gaara tilted his head slightly.

"There will be a next time?" He asked, and Sakura could see curiosity light up in his eyes.

"Of course!" She beamed with a smile and no hesitation.  
"After all, that's what friends do."

As Sakura took in Gaara's staring and gawking look, curiosity and confusion written all over his face, she ceased the moment to head towards the door. She reached for knob before turning one last time towards Gaara.

"Bye-bye, Kazekage-sama." She smiled.  
"I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Sakura exited and began her slow march towards Suna's market. Her mind now set on the item she knew she now had to search for and locate. Hopefully with ease so she could return back to Gaara's home soon and rest up for tomorrow. She hoped the night would be calm and let her catch up on her missed days of rest.

Gaara stared at the door for some time after Sakura's departure. Thoughts and wonder plaguing his mind now of what Sakura was so set to go and do, and what she would do when she returned home; Though, he knew he would not see her until tomorrow. Before returning to the no ending work under him, he spoke softly.

"See you tomorrow, my friend."


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura was awaken by a soft rapping on her bedroom door, and slowly she turned on her bed to stare at the wooden frame while her eyes fought to remain open. She opened her mouth to ask who it was, but instead of words, a yawn escaped.

"Sakura? Are you awake?"

Sakura immediately recognized the voice as Temari's, and quickly scuffled to sit herself up and wake herself completely.

"Yes!" Sakura's voice cracked from her dry throat, and she swallowed before speaking again.  
"You can come in, Temari."

Sakura watched while the door knob turned and the familiar sand-blonde strolled inside the room. The rosette noticed the bath towels in Temari's arms before the young woman turned back around to shut the door.

"Good morning." Temari smiled at the sleepy Sakura.

In her response, Sakura yawned again and stretched her arms and back. A loud pop echoed in the room from her back bone and Sakura sighed with content.

"Good morning." Sakura replied, her voice still quiet from sleep.

"Actually," Temari smiled softly as she took in Sakura's sloppy appearance, "I should be saying good afternoon!"

At her words Sakura gasped and quickly whipped her head towards the clock next to her bed on the nightstand.

"No way!" She cried as she took in the time.  
"It's two in the afternoon?!"

At Sakura's distress, Temari laughed.

"We weren't wrong when we said you needed to catch up on your sleep!" Temari chuckled, watching Sakura hunch.

Sakura lowered her back, embarrassed at herself for sleeping this long and late into the day. After leaving Gaara's office yesterday, she spent some time in Suna's market before returning home in the evening and crawling back into bed. She didn't realize she would sleep so late into the next day.

"I'm honestly not this lazy." Sakura mumbled with a pout.

Temari simply giggled and took a seat next to Sakura in her bed.

"Hey, it's alright." Temari began to comfort the girl.  
"After meeting Shikamaru, I learned right away how lazy Konoha's shinobi really are."

Sakura growled as she lifted her narrow eyes towards Temari, letting the sand woman know not take make fun of what she represented.

"Oi!" Sakura growled, fist tightening.

Sakura's action caused the sand woman to once again howl with laughter.

"I'm only joking." Temari said through her laughs.  
"I'm glad you caught up on your sleep. We've noticed how exhausted you been, and I'm sure you're feeling better."

At her words, Sakura calmed herself and took a moment to study herself. She happily noted that her body felt light, her mind was at ease, and the fatigue was completely gone. She smiled and nodded towards Temari in agreement.

"Aa." Sakura softly spoke.  
"Thank you."

Sakura then took a moment to study the bath towels still tucked under Temari's hand, and slowly the rosette rose her emerald gaze to meet the sand-blonde's teal ones.

"Did you need something?" Sakura asked and watched as Temari smirked.

"I was thinking we could use your bathroom to get dressed and ready." Temari answered, standing herself and slowly making her way to Sakura's bathroom.  
"The mirror in this room is much bigger than mine. Also, did you decide how you'd like your hair done?"

As Temari turned towards Sakura, she noticed the confusion in the woman's look. Sakura also had her nose wrinkled and eyes narrow as she tried to recall what it was Temari was speaking of.

"Let me guess." Temari sighed.  
"You forgot..."

Temari again stared and watched while Sakura began to replay yesterday in hopes of remembering on her own what Temari was speaking of. It had taken her a moment, but the blonde smirked when she saw Sakura's jaw drop and begin to scramble out of bed.

"I completely forgot!" Sakura said, eying the clock once more before turning to Temari.  
"How long before-"

"We have a few more hours." Temari cut off Sakura, already knowing what question she was about to ask.  
"Plenty of time to get ready."

Temari motioned the towels in her hand before she walked into Sakura's bathroom. At Temari's words, Sakura let out a sigh of relief, letting the worry of being late to tonight's event leaving her mind. It wasn't until she heard Temari cry out did Sakura's heart pace again.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked, poking her head into the bathroom before wincing at the sight in front of her.

Sakura had forgotten that her bathroom's mirror was permanently out of service thanks to her fist from a few nights prior. Temari touched a piece of broken glass, that was still glued onto the wall, before her wide eyes turned to Sakura.

"What happened?" Temari asked, disbelief in her voice.

At Temari's look, Sakura felt her stomach drop. Each of the sand sibling's hospitality thus far had been exuberant, so of course Sakura felt awfully guilty at the broken mirror she was now looking at.

"It happened after that night Gaara attacked us." Sakura confessed, letting stress overwhelm her again at the remembrance of the reason she had planted her knuckles on glass. "I...I guess the stress just got to me."

Sakura took a moment to study Temari. Where there was disbelief in her eyes earlier, there now was only understanding and sympathy.

"Sakura..." Temari mouthed.  
"I had no idea. You should have told me. I'm sorry I-"

Sakura quickly shook her head to stop the sand-blonde from speaking any further.

"It's in the past now." Sakura forced a smile on her face, remembering that those sort of nights with Gaara were long gone now.  
"Everything's better now. _He's_ better."

Temari nodded in agreement, realizing there was no reason to recollect on those nights.

"I'm sure you'll have his insomnia cured in no time and you can return home." Temari spoke while walking out of the bathroom and past Sakura.  
"I'm glad you're taking the night off tonight. I promise you'll have a great time. Think of this as a hidden thank you from Kankuro and I."

At her words Sakura smiled, letting worry once again wash away from her as she followed Temari out of her bedroom and into the hallway.

"We can use my room to get ready for tonight." Temari said as her and Sakura continued down the hallway within the giant home.

Sakura simply smiled at Temari's words, starting to feel a small spark of excitement building in the pit of her stomach for tonight. Quietly, Sakura followed behind Temari up a few sets of stairs as they made their way to her room.

"Ah!" Temari exclaimed after some time, and halted in her steps, this too caused Sakura to stop and stare at Temari's back in question.  
"Don't you look handsome."

At Temari's compliment Sakura peeked her head and eyes above the sand-blonde's shoulder. Sakura couldn't help but smile when she caught a familiar sight of red hair marching towards them. However, as Gaara approached closer, Sakura remembered she was still in her pajamas and that her appearance was disarrayed. Hurriedly she hid behind Temari's back once more and did her best to brush her bed-head hair down with her fingers.

' _I don't want Gaara to see me like this_ _so late in the day_ _..._ ' Sakura moaned in her mind, listening as Gaara's steps stopped in front of his sister.

"I've done nothing to change my appearance." Gaara stated apathetically, staring at his sister.

Sakura listened as Temari chuckled to his words.

"It's a compliment little brother. I'm saying you _always_ look handsome."

"Hn."

Sakura continued to crouch behind Temari while straightening her hair out and listening to the two. She hoped the slightly taller Suna girl had hidden her frame.

"Good afternoon, Haruno."

Her body flinched when she heard Gaara call out to her, and again she blushed knowing she was unsightly right now. Since she had been caught, there was no more use in hiding she decided. Quickly, she stepped from behind Temari and bowed towards Gaara.

"Good afternoon, Kazekage-sama." Sakura began.  
"Forgive me for my current appearance. I know that-ow!"

Sakura stood herself straight and rubbed at her now throbbing shoulder. Narrowing her eyes, she turned towards Temari who she knew had just punched her shoulder.

"What was that for?" Sakura growled.

"I've told you a hundred times now to stop being so formal! There's no need for you to go apologizing either when we all know how hard you've been pushing yourself." Temari spoke, sticking her nose high into the air and closing her eyes.

Sakura simply moaned and rolled her eyes, landing them back at the young lord in front of her. As she took in Gaara's appearance, she couldn't help but ogle him in silence. Though she knew his title as Kazekage, she had yet to see him in the custom attire Kage's were given. Soon her gape turned into a smile when she saw his white robe and the familiar Kage hat on top of his red locks. Somehow his leadership and authority stood out more with his outfit, and Sakura sighed in contentment knowing that that garment, and hat, would not look better on anyone else but him.

There was silence as Sakura stared, and soon Temari smiled when she realized Sakura had yet to see her little brother in his uniform.

"Don't you agree with me, Sakura?" Temari spoke with a smile.  
"That Gaara is handsome?"

Gaara was quick as a viper to narrow his eyes and send Temari a warning glare. He was very wary when it came to compliments of his appearance, since he had gone most of his life being labeled a monster. He didn't want this trait of Temari's to rub off on Sakura.

"Temari." He hissed with venom in his voice, warning her to stop.

"She's right." Sakura said.

At her words, Gaara's angry eyes shifted to Sakura. He was about to warn her that he didn't appreciate the lies, however, he couldn't help but let his angry stare soften when he saw Sakura's genuine smile. Her eyes, too, were comforting as she locked his gaze with her hypnotizing orbs, and Gaara felt his stomach turn as they continued to look into one another.

"Your eyes especially." Sakura continued.  
"They're unique to you, and very charming."

Gaara's mouth slightly dropped to Sakura's compliment, and again he felt a sudden pain in his chest, but stopped himself from outwardly showing it. Never before had someone complimented him on his eyes, or any particular physical appearance he had. He was shocked, that no words came out from his mouth, and he simply stared the rosette before her attention on him was drawn away by Temari.

"Gaara definitely got the best eyes from the gene pool." Temari smiled, happy at Sakura's compliment.

As sweet as Sakura was, she laughed at Temari's comment before speaking again.

"I think your eyes are a beautiful color as well. Makes me jealous of you guys!" Sakura chuckled along with Temari.

"And I would love to have your forest-green eyes." Temari grinned.

"I guess we just find more beauty in the things we don't have." Sakura concluded.

"That sounds like us women!"

Sakura and Temari both laughed before Sakura's eyes returned to Gaara's still gawking stare. She smiled at him sweetly before he composed himself, shutting his eyes and taking in a moment to breath heavily in and out.

"I suppose you're heading out there now." Temari spoke, turning back to Gaara as well.

"Aa." He nodded.  
"They want me to make sure everything is in order before the people start arriving."

Gaara's eyes shifted quickly for a second at Sakura before returning them to Temari. At his peek, Sakura tilted her head in wonder before he spoke again.

"I have to make sure the cake arrives there on time."

Sakura's eyes shimmered at the mention of cake again, and inwardly she laughed at Gaara's comment. She smiled when Gaara's gaze met her twinkling eyes again, and he let a smirk escape from him when he realized Sakura understood his little joke. His smirk only lasted a second though and fell when he returned his eyes to Temari.

"Cake?" Temari asked, tilting her head in wonder.  
"That's not really that important, but whatever."

Temari had shrugged her shoulders and the action had caused Gaara to notice her hold on the towels in her arms. He eyed them momentarily before lifting his gaze back to his sister.

"You may use my bath if you like."

At Gaara's words, Sakura's inner self sang out. She remembered the exquisite, giant, bath Gaara had in his chambers from the first day she stepped into his room. She couldn't deny that she wanted to take him up on his offer, however, Temari spoke for the both of them.

"Thanks Gaara, but your bathroom doesn't have any mirrors. We need one to do our hair and makeup."

Even though Sakura agreed with her friend, she couldn't help but let her smile fall and body sink a little. She was sure she would get no better opportunity than this to lavish herself in Gaara's giant bath. Gaara, it seemed, had caught Sakura's small affliction, for he eyed her sunken face for a second before he caught himself speaking out before his mind could stop him.

"You may use it at any time you like, Haruno." Gaara added, his heart racing when he realized what he had just offered.

At the call of her name, Sakura again straightened and composed herself, a smile returning to her face.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama." Sakura answered.  
"I may take you up on that offer."

However, Sakura knew deep down that the idea that she use his bath was informal on her part, even though he had offered. She would have no issue if Temari joined as well, seeing as though she was Gaara's sister, but by herself Sakura knew she would never be able to bring herself up to his quarters and use his personal space. Sakura and him were friends, but she also had to remember that he was above her as a Kage. It was not her place to use his things like they were her own.

Sakura's train of thought was cut off as Gaara's steps began to pass the two of them and he spoke.

"I will see you both later tonight."

"You'll save me the first dance, won't you?" Temari said with a smirk, watching her brother begin his march down the stairs.

Gaara did not answer his sister, and slowly trudged his way away.

Sakura watched as Gaara's figure grew smaller and smaller before Temari spoke again, certain only Sakura's ears could hear her now.

"I have to make sure Gaara dances with me first."

Sakura eyed Temari curiously, question in her own mind while watching Temari's eyes narrow as she continued to watch Gaara walk away.

"Those girls you saw from yesterday are nothing compared to what the _women_ will try with him tonight." Temari said, before turning her eyes to Sakura.  
"As long as they see that I'm there, and see me dance with him, they'll back off right away. Nobody messes with big sister!"

Sakura's eyes widened to what Temari had just said. Again she was reminded of her on-going battle with Sasuke against Ino, and others. However, she never thought Gaara could have so many females chasing after him. No doubt because of his title, and of course, good looks.

"It's that bad huh?" Sakura asked with interest.

At her question, Temari let out a heavy sigh before walking again. Sakura followed.

"You have no idea!" Temari commented.  
"The girls that bring him lunch and visit him at work are innocent enough. They genuinely think that Gaara was born to marry them and take care of them the rest of their lives like some sort of prince charming! They are shy, young ones."

Sakura suppressed a giggle at Temari's small outburst and the way she was describing these love-sick girls.

"But the women..." Temari huffed.  
"The women, Sakura, let me tell you. They go to the lengths you thought only happened in dramas."

While Temari began to fume, Sakura's head tilted in wonder. Surely Temari didn't mean what Sakura thought she meant.

"I love Gaara dearly, but he is definitely naive when it comes to what these women would do to him if he were ever alone with them." Temari angrily spoke.  
"I never thought Gaara would ever come across these situations in his life, but now that he is Kazekage, I see people trying to sink their claws into him more now than when he was younger!"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. It was odd to think Gaara ignorant if a woman beckoned him into a room alone with her or something, but Temari did know him more than she.

"Oh, and I'm not talking about women our age!" Temari barked, turning her head back lightly so Sakura could hear her better.

He's got every lady in every age group after him. Teens, twenties, thirties, forties, fifties and even sixties! Can you believe that?! These cougars are going to hunt my little brother tonight like the predators they are."

"Maybe we should just send in Kankuro to handle their frisky objective."

Temari laughed at Sakura's joke, her angry mood dissimulating due to Sakura's humor. The woman continued to laugh for quite some time before turning around to face Sakura.

"I want you to have a good time tonight, but if you notice any flirting going on with Gaara, will you let me know?" Temari asked.

Sakura smiled softly to reassure the sand-blonde.

"He's my friend now. I want to look out for his well-being too." Sakura added.  
"Though, I don't want to start any confrontation in this village..."

Temari quickly shook her head to Sakura's words.

"No, no. I don't want that either." Temari said, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
"Just come and find me. I can handle these bitches."

At her vulgar words, Sakura grinned. Her Suna friend definitely did not play around, she was serious business. After, Sakura continued to follow Temari until they had finally made it into her room.

"Please don't mind the mess."

Sakura smiled when she took in the lavender and rose colored room, slightly surprised to see Temari's room was completely girly. Growing up with brothers, Sakura always thought the sand girl to probably be tomboyish, her attitude certainly made her seem like that. However, the color scheme and design of the room had caught Sakura by complete surprise, and with small envy.

"Your room is gorgeous." Sakura beamed, staring at a vase of roses that sat next to her canopy bed.

"Heh, thanks." Temari said with a small blush, and slowly she marched to another door in her room.

Sakura watched Temari as she entered, what Sakura assumed to be, the bathroom. Her suspicions were confirmed when she could hear the running water and steam begin to pour out from the door.

"What are those?" Sakura asked when she saw Temari return to the room and pull out a small box.

"Lavender and rose petals." Temari said with a smirk before turning her eyes to Sakura.  
"It'll make your skin smooth and smell nice if I throw them in the bath."

With that said, Temari again turned and returned to bathroom. A moment passed before she peeked her head out of the bathroom and grinned towards Sakura.

"You can wash up first. I'll lay out the makeup and everything else we need while I wait."

Sakura nodded and took a step into the bathroom, her body quickly relaxed while she took in the aroma of the flowers in the warm water. She noticed Temari's bathroom was indeed smaller than her own, but no less extravagant. Her tub and walls were of golden color and beautiful frames.

"You three are such brats." Sakura said with a sigh.

"What? Why?" Temari asked, tilting her head at Sakura's strange words.

Sakura turned to Temari with a smile. Letting the older woman know she meant no ill towards her words.

"You guys have the best rooms I've ever seen. I am so jealous." Sakura said, relaxing to the aroma in the air.  
"Makes me almost want to check out Kankuro's room next."

Temari had smiled to Sakura's compliment before wrinkling her nose and eyes at the mention of Kankuro's room.

"Trust me, Sakura." Temari spoke while setting the towels down next to the sink for Sakura.  
"The last place you want to find yourself in is Kankuro's room."

Sakura snickered while watching Temari walk out of the bathroom.

"I left shampoo and soap in the tub for you. The water and petals should have you smelling really sweet tonight." Temari said before shutting the door behind her.

"Thank you!" Sakura called out loud enough behind the closed door before stripping her clothes off.

Sakura let out a giant sigh of relief when she dipped her foot into the warm bath. Now that she was caught up on her sleep and was going to go out tonight and enjoy herself, she realized how much more relaxed she felt today. She smiled as soon as her whole body sank into the warm water, and the relaxing scent in the air filled her nostrils. Closing her eyes, she took a moment to enjoy herself before she would completely wash up.

' _I wonder if Ino takes baths like these._ ' Sakura thought to herself, remembering that Ino was the flower girl of their village.  
' _I'll have to ask her for some petals when I return home._ '

Pushing her thoughts aside, Sakura reached for the bottle next to her before pouring a little of it onto her hair and lathering it up. While she continued to massage her scalp, she took in the flowery scent of the shampoo.

' _Maybe I should take up more missions to Suna in the future and ask to stay with these three. That way I can enjoy all this a little more often._ ' Sakura thought jokingly with a smile.

' _Imagine if you started dating Gaara. You would be pampered to no end. You'd get both a handsome guy and extraordinary bath to come home to everyday._ '

Sakura ceased her movements as inner Sakura piqued those words. She froze her body in bewilderment at her thoughts.

' _Why would I think that?_ ' She asked herself.  
' _I can't think of Gaara that way, he's Kazekage...Besides Sasuke-kun...'_

Sakura moaned to herself, she did not want to ruin this night by reminiscing on her lost teammate. So instead of returning to those thoughts, she dipped her head underwater to rinse the suds from her hair. Quickly, she finished up her cleaning routine before stepping out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around her head to hold her wet hair while wrapping another around her damp body. She couldn't deny her skin looked and felt healthier. She smelt as sweet as her bath was, and as she stepped out of the steaming bathroom and into the cooler air, another relieved sigh escaped her.

"That was probably one of the most relaxing baths I've ever taken." Sakura said while walking over to Temari.  
"Thank you so much."

Temari merely snickered at Sakura's comment.

"Don't sweat it." Temari said before her eyes fell to the many colors and brushes she had laid out.  
"It makes me happy I have someone here who appreciates these sorts of things along with me. Kankuro and Gaara would never understand all this."

Looking up, Temari eyed Sakura again with a smile.

"I imagine this is what it must feel like to have a sister. Helping one another to get dressed. I like it."

Sakura blushed lightly to Temari's words. Was Temari hinting that Sakura was like a sister to her now? Sakura had to admit, having no siblings of her own, it was indeed nice to spend time with the sand woman.

"I agree." Sakura said with smile.  
"This is what it must feel like to have a sister."

Temari lightly pushed Sakura on the shoulder.

"I'm going to go wash up now. I laid out some makeup, hair products, and brushes on the bed. Use whatever you like."

Sakura listened as the bathroom door closed behind her, and turned once again to the items laid out before her. She wasted no time reaching for the gels that would leave her hair looking healthy, and with shine. She knew her hair was begging for the same moisture her body was since she arrived in this dry desert. While applying the gel and mousse into her damp hair, she wondered in what way would be best to style it.

' _I could straighten it and wear it down_.' Sakura thought to herself while she marched towards a mirror.

She picked and examined a few strands of her pink hair before shaking her head and deciding on one hairdo.

' _I always wear it down._ ' She concluded in her mind.  
' _I'll put it up for tonight._ _Something different._ '

Sakura wasted no time reaching for the hair dryer and beginning her work. She was always thankful her hair was now short, it saved her a lot of drying time. It only took her a few short minutes before Sakura had her hair as dry as she liked, and carefully wrapped her pink locks into a tight, sophisticated looking, bun. She let two strands of her hair fall to each side of her ears, giving them a small twirl with her fingers so they would have a small curl to them. Sakura was already spraying her hair with hair spray to hold the bun and wave by the time Temari walked out. A grin grew on the sand-blonde as she took in Sakura's new look.

"I love it." Temari said when Sakura turned to her.  
"With your unique color, you're definitely going to win best hair for tonight."

Sakura blushed to Temari's comment.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled while watching the Suna girl march her way towards a small, red box.

"I picked these out for our hair." Temari said, opening the box to Sakura's eyes.

Sakura's gaze widened as she saw the tiny, gold flowers in the box. The flowers were no bigger than her fingernails, but they shimmered and sparkled whenever Temari turned them towards light.

"So pretty." Sakura whispered.  
"How do I-?"

Temari had already scooted Sakura towards her lavender vanity before the rosette could finish her sentence. Sitting on the purple cushion, Sakura watched through the mirror while Temari gently placed one of the small, gold flowers on the backside of her hair bun. Temari sprayed hair spray on each one of the flowers so they would hold in Sakura's hair.

"I got silver ones for me." Temari said after some time.

Though Sakura couldn't help but ogle at her current appearance, she wondered what Temari had in store for herself.

"How are you going to do your hair?" Sakura asked, looking at her friend through the mirror's reflection.

"I think I'll straighten it and wear it down." Temari answered while placing and spraying another gold flower on Sakura's bun.  
"I always wear it up in pigtails. I want people to see the other side of me tonight."

Sakura smiled at Temari's words.

"I had the same thought with my hair."

Temari simply smiled at her friend's comment before speaking again.

"Your dress has gold flowers on it, so these will match perfectly."

At the thought of such an extravagant dress, Sakura blushed.

"I can't thank you enough for-"

"Don't worry about it." Temari cut off Sakura before she could finish her sentence.  
"Everyone wants you to just have a good time tonight."

Sakura smiled and nodded at her friend once again in the mirror.

"The way you all have been treating me, I have no doubt I will." Sakura said, watching Temari place one last gold flower.

Upon hearing that her dress had gold flowers, Sakura decided to place a little gold and brown eyeshadow on her eyelids. She had decided not to put on such heavy makeup. Just a little blush, mascara and lip gloss went a long way for her. Soon enough, she couldn't help but eyeball herself a few times in the mirror, and though she never considered herself conceited, she had to admit she was looking drop-dead gorgeous.

"I don't think I've ever gotten so dressed up." Sakura admitted while turning towards Temari.

Sakura watched as Temari was currently placing small, silver flowers in her straightened hair. Having done her makeup already, the sand woman had decided on doing a purple smokey-eyed look on her eyes.

"The last time we had such an event like this was when Gaara became Kazekage." Temari spoke while setting the flowers down and glimpsing at herself in the mirror.

While Temari decided she was ready with herself with one last look in the mirror, she quickly raced to her wardrobe. With a grin she turned to Sakura, and beckoned her to come over.

"I hope you like it." Temari spoke while swinging the wardrobe doors open.

Sakura's jaw dropped the minute she took in the two dresses hanging on each side of the doors. As Temari had promised before, the two dresses were matching with design. The dresses were a sleeveless corset top with a long, slightly frilly, bottom. Right away Sakura recognized Temari's dress. It was a deep purple color with silver rhinestones shapes as flowers swimming from the corset top all the way to the back bottom of the dress. Turning to the other dress, Sakura's dropped jaw turned into a wide grin. What she concluded as her dress, was a deep emerald color with the same rhinestone pattern as Temari's. Except for silver however, Sakura's flowers were gold.

"It's...beautiful!" Sakura managed out.

"They are, aren't they?" Temari smiled too, reaching up to take down the dresses.

The two girls wasted no time wrapping themselves in the beautiful garments. Taking a few minutes to gawk at themselves, and the other, before Temari asked.

"Ready to go?"

Taking one last look in mirror, Sakura grew a blushing, confident smile the longer she stared at her beautiful self. She nodded determinedly at herself in mirror.

"Un!"

Sliding her feet into the gold heels Temari had provided for her as well, Sakura raced as quick as she could next to the young sand woman. Temari's smile grew as she took in Sakura's now ecstatic mood.

"Let's go have some fun then!"


	11. Chapter 11

On their way to the formal event, Sakura had learned from Temari that the affair would be taking place at Sunagakure's office building. Temari had explained to Sakura that one of the rooms there was a giant, brilliant ballroom.

"It's huge!" Temari explained while widening her arms out.  
"Some people rent it out for weddings and such."

Sakura nodded and smiled.

"I can't wait to see it and how it's decorated!"

Sakura smiled while staring up towards the darkening, gray sky. The rain-filled clouds had been swimming around the whole day without letting a drop escape. Since the sun was soon to set, and a cold breeze danced along with the sand, Sakura figured they would be seeing rain pretty soon.

While the two grew closer to their destination, crowds of people became more visible all around them as they too made their way to event, and soon enough the two girls were standing at the entrance of the building. While most made their way inside the building, a few crowds lingered outside and chatted away with one another. There were benches for people to sit on and converse, so Sakura assumed these people sat outside to enjoy the rare weather they were now having. The rosette held her head high when she felt ogling looks shot in her direction. It had been a while since she felt as desirable as she did now.

' _Too bad Sasuke-kun can't be here to see me..._ '

"Hey, Sakura."

As Temari called her name, Sakura turned and watched while the blonde began to dig through her clutch before pulling out a small camera.

"You want to take a picture together before we go inside?"

Sakura grinned before nodding.

"Absolutely." She said, marching next to Temari.

It was then Temari took a moment to gaze around the group of people hanging around outside, she was hoping to spot someone who wasn't too busy enough to snap a shot of the them.

"Ah!" Temari exclaimed as her eyes found a target.  
"There's Kankuro and Gaara over there."

Sakura's gaze followed Temari's, trying to spot the two young men she spoke of. In a distance away she caught a glimpse of the young men. Gaara was still in his Kazekage attire, while Kankuro don a black tuxedo and face free of any paint. It seemed a crowd had lined up all hoping to greet the Kazekage before heading inside, and Gaara was currently taking the time to do so with his brother by his side.

"Kankuro!" Temari hollered while waving her hand frantically.

Sakura watched while Kankuro turned to the call of his name. His eyes scanned the crowds around them before landing on a waving Temari and he waved back before making his way towards them. Sakura watched still while Gaara too had turned to the call of his brother's name, he watched as his brother left his side before turning his eyes to Sakura. Sakura gulped lightly as his stare became intent on her, she could see his passive eyes soften and mouth drop slightly as he continued to take in her current appearance. Before Sakura could wave to greet him, his attention was nabbed away as another villager stepped in front of him, and again the line around him grew.

It wasn't until Sakura heard a whistle did her eyes leave Gaara and turn to the source. Kankuro grinned when her eyes fell to him.

"Don't you clean up well." Kankuro smirked and nodded towards Sakura.

Sakura scowled and narrowed her eyes at Kankuro.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked while crossing her arms.  
"You saying I look ugly all the others times?"

"Oi..." Kankuro nervously smiled.  
"Just trying to say you look stunning."

Sakura simply smirked before sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Can't say the same about you. At least you took the purple makeup off."

Sakura's smirk grew when she listened to Temari burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You're a feisty one, Sakura. I like that." Kankuro admitted with a smirk.  
"It's too bad you're not from here. If you were I'd be sure to-"

"Kankuro!" Temari shouted while slamming the small camera into his chest.  
"Watch your mouth, and take a picture of Sakura and I, alright?"

Kankuro and Temari shared a death glare before the blonde backed up to stand next to Sakura.

"This is the only reason you called me over?' Kankuro asked while examining the camera.  
"Sheesh, women..."

"What did I just tell you?!"

Despite Temari slight fuming, she composed herself as she situated perfectly next to Sakura. While waiting, Sakura could still catch a glimpse of Gaara through the corner of her eye. She was intrigued when she could sense him doing the same with her. He was throwing small glances at her before turning his attention back to whoever it was in front of him. It seemed he was having a hard time taking his eyes off of her, and Sakura pondered on what that reason could be.

"Ready? 1... 2... 3..."

Sakura let her body relax as soon as she heard the click of the camera.

"I'll be sure to give you a copy too, Sakura." Temari smiled as Kankuro handed the camera back.  
"Be sure to show yourself off to everyone back home."

Temari winked at Sakura before Kankuro cut in.

"She just wants you to show it to that Nara guy so he can see how she looked tonight."

The silence that followed after Kankuro's words was chilling, and the tension in the air could be easily felt. Sakura reacted quick in hopes to not soon be witness to a sibling blood bath.

"H-How about I take a picture of you two?" Sakura asked while nabbing the camera out of Temari's hands.

Before the two could protest, Sakura hurriedly pushed the siblings together before burning their eyes with the flash of the camera. She hoped the sudden confusion she just put them in would calm their demeanor.

"These are going to look great once you get them developed, Temari." Sakura said with smile.  
"It's so wonderful to see you two getting along. I was worried you two might ruin each others night. I'd hate to see that happen..."

Both Temari and Kankuro's gaze averted to the ground and away from Sakura, and the rosette knew then that her hidden hint to the two had just doused out the growing flame.

"Yeah..." Kankuro mumbled with a sour pout.

"It's very...wonderful." Temari wrinkled her nose while crossing her arms.

Sakura eyed the two momentarily before a shiver ran up her spine. Her senses were telling her that someone was watching her once again. Without a second thought, she turned to who might be the source and grew curious when her eyes fell on Gaara's. As her gaze met his again, he quickly turned from her to greet another person in front of him. No doubt bashful that he had been caught staring at her.

' _Why does he keep looking at me?_ ' Sakura wondered, gripping the camera in her hand a little more tightly.  
' _Maybe he's envious of us over here?_ '

Sakura continued to stare at the Kazekage's back in wonder, not noticing as Temari strolled next to her.

"You ready to go in, Sakura?" Temari asked.

Sakura merely continued to stare at Gaara and ignored Temari's question, a thought coming into her mind as she brushed the camera lightly with her thumb.

"Hey Temari, do you think Gaara would take a picture with me?"

Temari's eyes widened to Sakura's query, and the blonde turned to the rosette to be sure she had heard correctly. Temari watched as Sakura's gaze was set on her brother out in front of her, and before long, Temari too turned to watch her youngest sibling.

"I'm not sure..." Temari admitted, watching as Gaara continued greet some of his people.  
"I've never seen him take one with anyone before, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask."

Sakura couldn't help but smile to Temari's answer. She didn't want to seem informal to the young lord, but deep down remembered what he had told her those nights ago. How he had yet to have a friend to do fun stuff with from time to time. Sakura assumed an opportunity like this wouldn't happen again anytime soon, and a part of her wanted to show him the entertaining benefits of friendship; and Temari's words had reassured her of asking him this. Turning to the older woman, Sakura handed off the camera to her.

"Will you take a picture of us?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Temari nodded with a smile matching Sakura's.

"Of course." Temari answered, watching as Sakura paced her way to her youngest brother.

Hearing everything, Kankuro took a step next to Temari.

"This should be interesting." Kankuro smirked.

Grinning wider to her brother's words, Temari took a moment to wind the camera back up.

"Definitely."

As Sakura marched towards the sand lord, she wondered how she could interrupt him and tear him away from his people.

' _I hope I'm not doing something uncomfortable for him._ ' Sakura thought to herself.

As she drew closer to him, his back turned to her, she reassured herself that her act was harmless.

' _He has been courteous to me these past days, I should not still be afraid of how he perceives me._ '

Sakura halted her steps when she met his back. Though there was still a line of people waiting to greet their young lord, Sakura thought it best to interrupt him once he was done speaking to the older man he was with at the moment. She knew the others would find her rude for stealing him away while they had patiently waited, but a side of her wanted to be selfish for the moment. She knew it could be a forever missed opportunity.

Sakura's heart raced for a second when the older man bowed to Gaara, signaling that he was finished speaking to his leader. As the older man stepped away, Sakura was quick to take a step forward. She wasn't sure why, but instead of calling his name to get Gaara's attention, she decided to lace her arms around his arm instead. The moment her arms were wrapped around one of his free arms, she felt him greatly tense.

' _Stupid._ ' Inner Sakura mocked herself.  
' _Taking it too far again. You know how he is with touching people._ _His_ _sand is probably going to toss you back._ '

Sakura gulped when that thought came to her and could even see the young man, who was next to speak to Gaara, widen his eyes in almost slight horror at Sakura's bold move. The young man could also detect Gaara's stiff body, and uneasiness, and gulped along with Sakura while backing up slowly lest his lord's sand lash out.

Turning her eyes up to Gaara's, Sakura watched as his body remained stilled. However, his jaw had fallen, no doubt to her sudden act, and slowly his pupils swept to the side to stare down at Sakura. As his eyes met hers, she could see his gaze relax slightly. Perhaps he was a little more at ease now knowing who it was who had done something so bold to him, however, his jaw was still dropped and eyes wavering. Sakura took this moment to speak, hoping she wasn't sending Gaara into a panic attack.

"Um..." She squeaked.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to take a picture...with me?"

As she asked, Sakura's nerves had a grown slightly, and unbeknownst to her had wrapped her arms tighter around Gaara's arm. Feeling her body come closer to his, Gaara had to repeat her question a few times in his mind to understand what she was wanting of him. He opened his jaw more slightly to answer her, but found that his voice had disappeared somewhere. Why was he reacting this way to her, he wondered to himself for a second. Before he let the silence linger on for too long, he quickly shut his mouth and nodded slowly towards the rosette.

Sakura's smile grew the moment Gaara nodded to her, and as he took in that smile, he could feel his heart quicken and body stiffen more. There was that smile again, the one she always had ready to throw him off guard with, he thought to himself. Sakura seemed to notice his anxiousness, for she kept her arms laced around him and slowly turned and guided him back over to his brother and sister. She found it cute in a way to be walking with Gaara like this, for she knew he had never had this sort of social touch before. She wondered, if she were to let go of him now if he would just stand there frozen in spot.

Sakura didn't notice Temari and Kankuro's silent snickering to their brother's shock when Sakura brought him over. Slowly, the leaf woman began to retract her arms back from Gaara, and again a hitch in his throat presented itself. He was unsure why, but he wasn't yet ready to have Sakura's touch leave him.

"Keep your arms around him like that, Sakura." Temari called out.

"Eh?" Sakura's surprised look turned to Temari, her arms had stilled.

There was a devious smirk on Temari's face, and Kankuro looked just as guilty with his grin while he stood next to his sister.

"It's a cute picture that way." Temari simply answered.  
"Try to relax Gaara, you're as stiff as a deer when it hears a twig snap. You don't want to ruin the picture."

Hearing his sister's voice, Gaara was able to shake away his nerves and settle his body. He narrowed his eyes at his sister, not enjoying being ordered by her in public, and opened his mouth to reprimand her. However, he quickly shut his lips when he felt Sakura's arms tighten once again around his. As his eyes turned to her, he took in her sheepish look and smile. Her gaze and small blush immediately turned his eyes gentle, and all thoughts of scolding his sister were dismissed.

"Thank you."

Gaara watched as Sakura's lips formed those words, and he took a moment to study how shiny, and striking, her rosy buds looked tonight. He also noticed how strong of a floral scent was wrapped around her, fitting for her name he decided. He gulped to compose himself and nodded at her when his gaze returned to her.

"This is what friends do?" Gaara asked as the two of them turned to face the camera Temari was holding up.

Hearing his words, Sakura smiled and gave his arm a tighter squeeze.

"Yes." She answered.

Gaara let her words play in his mind before admitting to himself.

' _I like it._ '

The flash went off, and Temari grinned while bringing down the camera.

"Got it." She said, walking over to the two.

Gaara watched Sakura curiously when he felt her begin to unweave her arms from him. Sensing his eyes on her, Sakura smiled once again towards him.

"Thanks again. I'm sorry I tore you away from talking with your people."

As Gaara was finally able to turn completely to face Sakura, he was finally able to take in her full appearance, and again he noted how extravagant and beautiful she looked in his eyes. His chest felt heavy the more he watched her, and the urge to compliment her beauty grew, but never having done so, Gaara struggled to find the choice words.

"It's good to see you well rested." Gaara finally settled on.

Sakura simply smiled to his words, and again the two were drawn into each others gaze. It wasn't until Temari had reached them and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder did the two turn from one another to take in the blonde instead.

"I'll be sure to give you a copy soon." Temari said with a grin, speaking of the picture.

Kankuro too had made his way to the small group, and placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"We should start heading inside little bro. Everyone's probably waiting on you."

"Hn."

Gaara nodded at Kankuro and the small group began to head inside the building.

"I'm starving!" Temari chimed in during the walk.  
"Do us a favor, Gaara, and keep the introduction and speech short. I'm ready to eat now."

"Eating comes everyday. A moment like this for our new council member will only come once in a lifetime." Gaara answered, trying to hint to his sister the meaning of tonight.

"Hey Gaara, can you be sure to let them know to send us a few bottles saké to our table." Kankuro added.

"No."

"C'mon, don't be like that to your only brother."

Sakura couldn't help but snigger at the three siblings. They were comical in their own way, and Sakura felt for poor Gaara. She wondered if Temari, and Kankuro, were always like this to him because of his authority.

While passing through the office building, Sakura noticed the many rooms and half wondered what each one was meant for. Perhaps she could ask Gaara for a quick tour later, for there were also pictures, and statues, of people she was curious to learn about since she knew little of Sungakure's history.

As the group finally entered the two doors at the end of the hallway, Sakura was breath taken into the room they stepped in. The ball room was gigantic, and the area was littered in sparkling light reminding her of the beautiful sunsets she had seen here in Suna. A dance floor was settled in the middle of the room, and on one side of the floor were round tables and chairs. The other side had pillared seats with a long table set in front them. No doubt where Gaara, and the other higher-ups, would be enjoying their meal. The room was loud and bustling with chatter and laughter. It didn't take long for eyes to settle on their small group though, and soon enough, people were drawing near to speak with Gaara. Noticing this, Kankuro gave Gaara a small shove.

"You better get up to your seat before you get swarmed again." Kankuro said.

"Hn." Gaara answered, taking small steps from them as he made his way to his chair.

Realizing that they were seated away from Gaara, Sakura took this moment to say her goodbye. Seeing as how they were now going to be separated, and how earnest people were to see and speak with him, Sakura figured she may not get another chance to spend some time with the red-head tonight.

"This is amazing, Kazekage-sama." Sakura began, seeing him halt in his steps to her voice.

Gaara kept his back turned from her, but his action alone let Sakura know he had heard her.

"Thank you for allowing me to be here." Sakura finished.

Sakura was surprised this time to see Gaara turn his head to face her, he nodded to her before speaking.

"It's what friends do."

With that, he turned from them once again and made his way across the room. At his departure, Temari spoke.

"Aw." Temari giggled.  
"This is second time I've ever heard Gaara call someone friend. I'm so happy for my little brother."

Sakura forced out a laugh, embarrassed by the blonde's words. She spoke while Kankuro lead them to their table.

"Naruto and I are friends. It just one day seemed to make sense to me that I could hopefully become Gaara's."

Settling in their seats, Temari sighed happily to Sakura's words.

"You two definitely have some sort of bond." Temari said with a smile.  
"I've never seen him let someone, besides us, lead him by arm like you did earlier."

Sakura blushed lightly at Temari's words, and shuffled her hands playfully in her lap.

"You don't think he was offended by-"

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Temari waved her hand to dismiss Sakura's words.

"Please." She said while eyeing Kankuro.  
"Gaara will let you know when you've upset him."

Nodding in agreement, Sakura took a moment to follow Temari's eyes towards her younger brother. Sakura watched curiously, along with the blonde, as Kankuro's head and gaze were swimming across the room in an almost frantic motion.

"What are you looking for, Kankuro?" Temari asked after some time of studying him, her voice laced with suspicion.

To the call of his name, Kankuro jumped lightly. There was a guilty look in his eyes as he turned to Temari before it was swept away by his usual playful gaze.

"Just uh..." Kankuro began, scratching his chin in thought.  
"Looking for my dates."

"Dates?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"More than one?"

To her question, Kankuro's smile turned into a sly grin. He motioned his eyebrows towards Sakura.

"You can be lucky number three if you want, Sakura." Kankuro added, leaning a little closer to the rosette.

"Stay classy, Kankuro." Sakura said before sipping a glass of her water, her body language and eyes passive to his gesture.

Kankuro chuckled to her words again while Temari rolled her eyes at her brother's antics.

"You're funny Sakura. I think I would have been a little disappointed if you had said yes." Kankuro snickered before taking a sip of his water.  
"Just a little though. If you change your mind-"

"She hears you loud and clear, Kankuro." Temari sighed with disgust.  
"So clean out your ears a little so you can hear her too."

Kankuro wrinkled his nose towards Temari before returning to look around the room. Taking this moment, Temari leaned in towards Sakura.

"He's up to something..." Temari whispered towards Sakura.  
"We have to keep our eyes on him too."

Sakura nodded in understanding, and straightened herself back in her seat when Temari had finished.

' _I was invited to have fun_ _tonight_ _, but Temari's turning_ _this_ _into a double mission for me._ ' Sakura thought to herself.  
' _I have to keep my eyes out for_ _both_ _Kankuro, and Gaara._ '

At the thought of Gaara, Sakura turned her head to the side to stare at the pillared chairs. Of course he was seated in the highest chair smack dab in the middle. Next to him were a few older gentlemen, no doubt the council Sakura presumed. She watched him momentarily talk to one of the men sitting next to him before he slowly rose himself. When Gaara stood, a hush fell in the room and the young lord momentarily waited in silence as people made their way to their seats.

"Good evening." Gaara began after some time.

Sakura watched in silence and awe as Gaara began his small speech. It wasn't as long as she had thought it would be, and Gaara she learned was quite an excellent speaker. He spoke of the village, a bit of its past, how grateful he was to his council before introducing the newest member on the council. He finished the speech in hopes everyone would enjoy the night, and as soon as he was finished and sat, the servers began to pour out of the kitchens with plates in their hands.

"Gaara is an excellent speaker." Sakura complimented as a plate was settled in front of her.

Temari wasted no time taking a bite of her food before answering Sakura.

"Ha! You should have seen him when he was younger. We could barely ever get a word out of him." Temari gulped, her eyes narrowing at her food in remembrance.  
"He always seemed to stare a lot. You would ask him something and he just stare at you like you were a ghost or something..."

"He was probably contemplating whether to kill you then or later." Kankuro added with a shrug.

Sakura grew curious, she was always curious when to came to Gaara it seemed, but did not press the siblings on to learn more. She could tell Kankuro's words had changed the two's demeanor slightly.

"Well!" Temari added, hoping to bring back up her attitude.  
"That was all in the past. Everything is going great now. Gaara is a changed, and greater man."

Kankuro chugged down his water before letting out a breath.

"I hear that sis." He added before returning to his plate.

Sakura smiled, picking at her food again. The dish was delightful, and she savored as many bites as she could. She wasn't eating slow, but was surprised she was only about halfway done with her meal when Kankuro announced that he was finished.

"Boy, food doesn't get any better than this." He added before his head and eyes once again swam around the room.

Sakura watched him curiously when his eyes paused for a moment, and slowly he stood himself from his seat.

"If you'll excuse me ladies."

Temari gaped and narrowed her eyes when her brother stood and straightened his black tux.

"And where are you going?" Temari snidely remarked.

Kankuro simply kept his eyes away from Temari's, eyeing the exiting doors instead that lead into different parts of the building.

"Restroom." He said, turning his eyes towards Temari and nodding at her and Sakura.  
"Come find me later Sakura, I'll save you a dance."

Before Sakura could remark, Kankuro quickly paced his way from the table and away from the two young woman.

"Like I said," Temari shook her head and returned to her meal, "he's up to something."

Sakura merely chuckled, amused slightly that Kankuro would tell her he would save her a dance instead of the other way around. Wasn't she the one suppose to be asked to save him a dance?

"He sure is cocky." Sakura commented with a smirk, playing with her food.

Temari scoffed at Sakura's words and swallowed her food.

"It's like you said earlier, we were spoiled our whole lives. That's where his attitude comes from."

Sakura contemplated Temari's words before speaking out.

"You and Gaara aren't like him though."

Turning to look at the sand-blonde, Sakura watched Temari chew on her food before shaking her head.

"I wouldn't call myself cocky, but I do like to have things my way." Temari said while blinking a few times in front of her, she was in a slight deep thought.  
"I'm confident too."

Sakura smiled to Temari's words. She understood what the blonde had meant, now growing more confident in herself too since her younger days.

"Gaara doesn't outwardly show it, but I've seen him act smug once in a while."

"No way!" Sakura said, her eyes widening in surprise to learn of a different side of Gaara.

"Oh sure." Temari commented on it passively, as if it were no big deal.  
"Granted, I've never seen him act that way in front of anyone else besides Kankuro and I, but Gaara can be just as cocky as Kankuro."

Sakura continued to stare at Temari in bewilderment. She would have never thought the Kazekage in such a way, and was slightly intrigued, she would enjoy seeing all sides of Gaara.

' _Maybe if we try hard enough, we can get Gaara to come on to us like Kankuro does._ ' Inner Sakura spoke.

Sakura's eyes widened more to her inner thought, and quickly scolded herself for having such wonders and wishes. She did her best to clear her mind, and it helped that Temari chimed in.

"He's also a bit of a control freak." Temari said between her bites.  
"You can actually see him fidget a bit if things don't go his way. Him and I have had battles over having it our way."

Sakura nodded in understanding, she could see this trait easily in Gaara given his past. It just seemed to make his title as Kazekage more fitting to him as well. He was a leader in her eyes now, and though he didn't control his village in a maniacal or dangerous way, she felt some sort of comfort knowing he ran the village in his sense of perfection.

Sakura was only brought back from her thoughts when Temari wiped her mouth clean with her napkin and stood up. Her eyes were narrow and with determination. Before Sakura could ask, Temari spoke.

"Kankuro's been gone for far too long."

Sensing her anger rising, Sakura tried to speak to level with her.

"I'm sure he's alright. He'll be back soon, I bet he wants to dance with his dates." Sakura forced a smile.

Temari shook her head to Sakura's words, and her eyes narrowed more.

"I don't care if he is alright or not, but if he's up to something..." Temari paused, before turning to Sakura.  
"He can do whatever he wants, but if it's something that would shame Gaara's name then I need to find him before the wrong person does."

"Ah!" Sakura piqued, finally understanding Temari's dilemma.  
"Alright, let's go then."

Sakura scooted her chair back, but was stopped by Temari before she could stand.

"No, you stay here."

Sakura slowly returned to her seat, but raised an eyebrow at Temari curiously.

"I need you to keep an eye on Gaara, remember?"

Both Sakura and Temari turned to look at the young lord. Seeing as him and the council had just finished eating, people were lining up to greet and speak with Gaara. Amidst the line, Sakura could easily see the giggling and blushing women eyeing Gaara hungrily.

"Just come get me if you see anything funny." Temari nodded towards Sakura.  
"Hopefully I can find him and be back here quickly."

"You better go then." Sakura said, knowing that the line was going by quickly.

Nodding once again at Sakura, Temari turned and quickly made her way out of the ballroom. Sakura softly patted her knees while she sat alone and stared at Gaara conversing with his people. She knew this was going to get boring quick with no one to speak with and keep herself entertained. Turning to look at the older gentleman sitting next to Gaara, she quickly recognized him as the new council member the sand lord had introduced earlier. She noticed he too had a line of people. Crowds were coming up to congratulate him and some were even giving him gifts for his new place in the village.

Remembering her gift, Sakura dug around in her clutch bag. Soon she found the item she was looking for and pulled out a small, rectangle box. The box was wrapped in a shiny, gold wrapping paper.

"I suppose I could give my gift now while I wait."

Standing herself, Sakura slowly made her way to the line, reserving her spot and waiting. When she could catch a glimpse, she eyed Gaara and listened to the flirty giggles of woman around him.

' _Please hurry back, Temari._ '


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura did her best to not look conspicuous while standing in her line. She tried her foremost to keep her glances quick, and stealthy, but also felt she shouldn't take her eyes off the young lord for a second. Growing up in the ninja world she was well aware that anything could happen within a second, so she didn't want Temari to find any fault in her if someone did try something funny with Gaara. However, she was nervous to have the young lord, or anyone else, notice her fidgety and anxious stance. The last thing that she wanted was to be questioned why an outsider, like her, was staring at their Kazekage so odd like.

' _Keep it together, Sakura._ ' She mentally noted.  
' _You're just passing off a gift_ _to the new council member. There's nothing wrong with that._ '

Sakura noted that her line, the one to meet the new council member, was a lot shorter than the one next to her, which was the line to greet Gaara.

' _I don't even think Tsunade gets this much love._ ' Sakura thought with a wry smile.

As Sakura reached the front of her line, she knew it would be rude to keep her stare on Gaara. So instead, she turned and smiled at the older gentlemen in front of her the minute she took a step up to him.

"Hello young lady." The older man greeted.  
"What is your name?"

Sakura took this moment to formally bow to the new council man. She knew she was now representing all of her people in welcoming this old man.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura softly spoke, her head still facing the floor.  
"I am from Konoha."

The old man made a pleasant face when he realized Sakura was not part of their village, and he softly brushed at his white beard while Sakura continued to speak.

"From my people and the Hokage, Tsunade-sama, I congratulate you on behalf of Konohagakure no Sato. No doubt you will aid Kazekage-sama to the best of your abilities."

Sakura kept her head down while she finished, listening to the man in front of her.

"My, my." He slowly spoke.  
"I'm surprised Tsunade-sama would send someone to represent her to this little thing. I'm honored, but I didn't think it was that important."

Smiling at the old man's humbleness, Sakura lifted her eyes back to the man, a sweet smile on her.

"I'm actually here assisting Kazekage-sama. Tsunande-sama didn't send me, but will be happy to learn about your new position. She would probably send me back here if she learned I didn't congratulate you on behalf of her or her people."

"You seem to have a deep understanding of your Hokage."

Sakura nodded excitedly.

"I am her apprentice. She is teaching me her techniques."

Again, the old man made a silent nod while tugging his white beard.

"Very honorable. I thank you for your praise, Sakura. May I ask of you something?"

Sakura's eyes widened in light surprise, but she did not hesitate to nod her head at the old man. Encouraging him to speak up.

"Are you one of the shinobi Tsunade-sama sent to aid us in finding Gaara-sama?"

Sakura's smile fell when that memory returned. Though it hadn't been long, it had been some time since she thought of the moment they retrieved Gaara and found him lifeless. It was the image of him dead that washed the color off of Sakura's face. She gulped slowly, tearing her eyes away to the young lord himself just to be reassured that he was indeed alive and well. It seemed to hit her harder now than when that event actually happened, given how much closer she felt to the red-head

As if sensing her look, Sakura held in a breath when she felt Gaara's back stiffen and his eyes turn to face her. She could tell he was studying her, perhaps wondering why her gaze was locked on him, and also why she suddenly looked as pale as a ghost. Realizing that Gaara's attention was on her, Sakura quickly shook herself out of her trance and turned back to the old man.

"Y-Yes. It was my group, and I, that helped with the rescue mission." Sakura said while recollecting.

"I'm glad to have met you, Sakura, and I thank you for bringing our young lord back to us."

Sakura was about to speak, but instead felt her jaw drop as the older man in front of her bowed to her. She could hear a few gasps from the people behind her as a hush settled into the room. Quickly Sakura tried to speak lest all eyes fall onto her. She already had this scenario with Gaara before, and didn't want to be the center of attention in this foreign land.

"P-Please." She begged.  
"Do not bow to me. Kazekage-sama is a friend, we would never turn our backs on him or this village."

Accepting her answer, and hearing her anxiety build, the older man slowly rose himself. There was a mischievous smile in his grin and Sakura quietly huffed when she realized he was teasing her. She had second thoughts before shoving the golden, wrapped box into the man's wrinkled hands.

"Here." Sakura puffed before watching him examine the container.

"A gift for me? Thank you young lady, I'll treasure it."

Sakura simply shrugged at the old man's thanks.

"It's just something I found in the market here. Had I known my stay here was going to be longer, or this event was going to happen, I would have brought you something exotic from Konoha." Sakura smiled.

"I'm sure I'll love it." The old man said, and brought his face closer to Sakura's.

Sakura wanted to pull back at this sudden intrusion, but realized the old man had something secret to tell her. So instead, she leaned in to meet him.

"I believe your gift and attention on me has made my young lord slightly jealous." The old man whispered for Sakura's ears.

Sakura pulled her face and eyes back slightly, studying the old man's face while taking in his words.

' _Gaara? Jealous? No way..._ ' Sakura thought, but still couldn't stop herself from turning to look at the red-head.

Her eyes were quick on Gaara, though, his narrowing stare lingered on the old man who was leaning close still to Sakura. She could easily see the envy in his eyes before his gaze met with hers, and quickly his eyes softened before turning from her to greet the person in front of him once again.

' _Caught him again._ ' Inner Sakura mocked, though she was curious on Gaara's odd behavior.

While Sakura continued to gawk in thought, the old man pulled away from her.

"Thank you again, Sakura-kun. For all you have done. Your heart is very kind."

Shaking her head, and vanishing her train of thought, Sakura turned to bow at the old man. She congratulated him one last time before slowly making her way back to her chair and table. She sighed when she realized her table was still empty.

' _Temari and Kankuro are still not back?_ ' Sakura thought with some dishearten.

Pulling back on her chair, Sakura took the moment to glance behind her. Her eyes falling once again to the young lord.

' _Why would he be jealous of the new council man?_ ' Sakura thought, eyes locked on Gaara while she stood.  
' _The gift maybe? Temari said they are spoiled..._ '

However busy her mind was at the moment, Sakura's thoughts grew blank the minute she watched three older woman approach Gaara. Though she couldn't hear, she studied their body language carefully. They chose to surround the young lord in a very close range. Too close for comfort the rosette thought, and could feel her grip on her chair tightening.

' _Hussy's._ ' Sakura thought herself.

Watching carefully, Sakura felt her body tense when one of the older woman snaked an arm around Gaara's arm like she had done earlier. She knew she should avert her eyes then, but could feel a boiling in the pit of her stomach that urged her to step up to the woman and challenge her. It wasn't until she heard a small snap, from the chair that she was gripping, that Sakura recollected herself. She looked around her, making sure no one had noticed the small destruction of the seat.

' _Relax._ ' She told herself.  
' _Remember what Temari had said. To come and find her._ '

Hearing the giggles of these women reach her ears, Sakura quickly spun on her heels and paced herself to the exit of the ballroom. She wasn't sure how much more she could handle before she herself jump in and send these women packing.

' _Why so jealous?_ ' Inner Sakura asked as her outer-self raced around the building, trying to locate her friend.  
' _I haven't seen you get this worked up since_ _Ino-pig_ _made a move on Sasuke-kun._ '

Sakura growled at her thoughts. She did admit to herself that she was more upset and attentive over all this then she should be.

' _I-It's because he is my friend now!_ ' She tried to reason with herself.  
' _I have to look out for him. That's why I'm worked up. Temari put trust in me too!_ '

Opening a door, Sakura peeked inside the empty office. Spotting no one, she continued down the empty hallway, wondering where her friend had gone off to.

' _Instead of looking for Temari, you should just go back and claim_ _what's yours._ ' Inner Sakura snickered.

Taking another look inside an empty room, Sakura fiercely shut the door, anger starting to get the better of her.

' _Please._ ' She begged her mind, setting her forehead against the hard frame.  
' _Don't confuse my feelings. My heart belongs to Sasuke-kun. Gaara is just a friend._ '

Closing her eyes and taking in long, deep breaths, Sakura calmed herself.

' _Heh._ ' Inner Sakura snickered.  
' _Don't blame your mind on confusing you. These are your thoughts, your feelings. I am you. You're confusing yourself._ '

Sakura closed and furrowed her brows to her mind's words. She was right, yet didn't want to admit that maybe she could have small feelings growing for someone else besides Sasuke. Her head raced with questions, and with a lot of answers Sakura could not, or refused, to answer. However, when a deep voice entered her ears, the young woman perked up and glanced around. She recognized that voice with ease.

' _Kankuro._ ' She thought, and marched down the long hallway, taking turns where she could hear his voice grow louder.

Soon enough, Sakura could see a figure down one of the hallways she turned to, and knew without question that it was the eldest brother of the sand siblings. He was speaking to another figure, and they were both standing outside two giant doors just like the ballroom's entrance.

"Kankuro!" Sakura hollered when she came into his hearing range.

She didn't stop when he jumped to her voice. Her pace was still strong when he noticed her and quickly shoved the young woman, he was talking to, back into the giant door's behind him. He shut the entrances and was able to turn around just in time to come face to face with an angry looking Sakura. Though he looked guilty, he forced a smile to her skeptical look.

"Y-Yo, Sakura." He continued to grin.  
"What's up? Come to get that dance?"

Sakura simply tapped her foot while placing her hands on her hips, she eyed the doors Kankuro was now blocking.

"Where have you been?" Sakura finally asked.  
"What are you doing this far away from the event?"

Kankuro gulped when he could sense Sakura's bitter aura.

"I was...you know...bathroom." Kankuro spoke, his nerves causing him to speak in broken sentences.

Sakura didn't buy it. The guilty grin he held was just the same as Naruto's when she would catch him in a lie.

"Who was that girl with you? Why did you shove her into the door's behind you? Where's Temari?"

At Sakura's many questions, Kankuro took the opportunity to approach her. Composing himself, he swung an arm around the rosette.

"Hey, what's with the twenty questions?" He asked, leading her away from the doors.  
"Here. Let's head back to the ball. How about that dance I promised you?"

Sakura sneered at both the unwanted physical contact, and obvious lie, Kankuro was trying to cover up. The young woman was about to step away from his hold when she heard the door behind her open.

"Kankuro? Where are you going? You haven't finished your drink yet."

Hearing the stranger's voice and booming sound, Sakura spun on her heels. Where the young woman poked her head out, Sakura could make out the dancing music and dark flashing lights. Knowing that the man next to her wouldn't answer her, Sakura tore from his loose grip and marched towards the doors.

"Sakura, wait!" Kankuro begged, but his voice went unheard.

Sakura peeked her head behind the young woman who was holding the door open and asking for Kankuro's return. Her eyes widened to the large room, and the many, young adults that were dancing widely inside. The music was fast, the lights were hypnotic, and the room was practically full. Not to mention, Sakura could smell a distinct fragrance entering her nostrils.

' _Sa_ _k_ _ _é__ _._ ' She thought to herself before turning her eyes to a wincing Kankuro, he was prepared to hear her reprimand.

However, the young woman's demeanor seemed calm. Perhaps he compared her too much to being like his sister, he could tell she was just confused by the whole ordeal.

"What are you guys drinking in there?" Sakura asked, knowing the alcohol she smelt was strong.

Kankuro's glance immediately hit the floor while he began to scratch the back of his head. He mumbled something to the floor, and Sakura had to ask again.

"Genshu." Kankuro finally admitted.

Sakura seethed to the thought of such a heavy drink being served to people she could tell were underage. Hell, she wasn't even sure if Kankuro was of age yet. This gathering was definitely opposite of what was going on in the ballroom. However, her attitude was still calm. Who was she to judge her peers? Sakura had her share of wild moments despite how poised and responsible she acted. With those thoughts, she smiled at Kankuro, finding it funny that he had tried to hide this other party from her.

"Is this what you meant the other day when you said you put a lot of work into the party?" Sakura's asked with a sly look.

Taking in her look, Kankuro pouted.

"It's not like we do this often. We have to take a chance to enjoy ourselves when we can, you know? We're shinobi, our lives could end at any time. We should enjoy when we can." Kankuro shrugged while speaking.  
"Just please don't tell Gaara, he would flip out if he saw this happening."

At the mention of Gaara's name, Sakura tensed. She suddenly remembered why she had ventured this far and who she was looking for. All of this had taken so long, she now grew worried, and anxious, that those women had stolen Gaara away. She inwardly hissed.

"Where's Temari?!" She practically boomed at a bewildered Kankuro.  
"I need her now!"

Feeling her desperation grow, Sakura grabbed Kankuro by the collar of his tux and pulled his face to hers.

"I need you to help me find her. She wouldn't be lost if you had just been honest and told us what you were up to from the get go!"

Sakura watched as Kankuro gulped to her sudden explosion. His eyes diverted from hers to the room next to him, and as his gaze returned to Sakura's, he pointed a shaking finger towards the party. Sakura's eyes widened momentarily to Kankuro's misgiving attitude, but slowly she followed his finger and looked into the dark room. She gasped at what she saw, and immediately let go of the puppeteer.

"Is that..." Sakura gulped, still unbelieving.  
"Temari?!"

In the middle of the dance floor, Sakura could see that the sand blonde's beautiful dress had been torn from the bottom to the top of her knees. No doubt, Temari had probably done it herself to help her dance better to the fast music. While she dance wildly, Sakura could see her stumbling over herself slightly. She looked extremely happy, and when Sakura saw the bottle of sak _é_ in one of her hands, the rosette immediately understood why.

' _At least she is having fun..._ ' Sakura thought, though she still feared for Gaara.

Knowing that Temari could no longer be any help, Sakura turned to Kankuro with new determination.

"Come on." Sakura said while grabbing a hold of the puppet master and dragging him down the hallway.

"W-Wait, Sakura!" Kankuro protested.  
"What's going on?"

As she continued to drag him a long, Sakura huffed.

"These women are flirting with Gaara. We have to stop them!"

To those words, Kankuro dug his heels deep into ground, stopping their movement, and almost caused Sakura to trip. She recollected herself however, and spun to face Kankuro. He held a look on his face as if to let Sakura know she was overreacting.

"Really?" He passively asked.

Sakura immediately blushed, knowing what Kankuro was thinking.

"It's not what you think!" She began.  
"It's just Temari asked me to look out for-"

"You don't think you two are overreacting just a little bit?" Kankuro cut Sakura off.  
"Give Gaara some credit, he's a big boy. He knows what he wants and doesn't want."

Sakura tried to find some argument in her, but knew she could not. She did not know Gaara like Kankuro did. Maybe she really was just overreacting like he saying.

"Besides," Kankuro began again, "my breath reeks of alcohol. I don't want Gaara finding out about the party in the back."

Kankuro's eyes widened, as just realizing the importance of not being found out, and he immediately took a step towards Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, please." Kankuro pleaded.  
"Keep an eye on Gaara for me? Just make sure he doesn't come looking for Temari, or I? Do me a solid, and keep him away from that party in the back!"

' _What is with these siblings? Now this_ _night_ _has turned into a triple mission?_ " Sakura thought miserably to herself.

Knowing that her priority was set in the ballroom that Gaara was in, Sakura couldn't find her way out of turning down Kankuro's request. She, too, wanted Gaara to have a nice night, and decided keeping him away from the stress his brother and sister had created would be a good start.

"Fine." Sakura sighed, turning from Kankuro and slowly marching back to the ballroom.

Behind her she could hear Kankuro speak.

"Thank you, Sakura. I really owe you one, you're the best!"

Sakura simply waved her hand behind her, dismissing Kankuro's words.

' _Now what?_ ' She thought to herself.  
' _Do I let Gaara be? Or stop those women like Temari had wanted? I don't want to start any fights_ _in this village_ _..._ '

When Sakura reached the ballroom entrance, she had finally decided to let Gaara be. She admitted that Kankuro was right, and If Gaara was capable of running a village, he was more than capable handling a few women.

' _He might secretly like that sort of attention._ ' Sakura thought to herself.  
' _Who am I to butt in? I'm not his sister._ '

As Sakura entered the ballroom, she noticed the lights had been dimmed and a small band was now playing. The dance floor in the middle of the room was littered with couples dancing. Sakura eyed around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of her red-headed friend. However, the room was too dark, save the dance floor, to spot him easily.

' _Great._ ' She thought to herself, feeling defeated.  
' _I bet those women took him off somewhere._ '

Feeling her mood sour, Sakura eyed the desert table in the corner of the room before making her way towards it. She could at least try to enjoy some cake before deciding whether to stick around or not.

' _If I don't find Gaara by the time I finish my cake I guess I'll just head back home._ ' Sakura thought to herself.

She didn't want to seem like a downer, but could not find any fun in this event if all she did the rest of the night was sit at her table alone. She had wanted someone to chat and keep her company.

' _Just remember. You're here for work anyway. I suppose this night wasn't a huge lost if you weren't meant to be here in the first place_ _._ '

While Sakura eyed the desert table, she realized the cake she sought out was nowhere to be seen and asked the chef serving the deserts where it had gone.

"Sorry." The chef apologized.  
"The cake went quick. All I have left is pudding, it's very tasty."

Sakura felt her shoulders slump when she learned the cake had already been eaten. She really did waste a lot of time searching for Temari and Kankuro. She politely declined the pudding, and instead returned to her table. Quietly, she sat by herself, finding some enjoyment at watching the couples dancing in front of her.

' _I'll listen to a few songs before I go._ ' Sakura decided.

As time went on, Sakura's mind began to wander while watching the dancers still. She grew envy of the happy couples in front of her.

' _When will my turn come with Sasuke-kun?_ ' She thought to herself pathetically.

With her mood turning south, Sakura rested her chin into her hand and a bored expression wore on her face. She knew she should just get up and leave by this point, but sat glued in her spot feeling sorry for herself. A jealousy also beginning to boil inside of her at the smiling couples. Thoughts of Sasuke continued to swim in her mind.

' _Sasuke-kun, will you dance with me when you come back?_ '

The small clatter of a plate cleared Sakura's mind, and she quickly straightened her back to look at the noise next to her. Her eyes widened when she recognized the person that was now settling down into the chair next to her.

"Kazekage-sama!" Sakura spoke with surprise.

She continued to watch while the red-head cushioned himself into the seat. Once he did, he eyed Sakura momentarily. It was if he was studying her as his eyes lingered on her, perhaps he could sense that her mind had settled on something sad in her life through her gaze. His look went undeterred for a few seconds longer before he nodded towards Sakura.

"Haruno." He greeted, before reaching for the plate he had set on the table.

Sakura watched him curiously as he scooted the plate towards her. Her eyes twinkled and mouth watered when she recognized the desert on the plate.

"I could not find you when they brought the cake out. So, I saved you a slice." Gaara apathetically spoke as he settled the plate in front of Sakura.

Sakura couldn't hold her excitement back to what her new friend had done for her. It had been one of the many things she was excited for tonight, but as night went on and her luck seemed to run out quick, her attitude had fallen to the point where she was just a few minutes ago. She had wished to return home, but Gaara had come to her rescue. Not only had he brought her a piece of cake she was looking forward to, she was thankful to see he had escaped the sharp claws of those cougars. Temari would not blame her for anything now.

Sakura was also very happy to now have a companion to speak with, even if she was still not too familiar with him nor was he the talkative type, but at this point she would hold onto to whatever was tossed her way. With all that done, Sakura's mood did a huge turn around, and she could not stop herself from blurting out.

"I could kiss you Kazekage-sama, thank you so much!"

Sakura quickly took her fork and began to cut herself a bite before the words she had just spoken slapped her hard in the face. Her face quickly turned red when her eyes returned to Gaara's stare. He held his usual passive look, but Sakura could easily see his eyes wavering to her words. Noticing that she had made him nervous, Sakura's face turned a few shades redder. Thank goodness the dim room hid her blushing cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Sakura began.  
"I didn't mean literally. It's an expression, I just..."

Sakura could no longer hold her eyes to Gaara's. She felt herself having to pull away from his beautiful look, for they were entertaining the idea she had just spoken. She let out a heavy sigh to help calm herself, and pushed the thought of actually kissing him into the back of her mind.

' _Calm down, Sakura._ ' She thought to herself.  
' _You can't go around talking like that to the S_ _and L_ _ord._ '

Sakura decided to hide her eyes on the cake under her. Playing with the pastry a bit before continuing.

"This night just hasn't been what I expected. I'm very grateful to you."

Sakura took a bite of her cake then, thinking Gaara would simply shrug off her words. The rosette could feel her tense body loosen when she tasted the delicious cake. This was definitely a treat, and admitted the chefs of Sungakure might have her hometown beat.

"You are not enjoying yourself?"

There was a small hint of urgency in Gaara's voice Sakura noticed. It was the same worry-like tone he would have when he would wonder if he did their friendship wrong. Sakura stared at her plate for a moment while contemplating his question. She did not want to lie to her friend, but did not want to the discourage the young lord either. Taking another bite of her cake, she felt her mind ease up. She knew what to say now and turned her eyes back up to look at him.

"I am now." She said before smiling sweetly.

She watched as Gaara's eyes widened momentarily before he swept them away from her and towards the dance floor.

"Hn." He said.

Sakura wanted to snicker at Gaara's shy behavior but thought against it lest she chase him away, and instead returned to her cake. While she ate her pastry, she watched the dancers in silence along with Gaara. When given the chance, she would take small glances at the young lord, curious to what was on his mind while he stared passively at the couples in front of them. She wondered if he was envious of them like she was, or if he thought the whole idea worthless. He was still mysterious to her, but while she continued to sneak glances at his profile, she had to admit he was quite handsome.

When Sakura had finished her cake, she quietly slid the plate to the side of her and shifted her body and attention towards the dancers again. She smiled, despite the silence between the two of them. She could easily admit she simply just enjoyed his company, even if she knew he could remain silent for the rest of the night.

"What did you give him?"

Sakura was caught off guard when she heard Gaara's question and turned to look at him. His bored eyes and frown were still settled on the people in front of them, but Sakura knew she had heard him clearly. Confused by what he was asking, she spoke.

"Who are you talking about?"

Sakura watched while Gaara shifted in his seat, though his eyes were still settled on others, she could tell that something on his mind was bothering him through his body language.

"The new council member." Garra spoke again.  
"I watched you hand him something."

Taking in his words, Sakura blinked for a few moments. The old man's words replayed in her mind of Gaara's jealousy.

' _He couldn't be..._ ' Sakura thought, but felt her smile grow at the thought.

"Kazekage-sama, you're not jealous. Are you?" Sakura asked playfully, watching Gaara intently still.

She saw his eyes twirl along with the dancers in front of him. She knew he couldn't allow himself to lie too.

"Hn." Was his answer before he spoke again.  
"I, too, received many gifts tonight."

His eyes wouldn't turn to Sakura, but she chuckled lightly. She knew Gaara was now trying to pass off that it didn't matter. Maybe even trying to get a rise out of her by saying he was presented with plenty. Sakura understood this perceptive of him.

"Then," Sakura began still with smile, "it shouldn't matter to you."

Gaara did not answer Sakura, and as time passed, the young woman returned to watching the dancing. She still held her proud, and playful smile. It made her a little giddy to think Gaara was a jealous type. However, she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable and leave, so she spoke up to share with the young lord.

"If it makes you feel better." Sakura spoke.  
"I grow jealous, too, from time to time."

Sakura turned to watch him carefully, to see if he would have any reaction to her words. Gaara simply stared in front of him, his bored expression making him look tired, and Sakura turned from him when she saw he probably did not care to hear her words.

"Like these couples in front of me." She decided to finish, despite Gaara's lack luster interest.  
"I watch them because it is beautiful to see these people so happy, and secretly, I wish to have that same happiness."

Deciding not to turn to Gaara this time, Sakura simply patted her knees when she finished her words. She wore her smile proud still despite what she admitted, and did not expect him to speak. When she heard him finally scoot his chair back and stand, Sakura could feel her heart drop.

' _Did I chase him away with my stupid words?_ ' She thought, trying to hide the small panic in her body, and glued her eyes to the dancers in front of her.

She listened to his small steps, and froze when his figure stepped in front of her. She didn't want to look at him, but knew she had to. When their eyes locked, she could see his bored expression had been replaced. His eyes were furrowed now, but she could see a nervous twinkle in his shifting gaze. Before she could ask, he presented an offering hand to her. Sakura stared at his hand for a few moments before her curious eyes returned to his.

"If I dance with you, you will tell me what you gave the councilman?"

Sakura's heart quickened and mind grew fuzzy.

' _Gaara...just asked me to dance._ ' Sakura kept repeating in her mind, trying to grasp the concept.

She wanted to speak, to tell him he didn't have to force himself into something he didn't want, and that she was going to eventually tell him. She opened her mouth, but found that her voice had disappeared while she was locked by his hypnotic gaze. So instead, she lifted her shaking hand and slowly brought it towards his open palm. His eyes were still set on her when he felt her hand rest on his, and watched while she slowly nodded to answer him.

Their eyes never left one another when his hand squeezed hers into his, and he gently helped her to rise. It was as if both were studying the other, silently asking if the other was alright with this contact and interaction. Sakura could hear her inner self squealing in her mind, but her outer self was silent, and trying to hold back the rising excitement that was making her shake lightly. Slowly, Gaara guided Sakura towards the dance floor. She felt her breath hitch when she heard the crowd around them fall silent and hush murmurs explode around the room. She knew all eyes were on them now.

As they continued towards the dance floor, Sakura heard Gaara speak again.

"You will not have to be jealous anymore after this."

Sakura couldn't help but smile to his words, and she nodded towards him.

' _This night has definitely not been what I expected._ ' Sakura thought.


	13. Chapter 13

"I did not know you could dance." Sakura said, still in a daze that Gaara had asked her for one.

While leading her to the dance floor, Gaara answered.

"It was taught to my siblings, and I."

As the two made it to the center of the floor, Sakura took a moment to look around her. The dancers had all moved off from their place, dispersing themselves into the murmuring crowd. This left only her and Gaara on the floor. The band, too, had stopped their playing, probably waiting for their lord to take his place before beginning again. It was with this, and noticing all eyes on them, did the young woman feel a small panic build inside of her. She didn't want to be the center of attention.

It wasn't until Gaara turned to face her did Sakura's eyes return to his. When he took in her nervous look, his eyes widened momentarily.

"Are you alright?" He asked, feeling her grip tightening in his hand.

Sakura gulped, trying to calm her heart. Despite how she felt, she knew running away now would have Gaara questioning what he did wrong, when in fact he was aiming to do the exact opposite for her.

' _If he can sacrifice asking me to dance, I can suck it up._ '

"I'll be fine." Sakura commented, loosening her grip and placing her other hand on Gaara's shoulder.  
"I've just never had so many eyes on me all at once."

Sakura could feel her heartbeat pace when Gaara slowly slid his arm around her waist. She knew saying yes to his dance meant the contact between them would be close, but she still felt giddy at his touch, and her panic began to ease.

"I'm surprise to hear that." Gaara commented before bringing their bodies closer together and lifting her arm with his.

Sakura felt her breath hitch and a small, red glow spread on her cheeks to his words. Before she could ask what he meant, the band began it's music and Sakura was lead away by Gaara in a whimsical dance.

' _This is really happening._ ' Sakura thought, feeling herself twirled around the room.

She had her doubts at first, but admitted Gaara was an excellent dancer. He had been taught well, and with lots of practice no doubt.

"How many women have you danced with?" Sakura asked, curious at how high the number must be for him to be leading so well.

"You are my first." He admitted.

Sakura's eyes widened.

' _I'm his first? Why me?_ '

Sakura couldn't deny her happiness to hear those words, but it also raised questions in her mind. Why was knowing that she was his first making her happy? Why was she enjoying this dance so much, and why had Gaara picked her to be his first? Sakura wanted to open her mouth to ask him that last question, but when her gaze settled on his, she was again lost in his eyes.

' _Those eyes are so mesmerizing. He is so handsome, I'm lucky he even notices me._ ' Sakura could no longer push down those thoughts.

They stayed staring at one another, while Gaara lead them in steps and twirls. She knew he was studying her just as much as she was studying him, and felt a small hope begin to brew inside of her.

' _I wonder if he thinks me the same. Mesmerizing._ _B_ _eautiful._ ' Sakura thought.

In the back of her mind, however, she could hear another voice calling her foolish. The young man she had ever loved barely even acknowledged her, who was she to think that a lord would find her in the way she hoped to be seen. When Sakura continued to focus more on that negative part of her mind, she could feel her demeanor begin to spin downward. Without thinking, she tore her eyes away from Gaara's, no longer able to look him in the eye while wondering if he thought little of her, and a quivering frown began to twitch on her face. Her steps had fallen slightly back, and Gaara noticed he was having trouble leading her with his pace.

"Are you tired?" He asked, though continuing the dance.

Sakura simply shook her head, her eyes never returning to his and her frown still settled on her face. It was then Gaara realized she was falling behind because of some troubling thoughts. He slightly panicked, wondering how he could return her eyes on him, he wanted her to send him her heartwarming smile again.

"What is wrong?" He asked, hoping she would answer him.

At his words, he could see Sakura bite her lip, contemplating whether to speak or not. To reassure her, he gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Please." He tried again.

Sakura knew she was being unfair to him so she spoke.

"I feel foolish." She admitted.

At her words, Gaara's panic ceased. He knew now that her grief was not caused by him, but knew he needed to comfort her if he wanted that smile on him again. Somehow the words he wanted to say seemed foreign, however the more he took in of this young, gorgeous woman in his arms, the more the words came easy to his mind.

"You should never feel that way. You are kind, and everything you do comes from that kindness in your heart." Gaara said, feeling his heart race to words he had never spoken to anyone.

Immediately Sakura's eyes returned to his, in them he could see wonder and shock.

"I am fortunate you even take notice, and acknowledge, me." Gaara spoke, his eyes softening to Sakura's growing smile.  
"Thank you for the kindness you have given me. My only regret is not learning of your sincerity sooner."

At his words, Sakura could not hold back her smile, she could feel her eyes watering to his lifting compliments. Never before had she been told those things, and to hear it from someone she admired greatly made them mean all the much more to her. She did her best to hold back her happy tears, riding on the ecstasy that her fluttering heart, and numbing mind, were creating because of him. Only one thing settled in her blurry thoughts at that moment, and that was she needed to thank him in the best way she deemed appropriate.

"Kazekage-sama." She whispered.

Gaara almost tripped at the way Sakura whispered his title, but was able to contain himself just enough to bring his eyes back to hers. When he did however, his composure left him completely and he had to halt his dancing. Her cheeks were of a rosy color, and the look in her eyes was one he had never seen before. He had no words to describe the way her glazed over pupils were staring at him. Dreamy, perhaps? He couldn't move as he continued to take in her look of desire and craving, and couldn't even stop himself when his jaw fell slightly to a small gape.

He held his breath when Sakura's hand in his gave it a small squeeze, and she smiled bashfully while she pushed her body closer to his, closing the distance between them. When she noticed his wavering eyes on hers, she turned her head to look away for a moment. Her timid self returning.

"No one has ever told me those things before." She whispered for his ears only.

She waited for his response, but Gaara's voice was currently caught by the lump in his throat. So, building up her courage, Sakura again turned to face him. His jaw was still hanging and his eyes still faltered on hers.

"Thank you." She whispered.

After her thanks, Sakura leaned in closer to Gaara, earning a sudden, but silent, gasp from the lord when he realized where her puckered lips were now aiming. Sakura closed her eyes, and slowly veered in to thank the red-head in the way she wanted to at the moment.

She didn't even mind if this was to be her first kiss.

However, before her lips could make contact, she heard the room boom with gasps and mutters. Remembering where she was, and who she was surrounded by, Sakura stopped in her tracks. She opened her eyes suddenly, and peered around the room. She could feel her heart drop and a small panic rise when she caught glimpses of confused, and angry, eyes staring her down because of her bold move.

Turning back to Gaara, she took in his shocked state while his eyes continued to shake. She could see downright confusion as he looked passed her, and it scared her.

' _What are you doing?!_ ' Her mind screamed at her.

With a sharp gasp, Sakura pushed herself away from Gaara and his hold. Her eyes again swam around the room, taking in everyone's stare on her. How could she betray these people by thinking she had that sort of relationship with their leader? When her eyes finally reached Gaara's again, she could almost feel tears in them once more, but they were from embarrassment and shame this time. His mouth had finally closed, and he stared down at her in wonder. She knew for sure he would push her away now from her disgraceful move, no doubt she would be sent back home to Konoha asap.

With those thoughts swimming in her mind, she felt her chest heavy and her breathing coming out hard and short. She needed to leave this room, to tear herself away from the judging eyes. She needed to run away, to get away from _him_. Where he had done good for her, she destroyed it. Bringing her head down, Sakura whispered to Gaara.

"I'm sorry."

After her words, quick like lightning, she picked up her dress and dashed across the room to the exit. Luckily for her, people noticed her trying to get away and stepped back so as not to have her bump into them. Quickly she ran out the two, giant doors, hearing them swing closed behind her. Glancing around the building, Sakura tried to quickly decipher which way the exit was. When she heard the doorways behind her open again, she spun her head around to see who it was that was following after her. She panicked thinking an angry mob would now chase her all the way back to Konoha, but her emerald eyes widened when they met red hair, and mentally she screamed for him to just leave her be.

Gaara cautiously approached Sakura, noticing her panicking eyes and heavy breathing.

"Don't run away." He calmly spoke, taking baby steps towards her.

However, Sakura couldn't stop herself as she felt like the helpless rabbit being chased by the hungry wolf. She just did not want to deal with this mess at the moment, as selfish as she knew that sounded. She shook her head at him when he slowly approached closer to her.

"Please." He begged, noticing she was lifting her dress again to run.

At his word, Sakura zoomed down a hallway. Not having a clue as to where she was leading herself.

' _As long as I can lose him._ ' She thought.

At the end of the long hallway, she halted. She glanced to the left and right of her, trying hard to figure out which hallway to go down now. When she heard footsteps approaching behind her, again she wasted no time running, still unsure as to where she was heading. While she continued to sprint, she could hear Gaara's footsteps picking up his pace too so as not to lose her, which made her terror build even more. She had no idea where she was taking herself, and was scared as to what the young man behind her was going to say.

When she reached another long hallway, she finally heard Gaara call out.

"Enough, Haruno!"

At the use of her surname, Sakura halted her steps.

' _He doesn't even call me Sakura, and here I thought_ _we were close enough for me to_ _kiss him..._ ' Sakura pitifully thought.

It was Gaara's demanding tone that had also made her stop in her tracks. She still refused to turn to face him, so instead she kept her back facing him and hung her head shamefully low. As he caught up, she could hear his steps slow and come to stop some distance away from her. Perhaps he was worried to chase her off again if he came towards her too close. There was silence between them, the other waiting for the other to speak. Gaara in time decided though it was probably best he talk first.

"Why are you running from me?"

Sakura mentally scoffed at his question. Wasn't it obvious? Because she had try to do something she had no right to even think about in the first place. The rosette opened her mouth to speak, but found herself choking on a silent, dry sob.

' _There's no way I can do speak to him right now._ ' Sakura thought, preparing to take flight once more.

Gaara was quick to notice when Sakura again tugged her dress up, he understood right away what that motion meant. She was about to flee, and quickly he tried to think of something that would make her stay. He took a small step forward when the words she had spoken to him the day before in his office came to his mind.

"Is this what you were talking to me about yesterday?" He calmly asked, watching Sakura stiffen her movement when she tried to recall the conversation.  
"About you tripping and falling at times?"

Sakura lifted her head when she remembered what she had told him, and slowly she dropped the hems of her dress down.

' _I just hope you'll be there to catch me when I slip up._ ' Sakura repeated her words in her mind.

Taking another step towards her, Gaara spoke.

"If you let me, I want to help you back up."

At his words, Sakura bit her lip, trying hard to hold back her tears.

' _Damn him._ ' She thought.  
' _He is too good to me. I don't even deserve such a good friend as him._ '

Sakura could feel her heart tearing to his kind words. Not only was she surprised he had listened to her yesterday, but that he was taking to heart the guidance she had taught him. She simply thought he to shrug off her words, but here he was now, chasing after her to help her back up. The one person who she didn't even think knew the definition of the word kindness many days ago, was now going out of his way now to make sure she would be alright.

' _Not even Sasuke-kun_ _was this kind to me_ _..._ ' She bitterly thought.

She now had a new determination flowing through her. If Gaara was willing to go out of his way for her, she need be less selfish and turn around and face the consequences for her actions. He didn't seem angry with her, so that gave her enough courage to know they could talk this through and still be friends. She swallowed hard, trying to rid the lump in her throat and slowly turned to face him.

His eyes quickly softened when he took her narrow, but decisive eyes. No matter what look she had for him, Gaara had a hard time keeping his signature passive gaze on his face. Her emerald eyes always seemed to soften his stare. He was glad to see that she no longer wished to run from him, and cautiously he took another step towards her.

"Kazekage-sama," Sakura began, "I'm-"

Sakura stopped speaking and instead jumped slightly when a loud boom echoed around them. Turning her head to the source, her heart dropped when her eyes landed to the two giant doors next to Gaara. His head, too, had turned to the noise and he stared cautiously at the doors. Now that there was silence between them, Sakura could easily make out the loud music and shouts of people confined behind those doors.

' _I didn't..._ ' She thought, whipping her eyes around the hallway to make sure she hadn't been here before.  
' _Please tell me I didn't accidentally lead him here._ '

"What's going on?" Gaara spoke while reaching for the doors handle.

Sakura wanted to shout for the young lord to wait, she even had taken a step forward and reached out towards him. She had wanted to stop him, to return his attention back on her, but had been too slow to act. She instead watched his face as he swung open the entrance. Flashing lights, loud music, and a strong smell of alcohol quickly filled the hallway she and Gaara were in, and Sakura's heart sank knowing she had lead him to the exact spot she promised Kankuro she would hide.

' _I'm so sorry, Kankuro._ ' Sakura mentally apologized.

Sakura watched still while Gaara's eyes widened and mouth dropped. There was shock in his face as he eyed inside the partying room. The rosette thought for a moment that she should go over and explain everything to the young lord before he have a heart attack at the scene in front of him. She took a step towards him, but immediately brought it back as his facial features changed again.

Sakura had never seen the anger in his eyes than he had now. She had seen him gone crazy when he was younger, but nothing like this. His eyes had narrowed to almost slits, and his teeth and fangs seethed at the sight in front of him. He was shaking with rage, and his fist was balled tight. The pigment of his light skin grew a few shades redder from anger. Sakura continued to watch in slight awe as he bellowed into the room in a loud tone she had no idea he could reach.

"Kankuro!"

He already knew who the culprit was and immediately marched into the room, shutting the doors loudly behind him. Sakura stood in the now empty hallway, contemplating what she should do next.

' _No way in hell I'm going in there._ ' Sakura quickly decided, the image of an angry Gaara still burning in her mind.

Gaining her composure, Sakura quickly paced herself back down the hallway. Now that she had calmed down, and her mind was a bit clearer, she knew she should find the outside with no problem. She was mildly surprised through her walk back how far Gaara had actually chased her.

' _I was really trying to get away, wasn't I?_ ' Sakura thought.

Luckily for her, she only passed a few people who did not take notice of her, or recognize her as the one trying to kiss their leader. She simply passed them with her head down so as not to make eye contact, and soon found the doors leading to the outside.

' _I guess I'll just head back to the house now._ ' She thought somewhat sourly.  
' _Kind of a waste of a night._ '

As soon as Sakura took a step outside, her body stiffened. Through the darkness she could hear a pattering all around her. Even though she was outside, there was still a canopy above her, and she toned in on the noise bouncing off of the clay roof. She also inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh scent all around her and instantly her body relaxed.

"Rain." She whispered with a smile.

Looking out in front of her, she realized the village here at night had far less lights than her one back home. Not to mention, the dark rain clouds hid the bright moon and stars behind them. Sakura squinted her eyes, trying to see out in front of her, but finally decided that it was just too dark. Looking to her side, she noticed a bench some feet away and made her way to take a seat on it.

' _I guess I'll just wait until the rain clears up._ ' She decided, not wanting to be get herself lost in the storm and darkness.

Sakura didn't mind this time to herself though, she always had enjoyed the rain and had been missing the frequency of it back home. She settled in her spot, closing her eyes and focusing on the light noise. She meditated slightly, breathing in the fresh air.

' _Rain smells different here._ ' She smiled to herself.

She was right about the fresh scent here. She knew the dry earth around here drank in the rain like no tomorrow, and the now wet dirt emitted a new, fresh smell of its own. It was different from the lush, green vegetation back home. The leaves there were use to the rain than the earth here.

Sakura continued to meditate in silence until a loud crack echoed around her. Her eyes widened to the sound that boomed and shook the ground lightly under her. Before she could question, a bright streak of light flashed across the sky some distance away, and again the same roar shook around her.

"Lightning and thunder." Sakura grinned.

It was was subtle back in Konoha, so Sakura found herself given a small show while she watched the lightening dance around in the raining sky, and it's rolling, thunder play in her ears. She knew of people who would be frightened by the spectacle in front of her, but quickly learned she was not one of these people. She was truly enjoying the weather in front of her. It reminded her of home, yet was completely different than what she was used to. The rain poured heavier, the lightening was frequent, and no matter what distance, the thunder roared loudly.

' _The rain isn't letting up._ ' Sakura thought after some time.

Back home, rain was an almost everyday occurrence, though the storms only lasted about fifteen or twenty minutes, and the drops there were light. Here the rain was heavy, and showed no signs of letting up. Sakura thought to herself and realized she had been sitting there meditating for nearly half an hour. She looked out to the distance in front of her again, contemplating if she could find her way back on her own without anyone's help.

When she decided she rather not she thought of her next option, asking one of the sand siblings to bring her home. Right away she knew Temari was out of the picture. Sakura knew the eldest sibling would be more lost than her at this time given the sand blonde's drunken display from earlier. Next was Kankuro, but Sakura wondered at what given time she would catch him walking out of the doors behind her. He looked ready to party the whole night, and she knew she would have to go search for him if she wanted to leave now. That would also be if he was willing to to show her the way and not try to convince her to stay and party with them. Sakura knew right away it be a big hassle to convince him to take her home.

Then there was Gaara.

Sakura bit her lip contemplating on the idea. She knew Gaara wouldn't turn down her plight, however, she wondered how angry he still was at the moment. He seemed downright pissed at Kankuro, and wondered if that steam was still boiling inside him. He would no doubt want to question her actions from earlier, and thought maybe his anger would cloud his mind while speaking to her. She didn't want him channeling his anger at her. With all that in mind, she sighed at herself.

' _I'm so stupid._ ' She thought.  
' _I wouldn't even be in this situation if I didn't try to kiss him. Why did I even think I could?_ '

Sakura was now upset at herself again. She knew there was no more denying it, she was attracted to Gaara, but why? She barely knew him, barely spoke to him and both were just barely learning to become friends. She never realized her agreeing to stay and help him would lead her feelings to grow for him fast like a weed.

"It's okay." she tried to calm herself when she felt her stress rising.  
"It's alright for you to find other guys attractive. It happens to everyone. My feelings for him are no where near as strong as they are for Sasuke-kun."

Sakura tried to justify everything to herself, for she didn't want to feel she was letting Sasuke down which in turn would make her feel bad.

"I was just caught up in the moment. Gaara is kind to me, and good looking. I just got caught up with all of that, but I didn't kiss him, so no harm done." Sakura whispered reassuringly to herself.  
"I will patiently wait for Sasuke-kun. He will be my only."

Sakura's thoughts halted and she jumped from her seat when another loud boom exploded around her. It seemed the thunder was becoming louder, and the flashing lightening was now more frequent. It had surprised her slightly, and she half wondered if she was in any danger just being outside. Sakura stared into the black night, twiddling her thumbs and biting her lip in deep thought. To go back inside to the ball would mean to face the villagers who all watched her forbidden act, she couldn't do that now. She again contemplated whether she should grab one of the sand siblings to help her back home.

' _Get it together girl!_ ' Sakura thought, narrowing her eyes in anger of herself.  
' _You're not some fragile, weakling. A little rain won't hurt you. You've defeated an Akatsuki member,_ _so_ _you can_ _surely_ _find your way back in the dark._ '

Sakura huffed, a new determination flowing through her. She didn't need somebody to hold her hand and console her because she'd get a little wet. With those thoughts, she made her way towards the edge of the hard ground and the roof above her. Slowly she lifted her dress, mentally preparing herself to take a step onto the wet sand and slowly put a foot out, hoping the rain wouldn't be too cold.

"Don't."

The sudden voice behind her surprised Sakura even more than the thunder had, and she mentally cursed at herself for not recognizing that someone had snuck up on her. She spun on her heels fast, trying to blink and see into the darkness in front of her. She swore the pair of eyes staring back at here glowed in the dark, and she was quick to recognize the voice that had spoken. Before she could speak, lightening again flashed around them and Sakura saw the familiar red-hair illuminated by the bright light.

"Kazekage-sama." Sakura whispered.

Sakura knew she should bow, that was the proper and formal greeting, but found herself frozen in her spot. For some reason, his stare seemed intense and as seconds turned into minutes, Sakura felt a small panic inside her begin to grow. She knew she no longer had no reason to fear the young lord, but his stare and rooted place had made her remember his behavior from the night's he had attacked.

" _He hasn't turned back...right?_ " She thought, trying to calm herself.

Swallowing hard, Sakura decided to speak, hoping to hear him in his right place of mind.

"Why did you stop me?"

Sakura watched through the darkness when Gaara tilted his head to her question. It was still too dark for her to read his eyes and face, but she caught the motion. When he turned from her and instead headed toward the bench, her panic began to ease up. However, she did note he stumbled a little before settling himself to take a seat.

"Kazekage-sama?" Sakura questioned, taking a step towards him.  
"Are you alright?"

She again waited for his answer, but received none. She watched him intently while he stared out into the rain, sighing and probably in thought. Sakura was about to question him again, when finally he spoke.

"The lightening..." Gaara began but paused mid-sentence.

He took in a deep breath, as if composing himself before he spoke again.

"Wait for it to pass. Then you can go."

At his words, Sakura relaxed. She was foolish to think he had turned back, and mentally laughed at herself for her panic. She turned to look at the lightening, and decided best to listen to Gaara. Perhaps she was in danger of being struck if she went out.

"Sit...with me."

Sakura's eyes widened and she returned to stare at Gaara's silhouette on the bench, wondering if she had heard him right. His voice had been passive, and she slightly dreaded what was to come next.

' _Here it comes._ ' She thought.  
' _The talk._ '

Sakura mentally groaned, but did not stop herself from walking over and taking a seat next to Gaara. She knew she was going to face the consequences at some point, and better now than later she decided. When she sat, there was a silence between the two as they both stared out into the rain in front of them. Sakura decided to lighten the mood since Gaara didn't seem to have the right words at the moment.

"The storms here are very different." She smiled.  
"The rain is heavier here than in Konoha."

Silence filled the air along with the pattering rain, and minutes passed before another flash illuminated around them. The lightening this time had been so close that Sakura had no time to prepare herself when the crashing thunder bellowed. To the loud noise, she jumped, squealing in surprise at the same time. When she settled, she chortled softly at herself.

"I'm sorry." She breathed.  
"Like I said, the storms here are very..."

Sakura slowed her words to a stop when she felt Gaara's hand suddenly on top of hers. As he did this, he slowly forced her fingers to entwine with his until he had her hand pinned and entangled under his. She stared at their holding hands, her jaw dropping slightly as she tried to figure out what his action meant. Perhaps he was trying to calm her from the thunder, she thought, but as time passed, she could only feel his hold on her hand getting tighter.

"K-Kazekage-sama?" Sakura mustered out, unable to find her words.

Sakura could feel her heart beating like crazy, and her face heat up when she felt his thumb begin to rub her palm slightly. She had no idea what this all meant, and soon she could feel that same feeling she had when he danced with her returning. The deep attraction and affections she tried to bury away were surfacing up once again, and she wondered if Gaara knew this. Slowly she turned her head away from him, hoping to compose herself lest she do something stupid again. Still, she had to admit how good it finally felt to have someone hold her hand in this sense.

While she kept her head and eyes away from him, she felt him scoot closer towards her, and again her heart beat faster. What was he doing, she kept asking herself.

"You tried to kiss me." Gaara finally muttered.

To his words, Sakura gulped and straightened her head back out, she had to compose herself and show him that she was able to control her emotions.

"I-I'm sorry about that Kazekage-sama. It won't happen again, I promise."

She listened as she heard Gaara shuffle in his seat, and her eyes nearly bulged out when she felt the tip of his nose, and breath, ghosting her cheek. He was invading her personal space, and his attention and physical contact were dangerously close to making her throw out the words she had just promised.

' _What is he doing?!_ ' She continued to cry in her mind, feeling her hand shake under his.

She stiffened and waited for what felt like hours while he continued to keep the tip of his nose on her cheek, his hot breath was still hitting the same spot between her neck and head. She closed her eyes when she felt him nudge her slightly with his nose, his lips barely traced against her skin as he did this. Her body was still frozen while she waited to see what he would do next, and when she gave him no reaction, he again nudged her.

' _His lips are barely touching me..._ ' She thought, shutting her eyes and biting her lip to hold back her excitement.  
' _I don't know why, but it feels so good._ '

Prodding her again, Gaara brought his lips close to Sakura's.

"Kiss me." He finally breathed out.

Sakura's eyes widened to Gaara's request. Was he serious, she screamed in her mind. Did he not understand how dangerous those words were at this moment, she was having a hard time holding back already. She knew this was not healthy for them, that this was a mistake and that there was someone else she was saving this moment for. However, Gaara's words continued to ring in her mind, clouding her vision and making her forget completely of the consequences that may follow. She could not stop herself when she turned to face him, tilting her head slightly.

Sakura licked her lips before slowly leaning in towards the young lord, as soon as she noticed he was leaning in towards her as well, she shut her eyes, reassured that nothing would break this contact. She could feel Gaara's hand squeezing hers still, and as slow as they reached for one another, she soon felt his hot breath and lips just centimeters from hers. It was then, when his breath hit her nose, did Sakura's senses return. She gasped, eyes widening, and quickly she pulled from his hold and stood herself tall. Shock plagued her face as she stared down at the young lord.

At her retreat, she listened to Gaara growl and he narrowed his eyes up towards her.

"Why?!" He snarled.

Sakura just shook her head, still surprised with all that had just happened, and what she had just learned by smelling his breath.

"Kazekage-sama... You-"

Before Sakura could finish, she saw someone spill out of the doors behind Gaara. The silhouette that just came out raced his head around before landing them on Gaara and Sakura. With his messy hair, the rosette easily recognized him before he made his way towards them.

"There you are!" Kankuro exasperated, completely out of his breath.  
"I hope no one saw you, Gaara."

To his name, Sakura turned her gaze back down to Gaara who was now hanging his head low and keeping his eyes hidden. Sakura narrowed her eyes in anger, she was such a fool. Of course Gaara would never ask her in his right mind to kiss him. What had she been thinking? She had stepped way too many boundaries this one night. Angrily she brought her eyes up to Kankuro.

"Why did you let this happen?!" Sakura spat.

Kankuro simply sighed at Sakura. Too out of breath at the moment to explain, yet desperate for something Sakura had yet to figure out what.

"I know." Kankuro huffed.  
"I'm pretty sure Gaara's drunk."


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura continued to stare angrily at Kankuro, ashamed at him for letting his younger brother drink to the point where Gaara's common sense had disappeared. She took a moment to study the redhead, who still sat quietly on the bench with his head down. Her gaze softened to his pitiful look, and she half wondered what was currently going on in his mind. Had she hurt him by rejecting his kiss?

' _No._ ' She thought, rubbing her temple.  
' _He would have never asked me this if he w_ _ere_ _sober. I'm such an idiot for thinking Gaara could like me_ _that way_ _._ '

With doubt back in her mind, anger returned to her and her narrowed eyes returned back to Kankuro.

"How could you?" She sneered.

Sakura knew she was letting anger get the better of her, but she also had sense to know that Gaara, as Kazekage, should not be parading around tipsy. She was use to her Hokage having a frequent drink and knew that village leaders had a right to let loose once in a while. However, there was definitely a limit, and given Gaara's light swaying in his seat and silence, Sakura knew he was way past that extent. Not to mention, given his dark past, she knew he needed to appear always composed to the council lest they begin to doubt him. She was also aware that this was not something he would do willingly. No matter how little she knew of Gaara, she easily identified him as not a drinker.

Sakura crossed her arms when a cold breeze hit her bare shoulders, she hunched slightly but still kept her eyes on Kankuro.

"Well?" She asked again, demanding an answer.

Kankuro simply shot Sakura an unpleasant look before making his way to Gaara.

"I told you before. Gaara's a grown man, he can decide what he wants and doesn't want." Kankuro sarcastically remarked.

While Sakura did agree with Kankuro, a part of her still doubted that he had drank so willingly to the point of being drunk. She continued to watch as the puppet master rested his hand on Gaara's shoulder and leaned down to one knee to be at his little brother's level. She listened in while Kankuro asked Gaara if he was alright, the genuine concern the older sibling had made her anger ease up a bit. Now she just felt sorry for Gaara and the circumstances.

When Gaara didn't answer, Kankuro simply continued to rub his shoulder showing support. As minutes passed with this, the puppeteer finally decided to confess.

"I'm not sure what happened." He sighed.  
"One minute I see him marching over to Temari to tell her off, the next, I see her offering him a drink. I don't know if she convinced him or tricked him..."

Sakura felt her heart drop to Temari's actions, and Kankuro could sense it right away and spoke in his sister's defense.

"She's drunk too, otherwise she wouldn't have done this to Gaara. She never meant any harm, she just wants him to be happy and have fun. We both do. He didn't exactly get that luxury when he was younger."

It was then Sakura let herself mildly relax and sigh, there was no use crying over spilled milk and returned to take a seat next to Gaara. She suppose she would help where she could.

"Would you like some water, Kazekage-sama?" Sakura leaned in to ask him.

She was caught off guard when Gaara moved his head to her shoulder, leaning against it and shutting his eyes. She watched with a round gaze as he nestled himself, and his closed eyes twitched spasmodically. She could tell he wasn't asleep, but trying to focus on the alien feeling he was now experiencing.

"Poor thing." Sakura whispered.  
"You've never drank before, so this must be so new to you that you don't understand, right?"

As if to answer her, Gaara's eyes opened slightly, his pupils wavered before he let out a heavy sigh and closed them again. His red hair tickled Sakura's shoulder, but she composed herself while she turned to look at Kankuro. He too had a look of surprise to Gaara's action, but more than that, concern.

"Sakura." Kankuro finally spoke.  
"Do you think you could take Gaara home?"

Sakura was surprised, but studied Kankuro's serious tone and eyes. She knew what he was asking her was the most important thing he had asked of her this night. When the heavy rain reached her ears again, she turned her gaze to study the pitch black in front her. It seemed the lightening and thunder had traveled a distance away, but the rain still fell hard and showed no signs of letting up. She still had her doubts of traveling in it. Not to mention, another person was going to depend on her, and this person happened to be the leader of Suna.

"You can't?" Sakura inquired back, doubt in her.

Kankuro sighed, scratching his head and turning his eyes away from her.

"One of us has to stay and represent Gaara, it doesn't really look good that he is going to disappear without saying goodbye. I need to let people know he is returning home safely. Temari is out of the picture, and I need to make sure no one catches her or that party going on in the back."

Sakura sighed before looking at Gaara once again. He looked to be in pain, but she knew he was just confused, and that made her heart feel all the more for him. She knew he probably just wanted to be at home and in his bed.

"Poor thing." Sakura again whispered, brushing a strand of hair off of his face,

Gaara's eyes fluttered again to her action before settling them back closed.

"Alright." Sakura finally decided.  
"I'll do it, just tell me the general direction I need to go."

Kankuro nodded before standing himself.

"I really owe you a lot, Sakura." Kankuro said.

"Just maybe, next time, think before you consider throwing a wild, secret party under your brother's nose." Sakura retorted.

Kankuro chuckled to Sakura's advice.

"Like I said, we barely get any fun around here. Gotta take the chance when the opportunity arrives."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Kankuro before turning once more to Gaara.

"Everything is going to be alright, Kazekage-sama. I'm going to take you home now."

Sakura couldn't deny that Gaara leaning on her made her feel all the more giddy about him, she truly didn't want to pull back. However, she knew they couldn't sit there like that through the night. Someone was bound to exit out of the doors behind them soon, and she knew they couldn't be seen like this. She was sure the village was going to be an uproar tomorrow because of her already, no need to make the situation worse. She took one last look at Gaara tilted on her, for she knew this would be the last time, before slowly beginning to pull away and stand herself.

Both Kankuro, and Sakura, watched as Gaara's eyes widened and head shot up to her sudden absence. Before she could fully stand herself, Gaara's hand took a hold of her upper arm. The rosette stilled herself when his grip tightened and he began to pull her back down. At his brother's motion, Kankuro had taken another step forward, ready to coax his brother into letting Sakura go. However, when the young woman brought her eyes up to Gaara's, his glazed over pupils cleared somewhat and he released his hold.

"I am..." Gaara mumbled, before taking a long pause.  
"...Just forgive me. For it all."

Sakura turned her eyes to Kankuro, looking for some sort of understanding in him for Gaara's odd speech and slurred words. When Kankuro's, just as confused, look locked with hers, she simply brushed it off and leaned down to Gaara.

"Don't worry about anything right now. Let's just go home." Sakura smiled at Gaara, hoping this would make him more at ease.

When Gaara stared out in front of him and didn't answer her, Sakura brought up her hand out towards him in offer.

"Come home with me?" She softly asked, tilting her hand closer towards him.

With her calm voice and demeanor, Gaara finally looked at her. His stare on her was long, and seemed distant in his cloudy eyes, but eventually he nodded. Surprisingly, he pushed her hand aside, refusing her help in standing. When he stood, he was wobbly and looked ready to fall back into his seat, and it was then Kankuro grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"You make sure to let Sakura help you when you need it little bro." Kankuro tried to talk some sense into him, he was worried his brother's pride would cloud whatever better judgment was left in Gaara.

Sakura watched Gaara's light swaying, knowing there was no way he was going to take steady steps on his way home. She gulped trying once again to bring out her confidence and locked her arms around Gaara's. She studied him to see his reaction, to see if he would push her away. Like before though, his body simply tensed and a small hitch in his throat could be heard. She didn't want to scare him, so she spoke softly again to reassure him.

"I'm just going to help steady you. This way we don't get lost from one another too. It looks dark out there and I don't want to lose you."

To her words, she felt Gaara relax to her hold before he brought his eyes to the storm in front of them again.

"I don't want to lose you either." He spoke with another slur.

Sakura did not question what he had meant, but instead turned and nodded towards Kankuro.

"We'll be off now." Sakura said.  
"See you at home."

Sakura took a small step forward, pulling Gaara along lightly and studying how balanced he was before she decided on a set pace. She shivered lightly when she felt the cold rain drops hit the back of her neck and travel downwards. She wondered if Gaara felt the same way, or felt her discomfort, for he drew closer to her body and she tightened her hold on him.

"I leave him in your care, Sakura." Kankuro called out behind her.  
"See you a later."

Sakura swore she heard Gaara scoff, but shrugged it off. His pride in taking care of himself had probably been hit again.

While the two continued down the path in complete darkness, it didn't take long for the both of them to become soaked and freezing. Soon, Sakura was shivering, and turned to see if Gaara was the same. She was surprised to see he held his head high, but kept his eyes closed, he truly relied in her for guidance at the moment. Well, that, or the direction of his home was etched into his mind. She could still sense his steps were uneven and wobbly though.

"Kazekage-sama?" Sakura questioned cautiously, knowing his drunk state may cause him to ignore her.

To his name though, Gaara opened his eyes and turned them towards her as they continued step by step.

"Hm?" He hummed and nodded slightly towards her.

"By chance, can your sand shield us from this rain?"

Gaara remained silent while he stared at Sakura, and as time passed, the woman simply gave up and returned to look out in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Sakura spoke.  
"I know you're having a hard time right now."

Sakura stopped in her tracks when a loud noise rang out above her, and she smiled when she turned to see a wall of sand above her now being a shield between them and the rain. She took a moment to praise him.

"What a gift you have." Sakura beamed.  
"Your sand is simply amazing."

Gaara stared up to his sand as well, as if studying to see what Sakura meant, and did his best to suppress a small hiccup. She was about to pull him along and continue down the street when she felt something wet and grainy land on her neck. She couldn't help but halt and shiver to the odd sensation. She quickly brushed off her neck before looking back up to the sand above them. Where she had hoped the grains could be their cover, the rain water was instead making the sand wet, and heavy, as drops fell on them. When she felt the sandy, dewy pearls hitting her, she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

' _I should have at least asked Kankuro for an umbrella._ '

Turning her eyes back to Gaara, she was taken slightly aback when she saw his stare was watching her whole ordeal. However, that was quickly forgotten when she noticed the wet gooey sand was raining down on him and staining his Kazekage outfit. She seethed when she saw the muddy water run down his white clothes, and small panic began to rise in her. She knew it wasn't her fault, nor would she be blamed, but the thought of such formal, and imperative, wear becoming muddy under her nose made her anxious.

Rain water could be washed out easily, mud was another story. Quickly, she made her way close to Gaara, who watched her with a curious stare.

"Just forget the shield." Sakura said, locking her arms back around Gaara's.

To her surprise, Gaara spoke loudly and threw a thumbs up in front of him.

"Ooo-kay!" He almost sang, reminding Sakura of Naruto's playful tone.

Sakura was about to ask him if he was alright, but instead watched as Gaara's thumbs up turned downwards, his finger now facing towards the ground. Almost immediately, she felt the heavy, wet sand waterfall down onto of two them. She shrieked at the sensation, her body tensing and squeezing his arm tighter when the gooey sand dripped from her entire body. She could feel the wet grains falling from her now messy hair, and the beautiful dress Temari had gotten her.

Sakura breathed heavily in her spot, frozen and trying to fathom that she was now going to have to walk the rest of the way home covered in this grainy substance. She was definitely going to need another one of Temari's extravagant baths after this. Above all else, she couldn't believe Gaara had done this.

"What. The. Hell?" Sakura whispered to herself, shivering when the sand traced slowly down her back, creating a foreign and odd sensation.

Next to her she could hear Gaara trying to suppress an odd noise in his throat. Quickly she turned her eyes to him, wondering if he was trying to hold back from puking the alcohol. Her eyes went round when she saw a small smirk in his eyes while he watched her. He was holding the back of his hand against his lips, and she recognized his motion with ease. To seeing him, Sakura couldn't help but smile too. The question in her mind came out of her mouth.

"A-Are you laughing?" She asked.

Too her question, Gaara quickly cleared his throat. His eyes turned from her and towards the ground, and he blinked rapidly while trying to be rid of his odd giggles. He didn't answer her, and it wasn't until he knelt to his knees did Sakura feel panic in her again. She watched, speechless, while he used his hands to dig at the ground under him. He almost looked like a kid at play were it not for the fact mothers would never let their children out in this storm.

His outfit was completely covered in mud, and a mess, and Sakura felt all the more nervous being caught by someone like this. She couldn't imagine what would go through their minds if they saw Gaara as he was now. Drunk, dirty, and on his hands and knees digging up sand. She knew people were different types of drinkers. Angry drinkers, flirty drinkers, emotional drinkers, and so many other types, but Gaara definitely stole the show when it came down to it. She had no idea what was going through his mind right now, and felt sorry that he was possibly so helpless at the moment.

Sakura continued to watch while Gaara scooped some sand into his palm. He studied the grains in his hands carefully before tossing it behind him and digging once more. It hit the rosette then that whatever he was searching for, she needed to do his stead. He was Kazekage, he should never be in the position he was now.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama!" Sakura said, dropping to her knees and looking at the sand under them.  
"Please tell me what it is you're looking for. I'll find it, so please don't get yourself anymore dirty."

Gaara ignored her cries and instead continued to dig through the wet grains. As his eyes narrowed, she could tell he was becoming agitated and let out a loud sigh.

"I'm trying..." He tried to speak, words still slipping.  
"To find dry sand."

Sakura blinked a few times at Gaara, repeating his words in her mind to make sure she had heard him right.

"You're trying to find dry sand...in the pouring rain?" Sakura questioned, trying to hint to Gaara the stupidity that was coming out of him.

Gaara wiped a muddy hand across his face, sniffling in the process and dirtying his face more. He eyes remained glued below him before digging again.

"I'll make a shield again for you." He mumbled.

Sakura bit her lip to his words.

' _Not a bright drunk. Then again, who is?_ ' Sakura thought to herself before sighing and standing herself back up.

As soon as she stood, she reached for Gaara's arm again, who surprisingly put up no fight or struggle as Sakura helped him up to stand.

"Let's just get home and get ourselves cleaned up, okay?" She smiled, though she knew she was starting to become annoyed at this whole situation.

She waited for no response before trudging and pulling along a wobbly, dirty, wet Kazekage. Gaara must have noticed her annoyance for he apologized again while she pulled him along.

"For everything." He said at random.  
"Please forgive me. If I had known..."

Sakura stopped herself to his plea, saddened to hear his sudden emotional plight. Was he upset at himself that he couldn't make a sand shield for them?

"Let's just get you home, Kazekage-sama." Sakura tried to reassure him.

As time passed, Sakura did her best to suppress her giggles every time Gaara hiccuped. They came from deep in his throat, and she could tell he was trying to fight them from escaping. However, his holding back was causing them to rattle more loudly, and Sakura held her head down. She hoped he wouldn't notice her snickering.

' _What a night._ ' Sakura thought.

Despite the downpour, and rolling thunder around her, Sakura now had a smile on her face. With her arms around Gaara still, she drew him closer to her. His only remark to this was another hiccup. It was odd to think this night fun, but she did admit her most joyful moments involved the redhead. The cake, and the dancing was something she'd never forget. Her only hope was that things between her and Gaara wouldn't become awkward.

' _I wonder if he will remember himself asking me for a kiss._ '

Sakura felt a small blush creep on her face at the thought, and she turned her head to eye the young lord again. Gaara looked tired as he trudged along in the direction she lead him. He was still tripping on his steps, and his hiccups were continuous. His clothes were a mess, and his face was smeared with mud. As Sakura took in all this, only one word came into her to describe him.

' _Cute._ ' She thought sheepishly before turning her eyes away.

In the rain, with a drunk and easily distracted Kazekage, it took Sakura half an hour to find the residence. Found it she did though, and practically dragged Gaara inside the dry, warm home because of her speeding feet. She let go of Gaara, but cringed when she still felt the raindrops, and wet sand, dripping from her body and onto the tiled floor. She didn't want to make a mess in this beautiful home, but listened to Gaara sniffle before he spoke.

"I'll get us something to drink." He said before trudging towards the kitchen.

Sakura wasted no time reaching for the tipsy redhead.

"Oh no you don't." Sakura spoke before hooking Gaara once more.  
"I know you like to be hospitable, but let's get you into your room. I can only imagine how you're going to feel in the morning."

With no protest, Gaara let himself be lead away again by Sakura. She was actually surprised at how well he managed up the many stairs. Never did he trip or stumble with her help, and before long, she was opening the doors into his room. She lead him into his chambers and shut the doors behind them. When she turned to look at Gaara, she sighed. It was comforting to know they had made it back home safely, and with no one noticing them.

"Mission accomplished." Sakura whispered to herself.

She watched Gaara silently while he stood in the middle of the room, staring out his balcony windows. He swayed in his spot, holding back his hiccups still. Sakura bit her lip as she took in his look. His expression seemed sad and lost in her eyes, as if he was longingly looking for something in the outside. She had no clue as to what that could be, but couldn't help but to slowly walk over and stand next to him. She, too, stared into the pitch black outside while the heavy rain continued to pelt against the glass. On occasion, the sky would light up from the lightening, but the thunder was too distant to be heard.

Sakura sighed after some time in silence, still wondering what was going on in Gaara's mind. Maybe he was just enjoying the rain. She did admit, now that she was inside the warm home, she enjoyed the wild storm playing outside. She knew she would find it even more comforting if she could get into a hot shower, clean clothes, and maybe even some tea to help relax and warm her before bed. Through the corner of her eye, she looked at Gaara again and noted he still hadn't torn his eyes away from the windows.

"What are you looking for out there?" Sakura whispered to the young man.

Gaara didn't look her way, but Sakura knew he had heard her, for he let out a heavy sigh. Maybe he was just trying to warm up as well, and kept rooted in his spot. At this time, the rosette was unsure at what to do next. It never occurred to her what would happen after she brought home a drunk Gaara. Most people would probably crawl into bed at this point, but instead, he stood frozen in his spot. She wondered if she should just leave him alone.

' _He's a grown man. What he wants to do now is completely up to him. I should just let him be._ '

Sakura opened her mouth to say her good night, but was unable to let her voice escape. The way Gaara was staring solemnly out the window, the way he swayed and shivered from the cold rain that dripped down his clothes and body, and the way the mud was smeared on his face made Sakura's face melt with sympathy. She wasn't even sure why she felt the need to guide him like he was some lost child or something. She only knew she felt this way to only one other person her entire life.

' _Sasuke-kun._ ' She thought before reaching for Gaara.

His eyes finally turned from the window and to Sakura when she reached for his shoulders.

"Let me take off your robe." Sakura spoke quietly.

Gaara obliged by leaning down a little to her level, and pulling out his arms when she tugged the sleeves back. She neatly folded the wear and set it on top of his dresser. She knew it was going to need some heavy duty cleaning to get the mud out. When she turned back to look at him, she was surprise to see him in a plain, black t-shirt and pants. It seemed for tonight, he had dismissed his usual attire to attend the party in comfort. Studying Gaara more closely, who had returned to stare out the window, she could tell his shirt and pants were soaked. She also looked at the mud on his face before speaking.

"Want me to run you a bath? Want to change into some warm clothes?" She asked.

She waited, watching patiently as Gaara remained silent and glued to his spot. She was about to ask again, when she saw him slowly shake his head to answer her no. At this, Sakura sighed again. He looked so sad and lost, and she had no idea why. Perhaps that was just his appearance always, and she had just simply looked past it all this time. Then again, it was rare for Gaara to act this way in front of her. He had always been quiet around her, but never like this.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea?" Sakura asked.

Gaara was quicker this time to respond to her, but his answer was still the same as he shook his head. Sakura at this point wondered if she should just leave. She knew he was more than capable with handling himself in his room, but still, she could not tear away from his just yet. Something about his mood and look drew her in.

"Forgive me."

Sakura's eyes widened to Gaara's whisper. Why was he apologizing again? Did he think he offended her in some way?

"For what?" She asked, puzzled.

Gaara took in a deep breath, letting out a long sigh before whispering to Sakura again.

"Everything."

Sakura bit her lip in confusion. The young lord had been apologizing all night, and she had no idea for what.

' _It should be me apologizing for trying to kiss you._ ' Sakura thought.

She knew there was no use in asking him to explain himself at the moment, he could barely even stand in his spot. Sakura decided to try one last time on her many offers.

"Want me to help you into your bed?"

Gaara's eyes wavered to Sakura's suggestion, his eyes still remained to the window in front of him but they shook. Sakura felt a smile grow on her face when his eyes finally turned to hers, they still looked sad and tired, but he nodded in her direction.

"I think...I want to sleep tonight."

Sakura was inwardly ecstatic to hear this. She wasted no time reaching for Gaara's hand and pulling him towards his bed. She didn't even notice that he brushed his thumb against her knuckles before she pulled her arm away from him and pulled his bed sheets back. She spoke as she grabbed his pillows and began to fluff them.

"I'm glad you want sleep, but don't think you can use alcohol every night just to help you relax. We still need to get you to sleep naturally."

When Sakura was done, she spun on her heels to face Gaara, a smile still on her face.

"There you are, all set." She said, holding her hands behind her back.

As she took in Gaara's look on her, she couldn't help but feel her smile fall. He stared down at her with a look on his face she couldn't quite figure out. He looked taller all of a sudden to her, and his towering over her in silence had her shuffling in her spot.

"W-What's wrong?" She asked, having to force herself to look away from him.

His answer was only silence as they stayed like that for minutes. It wasn't until she saw his hand move did Sakura's eyes return to his. She gasped as his fingers brushed against the side of her cheek. Slowly they traced against her skin before he brought them against her lips. Sakura could only stare at him in disbelief. His eyes did not settle on hers but instead on her lips, where he kept his fingers still. The rosette drew a sharp breath in when she felt Gaara's thumb begin to play with her bottom lip. His touch was gentle, and he continued to watch her lip move against thumb.

Sakura could do nothing but remain silent and allow him to touch her. It wasn't until he began to lean in towards her did Sakura find her voice. She knew right away where his face and lips were heading.

"Kazekage-sama?" She whispered, somewhat in a trance.

To her voice, Gaara halted his movements and finally brought his eyes to meet hers. He studied her for a moment in silence, as if contemplating if he should continue or not. In time he continued his face towards her, but tilted his head to have his lips close in near her ear. The fingers on her lips brushed back up her cheek and tucked a pink strand of her fallen, wet hair back behind her ear. Sakura shivered when she felt his hot breath against her ear and the way his fingers touched at her delicate skin. He brought his lips closer to her ear, before whispering.

"Water."

"Eh?" Sakura whispered.

Sakura was wide eyed when Gaara pulled back from her and his touches left her body. Her body screamed at the loss, and her mind drew a blank while she tried to process what had happened and what he had just said. It wasn't until she saw Gaara turn to his bed and begin to crawl into it did the gears in her head begin working again. She felt somewhat defeated when his eyes never returned to hers, and instead he lay with his back facing her.

"R-Right away, Kazekage-sama." Sakura finally answered, rushing out of his room and back down towards the kitchen.

While she searched the cabinets for a cup, Sakura was shaking and breathing hard. It wasn't until a cup clumsily fell from her hand did she take a moment to take deep breaths in and out to try to calm herself down.

"Calm down, Sakura. Nothing happened. Gaara is just drunk and teasing you, or playing a game or...something."

Sakura let out a sigh, her shakes gone. She cleaned up the mess of the first cup before grabbing the second one.

"Just bring him the water, and you can go back into your room."

Sakura practically ran up back the stairs, hoping to have this night over with soon. The thought drove her faster up and the stairs, and she returned to Gaara's in no time. When she stepped in, she softly shut the door behind her and turned to look at the young lord in bed. A small smile spread across her face when she noticed he was still buried in his covers, and he was breathing in a light rhythm.

' _He's asleep._ ' Sakura thought with high spirits.

She knew the alcohol was to blame and that this was no step forward in her work, but still felt somewhat thrilled to know Gaara was getting a small feel at what a good night's rest might be like. Sakura's nose wrinkled when she thought how bad Gaara was probably going to feel in the morning.

' _On second thought, t_ _his actually might be a bad example_ _for_ _him..._ ' Sakura thought, placing the cup of water on top of his nightstand next to his bed.

Sakura took one last look at Gaara's sleeping back before turning back towards the doors. She was set to leave, when lightening again lit up the sky and room she was in. She stopped in her tracks when another door in his room, lit up by the light, caught her attention. To the side of her, she turned to face that door, and recalled what was behind it.

' _That giant pool that Gaara calls a bath._ ' Sakura remembered with ease.

At the thought of bath, Sakura could feel her wet, and cold, body shiver. Her mind began to beg her to maybe spoil herself in the bath behind those doors. Sakura slowly opened the door, and was immediately hit with a moist smell, though it was pleasant. There was a constant drip from one of the faucet's that laced around the giant bath, and Sakura flipped the light switch to get a better look.

When the light's came on, she bit her lip with envy.

' _I really want to take a bath in here..._ ' She thought to herself.

' _Well...why don't you?_ ' Inner Sakura encouraged.  
' _Gaara did say earlier that you could use it any time you like._ '

Sakura bit her lip harder to that thought. Would it really be okay for her to take a quick dip? The giant bath now looked a little intimidating, and she didn't want the running water disturbing the young lord behind her. Sakura took another look behind her, eyeing Gaara who was still asleep. She remembered earlier thinking how informal it be to use his possessions, but as long as Gaara slept only she would know, right?

' _He is out for the night._ ' Inner Sakura encouraged.  
' _You could open a window and I bet the noise from outside wouldn't even wake him._ _He owes you anyway, for bringing him home safely._ '

Sakura sighed and agreed to this, and turned to eye the bath again. Would it really be alright? She stood there contemplating for some time, and it wasn't until she felt the mud cake onto her body did she make her decision.

"Alright. Just a quick dip to rinse off the mud he dumped on me." Sakura whispered to herself.

She tiptoed into the bathroom and slowly shut the door behind her. At the click of the door, she waited and listened, wondering if Gaara would stir to the noise. She pressed her ear against the doorway, and after some time, smiled. She hadn't disturbed him, and quietly she clapped her hands together when she eyed the many faucets that traced around the bath.

' _I guess I turn all of them on at once. It's a pretty big bath to fill._ '

Sakura did just that. Sprinting around the bath and turning every faucet on. By the time she reached the last faucet, the pool like bath was more than halfway full and the room was warm and fogged with steam. She could feel her cold body now warming, and the hard mud on her skin beginning to break.

"I've heard of mud baths before, so I guess this mud was good for my skin." Sakura joked to herself.

Turning on the last faucet, Sakura tilted her head when instead of water, a pink goo began to pour out. She felt herself panic slightly, wondering if she had broken something, but as bubbles began to form in the bath, she knew right away its purpose.

"A bubble bath." Sakura relaxed at thought.  
"Perfect night for this."

As soon was she was certain the bath had enough bubbles and water, she raced back around and turned off every faucet. Standing herself tall, she eyed her bubbly, hot, giant bath. This was definitely a step above luxury compared to Temari's floral one earlier. Gaara was no doubt the most flourished when it came to the three siblings, and she knew it was because of his title as village leader. Walking towards the door, Sakura again pressed her ears against the door and listened intently. She could hear no movement through the other side, and she could still sense Gaara in his bed and unmoved.

"Good." Sakura whispered to herself.  
"He's still asleep."

Taking a step back away from the door, Sakura let a sigh escape. It was finally time for her to relax. In the corner of the room, she spotted a plentiful amount of towels and made her way towards them. Once she had her own clean towel, she stripped. When her dress was off, Sakura held the once beautiful garment in front of her. A guilty feeling settling in when she noticed the bottom of the dress had ripped, and everywhere was mud.

' _I hope it's_ _salvageable._ ' Sakura thought.  
' _I'll try to find a tailor soon,_ _otherwise it might upset Temari._ '

Sakura folded the dress neatly and set it down along with her other garments. She then edged towards the bath, settling the towel and bottle next to her before placing her feet into the bubbly water. As soon as her feet were submerged, Sakura let her shoulders fall in bliss. This bath was just what she needed, and the temperature in the water was just perfect. The rosette wasted no time sinking herself completely into the bubbles.

"This is so nice." Sakura cooed, closing her eyes.

As soon as she felt the caked mud on her body begin to disappear, Sakura sank her head into the water, hoping the grains in her hair would float away. She held her breath under the water, letting her face soak up the heat and moisture it desperately needed. It wasn't until a sound echoed into her ears did Sakura shoot her head back out of the water.

' _What was that noise?_ ' She thought nervously.

As soon as her head resurfaced, Sakura could feel an instant chill in the air. The feeling made her heart sink, and she wasted no time turning to the only source the cold could have come from. Sure enough, the door leading to Gaara's room was now open, the cold air from that room was entering the bathroom while steam escaped into the chilly room.

' _Sakura, you idiot._ ' She thought.  
' _Why didn't you lock the door?_ '

Sakura was about to get out of the bath to do just that, but froze herself when she saw a silhouette through the steam standing at the entrance.

' _No._ ' She thought, dreading the possibly.  
' _Please, tell me that isn't him. Please, tell me I didn't wake him!_ '

Sakura's heart and mind began to race even quicker when the shadow closed the door behind them. It wasn't until the figure drew closer towards her did Sakura recognize the chakra signature.

' _No! No! No!_ ' She screamed in her mind, reaching for the towel next to her.  
' _Why is he coming in here?! Does he not realize I'm in here?!_ '

She was still too bashful to get out of the bath in his presence or even voice herself, but she quickly wrapped the towel next to her around her frame, letting it soak in the bath before sinking her head lower behind the water and bubbles. As soon as her eyes turned back to face the intruder, a splash erupted in front of her and Sakura squeaked in the process, bewildered that _he_ would join her.

Then again, the bath was definitely big enough for two of them. This was certainly one way to help conserve water in Suna.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura's jaw dropped while she stared at the silhouette that had join her in the giant tub. The steam was still too thick to see him clearly, and she wondered if he even knew of her presence in the room. Maybe there was a possibility of her sneaking away still. Scooting herself towards the edge of the bath, she was beginning to plan just that.

' _Just be stealthy._ ' She thought.

Pulling herself out of that bath was a struggle for the rosette. The bath towel she kept around her body was heavy from soaking in the water, but she refused to let it go. No matter how quilted the steam was in the room, Sakura refused herself to be bare naked in Gaara's presence.

Once she was out of the bath, she paced herself around the pool and towards the exit. Her heart beat faster when she drew closer to the shadow, knowing she was going to have to cross behind him to reach the door. She cursed at her stupidity when her steps echoed from hitting the moist puddles. The wet drops from the towel began to drip and betray her secrecy. She just hoped he was still too incoherent to notice her, or that he would see how determined she was to leave and just let her go.

She told herself with confidence that if he called out to her that she wouldn't stop. She could not let herself be seen like this. When she drew nearer to him her heart stopped, and she held in a breath while she quickly paced behind his back. She still expected him to call to her, to ask her what she was doing, why she was in here; but she did not expect him to be bold enough to do what he did.

Her feet were not quick enough to walk past him, and she shrieked when she felt his hand grip her ankle. She stopped herself from tripping, and turned to face him, clinging her towel closer to her body while she tried to see past the steam. Her mind began to race with questions on what to do next, but felt herself frozen in her spot while his fingers gripped her ankle tighter.

Should she kick him off, pull away, speak up? Before she could decide on any of those options, he harshly tugged on her and she lost her balance. Sakura cringed knowing she would hit the hard, tile floor, but felt him pull her towards him with such force that by the time she fell, it was in the warm bath water.

She tried to cry out, but only water entered her lungs while she sank towards the bottom of the bath. When she realized he was no longer holding onto her ankle, Sakura rose quickly to the surface and took in a sharp breath. She could feel her anger rising from the action. This was like child's play, pulling someone into a pool, and she found her voice then.

"Hey!" She cried, narrowing her eyes.  
"What the hell?!"

When Sakura's eyes finally found his, her cheeks turned a crimson color. The steam no longer hid his face and naked body. Even though his torso and everything below it was hidden under the water and bubbles, she still was given quite a view of his bare chest. His elbows were resting at the edge of the pool behind him, this was causing the muscles in his front to prod out more, and the rosette couldn't help but stare.

' _He's not just handsome. Gaara's hot!_ ' Sakura's mind drooled, eyeing his hidden abs.

Sakura's gaze traveled up and down his body before being caught up by his eyes again. She could feel herself panic when his orbs narrowed towards her, he had just caught her ogling him again. She waited for his reprimand, for him to question why she was here now and for her to leave, but instead watched as he brought a small bowl towards his lips. She could see a clear liquid in the bowl while he sipped on it, and behind him was a small bottle.

"Ah!" Sakura spoke with eyes widening.  
"You're drinking more?!"

While Gaara continued to sip his drink, his gaze remained glued to Sakura's and he never tore their look. When he finished drinking the saké, he poured some more of the liquid into the bowl before motioning the glass in her direction.

"Here." He said.  
"Tea."

Sakura wrinkled her nose when she looked at the drink he was offering her. It certainly didn't look, or smell, like tea.

' _Did he go down into the kitchen to get that?_ _Does he really think that's tea or is he trying to trick me?_ '

At his offer, Sakura turned her eyes away from him and towards the water below her. She remembered that only a wet towel covered her, and lowered her body deeper into the bath until water was splashing against her lips. She clutched the fabric tighter against her.

"Kazekage-sama, that isn't tea."

Sakura brought her eyes back up to Gaara, who still held the bowl towards her but with narrow eyes that studied her. He stayed like that for some time before bringing the bowl back to his lips and emptying the contents into his mouth. She watched him curiously, wondering if she should again try to leave. This situation screamed danger in her mind.

She was distracted by him again when he smacked his lips and examined the empty bowl he held. Like lightening though, he moved, and Sakura only had time to gasp when she felt the small bowl whiz past her face. The force of Gaara's throw had the bowl whistling past her and her hair flying up some. Behind her, the delicate dish crashed against the wall with such power that it shattered into many pieces. The rosette turned her head to watch the small pieces scatter everywhere, and her jaw once again dropped.

' _Why did he do that? Did I piss him off?_ '

"Gaa-ra."

Sakura turned her head back to the young lord when he spoke his own name. His eyes were once again on hers, yet his body relaxed to the same stance he had earlier, elbows resting behind him. Sakura tilted her head towards him, wondering why he was speaking his own name until he again voiced.

"No more Kazekage." He slurred slightly.  
" _You_ will call me Gaara."

Sakura remained silent while they watched one another. Gaara looked as though he was waiting for her to answer him, but she remained silent and confused by him.

' _Why does he want me to address him so casually?_ ' She thought to herself.

She remembered the damage to the small bowl that was behind her now. Before, Gaara had seem so solemn because of the drink, but now that mood was completely gone while she studied his hard face. Was it because he was now drinking more? Was she even safe in his presence at the moment? She had heard of violent drunks, and wondered if Gaara would turn on her if she defy him. Would her friend really do that to her?

"Why?" She asked after some time.

She waited, but was only answered with silence. His look on her was still just as intent, as if he was silently telling her not to question. Sakura, however, returned his stare and in time she saw his eye twitch. Obviously it bothered him that she held a resisting look towards him.

"Because," he began, "you are _my_ friend."

Sakura's eyes widened briefly to his words and how much emphasis he put into them. Had this been something that had been bothering him for some time? They had been calling one another friend for a few days now, but their speech to one another remained formal. She knew her place was below him, to just start going around and calling on him so casually would not go unnoticed by others. Or was this the drunk talk again? Tomorrow, once he relapsed, would he still ask her to call him by his name and not his title?

"It isn't appropriate." Sakura said, raising her chin a little higher out of the water.

She could see Gaara's body and eyes fidget to her defiance, but kept her bold front.

"You do not call me by my first name, why should I do so with yours?" She spoke

Gaara licked his lips while staring still at the rosette, he was in thought to her words. Finally he opened his mouth, and Sakura waited for him to speak. The words didn't come out right away, and the young woman began to wonder if his drink had turned him into a drunken stupor. He again licked his lips after some time before he finally found his voice, and courage.

"...kura."

Sakura gave a small gasp to Gaara's mumbling. She knew now why he struggled to find his voice. He was just as shaken as she was to finally be addressing her by her name in her presence. She sensed her heart now beating faster after hearing her name escaping his lips, and she wasn't exactly sure why. Why was this exciting her? It was just her name, everyone at home called her Sakura. Why was this different? Was it because this was Gaara? Was it because she knew she had feelings growing for the young man in front of her?

Perhaps it was because she knew Gaara was not close to many. This casual talk between them sealed the idea of them being close in her mind. Gaara was Kazekage, so it was exciting to know that he perceived her at a higher level than almost all of the villagers here. She was the first he ever heard call by their first name save for Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro.

She knew then that his whisper of part of her name wasn't enough for her. She wanted to watch his lips form the vowels to her title again. She wanted, _needed_ , to hear him speak her name again. She decided to play dumb.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." Sakura spoke, making sure she watched him.  
"What did you say?"

Gaara turned his eyes away from her when she asked this, though he didn't outwardly show it, he was still too bashful to say her name loudly. He sighed as he stared towards the water, trying to bring back his unwavering audacity. He was a strong lord, what had this rosette done to him? He sighed before returning his look back to her.

"Sakura."

He did his best not to let his body show the many emotions now coursing through him. Excitement, fear, curiosity, all of them threatened to shake the strong lord in front of her gaze. Sakura, too, tried to hold back her quivering body. Her name escaping his lips made her feel beyond flustered. She hoped that once Gaara was sobered up, he would not return to calling her Haruno. She wanted to forever be Sakura to him.

As time passed in silence, Sakura was beginning to realize her shocked stare remained on him, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. Gaara, too, kept his look on her, trying to figure out how she perceived him with using her name. She didn't look thrilled, but she didn't look angry either. Just impacted, and he wondered why.

Gaara felt a hiccup escape him, and his mind began to spin again. Closing his eyes, he tried to arrange himself before bringing his eyes back to hers. He felt sleep wanting to claim him again, but refused to answer it's call just yet.

"Say my name." Gaara finally demanded of the rosette in front him.

Sakura bit her lip at his request. It was just his name, right? Why did she feel intimidated to say it? She, too, took a moment to build up her spirit, licking her lips in process. She failed to notice how Gaara watched her tongue slide across her lips.

"Gaara."

Sakura watched him closely, still wondering if this was what he wanted. When she noticed his eyes widen and a twinkle emit from them, a smile formed on her face. She almost felt like laughing at how surprised and thrilled he looked. Never before had she seen that sparkle in his eyes. It didn't take long for him to ask another request of her.

"Say it again."

His voice was laced with urgency and desire this time. There was awe in Sakura's eyes because of that, and she was silent in thought.

' _Who would have thought just saying his name held so much meaning for him?_ ' She mused.

Sakura cleared her throat before speaking.

"Gaara." She abide to his request.

Again, she smiled to Gaara's amused stare. She had no doubt he was smiling in the inside from her voice. She had to admit, hearing him say her name had made her giddy. It surprisingly also made her feel closer to the young lord.

' _Who would have thought?_ '

She knew he was feeling the same as her. That this small act brought them closer in a way. There was no more use of formal titles or family names between the two, they were now passed that. It was just Gaara and Sakura from this point on.

It wasn't until she saw Gaara begin to walk towards her through the bubbles did she blush again and felt her heart sink.

"W-Wait, why are you coming this way?" Sakura stammered.

She could feel her back hitting the edge of the bath, so she began to dunk her body deeper towards the water while he continued his way towards her. She tried to read his eyes, but they had fallen passive again. His cheeks were flushed in red now due to the heat of the bath and his drink.

"Please," Sakura pleaded, "don't come any closer."

Gaara made no attempt to stop however, and when he was feet from her, Sakura grew tense. Without a second thought, she turned and began to scramble out of the bath. Again, she had a hard time due to the heavy, wet towel she refused to drop. Before she could even bring her legs out, she felt the redhead snake his arm around her waist. To his touch, she stilled and shrieked lightly. The blush on her face deepened when he slowly began to pull her body back into the water and closed the distance between them by pulling her against his chest.

Sakura's heart raced when she felt Gaara's entire body shaping into hers. Instinctively, she brought her hands to his hand around her waist, but she could find no strength to push him away. She just stood there in a trance while his arm hugged her tighter, her hands on his.

' _What the hell is going on?!_ ' She kept screaming in her mind.

When Gaara made no attempt to move, Sakura searched for her voice.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura managed out, it had sounded more like a whisper.

To her question, Gaara began to play with the pink strands of hair that were near his face. Examining each piece one by one and fiddling them between his fingers. After some time, he sighed and buried his face into her hair while bringing his other hand to wrap around her hip. Sakura stiffened when she felt his body push closer into hers. Their bodies were against one another in a provocative way and she again clung her towel closer to herself. She thanked the heavens that at least the wet fabric separated their skin from touching one another. The only movement Gaara made was when he tried to stifle a hiccup and his body would bounce lightly, his face was still buried in her pink hair, inhaling her scent.

"G-Gaara," Sakura tried again, "we shouldn't be like this."

To her voice, Gaara pulled back and brought his lips down to her ear. Sakura shivered when his hot, drunk breath blew into her ear. His lips, too, were so close to her skin, and it made her rethink how attracted to him she really was.

' _Keep it together_.' She kept telling herself.  
' _He's drunk, you're the sober one. Don't let something happen he'll blame on you_ _tomorrow_ _._ '

"Why?" He finally spoke into her ear.

Before Sakura could retort, Gaara nibbled the lobe of her ear playfully. She drew in a sharp breath, her mind racing once more before she could focus and speak again.

"Because, it..."

Sakura had to pause when she felt Gaara's ministrations become more aggressive, it was if he was trying to get her to submit to him. The rosette recalled when Temari had told her Gaara was the one who liked to be in control. However, she knew she could not give in to him and return his sudden interests in her. He wouldn't even be like this if it weren't for the alcohol. Clearing her throat, the young woman tried once more to reach out to him. She hoped her words weren't just flying past his head.

"Because, it isn't right. You're drunk right now, can't you understand that your judgment is clouded?"

Sakura was surprised to feel Gaara stop his nibbling, though his breath and hands were still in place on her body. Perhaps she was reaching to him in his drunk state? Maybe he would listen to reason.

"We're better friends now though." Gaara finally spoke.  
"You said my name."

Sakura shook her head, surprised at the stupidity in the young lord's words. Again, she blamed the drink for this.

" _This_ is not what friends do." Sakura spoke.

Sakura shook when she felt Gaara's tongue trace the back of her ear. Her words were lost to him, and her heart pounded against her chest. She was beyond surprised to hear what he said next.

"Then...we're more than just friends. You tried to kiss me, remember?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Gaara's teeth were back playing with her ear again before he whispered into it.

"My Sakura."

Sakura gasped to his claim. He must have been searching for a moment when she let her guard fall, for when she gasped, he quickly placed his foot between her legs. He used his one foot to throw her off balance, and Sakura had to let one hand fall from the towel to stop herself from toppling face first into the edge of the bath. She shivered when she felt the towel drop from her back and drape down in front of her. Her one hand still held the towel to her front, hiding her breasts, but her entire backside was now open for all the see.

Meaning the young lord behind her.

She scrambled to stand back up and wrap the towel around her entire body again, but froze when she felt Gaara place a hand onto her naked hip. She screamed in her mind, telling her body to get back and stop giving Gaara an imperforate show.

"Soft." He mumbled.

Sakura bit her lip when Gaara began sliding his hand from her hip and up the side of her body. Her breath hitched when his fingers stopped just as they were about to hit her breast, she thought that maybe he would cup and grope her. Instead though, his hand traced back down to her hip, and he let out a heavy sigh.

"So smooth."

Sakura shivered when he brought his other hand to the other side of her exposed hip, and both his hands began to venture up her body again. He wouldn't let his hands feel her breasts or travel beyond them. When he would bring his hands back down, he wouldn't go pass her hips or bring them down to her naked buttocks. While his hands continued to touch her though, Sakura bit her lip harder, somewhat hoping he would take that extra step to touch her in those places.

' _What is wrong with me?_ ' Sakura thought in her hazy mind.  
' _I shouldn't be enjoying this._ '

But she was.

She could push herself back up to stand at any time she wanted, to wrap the towel back around her, but didn't. She could call out to him again, ordering him to stop, but had lost her voice. There was no more shame in her as she stood bent over in front of Gaara while he boldly touched her where no else had. Claiming her in a way no one had thought to as of yet. She was still a virgin to all this, he was still a Kage, and she knew this was all very wrong. Yet, his ministrations made it feel right.

She was starting to feel more bold as well and began to voice her approval to Gaara's fingers. She would softly coo when he brushed a little more closely to the underside of her breast, and shivered when his hand began to venture down more past her hip. In his state, even he could see what was happening to her.

And it excited him more.

Gaara held onto Sakura's hips when he traced over them one last time, he held her body steady while he looked down at her again. She truly was a beautiful, and rare, sight for him.

And she was all his, he decided.

Sakura was about to turn her head and question him when he had stopped and stayed silent, but she shivered when she felt his lips suddenly brush from the bottom of her back and up to the crook of her neck. He wasn't kissing her, just letting his lips drag across her hot, and humid skin until he reached her ear. His body had shifted down on top of hers, once again shaping his form to match with hers, and Sakura's eyes widened and mind raced when she felt _him_ against the back of her thigh.

Had her body alone made him that excited, she wondered. Gaara was never one to lose control of himself now, so how could she have made him this aroused when she did nothing but lean there?

' _Carnal._ ' She thought before feeling his body press more against her until his lips were next to her ear.

"Bed." He whispered.  
"Now."

Before Sakura could ask, Gaara, in one sweeping motion, pulled back from her and scooped her up into his arms.

Sakura still couldn't bring herself to drop the towel. There was still a voice in her mind trying to cry out that this was indecent, and she listened to it while she brought the towel to cover the front of her. Gaara didn't protest to this, instead picking her up bridal style and walking them out of the bathtub. As soon as she was collected, Sakura's mind screamed at her.

' _Bed?!_ ' She thought, now panicking while Gaara continued to carry her.

Sakura began to squirm and struggle in Gaara's hold before placing a hand on his chest.

"W-W-What do you mean by bed?" Sakura stammered.

As she looked up at him, his eyes were only focused at the door that lead them out of the bathroom, and he remained quiet to Sakura's question.

"Gaara?!" She frantically cried, trying once again to get him to focus on her.

She gasped when she felt Gaara almost slip and drop her, but he composed himself at the last minute. Raising her back up and closer to him while shaking his head.

"Everything's spinning." He mumbled.

Sakura was about to speak up and offer he set her down before they both fall, but couldn't seem to say anything when he again marched them out of the bathroom. She instead panicked as to where he was taking her, and what he was planning.

Her teeth chattered when they stepped out of the bathroom and the cold air hit her. It didn't feel all too good to be returning from a nice, warm bath to the dreary, cold night. The wet towel she clung so tightly onto didn't help either as the warm drips it once held were now cold and freezing her body.

Sakura jumped lightly in Gaara's arms when the sound of thunder cracked outside, she had forgotten about the storm. Listening to it, she could tell the raindrops were harder now, and the lightening and thunder were playing back and forth. She didn't think it possible here, but the storm had grown stronger. It made her feel all the more cold, and again she shivered.

"Poor thing." Gaara mumbled.

Sakura looked up to Gaara, wondering if he was referring to her, but instead his stare was set on his bed. Before she could ask, he pulled the covers back off his bed and, with Sakura still in his arms, began to settle the both on them into his sheets. Sakura had a brief moment where he had let go of her, and thought to herself that she should run, but Gaara had brought an arm back around her waist before she could go through with the idea.

His stare was hard on her while he wrapped his arm tighter around Sakura's waist and brought their two bodies close together again. They were almost nose to nose, and Sakura clung onto her wet towel even more. That wet, white cloth was the only thing separating their naked bodies from touching one another. As soon as he had their bodies nestled in the way he wanted, Gaara lifted the thick comforter and placed the both of them under it. Under the heavy blanket, the rosette tried to study his eyes. She noted how they seemed to glow lightly in the dark, like a cat's.

She watched and waited, wondering what he had planned. As time passed though, he seemed just fixated staring into her face, the hand around her waist continued to brush her hip lightly. He was studying her, and she was curious as to what reason.

"Gaara." Sakura whispered, thinking she should protest again.

To his name escaping her lips, she saw Gaara draw in a breath and the hand on her hip gripped at her skin a little. He truly enjoyed hearing her say his name.

"I think I should go back to my room."

"My bed is big enough for the both of us." Gaara quickly answered with a little slip in his voice.

Sakura sighed, he seemed ready not to have her leave yet. Perhaps if she waited long enough, the alcohol would take its sleeping affect on him soon. She wiggled around under his arm, shivering from the cold towel against her skin.

"At least, let me get some clothes on?" She asked.  
"I'm freezing with just this towel."

' _Not_ _to mention, we shouldn't be laying naked together._ ' Sakura decided not to voice her last thought.

Sakura knew she had made a mistake mentioning the towel when Gaara began to tug it away from her body.

"It's because of this." Gaara spoke referring to the wet fabric.  
"Get rid of it."

Sakura tugged back on the towel, stopping him.

"N-No!" She panicked.

To her voice, Gaara stopped pulling on the fabric. He narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

"Why?" He asked, a small demand in his voice.

Sakura decided then to be blunt. She had to reach him someway.

"Because I'm naked underneath!"

Sakura was starting to become annoyed. She huffed and returned Gaara's narrow gaze. He stared at her for some time, maybe he was finally understanding her plight, but she tensed as soon as he began to lean into her face, and her eyes widened when he pressed his forehead against hers. Alcohol was definitely the courage he needed to ever make physical contact, Sakura thought. Or maybe it was her alone that made him bold enough to touch where he had never touched anyone before. None the less, she was surprised when he drew in so close to her, his hypnotic stare locked her eyes to him.

They stared into one another in silence. At times, Gaara would gaze down at Sakura's plump lips, making the young woman wonder if he was going to try to kiss her. Their lips were close enough to do just that.

' _Plus, it's overdue._ '

A blush spread on Sakura's face when that thought came. What had happened to her determination from earlier? The little voice that was screaming at her to cease and desist? The more she stared into Gaara's perfect eyes, the more lost those voices became. Perhaps they had become lost at the same place where her she held the idea that all of this would happen first with her beloved Sasuke. The dark man from her past never crossed her mind once since she was stolen away by Gaara's look.

Sakura jumped when she felt his other hand wrap around her thigh. She didn't fight it when the redhead began to raise her leg and rest it over his own hip. This in turn brought their bodies closer. With her leg wrapped around him, this brought their torso and chests together, and Sakura clung onto the towel that separated their skin, tighter. Like before, she could easily pull her leg back, tear away from him, run away, but she didn't.

And Gaara wasn't heedless enough to not notice.

He brought his lips again to Sakura's ear. His hand stroked her head lightly, fingers tangling in her pink locks, before speaking.

"Let me see."

Sakura turned a beet red to Gaara's words. She was speechless when he pulled back from her ear to study her eyes. She could see no joking in his pupils. He was serious about his demand, and again she felt the towel being pulled away by him. Slowly, the fabric was slipping away, and it wasn't until she felt the skin of his stomach touching hers, did she pull the towel back down. Looking back at Gaara, his stare was hard and questioning. She wondered if he was upset at her for resisting him.

"I-We...We can't!" Sakura tried again.

She shut her eyes and tried to control her breath. The small touch of her skin with his had made her heart flutter. She couldn't deny to herself that all this lust, and attention, Gaara was throwing at her made her want nothing more than to oblige to him. Still, a voice in her head was stopping her, it was the main thought that Gaara was drunk, and his mind clouded, at the moment that made her do her best to stop him. It wouldn't be fair to him to take advantage of this situation knowing he was dull from the saké.

Gaara brought a hand to her thigh that was wrapped around him. With small force, he pulled her lower frame closer into his. This had made Sakura gasp in surprise, and Gaara's fangs grinned maliciously to her reaction. Before her eyes fell back to him, his quick, sly smile had fallen, and again they stared into one another.

"We _can_ , Sakura." Gaara purred.


	16. Chapter 16

No matter what, Sakura could not allow herself to become daunted by Gaara's encouragement; whether his backing for it came from words, or physical contact. For the more she resisted, the more invading his behavior was becoming. She blamed his drunk state for not understanding what her no meant, but she also knew she was at fault. She still couldn't pull back the leg that was wrapped around him. Still couldn't push herself from the bed to run from him, and couldn't stop thinking how good it would be to just give in.

Gaara had told her that they could, and she knew that was the truth. There was no one there stopping them, including themselves. They both knew how much they now craved one another. Perhaps if Gaara was sober she would consider, but she did her best now to defy him still. She would try to continue to speak to him and make him understand, himself, why they couldn't give in to these urges.

"Gaara." Sakura softly spoke, bringing a hand to cup his cheek.

Sakura took a moment to study him before continuing. His eyes had darted to the hand on his face, and he blinked slowly while studying what this gesture meant. It was interesting for her to watch him continue to learn what simple physical contact, like this, conveyed. He probably wasn't going to like that this touch meant he was about to be turned down. His eyes returned to hers when he saw her open her mouth to speak, before she began, he narrowed his gaze at her, looking agitated.

' _Perhaps he does know what's coming next._ ' Sakura thought.

The rosette cleared her throat.

"I'm flattered you see me this way. Someone attractive enough to um...bed with?"

Sakura blushed at her words. Her virgin mind just couldn't give her the courage to say the actual deed. She almost wished she had kept quiet, for she now felt awkward and stupid from her words. Nevertheless, she continued.

"But we can't do this. I'm...I'm not ready for something like this."

Sakura turned her eyes back to Gaara's and noticed his angry gaze had softened.

"And I know you aren't either."

The two lay there in silence while the young woman let her words sink in for Gaara. She hoped that despite his tipsy mind, he would grasp what she was saying. His hand was still resting on the leg she had around him when he let out a heavy sigh, and tore his eyes away from Sakura.

At the sight of him, Sakura felt her heart sink. The solemn look he had earlier now returned, and the repercussion of being rejected was clear as day on his face. Never before had she seen him look so hurt and angry with himself. At the sight of him, she wished she could take back her words.

Gaara began to lift his body, and Sakura wondered if he was about to tear away from her and leave. Instead, he shifted his body up, and brought his head to rest at her shoulder. Tense at first, but she quickly eased to his action, letting his dripping hair soak her shoulder. In silence he lay like that for some time, staring upwards and blinking slowly. At times, a sigh would escape him.

Every time Sakura heard this, she would bite her lip. She almost wanted to shed tears for making Gaara feel this way. She couldn't help but think of his dark, and lonely past. Rejection was all he knew growing up, and finally he was in a happy place to never experience that pain again. Yet, here she was, reminding him that the world, and its people, like her, that inhabited in it were cruel. It was hard for her knowing she had hurt him this way, she had experienced this same rejection many times from Sasuke. The pain from each let down from him stung her harder than the last. How could she have done this to Gaara?

She bit her lip hard, trying to hold back the warm tears that threatened to escape. It probably burn her if she let them slide down her cheek.

"Forgive me."

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard Gaara whisper. Was he apologizing for his behavior? Had he finally understood what Sakura was trying to tell him? The young woman shifted her head so that it could be a little closer to Gaara's.

"It's alright. I'm sorry too." Sakura began.  
"If I just hadn't tried to kiss you earlier, none of this would have happened. I hope this doesn't make you think any less of me as a friend. I'd just hate..."

Sakura lost her voice, and blinked, when she felt Gaara bury his face into the crook of her neck. He let another sigh escape before wrapping his arm tight around Sakura's waist, bringing her body close to him again.

"I can't stop thinking about it." Gaara whispered into her skin.

Sakura swallowed hard, intently listening to his murmuring. It was muffled and quiet against her, but she still heard him. She felt him twitch lightly, again suppressing a hiccup, and Sakura pondered how hard it must be for him to be forming sentences.

"I...hate myself every time it crosses my mind."

Sakura hissed when she felt Gaara's claws digging deeper into her skin. He was desperate to hang onto her and not let her go. Forgetting the pain, her mind began to silently question him. What was it he was talking about? Surely it wasn't about tonight's ordeal.

"Why? Why did I do that?" Gaara whispered, he was now starting to dig his head into Sakura while his body shook lightly.

If she didn't know any better, he sounded and acted like he was on the verge of tears. But Sakura dismissed the idea immediately. This was Gaara. Stoic and full of pride, he would never let himself do such a thing, and especially not in front of her.

"I could have lost you." He murmured into her neck.

Sakura's eyes went round. What was it he was exactly apologizing and beating himself up for, she wondered.

' _Lost me?_ ' She repeated in her mind.  
' _D_ _oes_ _he mean lose_ _our_ _friendship?_ '

The young woman seethed again when she felt Gaara's nails dig into her skin. Desperate in his hold, he kept burying himself into her and pulling her towards him. She wanted to push away, or tell him to loosen his hold, but stopped herself from doing so. There was something pestering his mind at the moment and she could sense that with the way he held onto her. She did her best to endure his claws as she listened to him.

"I look at you now. If anyone out there hurt you like the way I did. I'd tear them apart." Gaara spoke softly, leaning his head against her shoulder again.

As Gaara's hold on Sakura loosened a little, her mind raced with questions once more. His words seemed to be deeper, and she now had a hunch he wasn't speaking about what went on this night. Maybe it was another night, days ago, he was apologizing for. The rosette gasped at the thought.

' _Does...Does he remember what happened a few nights ago?_ ' She thought.  
' _Did he remember_ _this whole_ _time?_ '

Sakura's heart coursed to those thoughts. Why had he stayed quiet about this the whole time? Was he going to apologize to Temari and Kankuro as well? Was this why he kept asking her to forgive him since they left tonight's event? Had all this been plaguing him everyday? She shifted herself on the bed, noting how Gaara was still melting his body with hers. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable having him hold her while remembering what he had done to her those nights he attacked.

When silence filled the air, Sakura gulped. She needed to know.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice soft.

When Gaara didn't answer, Sakura again shifted and felt his nails dig into her from her movement. He still would not let her go, or escape from his hold. Her heart continued to beat hard with racing thoughts.

"Tell me." Sakura whispered.

The young lord sighed when he heard her demand and questioned himself in his mind. While the silence from him stretched, Sakura was about to try to pull away until she heard him speak.

"I would have killed you then had _he_ not stopped me." Gaara murmured.

Sakura's eyes widened and mouth dropped. Now she knew exactly what Gaara speaking about. Her eyes wavered above her as she recalled that day.

' _He remembers._ ' She thought.

Gaara was speaking of the day that Sakura resented him for by thinking he did not remember. It had been just a few years back when Gaara had attacked. He had her pinned on a tree with his death-crushing sand when she tried to stand up to him. She stood between him and Sasuke, ready to die for the boy she loved. As she replayed that last part in her mind, she wondered if she would still be able to stand up against Gaara with the relationship they had now. It bothered her to think of her hurting him in anyway, and in turn, she knew it bothered him knowing he had hurt her at that time. It scared her to think they had once been so distant from one another that they would have killed the other given the chance.

' _That's why he keeps apologizing._ ' Sakura thought, her eyes wincing.  
' _It's been bothering him what he did to me._ '

It had not been too long ago that Sakura hated Gaara for barely acknowledging her. She despised him for not recognizing her as the girl he once tried to kill. She had been wanting an apology from him for years, and grew angry when none ever came. Especially when she heard he called Naruto friend. She thought he thought so little of her to just completely forget her, or not recognize her as the young, pink haired girl. Now that they were closer, she had done her best to forget that day like she thought Gaara had and give him the benefit of doubt.

But he had remembered, and she was finally given the apology she had waited so long for.

' _He remembered._ ' She thought.  
' _He always knew who I was. I am someone he recognized!_ '

She couldn't understand why, but she was overjoyed. She was happy to know she wasn't someone that was easily forgotten. The distance her and Gaara once shared didn't stop him from acknowledging her. It was all of this, that made hot tears begin to fall from Sakura's face.

She did impact his life.

As soon as she felt her salty tears touch her lips, Sakura brought her hands to cover her mouth. She did her best to stifle her sobs and cease her crying, but shook harder every time she tried to hold back. She berated herself in her mind for being this happy.

When Gaara heard a choke reach his ears, he quickly let go of Sakura and pushed himself up on his elbows to look at her. His eyes went round the moment he saw her red nose and wet face. He watched as she covered her face in her hands and turned her head to the side, trying to hide that fact that she was crying in front of him. The young man felt himself begin to panic when he saw her tears. Had he upset her again? He began to grow angry at himself for stealing that smile away from her. He wanted her to only look at him with happy eyes, and to never bring further harm to the one he called friend.

"-ank you." She tried to speak through her choked sobs.

Gaara's uneasiness settled somewhat to her thanks, yet her tears still fell freely down her face.

"Thank you!" Sakura said a little more loudly, she wanted to make sure Gaara knew how much this had meant for her.  
"You don't know...how long I've waited to hear that!"

After her words, Sakura let out another wail. Perhaps it was because she was both tired and stressed, but it added to her sudden happiness and made the water works all the more powerful. She sniffed and blubbered, trying hard to make the drops stop. By now, she knew she was an unruly sight, and she was embarrassed to be seen by Gaara like this. She did her best then to wipe her still pouring eyes, which fell like the rain outside the window, before pulling herself away from him. She was going to try to leave for her room, but was stopped short when the young man noticed her motive and gripped her hip hard.

In silence, Gaara watched her cry. He was confused and upset that his apology had made her so perturbed. It wasn't what he wanted from her at all. He wanted her happy, her smile, her friendship, her recognition, everything she could offer him. In these past days she had shown him her personal kindness, and general concern for him always. She went out of her way for him, someone who didn't deserve any of that from her when he had done nothing but brought her pain in the past. He was starting to become dependent on her happiness these past days. So to see her cry was like a blow to him.

Unsure how to as he was, Gaara did his best to return the warms feelings that she gave him. She thanked him, told him how much that apology had meant, but each tear she let out was like a heavy hit to his chest. And there were a lot of tears pouring out of the rosette. He wanted to apologize again for making her cry like this, but worried it would just have the same effect and make her cry more. Yet, he wanted to see those tears disappear. To know that she could always smile when around him, that he could make her just as happy as she made him. His mind was still fuzzy, but he leaned over the crying girl.

"Stop crying." He said.

He cursed himself in his mind. His voice had come out more demanding than with the sincerity he was feeling, and, of course, Sakura made no attempt to silence her tears to his words. Gaara again watched her while she shielded her eyes from him. He tapped his fingers against her waist, wondering what he could do to make her stop.

"I'm...sorry." Sakura did her best to speak.  
"I'm trying...to...stop."

Gaara winced to her words. Why was she apologizing to him? He was the one who had caused all this. While her wails continued, he could feel his heart sink lower and lower until finally his hand reached for her chin. As he plucked her chin in his fingers, he slowly turned her head towards him, and Sakura did not struggle to his hold. She still, however, would not let her hands fall from her eyes and instead sniffed as the young man held and stared down at her.

"Stop." Gaara said again, his voice a little more soft and pleading.

When Sakura still did not heed, he tried again.

"Please."

Sakura hiccuped a few before settling somewhat. She wiped at her eyes before looking up at Gaara above her. The tears still came from her, but she stifled herself best while the two looked into one another. She did her best to apologize with her eyes.

When Gaara looked at her swollen, red eyes, and nose, his heart lifted some. He watched her sniffle and quiver while he held her chin in his fingers still. Her eyes sparkled brilliantly even in the dark, and her green orbs glistened more from her wet tears. He watched as Sakura licked some of her salty drops that had traveled down to her rosy buds. His heart beat faster when her lips trembled slightly and were a little more plump from his grip on her chin. Tearing his eyes from her lips and looking back at her emerald eyes, the young lord could only think of how much he wanted to feel her lips against his. The attraction and lust he felt for her earlier was now returning.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered before leaning towards her.

Sakura gasped when she heard Gaara whisper and begin to lean his lips towards her. She was mostly caught off guard by his sudden compliment. She knew she was a hot mess at the moment. Her tears had made her eyes, and face, swollen and red. Her hair was askew from drying out in the open air, and she kept sniffling to make sure nothing would drip from her nose. In short, she was undignified in her mind.

Yet, Gaara had deemed her beautiful.

She had never been called that title from anyone but her parents. To finally hear it from someone as powerful and passive as Gaara made her heart skip a beat, and she knew deep down inside of her that it shouldn't have taken her this many years for someone to regard her as that. She wondered if the redhead would have done this much sooner had they lived in the same village. How was it, she thought, that this powerful leader on top of her could find the beauty she had in her within days while she waited years for another to notice.

' _He's so kind to me._ ' Sakura thought.  
' _Gaara is too good for me._ '

Sakura held nothing back when she arched her head slightly back to meets with his lips. Sensing that she was reaching for him, Gaara did not stop himself from gently placing his buds against her's. The rosette sighed when she felt his lips touch hers. As she had thought earlier, it had been long overdue, and she felt no regret when she remembered that this was her first kiss. His lips were barely on hers, and she knew he was being cautious once more, afraid of her pushing him away or rejecting him.

It was more like a quick peck before Gaara pulled back, his eyes never left hers while he tried to read her face. Had he done it right, he wondered. The act of kissing always looked simple enough to him, just press two lips together and call it a day. Never before had he felt such a strong desire to kiss anyone, but her. Yet, when the time came, he now panicked whether he had done what others had been privileged to learn so early on. He again cursed his childhood, and studied Sakura still while she fluttered her eyes open to meet his. Her lips were still puckered from their kiss, and he had done his utmost to hold back from melting into her beautiful lips again. Her eyes were lidded, a sensual look on her face while she stared up at him, and he could feel a desperate lustful need building inside of him.

"That was my first kiss." Sakura whispered.

At her words, Gaara's heart fluttered now knowing he had been her first.

' _I want to be her only._ ' His growled possessively in his mind.

However, that predatory sense dropped and instead anxiety began to rise in Gaara. Had he done something unforgivable to her again? Had she been saving that kiss for someone else? Had he kissed her wrong that she be offended? It had been his first kiss too, and it worried him she might want someone with more experience.

"Did I do it right?" He finally asked.

Sakura had to clear her fuzzy mind to make sure she had heard Gaara correctly. His kiss had sent her into a new, euphoric high. Like a drug, she wanted more and knew this was something she could easily become addicted to. The butterflies in her stomach tickled, and she wanted to giggle at the sensation. She licked her lips while staring at Gaara, who seemed a little shaken at the ordeal.

' _Was this his first kiss too?_ ' She wondered.  
' _He does distance himself from people knowing him personally._ '

While she stared up at Gaara, she remembered that the towel only covered her body still and a warm blush spread across her cheeks. She had let no man become this close to her her whole lifetime, how was it Gaara was able to sneak by in just one night? Again, she licked her lips, savoring the taste of Kazekage on them before nodding.

"You did it right." Sakura practically breathed out, feeling warm envelop her again.

Sakura wanted to giggle when she saw a small smile spread on Gaara's face. She knew this was a smile only she had seen, and she hoped it would stay that way. She was also surprised that he was relaxed enough around her to actually let her see it.

' _Doesn't that usually come first before a kiss?_ ' Sakura thought, but shrugged it off.

Gaara was different, and she didn't mind that she was given a kiss by him before a smile. When Gaara returned his eyes to Sakura's, his gaze fell to her lips and his smile disappeared behind the tongue he used to wet his lips.

"Again." He murmured.

Sakura nodded quickly, desperate to taste him again as much as he was of her. She arched her head back while he leaned down towards her. His kiss was quick again, yet he wasted no time leaning into her lips for a third time. Sakura knew he was again being cautious, yet trying to learn. He would taste her then pull back before diving again into her rosy buds. The rosette merely lay there, keeping her lips puckered while he quickly went back and forth between the kisses. She couldn't help but laugh inside her mind when the fast pace made a smacking noise escape from their lips.

His small kisses were many that Sakura soon lost count, yet she felt the butterflies in her stomach mold into something bigger and hotter. She was beginning to feel a heavy heat engulf her, and her body began to scream for something more.

When Gaara tore away from another quick peck, Sakura rested her head back to look at him and he understood her cue to take a moment to breathe. It wasn't until she saw how heavy Gaara was breathing did she realize how out of breath she felt as well. His skin too glistened with light sweat, and Sakura was bewildered at how hot these kisses were making them.

' _Is this why people are always craving sex?_ ' She thought.

Sakura had to admit to herself, the thought of having Gaara inside of her was starting to become welcoming. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to rid of the hot need she felt there. She had just barely let him kiss her, she shouldn't be wanting more of him this soon and this badly, right? Hell, he didn't even start calling her Sakura until an hour ago. In her mind, it sounded as though they were rushing into this, yet her body cried at her to hurry and do more.

"Want me to open a window?"

Gaara's question brought Sakura out of her thoughts, and she shook her head to answer him no. In honesty, she just wanted him. She drew her lips to a small pucker before stretching her arms out to him. A silent invitation for him, and he received it in understanding. He wasted no time drawing himself down towards the rosette again for a kiss, only this time her hands held him in at the sides of his neck. When his lips touched hers for a few seconds, he was about to pull back like he did before, but Sakura's hands and arms instead laced around his thick neck and she pulled him in more. Their kiss did not break while her lips grew more aggressive and demanding.

Her sudden demeanor excited the young lord, and in time he began to feel himself shaking in her hold while his lips stayed on hers. He felt a carnal desire growing bigger the longer she held him like that. As soon as he recognized it, he told his body to pull back, to stop, to tell her that her excitement was dangerously changing him into an animal that couldn't be stopped. Yet, his body did not respond, and instead he shook under her hold while his lips dove deeper into hers, pushing her head back against the pillow.

Sakura's eyes opened momentarily when she felt a change in Gaara. He was practically driving her head hard into the pillow while his lips pressed roughly against hers. It was was starting to become a little sloppy on his part, yet he kissed her with a passion she had never experienced. It was as if he wasn't getting enough of her and digging deeper into her to find more. She could tell his hungry urges from before were returning, hell she even felt like asking him to take it a step further, but knew it was inappropriate still. It wasn't until the young man placed a hand on her hip, sliding it upwards, did Sakura pull back from the kiss. She drew a much needed breath in then, tasting the alcohol on her lips from Gaara.

' _Shit! Get it together, Sakura!_ '

Sakura mentally reprimanded herself for letting them get this heated. Had she forgotten the lord on top of her was drunk?

' _Does this mean all of this was in vain?_ ' Sakura wondered.

Before she could think further, she gasped when his hand began to rub the outer part of her thigh. It didn't take him long to stroke his fingers up towards her bottom, another gasp escaped her when she felt Gaara cup a cheek before sliding his hand back down her thigh.

At her gasp, Gaara leaned in once more to try to steal a kiss, but Sakura quickly turned her head to side. So instead of her mouth, he buried his lips and head into the crook of her neck. He gently lay kisses on her hot, damp skin while his hand continued to stroke her thigh and back up to her bottom.

Sakura wasn't sure what she should do at the moment. She had given Gaara her first kiss, and she lay in bed with him naked with only the towel and darkness around them masking that fact. She was letting him taste her soft, skin; staining it with his alcohol scented saliva, and letting him touch her in places she had vowed only to let her husband do.

' _I have to stop this_.' Sakura told herself.

She brought her hands to Gaara's chest to push him back. To tell him to cease. Instead, she kept her shaking hands on his bare torso while his kisses laced up and down her neck. His hands were starting to become more daring. His thumb would occasionally roll from her outer thigh to her inner, making the heat Sakura felt there burn more.

' _Stop._ ' She said in her mind, unable to voice it.

Did Gaara not understand that his curious hands, and lips, were dangerously sending Sakura over the edge? That she was walking on a thin line between giving it all in, and holding back.

"Gaara." Sakura whispered, unsure if she was voicing her approval or trying to end this.

Sakura felt the young lord shiver to her call, and practically purr into her before nibbling at her ear. His delicate bites traveled from her lobe, and back to her neck. When Sakura felt Gaara gently nip at her neck, she bucked her hips up to the sensation, a loud moan escaping her throat to his actions.

The malicious grin from before spread across Gaara's face. It excited him more to see her react so lawless to his touch. The young woman in his hands had been so formal, so disciplined, and so polite to him. To finally see her crack under him made his fangs grin wider and his heart race. He wanted to see what more he could get out of her, to hear her scream his name instead of whispering it into the air. He wanted to feel her bucking into him instead of the night, and to lay her lips on his body like he was doing to hers now. He wanted all of her, and he had no plans on sharing. He was going to be her first in everything. She was going to belong only to him. His Sakura. All-

"Mine." He whispered into her ear.

Sakura's only response was tilting her neck forward more so Gaara could drag his tongue against it again. She felt herself losing a battle. Shutting her eyes, she was starting to decide that tonight would be the night she would give up her virginity. She wiggled a bit when she felt his lips back on her neck, his fangs again dragging against in her delicate skin. He placed a few kisses, and nips, on her skin before whispering to her.

"Moan for me again."

Sakura opened her eyes wide to those words, a loud gasp escaping her.

' _Moan for me again._ ' She repeated in her mind.

She was horrified that a night, when Gaara had attacked her, came back to play in her mind. That time he had her back into his chest, drinking her blood out from her shoulder. He had trapped her and encased her in a dome of his sand. A night where he had changed into a crazed monster. The words he spoke were the same, the tone as well. Sakura hated herself for remembering that dark side of him, that side was long gone now. Yet, she shook lightly in fear, and quickly tried to think of a way to calm Gaara down. She was the only one in the room with a sober mind, she had to be the responsible one and end this.

She shut her eyes hard, trying her best to concentrate while Gaara continued his cycle.

' _Think, Sakura. Think. There has to be some_ _way_ _. You've been taught to escape almost any situation._ '

It wasn't until Gaara began to pull Sakura's towel away did she snap her eyes wide open.

' _I_ _g_ _ot it!_ ' She screamed in her mind, shifting and narrowing her eyes at Gaara.

Before he could slide the towel off of her, Sakura's palm shot out in front of his face causing him to stop his gesture. He stared at her hand and fingers, blinking rapidly while he tried to comprehend what her gesture meant.

"What?" He finally asked, unable to figure it out.

Sakura used his confusion as an opportunity, pushing her palm gently onto Gaara's forehead. Like lightening, she focused her chakra into her hand, sending waves and vibrations to the young lord's head. It wasn't until his eyes grew heavy, and vision blurry did he hiss at the rosette.

"What..." He did his best to speak.  
"...are you...?"

When Gaara's words became confusing, Sakura gently hushed him.

"Everything's alright. Let's get some sleep, it's been a long night for both of us."

To Sakura's gentle voice, and pleasant massage on his head, Gaara silently agreed. He let his eyelids fall, yet swayed in his spot on the bed. He was still trying hard to pull back from the gentle, and warm, sensation Sakura was now spreading throughout his entire body. He didn't want to fall under whatever spell she was putting him under. What would people say if they knew their powerful lord fell to this Konoha ninja? When he realized sleep was going to take him, he tried to curse before feeling his body fall forward.

When Sakura sensed Gaara was falling asleep, she reached out to catch him from falling face first into her. Like instinct, his hands wrapped around her waist before she brought the both of them to lay on his comfortable bed. As Sakura lay facing him, she let out a heavy breath, relief finally calming her down.

"That's one way to end a night." She whispered, brushing some strands of Gaara's hair away from his face.

Sakura bit her lip while staring still at Gaara, who slept soundlessly. His chest heaved up and down in rhythm, and Sakura felt her ego swell knowing she was able to knock out the one people labeled as 'the boy who never sleeps'. She contemplated in thought for a bit, wondering if this method could possibly help Gaara learn to sleep naturally. Before Sakura could examine her idea further, her brain rattled, warning her that now was not the time and that she return to her bed soon. She listened to the heavy rain pounding outside the window, and watched Gaara's breathing. Her hand lightly stroked one of the arms he had wrapped around her, and he clung to her like a sleeping child to their mother.

' _Cute._ ' Sakura labeled him once more before deciding it was time to leave for her own bed.

Sakura slowly lifted herself, pushing up and sitting on the bed. She tried to be as careful as she could so as not to disturb the young lord next to her. However, as she tried to pull out of his hold, his grip around her waist tightened, and Sakura panicked.

' _How is his grip so tight while he's asleep?!_ ' She thought.

Sitting herself up on the bed, she again tried to pry Gaara's arms off of her, but froze in her spot when she heard the redhead mumble something in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open slightly to look at her, and she felt her heart sink thinking she had stirred the young lord awake. He eyed her for a moment before following his arms to her waist, and he took a moment to study them before dragging himself closer to her. Her ears perked when he again mumbled something incoherent before snaking his arms tighter around her.

Before the rosette could ask Gaara what he said, he rested his head on her thighs. Sakura watched him until she again saw his chest heaving up and down in a rhythm. She knew he had fallen asleep once more and let out a sigh of relief. However, her relief washed away when she noticed her predicament now.

Gaara held onto her tight, and her lap was now his perfect pillow. Whenever she tried to pull away from him, his hands around her tightened and he would stir in his sleep, burying his head into her legs. It didn't take long for Sakura to realize that she was stuck.

' _Shit!_ ' She cursed in her mind.

She had hoped to escape to her room before Gaara awoke. She knew it was going to be awkward for them in the morning considering what had just happened, but the thought of him stirring awake in her lap made the ordeal seem all the more worse. They were still both naked, save for the towel around Sakura. She knew her hair was a mess, and the smell of alcohol was still evident on Gaara's breath. How was the leader of this village going to react to all of that when he woke up? How long was she suppose to wait like this? In her position, she could feel her back beginning to ache and her mind screaming for sleep. Yet, the moment she tried to make any movement, Gaara would stir in his sleep and tighten his hold on her.

"Great. Now what?" Sakura mumbled miserably.

As hours passed into the night, Sakura took every opportunity she could to escape the Kazekage's hold on her. When those attempts didn't work, and when her body ached and mind grew heavy, she would shut her eyes and try to get sleep herself. She stroked at Gaara's hair, imagining she was petting some sort of furry pet to help relax her into her own dreamworld. The only effect it seemed to work on was Gaara himself though, as he would sigh occasionally when Sakura stroked his red locks, and she unfortunately remained awake throughout the whole night.

The sun never came in the morning, instead the dark clouds outside grew a little lighter. The rain had never stopped throughout the night, and as relaxing as it was, Sakura found no help from it lulling herself to sleep. What surprised her slightly was how long Gaara had managed to stay asleep. Again, she wondered how effective her technique from earlier worked on him.

' _It's probably more from the alcohol._ ' She thought.

As morning grew later, Sakura could feel her head pounding. Her body was frozen from the cold air, and lack of clothes, and her legs had fallen painfully asleep long ago from Gaara resting on them.

' _So much for catching up on my sleep._ ' She thought, staring at the young lord in her lap.

She stroked his hair one last time before she heard a small knock on Gaara's door. Despite the scenario she was about to be caught in, she wanted nothing more than to call out to the person on the other side of the door; To beg them for their help, even if it meant questions she would have to answer later. Her heart raced when she saw the knob turn, and familiar brown hair began to enter Gaara's room.

"Hey Gaara, how you holding up?" Kankuro spoke, keeping his eyes on the door as he shut it behind him.  
"I just came up to see how you're...feeling..."

Kankuro's eyes went round to the sight in front of him. He had no idea how to fathom what was happening. However, as he saw Sakura half naked, tired and disheveled in Gaara's bed, it didn't take him long to assume what went down the night before.

"Oh shit!" He cursed, before turning his eyes away from Sakura and reaching for the door behind him.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't realize!"

Opening the door, Kankuro was about to bolt out of the room, but stopped in his tracks when he heard the feeble voice behind him.

"Kankuro."

Her voice sounded so tired, and fragile, that Kankuro turned to look at her again. It was then he realized how drained, and helpless Sakura suddenly looked. This was not the fiery, feisty woman he remembered from yesterday. He took a moment to study Gaara, who lay sleeping in her lap still while she rested her hand on his head and held the towel against her with the other hand. That, too, was a completely foreign image for Kankuro to take in, and he began to worry that his younger brother had done something unforgivable last night.

Kankuro scolded himself for dropping such a big responsibility on Sakura when Gaara consumed too much. Gaara was his brother, he should have man up and let Sakura go back to enjoying her night. He just prayed Gaara hadn't hurt her in some way Kankuro would regret the rest of his life. It wasn't until Sakura mumbled to him did he refocus on her. His heart sank when he saw how beaten she was.

"Help me."


	17. Chapter 17

"Here." Kankuro said, bringing a tea kettle towards the table.  
"The water is ready."

Bringing her cup to meet his hot pot, Sakura shook lightly while Kankuro poured the hot liquid. Her trembling made the brunette feel all the more guilty to whatever it was that just happened to her. He wasn't sure if she was simply cold and shook, or if something traumatizing plagued her enough to make her quiver with fear. When he pulled the kettle back, he watched the rosette sip at the warm liquid. His eyes narrowed in thought.

' _Please._ ' He begged in his mind.  
' _Please tell me Gaara didn't..._ '

Kankuro couldn't even bring himself to think that his little brother may have possibly forced Sakura into something she did not want. He remembered how defeated the rosette looked this morning when he found her in Gaara's bed. He only eyed his brother momentarily, sleeping on her lap with his arms tied possessively around her before she had asked Kankuro with his help by pulling her out of Gaara's hold. It had taken some time, a lot of thinking and gentle maneuvering. Both had been careful not to wake the sleeping lord, but while they pulled here, and tugged there, it was evident Gaara was in a very deep sleep. Kankuro blamed the alcohol for that while Sakura wondered if her technique had such a strong effect on him.

Whichever the case, as soon as Sakura felt an opening she went for it, and practically flung herself out of Gaara's bed and hold. She had almost fallen, her legs weak and asleep from the many hours. She felt herself wanting to scream at the pain she felt when her blood raced back down to her limbs, but remembered the young man sleeping still. So instead, she stifled her hollers in her hand while massaging her legs. When feeling returned to them she quickly readjusted the towel around her body before hurrying to her room for a change of clothes.

Kankuro, mindful of her naked body, kept his eyes on Gaara while be gave Sakura her privacy. This was the second time he watched his brother sleep so peacefully, but was troubled at what he may have done in his drunken state.

' _Stupid Temari._ ' He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

He knew he couldn't put all the blame on his sister. He had been the one secretly planning a wild party, alcohol and all. Turning away from Gaara, for he no longer could stomach looking at him and wondering if he had taken advantage of Sakura, he headed towards the rosette's room. He needed answers, and needed them soon before his mind rot with feasible allegations. This was his brother for goodness sake, a changed for the better man. It would tear this whole family apart if what he thought transpired the night before, really did.

When he reached Sakura's door, he knocked a little more loudly than he had meant. His nuisance getting the better of him. As upset as he was, Kankuro felt his heart soften when Sakura answered the door in silence. Her face was tired, and again he was reminded how fragile she was when she eyed the floor below them quietly. She wouldn't even look him in the eye.

' _Something's eating her up._ ' Kankuro concluded, though, he still felt grief.

She had changed into a baggy t-shirt and short pajama shorts, and she shook in her spot. Making her look all the more pathetic to Kankuro.

"Come on." He finally spoke, gesturing her to follow.  
"I'll make you some tea."

Sakura was no fool. She knew why Kankuro lead her to the kitchen, and why he practically chased after her to her room. He had questions, and she had the answers, so she didn't think any ill of his intentions. He had walked in on his brother asleep, and with a naked woman in his bed; two things that did not define who Gaara was. She was exhausted, but felt she at least ease Kankuro's mind before returning to bed.

Sakura's body shivered when she felt the cold air around her and arctic floor touching her bare feet. It was amazing to think that so much rain outside made the hot desert feel like a winter morning. She looked outside when they passed a window, noting how the rain kept pouring outside and the dark clouds swam in the sky.

' _I wonder how long this_ _rain will last._ ' Sakura thought, a chill running up her spine again.

Once in the kitchen, Kankuro had pulled out a chair from the table and ushered her to sit. The two remained silent while the puppet master set down the cups and began to boil the water. His mind was infested with wonders, Sakura was drained from any energy, so neither had opened their mouths to speak until he poured her some tea. It was her voice that brought him back to the present, putting down the events that just lead up to this point.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered.

He watched while her fingers trembled around the small cup, drops of tea were spilling because of it. Again, he wondered if she was cold or in a state of some sort of shock.

"Would you like a blanket?" Kankuro asked.

When Sakura shook her head to answer him no, he sighed before joining a seat at the table and pouring himself a cup. Through the corner of his eye, he watched the rosette and studied her body language. After another small sip from her cup, she settled her head in the palm of her hand and her eyes were glued to the table under her. She had a headache growing, but sucked it up while waiting for Kankuro to speak up. She knew he was curious and would breakdown soon.

"So..." He finally muttered.

Sakura couldn't help but smirk softly. Kankuro played no waiting games, and she just hoped in the future that curiosity wouldn't kill this _cat_.

"What happened?" He finished.

Sakura gulped, trying hard to search for the right answers. She had no reason to mislead Kankuro into thinking her and Gaara had done the _deed_. Yet, her voice seem lost when she thought about explaining to him what all did transpire last night. Despite it all, the things Gaara had said and done to her seemed intimate and between just them. Still, she knew Kankuro would not let her leave until he was sufficed by her answers. So, she spoke the truth.

"Nothing."

It was true, nothing immoral had gone on between them like this eldest brother thought. To her words, Kankuro sighed though.

"Sakura." He said, irritation in his voice.  
"Come on."

"It's true!" Sakura rebutted.  
"What you're thinking didn't happen."

A silence fell between the two, and Kankuro chewed on his lip while tapping his fingers on the table. He was thinking hard on how to get the young woman to open up to him. He was sure Sakura wouldn't lie to him, yet what he saw completely supported what he imagined did happen.

"You were naked in his bed."

Sakura blew out a heavy breath before bringing her eyes back up to Kankuro. As tired as she was, she decided to explain all that she needed to the puppeteer. As the story went on, she could see the brunette's wariness lift away, at which point he only held curiosity to his brother's odd, drunken behavior. By the end of the story a small smile was on his face, and a chuckle escaped his throat when Sakura finished.

"So, that's what happened." Kankuro smiled once more before sipping from his tea.  
"I was worried for no reason. Thank goodness."

To his optimistic demeanor, Sakura narrowed her eyes at Kankuro. He was relieved, yet as she relived the night through her own words, she was troubled once more.

"I'm glad everything's peachy for you, but what am I suppose to do now?" She asked Kankuro.

Kankuro simply raised an eyebrow to her question.

"What do mean?"

Sakura again trembled while gripping her cup hard, she could feel her anger growing.

"When he wakes up! What do I say, or do? I'm worried it's going to be super awkward between him and I now!"

At her plight, Kankuro studied the rosette hard and curiously.

' _What is she so worked up about?_ ' He wondered.  
' _So what if Gaara avoids or ignores her?_ '

To his thoughts, Kankuro spoke.

"Why does it bother you so much?"

To his question, Sakura stammered before shutting her mouth completely. A blush began to spread on her cheeks and she hurriedly whisked her eyes, and face, away from Kankuro.

' _Because I think I'm starting to grow feelings for your brother._ ' Sakura's mind confessed.  
' _And I don't want him to push me away._ '

"It's...you know..." Sakura mumbled to the table under her, trying to find her words.  
"I don't want him to avoid me when I'm making good progress on his insomnia."

Kankuro seemed to buy her words for he began to hum in thought. His mind went up to his sleeping brother upstairs, and his being suddenly became joyed knowing Gaara was growing accustom to the concept of sleeping through the night.

"Crazy." Kankuro mumbled to himself.  
"It's amazing to me how much Gaara changes everyday. From an insomniac killer to a sleeping leader."

Sakura remained silent to Kankuro's words. She knew they were not intended for her, but for himself at how much awe he was in for his sibling. It wasn't until Kankuro cleared his throat did Sakura bring her eyes back to him.

"No use crying over spilled milk." He said, trying to ease Sakura's doubts.

Sakura simply sent Kankuro an unpleasant look.

"You have no idea how he is going to react, or what I should do, do you?" Sakura said

Kankuro snickered, surprised Sakura figured him out so easily.

"I'm just glad I'm not in your shoes."

"Gee... Thanks."

Taking in her small anguish, Kankuro again tried to think of a way to comfort the rosette.

"You know, he was pretty drunk." Kankuro whispered for Sakura's ear only.  
"Whose to say he is even going to remember anything this morning?"

Sakura thought hard on Kankuro's words, trying to find the error in them she so easily could with the brunette, but she had to agree with him. There was a small chance Gaara would wake up completely forgetting.

"Even if he does remember, you could play it off as some lucid dream he was having."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow towards Kankuro, surprised at how clever he was.

"I suppose I could." Sakura mumbled, her eyes turning from Kankuro and to the tea in her hand.  
"I just...I'd hate to lie to him."

It also felt somewhat wrong to pass off everything that had happened between her and Gaara last night as well. Like she thought before, it was somewhat intimate for her. The kiss, his apology, the passion that suddenly exploded between them. It hurt her to think the redhead had only done those things because of the alcohol, or for her to pretend like it never happened.

' _Damn._ ' She thought to herself.  
' _How much more complicated do I have to make things._ '

It wasn't until Kankuro spoke, did Sakura clear her mind and return her eyes to him.

"Gaara doesn't like liars either, but it's hard to say whether he won't believe your lie or will."

Sighing, Kankuro leaned deeper into his chair and stretched his back. He hummed again while thinking and shut his eyes.

"I really can't suggest what you do. Hopefully it all works out."

To his words, Sakura threw her pounding head back into her hands. Anxiety building up inside of her while she decided on what she should do, and how to approach Gaara the next time she saw him.

' _Why do I have the worse luck when it comes to guys I'm interested in?_ ' Sakura thought.

Kankuro again felt his heart reach out to the poor, young girl in front of him. Sakura hadn't asked for any of this. It was Temari who had pushed her to stay to help Gaara, and he was just as guilty pushing the young woman last night to take care of Gaara again. As interesting, and funny, as the night sounded, he knew the rosette across from him was in turmoil, and it had been his fault.

However, he had been surprised to hear of his brother's interest in Sakura. He planned at some point to speak with Gaara and hear how he truly felt about the pink haired woman. No matter how out of mind his younger brother was, he knew there had to have been some sort of attraction on Gaara's part for him to be bold enough to do what he did with Sakura, otherwise he would have just stayed away from her. He wondered if it was possible for Gaara to be interested in Sakura, and if that were the case, then she had nothing to worry about.

"Everything will turn out alright in the end, you'll see." Kankuro spoke before sipping his tea.

Despite his words, Sakura did not bring her eyes up to him or move her head from her hands. She was still lost in her own thoughts, questions, and determining what she would do next. She had three possibilities to go with, yet she still searched for an easier escape.

' _Maybe I can just go back to Konoha_ _now_ _. He sleep_ _s as if his insomnia is cured anyway._ '

It wasn't until a loud boom erupted in the house did Sakura stop her thinking. Loud noises were shaking the ceiling above her and Kankuro, and quickly they shot their eyes up above them. In silence they listened to the rattling, and watched as dust dropped from ceiling. The sounds seemed frantic and rushed as it dashed from one side of the room to the other, and continuing back and forth.

"What is that?" Sakura asked over time, the noise not stopping.

"I'm not sure." Kankuro answered before scooting his chair back and standing himself.  
"I better go check it out."

Despite his words, both Kankuro and Sakura froze and eyes widened when they heard a door above them open and slam shut. Frantic footsteps could suddenly be heard traveling down the staircase and towards the kitchen they were in. Sakura and Kankuro could only stare at one another in silent panic before they each whispered who the noisy culprit was.

"Gaara!"

Sakura's heart pounded against her chest, and quickly she tried to decide her next choice.

Fight or flight.

While she listened to the young lord race down the stairs, she knew she would not be able to escape to her room without bumping into him. Instead, she tried to settle on how she would greet him. How she would pass off on what happened last night.

Kankuro meanwhile sank back into his seat and reached for his tea. He wasn't sure what approach the rosette in front of him was going to take, and decided to just stay as silent as long as possible. That itself was harder said then done, especially when Gaara practically threw himself through the kitchen door and in dismay. Kankuro watched while his younger brother skidded to a stop in front of Sakura next to him.

His breathing was heavy, his eyes were wide, there was confusion and rush in them, and they were all settled on Sakura.

Meanwhile, the rosette had surprisingly composed herself. She was relaxed in her chair, sipping her tea while keeping her eyes from Gaara. It was plain as day to see that the Kazekage remembered everything from last night, the alcohol had not blinded him. Silence filled in the kitchen now, save for Gaara's heavy breathing, and his fingers twitched while he stared still at Sakura, lost for words. Kankuro finally then decided to speak and break the ice.

"Hey lil' bro." He said, forcing a smile.  
"How you feeling? I'm sure you have a killer hangover."

Though Kankuro had tried to bring Gaara's attention on him, he still stared with round eyes at Sakura. She seemed to realize this too, for she finally turned to look at Gaara with a sweet smile on her face. As if nothing was wrong.

"Good morning." She peeped, her smile growing.

Gaara sucked and held a breath in when her smile fell onto him, and he quickly analyzed her. Growing even more confused when she passed on him like it was another carefree morning. Realizing he was the only one rattled, he slowly narrowed his eyes and eased his breathing. He couldn't let himself be seen in a tizzy, and not composed, in front of others. He was Kazekage. Calm, collected and in charge. Still, his heart raced while he stared at Sakura. Why did she play off as if she had no care in the world? Despite the added company of Kankuro, he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"I...We...Did you and I.."

Gaara quickly threw his head and angry eyes to the side of him, once again upset that he was losing his control. He never stammered, and it was making him furious. So, he took a moment to himself, drawing in a big breath before releasing it and turning his eyes once more to Sakura.

"Did I hurt you last night?"

Kankuro's eyes widened for a moment. He was surprised that Gaara asked for her well-being first instead of demanding answers. Especially in his presence, it didn't even matter to Gaara that Kankuro would ask him what he meant later on, he was more concerned how Sakura was fairing up.

Sakura too felt her heart stop when she heard Gaara speak, and she wondered if she should turn to him and answer him truthfully. Instead, she forced a confused look on her face while bringing her eyes up to Gaara. Deciding to follow through with the decision she made earlier.

"Of course not." Sakura smiled.  
"You fell right asleep once I got you into your bed. I went straight to my room after that. That dance wore me out."

Sakura's face was stoic after speaking, but inside her mind was screaming at her, and she worried her disheveled look would call her out on her lie. Hurriedly, she sipped on her tea while waiting for Gaara to take in her words. Through the corner of her eye, she could see his shoulders fall and again his eyes widen in surprise.

"You didn't stay at all last night?"

Gaara had wanted to ask more, but with Kankuro in the room, he held his tongue, not wanting to upset Sakura if he said too much in front of someone else. The rosette again gave him a surprised look, and forced her eyes on his.

"I didn't." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"You didn't use my bath?" Gaara asked, wondering how everything from last night was so vivid now if none of it really didn't happen.

"No, I used my own." Sakura answered quickly, trying hard to keep her cool.

"I didn't apologize to you?"

"For?"

Sakura felt her heart sink lower when Gaara didn't answer her but instead threw his head and narrow eyes to the ground under him again. His breathing had become short and heavy, but Sakura could tell he finally bought her lie, and it made her feel all the worse. He was bothered, and that itself was enough to make her feel the more guilty, and quickly she tried to drown that remorse down with the tea in front of her.

Seeing how uneasy the two in front of him were, Kankuro got up and reached to grab another cup. He felt a small sigh escape him, and mentally kicked himself for encouraging Sakura to lie to his little brother. It hadn't been right at all, and his brother even seemed pained that whatever happened last night was told it had just been a dream.

"Sit down, Gaara." Kankuro sighed.  
"You had a lot to drink last night."

"I need to head to the office. I'm late." Gaara spoke to his brother.

Kankuro could see Gaara was now trying to run away, yet still held back for reasons unknown. Perhaps he was still mentally battling with himself over what had, and hadn't, happened last night.

"One cup won't hurt. You can go in at anytime you want. You have no boss." Kankuro again spoke, trying to convince.

"But I have responsibilities."

Sakura, too, could sense Gaara's uneasiness. He probably still felt confuse about last night, and suffering from a hangover. On the outside he was only mildly disheveled, but on the inside she knew his head was probably pounding. He was trying to grasp on the fact that what he thought happened last night, didn't, and she wondered if it bothered him half as much as it daunted her now. To push everything that happened between them into the trash had made the young woman suddenly feel sick.

' _Damn._ ' She cursed in her mind.  
' _Why did I do that? I shouldn't have lied._ '

Sakura bit her lip, feeling queasy at the action she just did. She tried to shake it off by taking another sip of her tea before turning once more to Gaara. She studied him for a moment while he stood there, his eyes were narrow and to the floor and they wavered while he thought deeply.

' _Damn it._ ' Sakura thought again.

"Do you have a headache, Gaara?" Kankuro asked while standing by the stove.  
"Want me to get you medicine for it?"

At his words, Gaara brought his confused and angry eyes to his brother. He took a moment for himself before shaking his head no.

"I need to get to the office now."

Turning from the table, Gaara began to march his way out the kitchen. To his departure, Sakura felt her heart sink, and she almost reached out to stop him. Almost.

"Tch." Kankuro clicked his tongue.  
"You're all business and no fun. I'll catch up with you later then."

Gaara made no reply, and instead reached for the kitchen's swinging door. At his definite departure, Sakura finally decided to speak up one last time.

"Have a good day today, _Gaara_." Sakura softly said.

To her words, both Kankuro and Sakura watched in wonder while Gaara stopped dead in his tracks. His hand remained glued on the door before he slowly clawed at it, bringing his fingers into a tight fist. Kankuro was about to question if the redhead was alright, but was beaten by Gaara's own soft spoken words.

"What did you just call me?"

Sakura felt her eyes widen and heart drop when she realized her mistake. She had used Gaara's name in his presence. In front of him she had normally been poised, formal, and never forgetting of Gaara's place and title. She was taught young where her position was, and what his place meant. She had been proper by calling him Kazekage in front of him this whole time. How could she easily slip up now?

' _Because of last night._ ' Her mind answered.

She remembered easily when he demanded she start calling him Gaara, and she had agreed to it. It struck her hard though to hear how readily she was to begin calling him by his name. She figured it would take time, something to get accustom to. Except, here she was now, bidding him goodbye so casually by using his name. She thought about apologizing, to shrug it off and act like it had been a slip of the tongue. Yet, as Gaara turned to her, eyes round and mouth open much like hers, she knew that he knew it was no mere slip up.

Sakura had just silently confessed that last night hadn't been an alcohol induced dream for him.

She remained silent as they stared into one another. Confusion, shock, embarrassment, Sakura could read all of Gaara's emotions that swam through his eyes. She had lied, yes, but he seemed more impacted to the fact that last night had not been a dream. That he was going to have to live the rest of life knowing him and her had shared a night like that together, and that he was the one who had insinuated it all. He walked in on her bathing, he had been the one to pull her out of tub, he had touched her in a way he never felt the need to touch anyone, and he was the one who had wanted to do so much more to her if she had given in. That scared him. It scared him more than anything else, and that fear boiled down to the young woman in front of him. What had she done to make him feel this way?

He stood in his spot, unmoving, yet his eyes betrayed what mentality he felt, and Sakura could read them all. She wanted to move, to speak, to assure him, but only found her voice when she saw his sand begin to pick up around and cloud him. It didn't take a genius to know what was happening, and the rosette felt herself panic. This had been the very thing she tried to avoid this morning.

He was running away from her. Pushing her away.

"Wait, Gaara!" She quickly called, standing herself and reaching out to him.

Before she could even feel a grain of sand on her fingertips, he, and his sand, were gone.

"Damn it!" Sakura shouted, narrowing her gaze at the table next to her.

She wondered how much trouble she would be in if she introduced her fist to it. Sensing her angry aura, Kankuro intervened. He knew the rosette was fiery, and had heard rumors of her fists flying in Konoha. He worried for the table she eyed with angry eyes, and spoke to distract her.

"I take it Gaara just realized you lied to him."

Sakura huffed upon hearing Kankuro. Her mind still set on Gaara, and her anger boiling. How could she have done this to herself? To Gaara? She knew before this that he disliked liars, and she wasn't too fond of them either. How could she have let herself become the very thing she hated?

"I should go after him." Sakura mumbled, speaking more to herself than the brunette in the room.

However, Kankuro heard her loud and clear and voiced his opinion on the matter.

"Give him some time to cool down. If you chase him, all he is going to do is keep running away." Kankuro spoke, pouring himself another cup of hot water.  
"If you go now, it's just going to frazzle the both of you more."

Sakura felt like retorting when Kankuro poked at her current state. She was far from frazzled, she was calm, and felt disrespected by the puppeteer.

' _He's right._ ' Her inner self spoke.  
' _You'll probably make things worse if you go now._ _Frazzled girl._ '

Angry at her own mind, Sakura gripped the cup of tea at the table and downed it quickly. She hoped the warm liquid would still her pestering thoughts. However, after finishing her drink she slammed the cup hard back down on the table and cursed.

"Damn it!"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Sakura's back stiffened to the new voice. Slowly, she turned to come face to face with the blonde who just entered silently into the room. Temari's eyes darted back and forth between Sakura and Kankuro, noting how much tension was in the kitchen and how awkward their silence was.

"Uh, good morning to you two too." Temari muttered before turning to the stove and pouring herself a cup of Kankuro's boiling water.

From Temari's annoyed tone, Sakura mentally slapped herself. She had no reason to act differently in front of the sand-blonde, and didn't want to include Temari in the little escapade that happened just now and last night. So she instead spoke, trying to calm herself and divert the older woman from thinking anything had gone on.

"Good morning, Temari." Sakura spoke.

Kankuro seemed to have the same thought as Sakura, for he spoke immediately after her.

"How's your head?" Kankuro snickered lightly, remembering Temari's hard partying.

"Awful." The blonde sighed before settling into a seat at the table.  
"I can't believe I slept in this late."

Kankuro's smile and eyes grew mischievous at Temari's misery.

"See, what did I tell you, Sakura? Temari is the one who soils Gaara's good name."

Temari sent her brother an unpleasant look while sipping at her tea. Had she the energy, some sort of object would be sent towards the brunette's head.

' _The_ _s_ _e two..._ ' Sakura thought.  
' _They never_ _give the other a break_ _._ '

Sakura was about to excuse herself back to bed when Temari stopped her.

"So, what's with you two this morning?"

Again, Sakura felt her back stiffen and knew Kankuro was the same. Like she had thought before, there was no reason to bring the blonde into this.

"Nothing's wrong." Kankuro spoke first, forcing a smile.  
"Why would you think that?"

Temari's demeanor remained calm while she again sipped her tea. She narrowed her eyes angrily to her brother and Sakura, she knew when she was being lied to, and hated to be excluded.

"I heard you guys and Gaara in the kitchen this morning. Now he's gone and Sakura's cursing. What's up?"

Sakura bit her lip to Temari's verbally pointed finger, and contemplated what to do next. She knew lying to Gaara would mean consequences later on, so she figured her best bet was to just tell the truth to Temari and avoid anymore trouble with anyone. The rosette let a heavy sigh escape before opening her mouth to speak, however, Kankuro beat her to the punch.

"Gaara's embarrassed you tricked him into drinking yesterday. He was telling us just now, and it made us a little upset as well."

Sakura mentally shrieked to Kankuro's lie and harsh words, but as Sakura studied Temari's gaze while it contorted, she felt like the young man had done the right thing to scare his sister. Hopefully it taught her a small lesson, despite the good she thought she was doing. However, Temari's gaze was harsh as she stared out in front of her, and her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as minutes passed. Sakura wasn't sure if guilt was eating at her, or if she knew they were still excluding her.

"So," Temari began after some time, "nothing else is going on? Nothing went on yesterday night?"

Sakura waited for Kankuro to answer this time, for she knew she was about ready to lose her cool and spill everything that went on. Luckily, Kankuro did just.

"Nothing at all. We were all in bed and asleep by the time you came home."

Kankuro and Sakura stared at Temari in silence. Waiting for her reaction and to see whether she would call them out on their lie. She sipped once more at her tea, before turning to Sakura and speaking.

"Then, you should be well rested enough to come spar with me."


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. Taking in her own weary appearance, she sighed. She was plagued once again with bags under her eyes and a throbbing headache. Her body felt heavy like lead from lack of sleep, and a yawn would escape her every few minutes. She was back to square one the day she began her work here.

"Get it together, Sakura."

Sakura lightly patted her cheeks, trying to wake herself up before slipping on a pair of gloves. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into her warm bed after the exhausting night she had, but couldn't refuse Temari's request to spar. She needed to keep up the facade she and Kankuro had created earlier to mask what had really gone on between her and Gaara the night before from Temari. She knew refusing the eldest sibling's invitation would just make the sand woman's curiosity peak, and the rosette would be poked once more for answers that Temari needn't know.

"Just a few fights, then you can get back into bed."

Sakura turned her eyes from the mirror and towards the window, she narrowed her gaze while watching the pouring rain outside. She also knew she should probably speak to Gaara before returning back home for sleep.

' _I can't believe my first kiss was with..._ '

Sakura refused to finish her thought, and a light blush spread across her cheeks. Gaara acted like he remembered last night, but how much exactly? Did he remember how passionate the two of them were? How touchy he was and demanding of her lips? The young woman shivered when the night played again in her mind, and butterflies began to dance in her stomach.

"You're about to battle, now is not the time for _this_. You'll catch him later." Sakura scolded herself, reaching for her door.

She was just about to head out of her room when she stopped and stiffened. Quickly Sakura turned around, glancing around her room. For a second she thought she felt a familiar presence.

' _Gaara?_ ' She thought, eyes dancing around in hopes of spotting the redhead.

As quick as she was to recognize it, the mysterious spirit disappeared in a flash. Sakura scanned her empty, quiet room one last time before shrugging it off. She didn't have anymore time to waste, and hurried to meet up with Temari. When she caught up to the sand-blonde waiting for her by the entrance she forced out a smile, glad to see Temari return a smile of her own. Given her attitude earlier, Sakura was skeptical on how the eldest sibling was going to greet her.

"You ready?" Temari asked before opening the door.

Sakura nodded and stepped out first. She shivered at the cold air, and quickly opened an umbrella to stop the heavy rain. As Temari stepped out and followed suit, Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"Of all the days to spar, why today?"

Temari simply chuckled before leading Sakura towards the training grounds.

"As shinobi, everyday should be spent training."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Temari's cliché words.

"Whatever you say, Sensei." Sakura mocked.

Temari let out a hearty laugh to Sakura's words.

"I like to train when the weather is different here." Temari said, lifting her eyes to the clouds above her umbrella.  
"I've been trained my whole life how to fight, and survive, in our climate. The desert is my domain, but what if I were sent to fight somewhere with weather different than ours? Like, Amegakure."

Sakura nodded while listening to Temari. She knew exactly now what the sand-blonde meant, and mentally praised her for being one step ahead in her game. It was comforting to know a good friend, and ally, took her title as shinobi seriously.

"I just want to make sure I am as prepared as I can always be." Temari continued to speak.  
"If another were to take my life, at least I'd die having no regrets, and that I trained myself as hard as I could to that point. That there was nothing more I could do to stop it."

Though her words turned dark, Sakura smiled lightly. Temari was wise beyond her years, and Sakura envied her for that moment.

' _No regrets huh?_ ' Sakura repeated in her mind, staring at the rain drops in front of her.

As the two walked in silence, Sakura's smile fell when the events of last night came to play in her mind again. She was a little grateful Temari invited her to spar, and spoke to her, for it tore her mind away from last night. However, now that silence filled the air, save for the rain, Sakura fidgeted in her walk.

' _I wonder if Gaara is having_ _any regrets right now._ '

After her thought, Sakura mentally cursed. She had to just go there, didn't she? She hated having these constant doubts, but knew she couldn't be reassured otherwise until she got a chance to speak with the Kazekage.

' _Gaara having regrets?_ ' Inner Sakura peaked.  
' _What about you?_ _You do realize that first kiss you spent your whole life saving for Sasuke-kun was used up yesterday with Gaara?_ '

At the thought of Sasuke, Sakura's steps stopped. She widened her eyes to the ground below and gawked while she tried to take in what her mind laid out.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura mouthed.

How could she have let herself forget who her heart belonged to in the heat of the moment? Did her love for the raven haired man mean nothing at all to her anymore? He had disappeared completely from her thoughts last night, and her vow to save herself for him had gone ignored.

' _Actually, every time I'm with Gaara I hardly think of Sasuke-kun._ ' Sakura admitted to herself.

It had taken a moment for Temari to realize the rosette behind her had stopped in her tracks. As she turned back to face her, she grew cautious when she caught on with Sakura's look of shock.

"Sakura?" Temari asked, trying to draw the Konoha girl back into reality.  
"Is everything alright?"

Somewhere in the distance Sakura heard Temari call out to her, and she strained her mind to dismiss her worries for the moment. Taking a step towards the blonde, Sakura was about to speak up and apologize, but her eyes went round when that mysterious aura, from her room earlier, returned. Spinning herself around, the young woman stared down the road behind her and tried to catch a glimpse of anyone. However, no one walked the path Temari and Sakura were now taking, in fact, Sakura noticed how desolate the village around them had become today.

' _Probably the heavy rain keeps people indoors._ ' Sakura thought, her eyes still traveling to catch the culprit.

However, just like before, the aura she felt vanished the instant she recognized it, and she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

' _What is wrong with me today?_ ' Sakura thought.  
' _Am I just imagining it? Fatigue catching on? How am I suppose to spar with Temari when I feel like I'm going crazy?_ '

"Sakura." The sand-blonde woman called once more to her friend.  
"What are you looking for?"

Deciding she needed some easement in her mind, Sakura turned to face Temari and pointed a finger in the direction they just came from.

"Just now, did you feel someone following us?" Sakura asked.

"Eh?" Temari said, tilting her head and using her senses to focus around her.

It didn't take her long to sense that they were virtually alone, and her eyes fell back to the rosette, noting how dark the bags under her eyes were.

"I don't feel anyone." Temari said before narrowing her eyes at Sakura.  
"Are you sure you're alright to spar? You look pretty tired. Did something keep you up last night?"

Temari remembered how Sakura kept the fact Gaara had attacked her some nights ago from her and Kankuro. While she didn't believe the cause of Sakura's weariness was that deep, she wondered if the younger woman was again hiding something from her. The sand-blonde continued to watch Sakura as she marched back towards her and only spoke when she passed her.

"Let's go."

Temari mentally shrugged at Sakura's passive mood. There was no way the sand woman could help the leaf woman if Sakura chose to keep things to herself only.

' _Can't help those who don't want it._ ' Temari thought before walking to catch up with Sakura and lead the way.

While they continued on, silence enveloped the two and they only listened to the rain hitting their umbrellas. It didn't take much longer until Temari announced.

"We're here."

When Sakura looked up to the training grounds, a spherical building to the side of them caught her attention. She recognized the building immediately as Suna's office, and knew Gaara was literally just a few minutes away.

' _Of course._ ' Sakura wearily thought.  
' _At least I can talk to him right away after this._ '

Sakura followed Temari into the grounds, not surprised to find the place completely empty.

"Tch." Temari clicked her tongue to the deserted area.  
"When it rains here, people act like it's a holiday or something and take the day off."

Sakura smirked at the woman's aggressive discipline. She would make a great teacher someday.

"At least we have a bigger arena to fight in." Sakura smirked, taking a starting spot.

Temari followed suit, opening her fan in the process before speaking to the rosette.

"Be prepared. I won't hold back."

Sakura simply brushed off a drop of rain from her nose before narrowing her eyes and smirking at the woman in front of her. Despite her exhaustion from earlier, the rosette could now feel her adrenaline rising and excitement building at the thought of fighting.

"Same goes for you."

* * *

A knock was what startled Gaara's mind awake. It was the only thing that broke his thoughtless train since he had arrived in his office. He had forced himself to stare at his papers, to empty his mind and take on the tasks he was appointed to do. As Kazekage, the redhead was not allowed to dwell on the events that had taken place with Sakura last night. Instead, he forced himself to become mindless while writing, forgetting how close he was to the leaf woman. At least, that was what he had convinced himself, that work came before her, but as the knock woke him from his blank thoughts, it was her that immediately came back to his mind.

His back stiffened to the sound and his heart raced. Every image he remembered of her last night, from her bringing him home, to the bath, to her kiss, and barely covered body in his bed played in his head. Gaara quickly growled at himself when that last image came into play. When he first woke this morning, he blamed the alcohol for his sudden curiosity of the rosette. He could not believe he could find this sort of attraction in anyone. His people and their well-being was his interest, not any individuals feelings for him or him to them. Especially not pink-haired ones from Konoha. It had to be the alcohol he concluded, and if that were the case, then why could he not push her from his mind right now? Why was she still invading in his sober thoughts?

Again, a knock echoed and Gaara turned his head and eyes to the door. He was surprised that he was annoyed that the sound was tearing his thoughts on Sakura away, but while he stared at the door, his heart picked up a little. Maybe it was the said pink-haired Konoha individual he thought of. Gaara gulped, wondering if now would be a good time to take a lunch break far away from here as he eyed his window as a means of escape.

"Gaara, are you even in there?"

' _Ah. Kankuro._ '

To the sound of his brother's voice, Gaara felt his whole figure relax. Though, he felt a little disappointed too that it wasn't the soft call of Sakura asking for him. Why was he so torn on how he felt towards her? He wanted to see her yet avoid her at the same time. The redhead stared at his door for a moment before answering,and he wondered why his brother chose to speak before entering. That wasn't like the brunette at all.

"What is it, Kankuro?"

There was a pause before the door slowly opened and spilled in was the puppeteer. Immediately his eyes settled on Gaara, and the Kazekage spotted curiosity in his gaze easily. He wondered for what reason Kankuro looked so serious for, he was the most lenient of their family. It wasn't until the brunette drew nearer to his desk did Gaara suddenly remember his brother's presence earlier this morning when he questioned Sakura. Kankuro had been standing right there, watching him stammer and lose his cool in front of the pink haired girl. His heart raced now while Kankuro continued to draw near. Was the option of jumping out the window still a choice? Gaara knew his brother was about to question what this morning had meant, and that made the young lord anxious.

"Gaara." Kankuro spoke, his voice serious.

It was then Gaara knew he couldn't do this. Quickly he stood himself from his desk, taking his eyes away from Kankuro's round stare.

"I have somewhere I need to be." Gaara answered plainly before marching towards his door.

At his sudden attempt to escape, Kankuro let out a heavy sigh. He knew his brother was once again trying to run away.

"Gaara." Kankuro called one more time.  
"I already know about last night. Sakura told me everything."

Kankuro watched Gaara's back stiffen, his grip on the door handle also grew tighter.

"I'm sure she had no intention of telling me, but I sort of walked in on you two this morning."

The clutch Gaara had on the door's knob clenched more.

"When I saw her naked there, I thought a lot worse had happened."

An audible crack filled the room, and Kankuro peered over to Gaara's hunch stature. Immediately he saw the damage his younger brother had done to the door handle. Before the brunette could question, Gaara whipped himself around, narrowing his eyes at his older sibling.

"You saw her naked?!" Gaara hissed.

To his question, Kankuro eyes widened. Was his little brother upset he had seen Sakura in such a lewd way? If that were the truth, he was more than interested in learning what sort of attachment the redhead had with the rosette.

"I-I didn't really have a choice." Kankuro stammered, trying to ease Gaara's mind.  
"You were asleep and had a hold on her. She asked me to help her, she looked like she had been awake all night."

To his words, Gaara hung his head low. Unsure how to feel about all this. Again, he told himself he shouldn't care, yet it bothered him Kankuro had seen her that way. It also daunted him that he had made her night miserable while he admitted he got one of the best night's of sleep in his entire life. What was this little Konoha woman to him?

"You look pretty torn up about this." Kankuro spoke, trying to get Gaara to open up.

There a was a silent pause, but when Gaara let out a hearty sigh, Kankuro knew he was finally ready to speak.

"I just don't want to hurt her."

Kankuro wasted no time walking to his brother's side and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You haven't, and you won't." Kankuro spoke to reassure.  
"Sakura is probably just a little shocked at what happened yesterday, and that's my fault. I should have been the one to walk you home yesterday. I should have known you'd be a little unpredictable after drinking. I'm sure she will be fine after an apology."

To Kankuro's words of wisdom, Gaara mentally cringed. For starters, he didn't like the words unpredictable, and drinking, to describe him. Even though that was exactly what he was yesterday night, he vowed no one would ever use those term to depict him ever again, or see him that way. Secondly, he wasn't sure how soon he could apologize to Sakura, if at all. He knew the right thing to do was to ask for her forgiveness, again, but to actually see the pink-haired ninja so soon made him shake lightly and swallow hard.

"Can't we just send her home?" Gaara mumbled, to which Kankuro snorted before chuckling.

His laugh continued while he swung an arm around Gaara.

"I've been there before lil' bro. Every man has." Kankuro said, shaking Gaara a little by the shoulders.  
"Trust me, you're going to have to face her at some point. The sooner the better. Just get it over with so you can both feel better. You owe her that much."

To his words, Kankuro eyed his brother carefully. He tried hard to read Gaara's facial expressions, wondering still if he could sense any underlying feelings Gaara may have for Sakura. He watched while Gaara's face slightly contorted, if anything he looked angry, but the brunette wasn't sure for what reason. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Gaara," Kankuro softly began, "by chance, do you think maybe you're starting to like Sakura a little more than just a friend?"

As soon as Kankuro spoke those words, he regretted it. He saw as Gaara's eyes nearly bulged out, and his breathing became erratic. He quickly brought back the arm he had around the redhead and took a step away from him. He knew he had rattle the Kazekage, and stiffened when his narrow eyes whipped to his.

"No." Gaara quickly answered.  
"She is kind-hearted and a fine example of a strong kunoichi, and iryo-nin. I respect her greatly, and the friendship we have."

After his words, Gaara paused and Kankuro studied him more, waiting for him to continue speaking. The Suna Lord remained silent however, and Kankuro began to grow anxious waiting for his brother to explain why he wasn't attracted to her instead of pointing out her quality traits.

"But?" Kankuro said, trying to usher Gaara along.

Gaara looked back up at his brother, surprised he needed more explaining. He did just inform him why he didn't like Sakura as more than a friend, right? Gaara blinked, remembering what he said before realizing his words had been nothing but praise.

"But..." Gaara repeated, trying to find a flaw he thought would be so easily ready.

Kankuro watched while Gaara's eyes wavered under him. The young lord was trying his best to answer the brunette, but found himself beginning to grow crazy under the pressure.

"But..." Gaara started, feeling his head rattle for the first time in a long while.  
"But I don't like her."

Kankuro's eyes widened for a second before he stared intently at his younger brother. Gaara seemed frazzled, to him, and for a minute he wondered if the redhead had snapped. Gaara's eyes were glancing everywhere, and his hair was growing disheveled the more he ran his hands through it from the stress.

It was then Kankuro immediately knew he had made a mistake trying to get Gaara to open up to him so soon after the ordeal. The puppeteer flinched when Gaara's eyes fell on him. The vexing look Gaara had made the brunette's heart race. It had been a while since Kankuro had seen his brother look so unbalanced.

"I don't like her." Gaara repeated before taking a step towards Kankuro.

"I-I heard you lil' bro." Kankuro stammered.  
"It's cool. I was just wondering."

"But, she is a good shinobi, and she's really kind to me." Gaara said again, another step to his brother.

As Gaara was closing the gap between them, Kankuro took a step back. He was becoming incredibly uncomfortable under Gaara's intent stare and flabbergasted words.

' _Did I break him?_ ' Kankuro wondered, a scenario drawing in his mind of how the council would surely punish him for the rest of his life for making the Kazekage snap.

"But I don't like her. I just like her as a friend." Gaara repeated, bringing Kankuro out of his trance.

"That's alright, Gaara. You can like or dislike whoever you want."

"I don't dislike her, I like her!" Gaara countered, taking another step towards Kankuro.  
"But I don't like her either."

A small chuckle swayed in Gaara's throat, it was a nervous laugh, but one that made Kankuro's eyes go round. He couldn't even remember the last time he had heard Gaara laugh. It was unsettling to say the least, and quickly the brunette looked around the room for an umbrella.

' _I think it's time he have a chat with Sakura._ ' Kankuro thought.

He wasn't sure if Gaara speaking with Sakura would help the cause, or make it worse. What Kankuro did know, though, was that he no longer wanted to have this conversation or to make Gaara any more enervating. Reaching for an umbrella, Kankuro turned back to the Kazekage after he nabbed the item. He watched while his brother began to scratch at the kanji scar on his head and his eyes continued zip back and forth at the carpet below him.

"Hey, how about we go for a small walk? It's about time for a break anyway." Kankuro spoke.  
"We can go out and get some fresh air."

Instead of answering, Gaara ignored his brother's request. The young lord continued to dig at his mark with his fingernail while deep in thought. As Kankuro waited, he could see his brother's head begin to turn red in irritation from the scraping and it was then he decided to intervene. He swung an arm across Gaara's shoulders, which caused the young redhead to flinch and be surprised as the brunette lead him out the door.

"Where are we going?" Gaara finally asked, sounding a bit more composed.

"Just for a walk." Kankuro answered, glad to hear some calm back in his brother.

"I have a lot to work on though." Gaara countered, though his steps continued in sync with Kankuro's.

Kankuro's hold on Gaara only tightened, ensuring the young Kazekage that he was going to walk with him to the training grounds. He remembered Temari asking Sakura to join her to spar, and knew exactly they'd find the rosette there. He hoped she would notice them, and take a moment to speak with Gaara so some ease could wash over the young lord. Hopefully Gaara would take some of Kankuro's wisdom too and not run away again.

"You're the Kazekage. You could take a month off if you wanted." Kankuro spoke to guarantee the young lord.  
"Besides, it'll be about another year before this rain comes. Let's go out and enjoy it."

As Kankuro lead Gaara outside, he was mildly surprised to hear the redhead agree.

"Alright. A short walk, but just you know, I don't like her."

Kankuro bit his lip to Gaara's random confession, he really wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"I would have never guessed."

* * *

Sakura gasped when she felt the mysterious presence from before return.

' _What is that?!_ ' She screamed in her mind, turning her head and attention to the side of her and hoping to catch sight of it.

As quick as her eyes turned though, Sakura had to throw her hands up to shield herself from a sudden gust of wind. The rosette dug her heels deep into the mud to stop her body from toppling over from the strong breeze.

"If you keep letting yourself become distracted, you'll be heading out from this arena in a stretcher!"

Forgetting the sudden aura, Sakura clicked her tongue and glared at Temari in front of her. She knew the sand-blonde was mocking her and her abilities, but she was also accurate. Sakura knew better than to let herself become distracted like she was now, yet it seemed the being from before had suddenly grown stronger. It also made her feel all the more maddening when Temari couldn't sense it like she could. Was lack of sleep causing her to become neurotic, or was her perception just much stronger than Temari's? It was driving her crazy that she could feel someone near her, yet she could not see them. Her anger showed when she countered.

"We'll be at it all day if you keep hiding behind that fan of yours!"

Temari's face sneered to that remark.

"What did you say?!" Temari barked before showing off her fangs.

Sakura's eyes went round to Temari's sudden burst of anger. It had been a while since she had seen this side of the sand-blonde. Temari was the only ninja from Suna Sakura dared not start a fight with, though, she wasn't one to back down from her either. Temari had asked her to spar, and if Sakura knew she didn't have a chance then she would have never agreed. Sakura knew her own strength, knew that she was a match for Temari. She knew she could win this if she could just get behind the Suna woman and her fan. Sakura just needed one hit.

She was far from throwing in the towel.

Standing herself back up, Sakura didn't mind that mud was now layered all over her body. The cold rain had drenched her hair, but she refused to show any sign of fatigue to the woman in front of her. Instead, she stood there, thinking of a way to sneak behind Temari while waiting for the sand-blonde to also throw the next punch. Which wouldn't be too much longer given how up an arms Temari now looked towards her.

"Yeah! Put away the fan, Temari! We want to see some close-combat fighting!"

Sakura's eyes went round and thoughts disappeared when a voice echoed in the arena. Turning her head up, she could see both Kankuro and Gaara watching them from a distance away. Sakura recognized that it had been Kankuro who had yelled, and he waved at the two of them.

' _Dummy._ ' Sakura thought.  
' _What are they doing here?'_

Her eyes fell to the redhead next to Kankuro, and just as quick as she saw him, she felt her heart race. They were a distance away, but she swore Gaara was watching her just as much as she was staring back at him. Immediately, the events that had happen last night between the two of them played in her mind. When she remembered the kiss they shared, and the way his hands shamefully traced up her legs, Sakura felt herself shiver with sudden excitement. Her motion had been sudden, and unannounced, but Gaara had seen it. Though Sakura couldn't see that far, his eye had twitched to her light trembling as the same thoughts now spilled into his mind.

' _I should not be having these feelings for him!_ ' Sakura groaned in her mind.

Sakura was no fool, she knew exactly what was happening with her. She knew she was starting to become infatuated with the young Suna lord. Though, that didn't mean she couldn't see the insincerity with having these feelings for Gaara. He was from Suna, and she from Konoha, what was she thinking falling for someone from another village? The probability of her even seeing him again after she left here for home could be years. She was rarely given missions to Suna, and it had been years before since she had last seen Gaara.

Secondly, he was Kazekage and she was just another random kunoichi. Title wise, she was under him to say the least. He had all sorts of woman chasing him, probably even powerful ones, or high-ranked ones from different villages and countries. Sakura stood no chance winning his complete affections over when there were better prizes out there for his picking. She had nothing special to offer this powerful lord.

Thirdly, she had spent most of her life saving her heart for someone else. She wasn't sure how ready she was to give him up if at all.

' _Sasuke-kun._ ' Sakura thought before forcing her eyes away from Gaara.  
' _I should not, and cannot, have feelings for_ _Gaara!_ '

Her gaze fell back to Temari, hopefully this fight could distract her from her feelings, maybe even some sense could be knocked back into her. When her eyes fell to the sand-blonde however, she was surprised to see Temari sending Kankuro a cold glare. Apparently she didn't appreciate what her brother had told her.

"If I chose to do _just_ close-combat, this match would have ended long ago and with me as the winner!" Temari shouted at her brother.

To her words, Sakura felt her face heat up.

' _This bitch!_ ' Inner Sakura spoke, cracking her knuckles.  
' _She's really underestimating me._ '

Sakura was smart enough to know taunting words like this were always spoken during fights. It was even a strategy for some to get the enemy riled up so they couldn't think clearly. Whether or not it was just Temari's temper, or plan of action, Sakura couldn't help herself from feeling her fuse about to blow. For some reason, the thought of Gaara being there was also beginning to send the rosette into a primal rush. She now wanted to pulverize the woman in front of her to show the young lord that she was no where near as weak as the sand-blonde claimed; and to show she could keep her own against anyone.

"Then do it!" Kankuro yelled back to Temari.  
"All I see down there is a cat and mouse, and the mouse keeps hiding behind her fan."

Sakura could see Temari's gasket finally blow. Instead of words, a low scream emitted from the sand-blonde and she threw herself forward and now charged with blind rage towards the rosette. Sakura clicked her tongue at Kankuro's ignorance, but also felt a rush of adrenaline course through her knowing Gaara was going to see the damage she could inflict. Bringing her fist back, she focused her chakra into her hand and dug her feet into the mud under her. Sakura was storing power into her hand, and as soon as Temari drew close enough, she was going to land a hard blow on the young woman.

While Temari drew near, Sakura forced more chakra into her hand, and stored it in the fist she had behind her back. Her plan to knock Temari back would have worked, if for the last second Temari had not noticed Sakura's glowing fist. Skidding to a stop, and just inches away from Sakura, Temari panicked at the last second and quickly reached behind her for her fan. Sakura's eye's went round the moment Temari flipped her open fan towards her. A strong gust ejected once again from the Suna woman's powerful swing, and Sakura had no time to brace herself as the wind sent her flying back.

' _That was dirty. I thought she was just going to do close-combat moves!_ ' Sakura thought, feeling her body lift from the ground and flying backwards.

Sakura was sent soaring across the arena before her back landed against the hard wall. Her eyes nearly bulged out from the pain, and the air was knocked out of her momentarily while she fell down into the mud under her.

' _Damn it!_ ' She thought, remembering that Gaara was watching this disgraceful display.

Remembering too that she was still in battle, Sakura seethed while forcing her wincing eyes to open. Her breath returned and pupils widened the second she noticed that Temari was still charging for her. This time, instead of her fan, the sand-blonde had a fist ready for the rosette. Knowing she had no time to stand and balance herself out, Sakura instead brought her arms up and crossed them over her face. She hoped she could at least shield herself from the powerful blow Temari was about to inflict.

"This fight is mine!" Temari screamed before throwing her punch forward towards Sakura's face.

The rosette could only reinforce herself, and hope that Temari's blow wouldn't break a bone in her arm. Ducking her head back also, Sakura shut her eyes tightly, and turned her head to the side. Waiting for the hit, the rosette could only curse in her mind and scold herself for letting her guard down.

' _Damn it!_ ' She thought.

A crack echoed around the arena, and Sakura tightened herself more when the sound hit her ears. Though, counting the seconds down, she realized no punch had hit her yet.

' _What is she waiting for?_ ' Sakura thought.  
' _I_ _s she showing me mercy?!_ '

Sakura could feel her anger peaking again and hissed while forcing her eyes open. However, as soon as her view became clear, she again felt the mysterious presence from before in front of her. It's aura was suddenly stronger, and Sakura slowly brought her eyes forward, hoping to finally physically see it. What she did see made her mouth drop and eyes go round and she let out a sharp gasp. In front of her, holding Temari's fist at bay, was a small pile of sand floating in front of her.

' _What the...?_ ' Sakura thought, now turning her attention back to Kankuro and Gaara.

It was no secret who the sand belonged to.

"What the hell?!" Temari cried.

The grains seemed to be pulling Temari in, and she had to use a little extra force to pull her hand back from the sand. After she did this, everyone stared at the floating pile for some time, wondering why Gaara had sent it out in the first place. Sakura suddenly felt very embarrassed, she didn't need the Kazekage's aid like this. Temari meanwhile felt her anger again rising, upset her brother had intervened, and quickly she whipped herself in the direction of her two brothers.

"What the hell, Gaara?!" She cried out for them to hear her, and brought her arms out to show her annoyance.

Watching the whole ordeal, and his sister yelling at them, Kankuro turned to Gaara. He knew the redhead was never one to come in between in a spar, and only brought his sand out if he felt someone's life was in peril. However, in this case, it was clear as day to see Sakura was in no life-threatening situation.

"What was that, Gaara? Why did you-?"

Kankuro stopped himself mid-sentence the second he took in the redhead's disheveled look. Gaara's eyes were wide while he stared down at his sand in the arena and his body shook lightly. He looked just as confused as everyone else was, even more so.

"Gaara, is everything alright?" Kankuro asked.

To his question, Gaara took a breath in and shook off his frazzled look. Everyone watched him while he brought his hand out towards the arena, and immediately the sand between Sakura and Temari swam through the air and towards him. Opening his palm in front of him, Gaara studied the pile of sand the minute it retracted back to him. It danced around still in the air above his open hand, and there was silence while Gaara curiously looked down at it.

Some time passed, and Kankuro was about to ask Gaara why he studied the grains so carefully before the young lord balled his hand into a tight fist. Immediately, the sand dispersed through his fingers before disappearing into the air. After that, Gaara turned and spoke.

"I'm going back to my office."

Kankuro did not reach out or speak up while Gaara left, he was just as confused to the odd behavior. He instead turned back to Temari and Sakura, who were now standing and watching the redhead depart too.

"Tch." Temari clicked her tongue.  
"What the hell is he thinking getting in our way like that?"

Sakura could only remain silent, staring up still where Gaara had previously stood. She too was full of wonders of what just happened.

' _That sand._ ' Sakura thought.  
' _Is that the aura I was feeling all day?_ '

It wasn't until Temari's call did Sakura cease her thinking.

"Look alive." Temari announced while jumping back and reaching once more for her fan.  
"Our match is still not settled."

Seeing the serious look Temari now had, Sakura too jumped back, reaching into her kunai pocket, she decided she needed to pick up her agility if she wanted to beat the woman. Though, Temari was quick to notice where Sakura's hand was reaching and she too dug into her pouch for a few shuriken's. Both woman cried out while they launched their deadly weapon's at one another, and while most of the objects they tossed bounced off one another, a few of Temari's spare's had passed through and were now headed toward the rosette.

Forming her hand seals as quickly as she could, Sakura was about to perform a body replacement jutsu.

"You're too slow!" Temari cried, swinging her fan once more.

Again, a fast gust flew towards her. She was forced to shield her eyes from the wind, and the now faster shuriken as they raced for her face.

' _Not again!_ ' Sakura cursed in her mind, once again crossing her arms to protect whatever damage the flying instruments would do to her.

Like Temari's punch before though, Sakura counted the long seconds and realized the sharp objects hadn't even grazed her.

"Oh, come on!"

Sakura began to hear Temari curse in front of her and slowly she opened her eyes to once again face the small, floating pile of sand in front of her. Hearing Temari's weapons clatter to the ground, Sakura knew once again that this small form of grains had protected her.

"What the hell is this?! Is Gaara hiding somewhere?! Why is he getting in my way?!"

Hearing Temari's tantrum, Sakura turned to where Gaara had stood moments ago. She too could not spot him, or feel his familiar chakra, though chakra in the sand in front of her did feel a little like his. While the sand continued to levitate in front of her, she slowly brought a hand up to brush against the hard grains. To her touch, the sand responded by rippling under her fingers. It was at that moment, Sakura knew she had to put this fight on hold for the moment.

' _Gaara and I_ _definitely_ _need to talk._ '

* * *

' _I don't like her._ '

Paper after paper, signature after signature, letter after letter, Gaara repeated those words in his mind. He knew he was becoming mad, he knew if days like today continued on that he may have to check himself into an asylum. He would be stripped of his Kage title and placed into a small cell where he would spend the rest of his days denying his attraction for Sakura while playing out all the raunchy acts he did with her in his mind.

"What is happening to me?" He mumbled under his breath.  
"I need to send her back home. I can't go on like this."

Throwing his head up, Gaara took a deep breath before brushing his hair back and trying once more to calm himself. He shut his eyes while he slightly meditated, trying to clear his mind and calm his nerves.

' _I don't like her._ ' He repeated in his mind.  
' _Therefore I have no reason to replay those events in my mind. I will apologize to her the next time I see her, tell her I no longer require her help and send_ _her_ _back home._ '

A small rap on the door made Gaara lower his head back before narrowing his eyes at the entry-way. He grew slightly annoyed knowing his brother was back to pester him some more. Like before, Gaara wasn't even given a chance to speak before he saw the knob turning. Surely his brother was back to ask him why his sand had stood guard in front of Sakura, though, even he admitted he didn't remember sending his armor down to aid the rosette.

"What is it now, Kankuro?" Gaara murmured, vexed.  
"I told you before, I don't like-"

Gaara silenced himself the minute he caught sight of pink hair, and his heart dropped when the culprit, who plagued his mind, casually walked in.

"...Sakura." He breathed, though she had not heard him.

Sakura's attention was settled mostly at the sand that levitated above the palm of her hand. She watched it while the grains swam in the air as she marched closer towards Gaara's desk, not taking a moment to look at him or greet him.

"Did you by chance lose something?" Sakura joked.  
"I've come to return it."

Juggling her hands lightly, Sakura grinned when the sand jumped back and forth from hand to hand. She had to admit, she found it interesting controlling the sand to some degree. When Gaara remained silent, her eyes finally settled on him, yet she flinched at the frayed look he was sending her. It didn't even look as though he had heard her, or cared that she was carrying some of his sand.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, worried some terrible news had reached the young lord.

Sakura drew closer to Gaara when his mouth slightly fell, he was trying to speak, but found it suddenly hard.

' _I don't like her._ ' Gaara repeated in his mind.  
' _I should be able to speak with her like I speak with anyone else._ _She means nothing to me than just a friend._ '

Clearing his throat, Gaara once more tried to send his body into his usual tranquil state. Taking in a breath, his gaze returned to Sakura's, he was finally ready to speak. Slowly he opened his mouth, about to thank Sakura for her hard work and that she may return home.

Sakura watched him carefully as he formed the words.

"I think I like you."


	19. Chapter 19

_I think I like you._

That sentence was still echoing inside the ears of both Gaara and Sakura. They stared at one another, their faces red and expressions the same while they absorbed each others shock. Both were waiting for the other to speak, to drown out the sentence that rang in their ears that the young lord had dared to reveal. Everything seemed to freeze in the room, including the two. The only thing that was unfazed by this sudden revelation was the small pile of sand that continued to dance and swim around Sakura's hands. The ticking of a clock could also be heard, and the rain tapping on the windows ever so lightly. As the minutes passed, Sakura decided to speak first.

"W-What did you just say?"

Even though she had heard the source correctly, doubt was heavy in her mind like a sinking rock. Gaara _like_ _d_ her? Didn't she just spend a good amount of time on the training grounds reasoning why he couldn't, and wouldn't, have affections for her? It was going to take a lot more from him for her to be convinced to toss those explanations out the window, even though a part of her was cheering that a guy she liked might, for once, share the same feelings.

When Sakura asked him to repeat himself, Gaara felt his face heat up. What had this pink-haired wonder done to him? When he had his mind set on telling someone something, their presence never deterred his thoughts. Never did he blabber out confessions he was uncertain about. Her emerald eyes had tricked him once more, devised him into thinking he held fondness for her. When his gaze set upon her, he was reminded once again of the night before. Especially their kiss. His first. He was also informed of the unconditional kindness she had showed him so quickly. He expected nothing but ill will towards him from her from the start. How could she not, he had tried to kill her at one time? How could she easily show him her sweet smile, and uplifting thinking, when he brought nothing but pain to her in the past? How could she look at him with sparkling eyes when he deserved less than her dull gaze?

He deserved nothing from her but hate. It was surprising to him that she was so readily to help him, and offer him her friendship, when he could not return the same help and had a hard time showing the same friendly relationship back. He was beginning to feel guilt. He had surely soured their friendship now, and Sakura was certainly upset with him with how much he had pressured her last night. To hear this confession was also probably scaring her away. Once again, his graceless upbringing had lost him another precious person. She would definitely run away from him now, and he would only be remembered by her as some freak.

With this sudden realization, Gaara stood himself quickly. He had to flee from her once more. As much as she deserved it, he couldn't bring himself to answer her. She was confused, but so was he. He didn't understand this attraction he was having towards Sakura. He wanted her by his side always, but at the same time feared her judgment of him. He wanted to be as beautiful in her mind half as much as she was in his, yet he trembled at the thought of telling her these words. In the past, things as confusing as her were crushed in his sand so he no longer had to dwell on the thought of them. The idea of Sakura disappearing forever scared him though.

"I have somewhere I need to be." He finally managed out.  
"Please excuse me."

To his sudden departure, Sakura dropped her eyes to the ground below her. Before Gaara could fall victim to her solemn looking expression, he forced his eyes away from her and rushed towards the door. Opening the threshold, he was about to leave her, but stopped when a soft whisper reached his ears.

"I think I like you too."

Her voice had been so soft, so quiet, that Gaara doubted he had heard her correctly. The grip he had on the door's handle tightened, and from the damage Gaara had done to it earlier, the knob threatened to break off completely. Luckily, the redhead was so anxious for Sakura to repeat what she had just said that he let go of the entryway and turned to face her. He stared at her while her back was turned to him and she was focusing her attention to the grains that danced in her hand. His eyes were round and his mouth had dropped slightly again before he asked.

"What did you just say?"

To his question, Sakura slightly smirked.

' _Brat._ ' She thought.

She had half a mind to just walk past him and excuse herself instead of answering him. Like he did to her just now, she should just reply to him that she had somewhere to be when they both knew she didn't. As much as she wanted to, she knew doing just that would just make this confusing situation all the more perplexing. Plus, she didn't think that would go over well with Gaara. The last thing she wanted was to be stepping on the Kazekage's toes. So instead she turned to face him. When her eyes locked with his, she had hoped a smile would come, but instead the corners of her mouth simply twitched nervously to his anxious stare.

Sakura took a moment to study him, trying to remember when and why it was these familiar feelings she had for Sasuke were focused towards Gaara. There was always common ground between her and Gaara. When he spoke, she listened. When she spoke, he listened. It was rare for Sakura to find anyone who invested themselves like he had with her. He also had a mature level that matched with hers, perhaps even more so. The rosette admitted she enjoyed the company of his intellect conversations. It also seemed like from day one he was looking out for her. He had taken her shopping her first day here while later on protecting her from the sandstorm. Despite the rocky nights when he would take his sleeping pills and attack, Sakura could see the concern he held for her even before they had become friends. It would never leave her mind how Gaara would set plates of food inside her room when she would be too tired to show up for a meal, just to ask her later how she felt and if there was anything on his part he could do to make her more comfortable. She knew those things were more than just hospitality on his part.

The night he trusted her became the first night of their friendship. He allowed her to touch him, and he trusted her now as much as she trusted him. It was surprising for her to think how short of time her feelings had grown for him. She remembered being fearful at the formal event when women surrounded Gaara, she was ready to admit now that she had been jealous and wanted to tear him away from them to claim him as her own. Even though she stayed quiet about it, and sat by her lonesome, she felt giddy knowing he sought her out and came to her. Though it may be thinking too deep on it, it was nice and content knowing the Kazekage pushed everyone else aside just to come sit next to her. He had come to her, and with cake, that was always a plus in her book. It was also another fine example of how much he listened and took to heart her words. How many other people could remember her love of the sweet treat?

When he sat with her, she could see his concern for her again when she hinted the night hadn't been as fun as she had anticipated. To her surprise, he again went out of his way to make her happy, offering his hand to her for a dance. It was a dance she would never forget. While he twirled her around the room, his compliments were never ending. He spoke of the kindness she had inside of her, and how lucky he was that she even noticed his existence.

' _Funny._ ' Sakura thought.  
' _I've always wanted his recognition as well._ '

She remembered how his words had sent her into a euphoric high, never had any man spoken those gracious things to her. How could she not grow close to someone who treated her like no man had treated her before? Since chasing her precious Sasuke, she wondered if all men, like him, simply ignored the fondness woman, like her, tried to show. She had grown accustom to thinking that Sasuke's ignorance was the only type of warmheartedness she was ever going to get. Yet, Gaara was here proving all that wrong. He was even going that extra step and admitting to her first how he was growing attracted to her. She was suddenly reminded how she had tried to kiss him during their dance, how her inelegant act had all lead up to this point.

' _Maybe that_ _attempt_ _wasn't all in vain._ ' Sakura thought.

It was then Sakura found that smile she wanted to show him. Her twitching lips ceased and they instead curled up, and her eyes had grown brighter the more she thought of Gaara and all the good he had show her. It was then she realized, and could admit, that yes; she did indeed have feelings for Gaara. She didn't mind that her first kiss had been with him, and in fact, at that moment felt herself wanting another. There was no more, _I think_ , to what she had just told Gaara. She was confident enough tell him now, no matter what consequences would ensue if any.

"I like you." Sakura said.

She studied Gaara carefully for his reaction. The shock from before only intensified in his face, and minutes passed as he stood frozen in his spot. Sakura was kind enough to let that information sink in, no doubt it surprised him too when her face lit up and her smile grew.

"Though last night wasn't what I would call romantic, I really did appreciate your apology and..." Sakura said before stopping herself.

She was still a little nervous to readily admit that the kiss they shared yesterday had been amazing. That when he had suddenly become possessive of her, she felt the butterflies in her stomach dance. Her only wish was that Gaara's feelings towards her from yesterday were still as strong today. She hoped the alcohol hadn't deterred any of his thinking. Sakura took a deep breath in and sighed, trying to ease her nerves and finish her sentence.

"And," she began again, "I'm really happy my first kiss was with you."

At her age, Sakura had done her best to rid herself of her young school-girl antics she use to show when Sasuke was around her; but as she made that sudden confession, she to hide her red face from Gaara. She had no idea a confession like this would be so nerve racking, yet she knew as the adults they were, feelings like these needed to be open and addressed. She was not so ready to be chasing after another like she was with Sasuke and needed Gaara to know how she felt. However, when she saw his jaw close and his eyes become more serious, Sakura had to tear her eyes away. She was just too bashful, and also worried that Gaara would not feel the same as she. Maybe he thought their kiss awkward.

"That kiss," Gaara finally spoke, "was also my first."

To his words, Sakura brought her sheepish eyes back to Gaara, she watched him step closer to her with a small blush on her face. Sakura had a hunch that it had also been Gaara's first kiss, but was still happy to hear it straight from his mouth. Something inside of her became a little possessive him, the thought of him sharing a kiss or these feelings with someone else made her want to shield him away from the world. Was this why he kept calling her _his_ yesterday night, had these emotions been running heavy in him too?

Gaara's steps came to halt in front of the bashful rosette. Wavering, her eyes returned to him while trying to read his expression. The shock and anxiety etched on his features earlier were now unraveled. He looked calm, collected, and his eyes shone with what she could easily recognize as happiness. There was even a small smile daring to lace up his face that made Sakura all the more self-assured. He stood tall in front of her, and as she continued to stare into his beautiful eyes, the more her mind grew dizzy and throat voiceless. What had this young lord done to her? She had never been the shy type, yet while staring up at him, she wasn't sure whether to grin or puke. Her nerves were rattling inside of her.

"This is new to me." Gaara confessed.  
"Never have I looked at someone like I do you."

Bringing his finger up, Sakura was surprised by Gaara's boldness as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Even that small act made her knees shake and her eyes avert from his.

"Does that mean everything that happened yesterday..." Sakura had to pause, still timid at the thought of how intimate they were last night.

Before she could finish her sentence, Gaara took another step towards her and Sakura's eyes returned to his. She could almost feel herself drowning in his beautiful, teal gaze. Usually they held no emotion as he carried on in his passive ways, yet she was able to see a sparkle of hidden feeling in his pupils while he lost himself in her emerald look.

"I don't know anything about romance, but I agree yesterday was inelegant on my part, and for that, I'm sorry."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, to tell him he needn't worry and that alcohol was to blame for that role. She was just happy to hear his truthful, and sober, words now. However, she fell short and shut her mouth when the back of Gaara's hand gently swept across her blushing cheek.

' _What the hell?_ ' Inner Sakura trembled.  
' _When did he suddenly become so bold? He's barely touched you on his own accord before! If he keeps_ _this_ _up, it's going to be last night all over again!_ '

"However," Gaara continued to speak, "I do not regret anything from yesterday."

Sakura's eyes widened and wavered, studying Gaara's face hard and only finding sincerity in his look.

"Gaara." Sakura whispered.

Gaara's mouth dropped lightly to the call of his name. He had to admit, he felt his body tingle every time he heard her speak his name, and wondered what it all meant.

"I know I like you." Gaara finally admitted, making Sakura's heart flutter.  
"However, I'm not sure what this attraction towards you is, or where it will lead to."

Gaara brought his eyes down, narrowing his brow bones as the confusion he spoke of washed over him. He knew of the love two people could share with one another for the rest of their lives, but always doubted his capability of finding, and actually feeling, that sort of love. He knew of the caring love everyone had deep inside them from his people of this village. He knew of the accepting love from his family, Temari and Kankuro had shown him that. From Naruto, he learned what forgiving and teaching love was from their friendship. In time, he had grown excited to know Sakura was offering that same patient love that Naruto had given him. Yet, as he stood here, he admitted deep down that he wanted more than that from her now, but still unsure what love that was.

"I want you to be something more to me." Gaara spoke, his eyes still on the ground.  
"There's something inside of me that wants to learn new things with you, but I don't know what those things are."

Sakura watched as Gaara's eyes narrowed, perhaps anger was building inside of him from all this confusion. She felt for him while she watched him struggle for the answer in his mind, and she had to wonder.

' _Is Gaara even capable of deeply loving another?_ '

It hit her hard once again realizing all that he was robbed from learning and experiencing in his youth, and she couldn't stop herself when she reached out to cup his cheek. At her sudden touch, his eyes widened and slowly she gently guided his gaze to hers.

"Hey," She gently cooed, "everything will be alright. I'm confused about certain things too, but I think we both know for certain that there's something more to us than just friends."

Gaara's eyes went round to Sakura's words of wisdom. He was grateful he had discovered this new found feeling in the rosette. Where he was new and confused to the concept of certain feelings, she was there to guide him. Even if he disliked not being in control with situations, he was satisfied knowing Sakura was there to show him the way. He was comforted too in knowing that she was somewhat just as lost, like him, with these new feelings. It made him feel all the more normal, even when he was reminded everyday that he was not born to have that sort of life.

She made him feel all the more normal. She made him happy.

"Sakura." Gaara whispered, bringing his hand to cup her cheek in the same way she did his.

They stared into one another eyes, silently admitting to themselves how beautiful the other was and how lucky they suddenly were. They took a moment to swim in the pools of each others gaze before Gaara could no longer hold back and made the first move. From her cheek, he brushed the back of his finger to the back of Sakura's ear and head. The young woman watched as his mouth parted slightly and his head tilted while he began to close the gap between them.

"Kiss me." He murmured with eyes glazed.

Understanding his notion before he even spoke it, Sakura tilted her head and dropped her mouth in the same fashion. She closed her eyes and waited for Gaara to connect them. She couldn't help but shiver at the way he was whispering her name, or how urgent his demand sounded as he told her to kiss him. When she felt the redhead's lips meet hers, her body relaxed and melted with his. Where she had her hands on his cheeks, they slowly began to wrap themselves around his neck, pulling him closer.

Gaara let their kiss linger for some time, savoring the taste of the rosette while feeling a new euphoric wash over him. While he admitted his first kiss had been exhilarating, there was something very gratifying knowing they kissed now because their feelings were strong for one another. That, and the fact neither of them could blame all this on alcohol. Thus, Gaara felt this kiss crashing down as a wave of new high all over him. He could feel his body trembling lightly at this new elated feeling he was experiencing. It was also making his heart race in a way he only experienced in a battle, and in time, reluctantly pulled back from Sakura's lips. Though he didn't want to end the kiss, it made him both scared, and curious, what new things he would feel deep inside him if he allowed her lips to intoxicate him more.

Without saying a word to the other, both of them settled their foreheads against the other. Their breathing was short and heavy while they tried to catch their breaths, and both shook lightly as they continued to ride on this new high. Their eyes were shut as Gaara focused on the way Sakura's arms were laced around his neck. She was gently rubbing her finger against his warm skin, and he wondered if this was her silent way of coaxing him to relax, or showing affection. Either case, he admitted enjoying her physical interactions with him, and in turn wanted to run his hands on her too, but held back in fear of chasing her away.

"Gaara."

Gaara's eyes flew open to her small call, and he felt his breath caught in his throat when he stared into her half-lidded eyes. There was something suddenly dreamy about her look, and the craving that twinkled in her eyes made him almost completely lose the fear he had of running his hands up and down her body. Before he could reply, he watched as her juicy, plump lips inched for his again. He was transfixed as she made her way to his buds and studied her for a second when their mouths met. He wanted to try to read her expression as she drowned herself to his taste, but after that second found it impossible to do so. That high was returning, and slowly he shut his eyes to ride on this natural ecstasy.

' _Damn._ ' Was all Sakura think as Gaara pressed his lips a little harder into hers.

She had always wondered what drove two people to deep intimacy quickly, and why they craved it nonstop day and night. She always thought of herself as being one of those woman who could push her lover aside at any time, to decline a kiss in public, or show affection when only she wanted it. However, as Gaara again deepened the kiss, she realized now why people were so eager to jump and snuggle in bed. She admitted to herself she could keep this going well into the night, if he let her. It too didn't seem to matter anymore if it was in this office, in his room, or out in the pouring rain, she just wanted to have him every second and anywhere. To the thought of kissing Gaara in the rain, Sakura could feel herself shiver. In her imagination, the Kazekage would have forgotten his shirt while droplets traveled down his lean muscle, and he would beckon her for her lips while holding her tight into his wet chest. Sakura smiled into the kiss as her imagination went wild.

It was only when Gaara snaked his arms around her waist, and pulled her roughly into him, did Sakura's fantasy disappear and instead focused at the kiss at hand. While he mashed his body more in to her, their kiss becoming more desperate for the others taste, Sakura was happy to know only she had ever made him this way. It was _her_ who drove these new feelings into him, _her_ that made him take that extra step he had no interest, or was too afraid, to take with anyone else; and it was _her_ who made him wild for her lips. She let out a heavy sigh while suddenly digging her fingers deep into his hair, and this new physical touch made Gaara's high increase.

Pulling his lips back, the redhead mentally grinned when he saw how wet her lips were from his. He studied her for a second, her eyes were shut tight as she let a sigh escape her before she fluttered them open to meet his teal orbs. As their gazes locked, Gaara's eyes went round.

She had _that_ look.

It was a look no one had ever sent his way, and his chest pang for a second as he took in her dreamy orbs. Never had he seen her as beautiful as she was now, and as he drowned himself in her eyes more he began to understand the message they were telling him.

' _I want you._ '

As if her eyes didn't already work their charm, Sakura slowly dragged her tongue across her lips and he could tell she was savoring the taste he and her could make. That was it, he decided. He wanted, no, _needed_ more.

"Couch." He rasped out into her ear.

Sakura squeaked when, in one swift motion, Gaara picked her up into his arms. She giggled lightly, amazed at how easily Gaara could lift and carry her. She was surprised when, instead of setting her on the soft fabric, he opted to keep her in his lap while nestling himself comfortably onto the couch. She shifted in his lap to make herself more cozy and brought her hand up to his chest before staring up to catch his gaze. She was going to ask him if he was alright with her sitting on him like this. Surely her weight would make him uncomfortable in his seat, but before a peep could escape, his lips came crashing down on hers. The desperation, and intimacy, was still going strong in him even when he broke the kiss to nestle them more comfortably.

It took the rosette a minute to reach the same enthusiasm that he was in, but given how his lips pressed hard against hers, eager to savor in her mouth again, she could feel her heart quickly race and reach its peak. As soon as it hit, she again wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his leaning figure closer to her. She was practically pulling him into the kiss, though he was happy to oblige and grinned in his mind when Sakura shuddered in his lap. At her bold move, and trembling figure, Gaara felt his excitement rising and wanted more still.

Sakura watched as the redhead pulled back, their eyes locking while she tried to catch her breath. When their gaze met, she held her breath as Gaara let out a low, feral growl in his throat. His chin even hitched up a little, yet his eyes remained glued on her. He was still drowning himself in her emerald gaze while she tried to understand what the sound he emitted meant. She was quickly reminded of that time he licked blood off of her when she had brought him lunch. Carnal she had called it then, and found no other fitting word than that to describe him now.

' _How carnal._ ' She thought.

That word for most would scare them away. To think the person that held them in their hands was like a wild animal. Yet for others, like Sakura, it only excited her more. She could also feel her head swelling knowing only she made him this way. Something inside of her wanted to see how wild Gaara could become. With that thought, she nudged her head towards the redhead again, lips puckering and waiting for his reach. She closed her eyes as soon as she saw his mouth drawing towards hers.

Gaara it seemed though had other plans, and Sakura's eyes shot wide open the minute she felt his tongue drag slowly across her buds. Before she could ask, or try to comprehend what the motion meant herself, his head buried itself in the crook of her neck. There, she could feel his lips and tongue brushing against her delicate skin, but what made her begin to slightly panic was the sudden bulge under her. Though, she couldn't blame the young lord. This new touching, and kissing, had made her just as heated and worked up as him. However, she knew there was no way they could give into each other now. This, like yesterday, was all too new and soon.

"Gaara." Sakura found her voice, her hand pushing his chest away from her.

To her call and touch, Gaara pulled back. As there eyes met, Sakura watched as his gaze wavered with worry. He was always so cautious with her, Sakura thought amused. Quickly, she threw him a gentle smile so he could relax.

"As... _fun_ as this is," Sakura said with a blush.  
"Can we maybe slow it down a bit?"

Gaara could only stare at Sakura, trying to bring himself to her same mentality.

"I know I like you," Sakura added, "but this is just day one. It's sort of overwhelming."

Though he wanted nothing more but bury his lips again into Sakura, and maybe convince her otherwise, he had to admit she was right. She was his only guidance anyway, and did not want to hurt or push her into something she'd regret later on. He did not want to make her rue her decision in him, nor lose that beautiful smile of hers. So, he nodded at her.

"You're right." He added.  
"I'm sorry."

As Sakura scooted from his lap to a seat next to him, she scoffed at his words.

"Trust me." She murmured.  
"There's nothing to be sorry about."

Their gazes met one another again, and Gaara felt his breath escape as she graced him with another of her bright smiles. It took all of his restraint to stop himself from kissing her again.

"I've never felt so energized." Sakura said, wondering if she could work off this new found vigor back into the training grounds.

After her words, silence filled the room, though it was not awkward for either of them. The two were simply happy sitting next to the other while relinquishing on the thought that someone actually liked them. In time, it was Gaara who broke the silence, a small sigh escaping him as stood and turned towards the rosette.

"You should return home now, Sakura." Gaara spoke, offering a hand to help her stand.

Taking his hand, Sakura was about to protest. She was going to argue that she could behave herself, and that they still had lots more to talk about. She couldn't speak for the young lord, but she still had many questions she needed answered. However, as she stood, she peeked past Gaara's shoulder. On his desk, she could see a pile of papers and remembered right away his place here and how much work he seemed to always have. There little romp, yesterday's too, no doubt had put him even more behind in his never ending work as Kazekage. It hit her hard then too.

' _The Kazekage likes me…_ _The_ _Lord of Sand literally had me in his lap and kissed me._ '

Before Sakura could dwell on the thought, she shook her head. She smiled at Gaara one last time before marching towards the door.

"You're right. I should probably leave you to your work. I know you're busy."

The young woman wanted nothing more than to kiss Gaara goodbye, but held back for fear it would lead them back to the couch. Gaara must have thought the same, or loss his courage, for he nodded acknowledging her departure.

"I will see you later tonight then." He said while sweeping himself over to his desk and chair.

' _Ah! That's right. I still have a job to do, don't I?_ '

Turning back around, Sakura smiled.

"Work always comes first, doesn't it?" She joked lightly.

Staring at Sakura's smile, Gaara simply blinked a few times at the rosette before tilting his passive head to the side.

"Work?" He questioned.

To his dumbfounded look, Sakura became confused. Had he forgotten why she was here?

"Well, yeah." She explained.  
"Remember, your insomnia."

Gaara nodded and made a silent o face, recognition washing over him. At that sight, it was Sakura's turn to tilt her head in confusion.

"What were you talking about then? What did you mean by seeing me later tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Something..." Gaara trailed off for minute, searching for the right words.  
"Something that definitely would not help with sleeping."

To his words, Sakura's face heated and cheeks turned red.

' _He couldn't possibly mean..._ '

Shocked, and staring at him still, Sakura finally spotted the glint of mischief in his gaze. She could tell a small smirk wanted to lace up his lips as well. He was teasing her again.

"You're right!" She huffed, cheeks deepening in crimson.  
"You're not funny at all!"

As Sakura slammed the door behind her, the smirk Gaara stifled slowly etched upwards. She definitely made him happy.


	20. Chapter 20

The small grains of earth swam playfully around the rosette's hand. A small sigh escaped her while she watched the sand dance around her fingertips and wrist.

"Why does Gaara keep sending you?"

Though the sand had no voice, or opinion, Sakura couldn't help but ask the small pile that question. It was a curious sight, she had to admit, as the dirt danced around her like it had a mind of its own. It greatly reminded her of a pet of sorts, following her every step before seeking some sort of play. It was odd to her that the small pile of sand loved to swim around her so carefree. At the same time, she also took light offense to its presence. Why did Gaara think that she needed _his_ protection from the world all of sudden? His absolute defense was probably almost every ninja's dream to have, yes, but she didn't want him to think so little of her as a weak human.

She was born, raised, and trained to go against the world. She had her smarts, fists, and techniques to get her through this dangerous universe, it irked her that Gaara didn't think that was enough for her. Just like the training with Temari earlier, it bothered her that his sand had shielded her from his sister's punch.

"Go away." Sakura said to the grains.

Its response was to continue swimming at Sakura's outstretched hand. To its dance, she sighed again, this was just another question she'd have to ask Gaara later on. Since returning home, she had hoped she could take a long nap in preparations to tonight's session with the young lord. However, the minute she had found time to herself, a hundred questions filled her mind. She could never find sleep with a full head, and thus sat in her room contemplating what sort of relationship she now had with Gaara. In time, the small pile of sand had made its presence known to her, and she reluctantly studied the grains while trying to fathom old, and new, questions.

She had grown anxious to see Gaara so she could finally get her answers. She was mostly wondering what this all meant for him, and what the future held. What was she to him now, a girlfriend? Or just an experiment? Could she walk down the streets of Suna boasting of their relationship, or would Gaara ask to hide their intimacy? What would they do when her work here was done and she return to Konoha? Would that be the end to whatever _this_ was, or would they try to work something out?

There was also one more question that bother her above all the others, but one she felt so guilty of thinking that she did her best to bury it into the deep depths of her mind. The young ninja hoped that inquiry plaguing her would disappear, and soon. However, deep down in her heart, she knew it would never vanish as long as she lived and breathed.

' _What about Sasuke-kun?_ '

When that question appeared again, Sakura tightened her fists and grounded her teeth.

' _No!_ ' She thought.  
' _Not again._ '

It just wouldn't be fair to Gaara, she had decided. It wouldn't be right to have such passionate moments with the young lord, and afterward dwell on the lingering affections she still held for her lost comrade. When Gaara was near her, all her attention on him, Sasuke did not come to mind. So, she hoped in time such emotions she held for the Uchiha would disappear completely the more she spent with Gaara. However, it made her sick to think that she may never get over Sasuke. It made her feel even worse when she couldn't decide whether she wanted that devotion, she had for the raven-haired man, to be gone.

' _You'll never be able to love one of them if you continue to like them both._ ' Inner Sakura spoke.

Sakura cursed her mind again. She should be happy with these new-found feelings, and she knew she would be just that when Gaara appeared. Yet, when she was alone like now, her mind drove her mad. She had come here with her team to help rescue Gaarra from Akatsuki, at what point did it turn into all of this? She knew at some point she needed to explain Sasuke to Gaara, and to have some of her other questions answered by him.

"Not tonight though." Sakura whispered while she watched the grains swim around her hand still.  
"Not tonight."

It wouldn't be fair to him, she finally decided, if she put her selfish needs before him. Their nightly sessions needed to be purely focused around Gaara. She had made a promise to a lot of people to help with his insomnia, to make sure he would be alright when the sun sank and moon rose. To show, and make him understand, the benefits of resting.

She was a ninja.

She was put here for work, and work would have to come first. Gaara would have to come first. Her relationship, and feelings, would have to be second.

"I can do this." She reassured herself.

Sakura's eyes widened when the levitating sand took a moment to swim around her wrist more vigorously. She watched it curiously, wondering what this motion meant before it slowed back to the pace it had before as it shifted back and forth on her hands. To this, Sakura chuckled.

"What was that?" She asked, knowing she would get no answer.  
"It's like you have a mind of your own."

Sakura smiled warmly, grateful she had some distraction from her afflicting thoughts. The sand was also a small reminder to her of the happiness Gaara had brought her. Because of him, she could boast what a lot of woman would brag to her.

"I must be the luckiest woman in the world."

Sakura's head tilted when the sand in front of her suddenly stifled its movements. It simply floated above her palm before racing to her door, where it lingered there. As Sakura stared at it, she was confused at what this antic meant. She knew it was just chakra infused earth, yet it reminded her of pet she needed to tend to. She tried to figure out what it wanted as if it had been a puppy racing to the door.

"D-Do you want to go outside?" She asked, scolding herself afterward for her idiocy at talking to the voiceless object.

Regardless, Sakura stood herself and paced to the door. She decided a little fresh air would do her good since she couldn't find rest in her room. Plus, she was curious to see if going outside was really the sand's intention. She just didn't understand it at all. However, a knock presented itself before she could even reach the door. She stood frozen, about to ask who it was, when she stopped herself as she saw the small sand at the door begin to ripple.

' _What_ _'s it doing_ _?_ ' Sakura thought as she stared at the grains.

Shaking her head, the rosette suddenly remembered the person on the other side of the doorway.

"Come in." She said.

Gaara's appearance came forward into her room, and as her eyes met his, a giant grin spread across her face. Again, a question came to her mind.

' _What had_ _made_ _it come to this point?_ '

She didn't let her smile grow for anyone else but him, and he hadn't even said hi to her yet. However, as his gaze met with hers, she could see his eyes light up too. He still looked as passive as ever, and he didn't crack a smile like Sakura had. However, his eyes sparkled when he met her grin, and she knew mentally he was feeling the same warm, fuzzy feelings as her.

His look however didn't linger too long on her as the sand that had been floating by the door sprang lightly in front of him, his attention now on it. Sakura watched as Gaara tilted his body slightly back from the grains, confusion riddled on his face while he studied the object. From his scrutinizing face, Sakura began to wonder if Gaara was just as flabbergasted as her about this.

"It's been following me all day." Sakura said, hoping Gaara could shed some light on this perplexing sight.

Nodding that he had heard her, Gaara continued to study the sand for a few more seconds before opening his palm towards it. Like Sakura's hand before, the grains shifted to float above his skin.

"Be gone." He whispered to the sand before fisting his open hand around the sand.

Just like that, the sand disappeared in the air, heeding its master's wish. With the sand gone, Gaara turned back to face Sakura. Her smile had fallen after watching his display, and in turn, the redhead's gaze had become apathetic.

"Why?" Sakura asked as soon as she knew Gaara's attention was on her.  
"Why do you have your sand follow me? I don't need protection, if that's what you're thinking."

Her words had come out more harsh than she wanted. Never before would she have thought that she, Sakura, would round angrily on the Kazekage. She didn't want him thinking her weak and incapable though. If he thought that she needed his sand to shield her from _his sister_ , then he was really setting Sakura's bar way too low. Gaara just stared passively at her for some time, and silence filled their room. Only when he began taking steps towards her did he speak.

"That isn't what I'm thinking."

He stopped just short of her, and Sakura had to look up to his towering head. As she did, her eyes narrowed angrily at his bored expression.

"Why then?" Sakura mumbled bitterly.  
"I don't want it following me."

Gaara said nothing as he continued to study Sakura's hardened expression. He understood where her anger came from, why any proud ninja would fine offense to his grains. However, her whys would be left unanswered for now since he did not understand either why this small pile sought her out instead of remaining in his gourd. While the sand had always seemed to have a mind of its own, shielding him all his life regardless whether he wanted it to or not, never before had it ventured on its own into the world seeking another.

And never had it protected someone without his consent.

If this happened again, he would take his chakra back from this small pile and let it return to earth. As for now, he dare not let the strong woman in front of him know that. He hated informing others when he had lost control of a situation, and he never let anyone know when there was something he was unsure of. Instead, he spoke to reassure and find a solution to the problem. It had come a lot easier to him now after running this village.

"It won't follow you anymore." Gaara spoke.

Before Sakura could open her mouth to demand answers, Gaara gently brush the side of her cheek with the back of his hand.

"So please," he spoke again, "don't let your smile fall."

To his touch, and soft-spoken words, Sakura bit her lip as she felt a hot blush creep onto her face.

' _Stupid, innocent, handsome, sweet Gaara._ ' She thought.  
' _He's learning how to butter me up._ '

Sakura took in a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. When she felt her anger disappearing with her breath, her emerald gaze met back up with teal ones.

"I'm not weak..." Sakura mumbled like a bitter child.

To her remark, Gaara could feel his heart lifting again. She wasn't angry at him, and that was a relief. He didn't want everything they admitted earlier to be in jeopardy suddenly.

"No, you're not."

To his comment, Sakura felt her smile returning and she allowed Gaara to visually drown himself in it before she spotted the plastic bags in his hands. It was only then did she notice the strong smell of food that had entered in her room along with the young lord. Immediately she was reminded of her walks through the town's market while stands around her prepared delicious meals.

"What's that?" She asked, nodding to the bags in his hands.

Gaara let himself take in Sakura's look for a few seconds longer before tearing his eyes to the bags. Lifting them to her view, he spoke.

"I brought us some dinner. We can eat before beginning the session."

To the mention of food, Sakura's eyes lit up some. She had been wanting to take part of some junk food from the market the first time she walked through it. This was a rare treat the few days she had been living here. Usually some sort of house help would come by and prepare dinner for the siblings.

"Come." Gaara spoke, breaking Sakura's trance.  
"We can eat in my room."

Before Sakura could answer, Gaara had his back turned to her and began walking out of the room. Sakura hurriedly followed to catch up with him.

"Temari, and Kankuro?" She asked, use to the routine of all of them eating together.

"They'll be out until later tonight. Possibly until the early morning. So, I told the help to take the evening off."

Sakura nodded silently in understanding, she wasn't one to be pampered anyway with others cooking for her.

' _Just me and Gaara tonight...all alone._ '

Sakura blushed bashfully before grimacing to the floor. When had these shameful thoughts started? She reprimanded herself for thinking this was some sort of lewd opportunity.

' _It's all about work tonight._ ' She told herself.  
' _You were put here for work in the first place. Hold back your emotions and questions until tomorrow morning when_ _the_ _session is over._ '

Sakura's face hardened more to that thought. She wanted to know what she and Gaara were. What their future meant, or whether they would even have one. She had so many questions, but because she was a ninja, she would have to push that all aside.

' _I have to do this for Gaara._ ' She spoke in her head.  
' _He deserves to have his insomnia cured. It's like Temari said. He is such a good person now, he deserves the world._ '

Taking a glance at the food in his hands, Sakura just felt all the more reassured at what a caring person this redhead was.

"Thank you for dinner." Sakura spoke while they continued walking up the stairs.

Gaara didn't say anything at first, and with Sakura following behind him, they walked in silence. Minutes passed like this until Gaara decided to speak.

"No thanks needed." He said before tilting his head slightly back to catch Sakura's eyes.  
"Someone once taught me that this is what friends do. That their happiness becomes yours."

Sakura's heart swelled with pride when Gaara said those words. She couldn't think of anyone else ever speaking, or remembering, her words of wisdom. It made her giddy to think Gaara hung her sayings deep in his mind and remembered them all. With her new demeanor, Sakura practically skipped the rest of the way to Gaara's room. Once inside, the young lord set the bags on his desk before pulling a chair for Sakura to sit on. As soon as he made sure she was comfortable, he went around to the other side of his desk and sat in his chair.

"Thank you again." Sakura said when Gaara handed her the food and chopsticks.

"It's no trouble." Gaara answered before pulling his own meal out.  
"Let me know if you don't like it. I can always go back out and get something else."

Sakura smiled at this gesture. Again reminded how selfless he was.

"I'm sure it's delicious. I've been enjoying the food here in Suna."

Opening her box, Sakura began to play with her food lightly and thinking on how delicious, yet greasy, the food looked.

' _I bet it taste good,_ ' Sakura thought, ' _but I'm really going to have to train hard tomorrow to burn this all off._ '

She could feel Gaara's eyes on her, so she hurriedly took a bite of the food. She smiled at him after she tasted and swallowed.

"Delicious." She mewed.

In his eyes, Sakura could see him light up, and watched as he took a bite of his food before turning back to his bags. The rosette's eyes widened when she saw him pull out a giant pile of papers.

' _What's a night_ _for him without his work?_ ' Sakura sighed.

She watched him silently as he began reading and scribbling on the papers. She let time pass in silence while she finished her food, but when she noticed Gaara not return to his meal, that was surely cold by now, she had to speak her mind.

"You should eat."

She watched Gaara flinch to her sudden voice. It would be like him, she thought, to forget that she was there. His eyes lifted to hers for a moment, as if remembering she was there with him, before his gaze fell to the food next to him.

"I will." He replied.  
"After my work."

Just like that, Sakura watched his pencil scribble under him again. Like the first night she had studied him, as minutes passed in silence, so did his pencil slow to his work until he would abruptly stop. He would always tap his pencil lightly while a deep thought enveloped him. Ever since the first night, she wondered where his mind would disappear to while he stared at his paper below.

' _What are you thinking?_ '

She had wanted to ask that question, but bit her tongue. She remembered how aggravated it had made Gaara the last time she pointed this antic out, and didn't want to sour the mood. She also thought of how it had been her voice that pulled him out of his deep thinking and back to his work. So many questions she had, but held back for the sake of this selfless man in front of her. He even sacrificed dinner for his people.

"It will be easier for you to sleep on a full stomach."

From her advice, a heavy sigh escaped him. Turning to his food, Sakura smiled while she watched Gaara lift the chopsticks to his mouth. He slurped down the noodles he ate before turning back to his work. Sakura suppressed a giggle to this, Gaara was definitely a character.

"What is your plan for tonight?"

Sakura was surprised by his sudden question. His words just simply spilled out of him while his attention remained on the paper under him. The answer was easy, she knew she did not want the use of any narcotics to help him, but was troubled at how easy sleep may or may not come him.

"You're going to lay in your bed until you fall asleep, and I'll study you throughout the night. See at what points you wake up, if you do, or if I notice any restlessness." Sakura sternly said.

At this, Gaara grimaced before a heavy sigh escaped him. He drew a hand back through his hair before returning to the work below him. It didn't take a genius to see that her words had bothered him.

"You speak as though sleep will come easy for me." Gaara mumbled.  
"It won't."

"It will take time." Sakura spoke to reassure the young lord.  
"We should start by building a routine. In time, your body will fall into a pattern. Even if you can manage any sleep tonight will be a good start."

"Hn."

Sakura sighed and smiled lightly to Gaara's answer. She wasn't sure yet whether to label him her most ornery patient, or her most reasonable.

' _Maybe I can put a label on it later tonight._ ' She thought to herself.

Spotting his barely touched food again, Sakura mentally moaned. It was hard for anyone to sleep on an empty stomach, let alone for someone who never slept. She turned to look at him once more, and to remind him to eat. It was then she also spotted the pile of papers next to him that she knew he had planned on finishing this night. His mind was probably filled with thoughts of the never-ending work he had to work on tonight. Even with her experience, she knew you needed a clear and empty mind to sleep peacefully throughout the night.

' _He will be going to bed with an empty stomach, and full mind. Yeah, this is has all the makings of this panning out smoothly._ ' Sakura sarcastically thought.

It was then Sakura decided she needed to take charge. She knew Gaara would dislike her for it, but then again, this was her job. This was what she was here for, to help him.

"Ten o'clock."

Gaara picked up his eyes to meet Sakura's after she spoke those words. There was question in his eyes that she easily recognized, he was silently telling her to elaborate.

"You have until then to finish up whatever work you can, and finish your dinner. When this hour is up, you have to retire to your bed and _try_ to sleep." Sakura said with a smile.

She stood her ground when she saw Gaara's normally soft look turn hard. He narrowed his gaze at her, once again upset that someone was trying to challenge his decisions. He would go to bed when he wanted, not when _she_ wanted. Sakura held her smile soft while Gaara's angry eyes narrowed more, she could tell he objected to this and she prepared herself to speak out against him when he would verbally decline. She had seen Gaara hiss at his sister whenever she instructed him to do something, and knew he was going to lash out at her in the same fashion. However, minutes passed with his gaze locked on her, and she was surprised in time as he instead turned back to his work without uttering a disapproval.

Sakura, of course, noted how she didn't get an approval either.

She would just have to wait and see what would happen when the clock struck ten.

While time passed, she noticed his pace did not change. He took a few bites of his food at times when she reminded him, while the rest, for him, was spent on the papers below. While he worked on those, Sakura remained quiet and watched as the silence in the room held back his progression compared to when she spoke to him. He seemed to work more acutely as a multitasker than focusing at one problem at a time. This in turn made Gaara's eyes narrow more, and soon he began to grind his teeth while resting his head against his hand. He continued to work, but the frustration in his look was more than evident for anyone to see.

At first, the rosette felt a tad guilty. Should she speak up in hopes he would relax and progress normally on his task? She had remained quiet, and finishing her dinner, in hopes that Gaara could focus and get more of his work done. However, she could see that this plan had backfired completely, and he was tossed in the opposite.

' _He's been Kazekage for a while._ ' Inner Sakura spoke.  
' _He has been use to working in silence, like this, for a long time now._ _There's no reason for us to let him grow accustom to your presence and voice. It's not like you can remain here forever._ '

Studying Gaara more, Sakura's eyes furrowed as she continued to watch him become more aggravated at the work under him. The frown on his face was starting to turn into a snarl, and his teal eyes began to show a deep sign of aggression.

' _I don't understand why he is suddenly so frustrated. Does the quiet bother him so much?_ ' Sakura asked herself.

Inner Sakura simply scoffed.

' _He went isolated most of his life. This should be nothing new. I think he is more angry that you've given him a bed time._ '

Remembering the time, Sakura turned to the clock. She had been caught up in Gaara's sudden demeanor change, that five minutes had already passed ten. The hour was finally up, and Sakura sighed when she turned back to see how much work he still had left over, as well as food.

"Time's up." She said in almost a whisper.

Sakura knew that the redhead had heard her. You could hear a pin-drop in the dead silence of the room, however, he chose to ignore her. Her eyes narrowed angrily when he didn't look up to even meet her gaze, but instead scribbled his pencil deeper into the paper under him. His hair was becoming more disheveled the more he buried his forehead in his hand, and Sakura was beginning to grow annoyed. Kazekage or not, Gaara needed to depend on her skills, and smarts, if he was going to learn to sleep properly. It was making her upset that he put his work before her insisting.

"Gaara." She tried calling out to him.

Again, her voice went over his head. In fact, it seemed the frustration was building more and more with every passing second. His snarl was growing, his eyes were glowing, and the grip he had on his pencil was threatening. It was uncharacteristic for the young man Sakura knew, and her eyes grew wide the more his scowl deepened. Standing herself, the rosette slowly made her way to the young lord. If he was going to ignore her voice, then perhaps some small physical contact would pull him away from his paper and pencil.

"Gaara." Sakura tried again, this time poking him lightly on the back of his shoulder.

As soon as she touched him, a loud snap echoed in the room and Sakura jumped back lightly to the sound. Peering over Gaara's hunched figure, she saw the pencil he had in his death grip now split in two. His fist was so tight still though, that the bottom part of the pencil was still snug in his hand while the top part rolled to the floor.

' _Have I really made him that upset?_ '

Before Sakura could question him, she noticed his breathing was suddenly loud, short, and heavy. His back was lifting rapidly at how fast his breathing was, and she felt herself panic. Was he going into some sort of shock? She brought her hand out towards him, but stopped when she heard a low, audible growl escape from his teeth. Suddenly, she felt very much in danger.

' _He couldn't be..._ ' Sakura thought, backing away from him slowly.  
' _He can't be changing like those nights. I watched him, he didn't take any pills!_ '

At this point, Sakura's brain was screaming at her to book it. Yet, she stood there frozen, trying to refuse that he was once again turning crazy.

"Gaara." She managed to rasp out, cowardice making her voice small.

Again, she was ignored and instead a louder growl purred out of his throat.

' _No!_ ' Sakura screamed in her mind.  
' _Not this selfless man. I won't let him become the monster he's not!_ '

Finding her courage, Sakura stepped closer to Gaara. As soon as she was in range, she quickly shot her hand out to the redhead's shoulder.

"Gaara!" She cried as loud as she could while squeezing his shoulder to remind him that she was there.

Whatever thought he was in, Sakura could see she successfully tore him away. A small gasp escaped him, and he turned swiftly around the minute he felt Sakura's fingers. As their eyes locked, the rosette was able to see the confusion, wariness, and fear in his teal gaze. It frightened her.

' _I've never seen Gaara show fear._ ' She thought.

It made her all the more on guard that something bad was indeed suddenly happening to him. Yet, he shouldn't be changing back, she was trying to convince herself. Not when she still had those sleeping pills. Her own fright, and questioning, must have rocked Gaara hard, for he whipped his eyes away from her the second he knew he was letting his emotions show.

"Forgive me." He spoke, voice raspy.  
"I'm not use to taking orders from others."

Sakura just stood there gawking lightly at the young man in front of her. Debating whether she trust his words or question him further.

'T _emari did mention he doesn't like when someone else is in control._ ' Sakura mentally said.

"Are you sure you're alright doing this?" Sakura cautiously asked.  
"I'm going to need you to follow my lead. If you don't think you can, this will never work."

Though his face was stoic, Sakura could sense his light panic. It bothered him that he had suddenly made her so leery of himself, that her trust in him might be disappearing, and that his anger may push her away like it had in the past. Though, Gaara did contemplate slightly whether this was something he could really do. Why did he even need to do this? Who was it that suddenly decided he sleep just like every other person? Then again, him refusing Sakura would probably mean a more quick departure from her back to her home, and Gaara was certainly not yet ready to give her up. Not when he still had these new-found feelings he wanted to explore with her.

Him refusing her help would also probably make Sakura frustrated. She had put so much time in him already, that a part of him wanted this all to work out just for her sake. He wanted her to feel proud and accomplished with her work. For her to brag to everyone that she could make the boy who never slept, succumb to the dream world.

He did not want her smile to fall because of him.

Turning his eyes to his bed, he gulped. He had laid on those sheets many times before, but tonight, his bed looked all the more intimidating. Would he really be able to sleep? And with no help from narcotics or Sakura's chakra? Could he really not wake until many hours later? It was odd to think that the next time he open his eyes, the sun would suddenly be out. His questions and thoughts were making him dizzy again. Before he could yield to them, he turned to Sakura with an apathetic gaze.

"Please help me to sleep, Sakura."


	21. Chapter 21

After Gaara's request, Sakura did not hesitate in ushering the young man towards his bed sheets. The same, however, could not be said for the great Kazekage. He stared at his bed like it was riddled with the plague before Sakura had finally convinced him under the covers. The ordeal of him never sleeping became even more abundant to the rosette when she had ordered him to change into comfortable sleep wear.

"I have none." He had answered her.

Sakura's eyes had widened to this.

"Surely you-"

"There was never any need."

In the end, she offered that she did not find it in bad taste if he chose to sleep in just his boxer shorts.

"I follow your lead." He had said teasingly before stripping in front of her.

Sakura's eyes nearly bulged at this bold move before averting her eyes respectfuly. Yes, she had laid naked with him, but that didn't stop her cheeks from burning red.

' _Who needs coffee_ _to wake us up after that display_ _?_ ' Inner Sakura smirked.

She didn't turn to him until she listened to the patter of his feet. When she did, she watched him stare hard and long at the bed under him. He was again fighting with his thoughts. She tried to find comforting words to encourage him.

"The sooner you relax, the sooner it will be over."

Gaara hadn't answer her, but in time obeyed her offering and buried himself under the blanket. It was then Sakura turned to grab a chair, placing it in a far corner to watch him from a distance.

"Bring your chair next to my bed."

It was an order, and one that Sakura wasn't sure if she should follow through. He was looking for comfort in this abnormal, and possibly frightening, situation for him. He wanted her by his side, so to speak, to help him through this. Yet her inner voice spoke reason.

' _You can't let him grow dependent on you. If_ _you allow_ _him get accustom to sleepin_ _g_ _this way_ _then_ _he'll never learn to sleep on his own._ '

Sakura had bitten her lip as she battled this thought. Her inner plight did not go unnoticed by the young lord, and he spoke one last time for her to see his way.

"Please."

Sakura had let out a defeated sigh, scooting her chair close to the beds edge. She felt her heart drop the minute he had mumbled that word. The rosette wondered if this was how a mother felt when a child begged her to stay. She just couldn't bring herself to say no.

' _The first night wouldn't hurt anyway._ ' She decided.

As soon as she sat, and was comfortable in her place, she offered Gaara some final advice.

"Relax, don't worry about anything, and close your eyes."

He blinked a few times, and Sakura could see that he was trying to down this information in. Perhaps he really believed this day would never come. Sakura imagined it had to be frustrating for him knowing he had to lay here for many hours when he could instead be working. She just hoped sleep would find him, and that it would be peaceful.

In time, he nodded at her and Sakura blew out the only source of light in his room. It took her time, but her eyes readjusted to watch Gaara in the dark, and she stared at him while listening to the rain and thunder outside. Once in a while, the lightening would illuminate the room, and Sakura would catch Gaara's eyes staring back at her. She didn't mind this, hoping that this was comforting and relaxing for him to some degree. However, when an hour came and went, and Gaara's strong gaze was still settled on hers. She whispered.

"You should really try closing your eyes."

She watched as he narrowed his gaze, slowly blinking before he admitted.

"It's hard."

Sakura sighed at this, and Gaara could feel himself panicking lightly to her displease. He had wanted this to all work out more for her sake than his, and suggested a solution.

"I have sleeping pills somewhere. Temari gave them to me not too long ago." He said before lifting himself on his bed to stare back at his desk.  
"Perhaps in one of my drawers. They may help in some way."

Sakura's back stiffened to his proposition.

"No, no!" She quickly replied.  
"No narcotics. I don't want you relying on any medication. I want this as natural as we can possibly make it."

Gaara slowly lowered himself back to his bed at Sakura's refusal. He would just have to follow her lead and believe her when she said medicates wouldn't help him in this case. As soon as his head hit the pillow, his eyes went back up to Sakura's. He couldn't decide whether he liked the look she was sending him. It seemed borderline pitying to him, and that itself was making his heart race. He knew he couldn't calm down any time soon and began to have heavy doubts.

"I don't think this is going to work." He sighed while keeping his body on the bed still.

"It just takes time. You need to just relax and-"

"How can I relax when this goes against everything I was taught as a child?!"

Sakura's eyes widened to Gaara's sudden outburst, she knew he was frustrated, but was laying on his bed really that aggravating? It wasn't like she was pushing him to succeed on his first night. She was also curious as to what he had meant with his words.

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to keep her voice soft to soothe the young lord.

She waited on him while he stared up at her with a piercing gaze. He was angry, and contemplating whether he should elaborate or not. Minutes ticked by before Sakura watched him roll himself on his back, his slit eyes now facing up at his ceiling.

"It was never easy like people thought it was." He spoke in a harsh whisper.  
"People always thought I was born with no need to sleep. They have no idea how long it took to instill that into me."

Sakura's eyes went round to this sudden revelation, and she in turn felt the guilt of knowing that she was one of these people Gaara spoke of. That she too thought he had made the choice of never wanting to sleep and that it was something he was naturally born with.

"There were greater monsters in the medical team that would pinch me to keep me awake as a newborn than inside of me." Gaara continued.  
"As a toddler, they tried to frighten me that I would be eaten alive by my sand if I slept. Again, I was constantly watched and pestered to stay awake for years."

The room was quiet after Gaara's words. He was still staring at the ceiling above him while Sakura absorbed this new info. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable being here and forcing the redhead into something he may have been objecting from since the very beginning.

"It wasn't long until I learned that it was the lives of others that were in danger if I slept. That The Ichibi would take control if I lost consciousness." Gaara spoke, breaking the silence.  
"That itself bothered me too until..."

Sakura watched Gaara intently while he blinked speechless above him. Though his teal eyes hid emotion well, the rosette was easy to spot a deep pain hiding behind his orbs. He was reminiscing on something that hurt him great in his young childhood.

"Until?" Sakura tried to usher him along.

To her voice, Gaara drew in a sharp breath, as if he had forgotten her presence entirely or where he even was.

"Until..." He began again, trying to remember where he had left off.  
"Until _circumstances_ revealed to me that I was not cherished by anyone in this world. Not my friends, not my family. When love became nothing to me than just a lowly word, I no longer cared what damage The Ichibi could do if I slept."

Sakura's eyes went round to Gaara's declaration. Like a cat, the rosette was full of curiosity, and wanted to ask the young lord what that _circumstance_ was. As pain lingered in Gaara's look however, Sakura bit her tongue. She could tell he was not done speaking.

' _So much for going to sleep with a clear mind._ ' She thought in the back of her head.

"It wasn't until I actually tried to sleep, on my own, that I realized the damage had already been done." Gaara said before swallowing hard.  
"While at times I could drift in and out of sleep like you've seen before, I could never naturally fall into a deep sleep at hours on end like every other _normal_ person can."

Gaara lifted a hand to slowly gaze at it before mumbling.

"There were, and are, so many things I'd lost as someone who was not born normal."

His words had almost been a whisper, and Sakura had to strain her ears to hear him. She knew he was speaking about his emotional bearings like love and bonds with others.

It was this that Sakura felt her shoulders sag. What Gaara had asked earlier was clear to her now. A medical team, and himself, had spent years teaching this young man how to surpass sleep, who was she to think she could reverse all this in a few days worth? She wasn't a miracle worker, something like this was going to take years. Time that she couldn't spare away from Konoha. She hated to admit it, but this was a battle she had already lost.

' _I was asked to help stop Gaara rampaging at night by his sister._ ' Sakura told herself.  
' _And I did just that._ '

It hit Sakura hard then that she was never requested to cure Gaara's insomnia. She had just taken the inclination upon herself, thinking it would help him all the more and possibly bring her closer to the young lord. She had made that decision the second night he attacked her. She had promised to help him, and thought that help came in the form of aiding him to sleep. In a snap, it dawned on the rosette that she had never asked Gaara about his feelings of her being there and trying to cure his insomnia. While she had agreed with Temari to help Gaara with his episodes, unbeknownst to him, she never felt inclined to ask the redhead if he supported her being there to help with his insomnia, or if he was against the whole thing.

Sakura remembered how Temari pushed Gaara into the idea of sleeping, yet he seemed neutral on the thought, and that realization now made Sakura ashamed of herself. This was the opposite of how she was taught to treat a patient, and guilt was heavy in her now thinking she had forced Gaara into something he did not want. Or worse, feared. With a heavy sigh, Sakura rested her eyes and forehead into the palm of her hand. Gaara must have caught her sudden notion, for she could hear him turn to face her.

When Gaara saw Sakura's sullen look, he felt his heart drop again. Perhaps he shouldn't have revealed so much to the rosette, and feared he had put a damper in her spirit. At first, he could care less if Sakura succeeded in her task or failed, but as time went on and he discovered new feelings in himself for her, he secretly rooted for her success purely because he knew it would bring an overwhelming joy to her. He knew with her having bragging rights, that she cured the boy who never slept, that it would put her high in the top of the medical field. In front of him though, he witnessed her look of defeat, and guilt was heavy inside him.

He was about to speak out, to tell her he was willing to try this every night until her success, but was stopped when the small voice reached his ears.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Gaara stared with round eyes, he was surprised by her apology. It was he who felt the need to be sincere since this was definitely a task he realized Sakura had no idea how complicated it would become. Before he could ask why, she continued.

"I never asked what your feelings were about all this." She admitted.  
"Temari had been the one to ask help for your sake, but I should have gone to you after and asked if this was what you really wanted. It was never my intention to push you into something you did not want, or were not yet ready for."

Gaara could hear the quiver in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Gaara."

Gaara swallowed hard hearing this declaration. This thought had never dawned on him, of what Sakura spoke of. He had gone many years throughout his young life being told his opinion, and choices, had no say in whatever matter. So much so that the control he longed for grew strong overtime, and to a point where it bothered him when he wasn't given his way. When he had become Kazekage, he knew the tables had turned when his choices became law. However, he was so use to it as a child, that when Temari had made this decision for him, he held back his tongue. Sakura's words tonight though were what reminded him that he had always had a say in the matter, and that say was that he wanted nothing to change.

There was no reason he had to become normal like everyone else around him. The concept of being like any other was thrown in the trash the second he was born. It was his differences that made his life a living hell, yet granting him in learning how to overcome such hardship, with help from Naruto of course. What he once thought was a curse, he had surprisingly learned was now a benefit. Who better else than he to be awake twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week? Running, and watching, a village was a never ending task, he always found it beneficial that unlike his other fellow Kages, he had those extra, long, hours of the night to improve this village and represent it as a better land. He did mentally admit that when Temari suggested sleep to him, and then offered Sakura up as help, he had grown all the more tense. The pace he always took threatened to slow down if he grew dependent of sleep. He was grateful that Sakura had finally given him an opportunity to voice his opinion.

"Maybe, someday, this will work..." He whispered.

He took another look at Sakura, her eyes were now on him as he spoke. She had a mixture look of guilt, curiosity and fatigue. It bothered him at how tired he had caused her to become. He had no doubt that she had been awake since the day of the formal event, and the guilt inside him grew all the more heavier. He still did not want to admit defeat for her sake yet, but also knew deep down that nightly sleeps were something he had no desire for at the time.

"Let me think about it tonight." Gaara spoke.  
"Maybe tomorrow will be better."

Sakura closed her eyes and let a smirk spread across her cheeks. She kept her lips against the palm of her hand so Gaara wouldn't be able to see her knowing smile.

' _Liar._ '

She knew deep down that Gaara was not genuine on his words, yet, Sakura surprisingly didn't mind. Where Gaara thought that failure would bring her down, the rosette felt the complete opposite.

' _I stopped his attacks._ ' She spoke confidently in her mind.  
' _I was able to narrow it down that the pills were the cause of his episodes, and put it an end to it. Temari asked this of me, and I've done it._ '

Sakura shifted in her seat, a small smile still on her frame.

' _Mission accomplished._ '

Sakura turned to send Gaara a gentle smile, she could see the surprise in his eyes.

"I'll wait for your answer then, but please don't say something opposite of what you feel." Sakura reminded him.  
"As far as I'm concerned, this has been far from a waste. My stay here has taught me many things, and brought something great into my life."

Gaara watched Sakura earnestly, making sure her words were sincere. When he saw that she was, he felt a little more relaxed. He would definitely have to make it up to the rosette for wasting her time he decided, and in an instant decided how to.

"Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night." Gaara spoke.

His outburst had been sudden, shaky, and a little loud. He scowled in his mind for how ridiculous he sounded, yet remained outwardly passive while waiting for Sakura to answer him. Sakura meanwhile had her eyes nearing bulging and a small blush dusting her cheeks.

' _I_ _s_ _-Is he asking me on a date?_ ' She wondered in amazement.

Gaara was beginning to become her many firsts, this dinner included, and her heart began to flutter thinking what sort of night the young lord could have in store for her.

"S-Sure." Sakura said, mentally upset at her stammering.

Gaara felt the breath he was holding in escape, and let a small smile creep to his features. He wanted to thank her for all the trouble she put up with him, as well as hoping to learn some of these new emotions he had for her. He became lost in his thoughts while thinking what sort of place to take the young woman tomorrow that he didn't even notice her shuffling out of her seat until she was standing tall and dragging the wooden chair back to its original spot.

"I imagine you want to get dressed and return to your work then." Sakura said while turning to him.

She waited for his reply, but just stood there while he stared at her in silence. She knew he was again thinking deeply on some matter, he always went quiet when contemplation was battling in his mind. In time, he stretched his hand towards her, and Sakura recognized the hidden notion. By the time she had made it back to his bedside, his hand had lowered and his gaze went up to meet hers.

"Stay with me tonight."

His demand was so feeble sounding that Sakura had strained to hear him, eyes going round when she realized what it was he was asking of her.

"In your bed?!" She asked surprised.

He hesitated none as he nodded to answer her yes, and Sakura could feel her cheeks heat up again. She remembered how bare he was under those bed sheets, and half wondered what his intentions were.

"I promise, it's not what you think." Gaara said, understanding her silent plight.

Sakura gulped, her eyes again shifting around the giant bed. She felt a shiver run up her spine while thinking of the night Gaara and her had laid naked together. The way they kissed, touched, and how their bodies seemed to mold together made her suddenly crave all of that again. She silently wanted Gaara to take back that promise.

' _Shameless._ ' Her mind hissed at her.

Sakura wasn't sure how Gaara knew. Maybe she had a twinkle in her eye, maybe a quick smirk had etched her frame for a second, or perhaps it was because his mind had settled to the same place she had let hers. For whatever reason, though, the redhead spoke in all-knowing.

"You're thinking of a dangerous thing."

Sakura bit her lip, trying to pull her emotions back down into hiding and tried to retort.

"You're the one suggesting we lay together."

Sakura could see the humor in his eyes before he shuffled to straighten himself on his bed.

"A sleepover." He countered.

Sakura wasn't sure if Gaara meant this as an innocent act, or if he was referring to the sleepover she explained to him in the past. She was again lost in her deep thoughts to this, and Gaara was beginning to grow impatient. Slowly he rose his hand again and gently took a grip of her fingers and pulled her towards the bed before she could even pull back, or voice differently. Besides, as she nestled her head into the soft pillow and let Gaara toss the giant quilt over them, she realized she was all for this idea than against it.

She drew in a deep breath as she lay on the pillow Gaara was resting on just minutes ago. As he pulled her into the bed, he had scooted himself back and let Sakura take up the spot he was just laying in. He felt his heart beat a little faster at the way she smiled into his pillow, and buried herself in the warmth he had left there. It wasn't until her smile, and warm eyes, met with him did he lay his head down on the cool pillow next to her. They lay staring into one another. A warm smile on Sakura as Gaara's lips threatened to almost do the same.

' _This,_ ' Gaara thought as he laced his hand with hers, ' _must be the joy I hear so much about._ '

"I'm surprised you'd rather do this than return to your work." Sakura spoke, brushing her thumb across the top of Gaara's hand.

"I may be undecided about sleep." Gaara said.  
"But that doesn't mean I wouldn't opt out all other options I could do at night instead of work."

"Oh?" Sakura smiled giddy.  
"Like?"

Her words were of a teasing tone, but her heart beat faster when she heard Gaara's all too serious answer.

"This."

He gave Sakura's hand a squeeze, and it took the rosette all of her willpower not to giggle like a giddy girl. _This_ was something she never experienced, _this_ was something she never once thought she'd be sharing with Gaara, and _this_ was something she never wanted to end. Gaara, it seemed, felt the same.

"I would sacrifice my nights if it was always like this."

Sakura knew his words should fill her with joy, and that she too should be agreeing with him. Yet, she could feel her smile fall when the questions from before returned to mind, and a dark realization hit her hard.

She was from Leaf. He was Kazekage.

As magical as this all felt, she knew the end was inevitable, and it made her feel sick thinking she laid in his bed like it were the opposite. Yet, staring into his eyes, the thought of pushing Gaara away made her nauseous too. She had worked hard to earn his trust and friendship. Surprisingly, she wasn't against having these new feelings for him as well, yet was bothered that the pain of saying goodbye to him soon was making her want to turn her back on him now.

' _You came here as distant from him as you could possibly be._ ' Inner Sakura remarked.  
' _Now, here you are, sharing an intimacy that will be branded in both your minds forever._ '

Sakura bit her lip hard to these depressing thoughts, and completely ignored the tight grip Gaara had on her hand.

' _Now once again, you're paying the price for your stupidity. You should have never asked to become his friend. Now you're going to lose him, just like Sasuke-kun._ '

Sakura didn't understand this sudden self-berating, but also couldn't deny the truth behind them. It was the sudden thought of Sasuke too that had made her heart sink. Never in Gaara's presence did the missing Uchiha come to mind, but now, as the redhead lay next to her with her hand in his, he had suddenly returned to mind.

Now, if only the same could be said physically.

Another overwhelmingly feel of guilt swept over Sakura. One where she had yet to explain to Gaara who Sasuke was to her. It wasn't until she could taste the drops of salt on her lips did she realize tears were streaming down her face. She glanced at Gaara, hoping his focus was somewhere else and she could sink herself under the covers to hide her tears. She should have known better when she could see his narrowing gaze piercing right through her, and she quickly brought her free hand to wipe the drops away.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Gaara gave Sakura's hand a squeeze. Dread was inside him now, he understood her look almost immediately. Something told him he should have pushed her away the minute he noticed his attraction towards her. These bonds hardly ever worked in his favor, and surely her tears meant this was no exception. She would run away from him now. Still, he wanted to ask, that way he could fix any problem she had and make her smile again. Even if that problem was him.

Sakura did not pull away when Gaara scooted closer to her, wiping a wet bead from her cheek before asking.

"What has hurt you?"

Sakura sniffled lightly. She wished her body hadn't revealed the emotions she was trying hard to bury and hide from the young lord, but like how she felt earlier in her room alone, she knew these were things she needed to share. It was only fair to the young lord that he understood that she was confused how she felt towards him, how she felt towards Sasuke, and to learn what this meant for him as well.

"I'm..." Sakura tried, feeling her voice shake.

She swallowed hard, staring into Gaara's teal gaze to reassure herself that this was the right thing to do.

"I'm confused about all this." She finally admitted.  
"I have no idea what _this_ means."

As she emphasized this, she gave Gaara's hand a squeeze, hoping he understood her symbolizing.

"Are we just friends experimenting, or do you want this to be something more?" Sakura continued, her voice growing anxious.  
"Do you want me to hide these feelings from everyone in the village, or can I show my affections to you out in public? What happens when I have to return home? Is that it, does all this end then? Because...I really don't think I want this to end, or just be a test for you."

Sakura slowly silenced herself when she realized how frantic sounding she was becoming. One of her biggest fears was letting Gaara think she had become so dependent for his attention, like she had with Sasuke. If he was going to hurt her like the Uchiha had, than she at least wanted the satisfaction of Gaara thinking she could care less. Alas, her many questions and shaking voice had given her anxiety away. She could feel herself sweating lightly and tears threatening once more.

However, where she was nervous, Gaara was completely calm. It put her to ease somewhat, but also wary that he was about to laugh or shrug her off. It wasn't until he brought his body closer to her, and brought his face to hers, did Sakura let the breath she was holding in out. She closed her eyes the second she recognized where his lips were headed. It was a small, gentle kiss on his part, but the manner of it made Sakura relax and suddenly feel a little more reassured.

His hand had lowered around her waist, and he pulled the rosette closer to him before gently kissing her forehead.

' _He's too good!_ ' Sakura thought sheepishly.

As his one free hand wrapped around her, Sakura found comfort as Gaara began stroking the locks of her hair with his other hand, and naturally, she curled up into his frame. It was weird for her to think that in this short time, it felt so natural for her to be held by Gaara this way. What made it even more peculiar was that the young lord did not push her away, which meant he too found comfort in all this.

' _That's to be expected._ ' Sakura thought, inhaling Gaara's scent.  
' _We're both creatures that craved this affection since we we_ _r_ _e young. Despite the hurt we both went through, this is our first time with love. Of course we want this closeness._ '

With those thoughts, Sakura smiled before burying herself deeper into Gaara's chest. She noted how soft and warm he was.

"I'm confused too." Gaara finally spoke.  
"My upbringing has made me blind to many things, unsure if I can feel whats others have already felt, and distant to those who wish to get close to me."

With his lack of reassurance, Sakura could feel her smile, and eyes, fall.

"But, with you."

As he spoke, Sakura could feel his hold on her tighten and she was brought closer into his frame.

"It's different with you." Gaara said, brushing Sakura's pink strands again.  
"With you, I want to open my eyes to these new feelings, experience what I've yet to experience with any other, and grow closer to you."

Sakura's cheeks burned to Gaara's bold admittance. Despite how confused and distant he claimed to be, he knew the right things to say.

' _It's because he speaks the truth. He speaks from his heart._ ' Sakura thought, her smile growing.

Shuffling under him, Sakura pulled back from his hold to gaze into teal orbs once more.

"Then that means..." She trailed off, hoping Gaara would answer her and she could finally have her solution.

However, Gaara kept his face passive as he stared down at his rosette.

"I don't know." He admitted, noting Sakura's eyes sinking.  
"What I do know is that I'm enjoying this. I enjoy you. If you'll let me, I'd like to see what this leads to."

Sakura blinked while thinking. She knew it wasn't the direct and reassuring answers she would have liked, but at the same time, knew that those solutions would never come this early on in their relationship. She was happy knowing Gaara did not want to give up whatever this was, and hoped it could possibly bloom into something bigger. Like he had said, he could have pushed her away and she to him, but both were willing to explore one another. If he could sacrifice his heart to her, then she would do the same.

"What if we have to part ways but our feelings are still strong?" Sakura asked.

Gaara wasn't blind, he knew Sakura was referring to when she would have to return home. He sighed at this, thinking hard to give her a realist yet optimistic answer.

"You know you'll always be welcome here." Gaara whispered to her.  
"If your Hokage needs a reason, I can give her one. I can always find a job for you here."

Sakura nodded. Distance would be hard, but if there was the reassurance that she could return whenever she liked, then she knew she could get through her long, lonely days knowing she could see her favorite redhead again soon.

"If there's ever an opportunity for me to visit Konoha, I'll take it."

Sakura's eyes widened surprisingly to Gaara's words. It hadn't dawned on her until then how much of an impression she was leaving on him. He was willing to sacrifice his duty in Sunagakure just to see her again from time to time. While she pondered at this, Gaara's hold on her tightened once more, and he whispered for her ears only.

"With my sand, I can be in Konoha in no days time. If we have a need to see one another, I'll come visit you secretly."

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. Leave it to Gaara to ease her worries.

"If you visit me secretly, doesn't that mean I need to keep you hidden?" Sakura asked, a smile on her face as she turned up to look at Gaara.

Her smile grew when he looked down at her teasing look. He stared at her quietly and passively before letting a smirk grace him.

"As long as you're with me. I don't care where you hide me."

Sakura giggled while nestling herself back down to Gaara's chest. She found it amusing when Gaara would show off his mischievous, carefree side to her. This night had been rocky at first, but was now proving to be a treasure for the rosette. She was grateful the night was long, and early still. She was also thankful Gaara had eased her worried thoughts, yet she knew she had one more thing to tell him, but decided against it tonight. She at least wanted to have one more untroubled night with him before she reveal Sasuke. She hoped the redhead wouldn't push her away after her revelation.

' _Gaara is willing to sacrifice his duty just to simply see me, whereas Sasuke-kun ran away..._ ' Sakura grimaced at her thinking.  
' _If it's possible, I want to learn to love Gaara and let Sasuke-kun go._ '

Not wanting to sour her mood, Sakura turned her face to stare back up at Gaara. He looked back down at her in slight wonder as her stare lingered on him, and she was silent.

"What is it?" He finally caved in and asked.

As he spoke, he was rewarded with one of the rosette's warm smiles.

"Kiss me?"

Gaara could feel his heart do a flip before he raced down to meet her already puckering lips. He felt his lips tingle to the sensation before Sakura slowly pulled back. The young lord was about to give chase, to claim her lips once more, but stopped when she gently placed a finger on his buds to stop him. To this, he felt a growl wanting to escape him. He didn't like it when he was not in control, and wanted to claim Sakura once more and hopefully have another passionate session like they shared earlier.

"Are you sure I shouldn't leave you to your work? I certainly can't keep you entertained all night." Sakura teased.

The second Gaara deemed that question idiotic, he reached for the rosette. Sakura squeaked in surprise as Gaara pulled her body up towards his and buried his lips passionately into hers. He kept his lips on hers for so long that Sakura had to wiggle herself free from his grip. She sucked in some much needed air before turning back to a snickering Gaara. Her eyes had narrowed at him, ready to reprimand until she saw the mischief, and excitement, dripping from his eyes and smirk. Whatever he was thinking now had Sakura lightly worried and she realized how tight of a hold he still had on her. There would be no escape if she wanted it.

"I beg to differ." He spoke before leaning towards her lips again.


	22. Chapter 22

It came to no surprise for Sakura when she awoke alone in Gaara's bed. Despite the dark clouds outside, the young woman knew it was much later in the day than morning.

' _I have to stop sleeping in like this._ ' Sakura thought bitterly.

Despite how late into the night she had finally succumbed to sleep, it irked her that she would let herself sleep so late into the afternoon while Gaara, who barely slept, could be in his office before the crack of dawn. She was also slightly disappointed the redhead had slipped away without her noticing. Their interactions and new relationship had been exciting thus far that she had wanted to savor as much of it as she could. As long as she could manage last night, she did her best to stay awake along with Gaara. Listening to him as much as he listened to her, kisses here and there, and a cuddle that only ended when he set out to his work.

The rosette let a happy sigh escape her at the remembrance of it all. She was also happy to feel that she no longer had those dwelling questions plaguing her like she did yesterday. In the end, Gaara had eased her mind and admitted that he was willing to see where this lead to just as much as he was. However, there was still one little problem she needed to get off her chest.

' _Thinking Sasuke-kun is a little problem, I don't know if that's_ _a_ _good sign or if you're just delusional._ ' Inner remarked.

Scooting herself to the edge of the bed, Sakura stared hard at the floor under her. There was no debate in her mind that she needed to tell Gaara about Sasuke today, but it frightened her to think what reaction the young lord may have. She had already lost Sasuke, she wasn't sure how much pain her heart could handle if she lost Gaara as well. She was worried that only hurt and rejection would come from Gaara if she even breathed Sasuke's name in his presence.

"It's sad that love has to come with hurt." Sakura mumbled to herself.  
"Does everyone go through this hardship, or just me? Maybe I'm not meant to have anyone."

Sakura sighed sourly towards the ground again, losing herself in her deep thoughts while listening to the heavy rainfall outside. Where had this sadness come from, she thought suddenly to herself. Something in her mind was berating her about Sasuke, but another part of her was telling her she should be happy, that she never sulked like this in front of the redhead, and never needed to again. Gaara had made her a promise to see how far they could take this relationship, that he was willing to give her a chance. Something Sasuke never did. The young Kazekage had committed himself to making this long-distance relationship work, saying he would put his work behind him if just to visit her for a night. Sasuke, meanwhile, had run away with no promise, or intention, of returning.

' _I don't want to paint Sasuke-_ _kun_ _as the bad guy._ _He is still, and always will be, a valuable friend._ ' Sakura thought.  
' _But now I think how odd of me it was to say him and Gaara were alike. They're completely different._ '

' _Gaara's a good guy._ ' Inner piqued lightly.  
' _...Don't hurt him._ '

Sakura bit her lip hard to that thought and brought her head up to meet the door with a narrow gaze.

"I'll never hurt him like Sasuke-kun hurt me. He deserves better than that."

Standing herself, Sakura stretched her back and arms before marching out of the room and down to the kitchen. She wasn't sure what she was suppose to do this day now that Gaara's sessions were on a permanent hold. She still had to wait on his decision, but something inside of her knew that the young man would not ask for her help with his insomnia anytime soon.

' _Is this it then?_ ' She wondered.  
' _Do I just pack up and leave?_ '

Even if her mission was a success, stopping Gaara's dangerous episodes, a part of her dreaded leaving behind the redhead. She guessed that it would be Gaara's call when she would return back to Konoha, but unless he needed some sort of help from her that no one else could give, then she had no reason to stay. Remembering her family and friends, Sakura's smiled lightly.

' _It'll be nice to see them all again._ ' She thought.  
' _At first I was homesick, but it's been awhile since I've thought of them. I wonder if they miss me._ '

While reminiscing on her friends, Sakura didn't even hear the voices coming from the kitchen until she stepped into room.

"Ah!" She chimed when she spotted the oldest two sand siblings.  
"You guys are back?"

Sakura eyed Kankuro and Temari as they both turned to her call. From what the rosette could gather, they both had returned from whatever training, or mission, they were on. Both were in their ninja attire, and look to be covered with mud. Their eyes were tired and even some of Kankuro's purple paint had washed off from the rain outside. Despite their fatigue, it seemed they opted to have a cup of warm tea first before rest. Spotting the young, Konoha woman, Kankuro wasted no time patting the chair next to him.

"Come sit, Sakura." Kankuro smiled before pouring her own cup.  
"Temari and I just got back."

Sakura took up the offer and nodded towards Kankuro's smile when she took a seat, returning a smile of her own.

"Thanks guys. I just woke up myself." Sakura said.

After her words, Sakura turned to send the blonde woman a smile like she had Kankuro, but she was met with a cold glare from the eldest sibling.

"Is everything alright?'" Sakura asked cautiously turning once more to Kankuro.

Kankuro could only grimace at his sister before sighing and looking at Sakura.

"Sorry, Sakura." Kankuro began.  
"Temari forced it out of me to tell her what happened between you and Gaara the other night. Cat is out of the bag."

Sakura cringed before feeling heat rising to her cheeks, slowly she turned back to the blonde, waiting for the older sister's reprimand. She remembered how protective Temari was of Gaara hours before the party. The sand woman had put her trust in the rosette to keep Gaara safe from the claws of indecency, yet at the end of the night, it had been Sakura who shared a bath and bed with the young lord. When green orbs met jade, Sakura sagged her head at Temari's hard, scolding look. The blonde sneered for a moment before turning her eyes away and returning to her tea.

"I-It's not like you think." Sakura began in hopes of defending herself.  
"We did not sleep together!"

Despite Sakura's cry, Temari kept her eyes closed and sipped at her tea, as if seeming to ignore the young Konoha woman.

"We believe you, Sakura." Kankuro intervened, hoping to lighten Sakura's anxiety.  
"It's just, we caught up with Gaara on our way back here. Temari couldn't keep her big mouth shut and demanded Gaara explain what was going on between you and him."

Kankuro scratched the back of his head nervously when he could see Sakura's gaze littered with embarrassment.

"He didn't say too much, but-"

"He said he's taking you out to dinner tonight!" Temari cut her brother off.

Sakura and Kankuro turned just in time to watch the blonde slam her cup hard against the table. There was a silence in the room as the tension in the air built up, and Sakura only jumped lightly when Temari's angry eyes finally turned to her.

"Look, I like you Sakura." Temari spoke.  
"I know it's because I asked you that you stuck around here to help Gaara. It's my fault too that Gaara got drunk, and I'm sorry if he hurt you any way that night."

To her apology Sakura nodded, accepting it. She could the sense the blonde was starting to relax a little, perhaps guilt perplexed her to give Sakura an easy time?

"Hell, if you two started dating or something official, I'd be really happy for you. I'm happy for him already that he's discovering a feeling we thought he never could." Temari continued.

"I agree." Kankuro added, winking at Sakura.  
"I'm glad Gaara's falling for someone."

Sakura blushed after what Kankuro said. It came to some sort of comfort for Sakura knowing that the two closest people to Gaara approved of her, and their relationship. It wasn't until Temari placed a gentle hand on top of Sakura's did the sand woman speak up again.

"I like you Sakura. I've told you before, that you remind me of the sister I never had. I want the best for you and Gaara."

Sakura felt Temari give her hand a hard squeeze.

"But Gaara is my brother. We share blood, and I care deeply about him. As much as I want him to welcome happiness, I want to shield him from the hurt."

Looking back up at Temari, Sakura could see the woman's gaze go soft. She was battling some sort of emotion deep in her.

"I know how hard a long-distance relationship can be. It takes a lot of patience, trust, and support. Just please, please, promise me, that once you leave here, you won't just toss Gaara aside. I can't imagine what sort of hurt would come to him if he was rejected."

Sakura could feel her mouth drop, she was mortified that the blonde what even think that of her.

"Of course I won't!" Sakura shouted, standing herself tall from the table.  
"I really like Gaara! I'll admit I have my doubts from time to time whether something like this will work, but as for Gaara himself, I do genuinely care about him and his feelings. I know you may not believe me when I say it, but I worry about him getting hurt as well. It's exactly how you told me, Temari, that you feel Gaara deserves the world after the hell he's been put through. I don't know his past like you two do, but I have learned of some of the pain he's been through these years, and I only want what will make him happy from this point on."

Sakura drew in a heavy breath after her little speech. She didn't realize how heavy she was breathing until the room fell silent once more and the two siblings just stared at Sakura wide-eyed. The young woman could feel heat return to her cheeks the more their stare lingered, but in time, Kankuro stood from his seat.

"I didn't need any convincing from you, Sakura." The puppeteer said while patting Sakura's back.  
"After that little speech though, I think I've become more of a fan of you two."

Kankuro chortled at Sakura's shocked expression, no doubt she was mortified at Kankuro's off putting words. Patting Sakura one last time on the back, the young man bid his adieu before pacing his way out of the kitchen.

"Well," Temari began, scooting herself out of the chair as well, "I think I worried over nothing. It's nice to know I have a bond already with the person Gaara is interested in. I hate meeting new people."

Sakura blushed sheepishly, grateful too that she already had a friendship with people close to Gaara. The rosette looked up at the blonde when she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I know I thank you constantly, but I just wanted to let you know again how grateful I am for everything you've done with Gaara, and I mean, _everything._ "

Sakura returned Temari's warm smile.

"I'm just glad he's back to normal."

"Me too." Temari said before digging through her pocket.

Sakura watched curiously while Temari pulled out a small parchment and offered the paper towards her.

"What's this?" Sakura asked, taking and opening the parcel.

Temari shuffled in her spot before resting her hands on her hips.

"Remember how you wanted those sleeping pills looked at?"

Sakura's eyes went round as she scanned the paper, it did not take long to read through the long list of ingredients, and after turned her eyes back to Temari. She could see the smile in the blonde and knew Temari must have asked for the diagnosis beforehand.

"Nothing foul detected." Sakura barely whispered.

Despite the great news, Sakura's mind was now racing with new questions. Temari noticed the young woman's troubled look.

"Why so blue?" Temari asked.  
"This is great news! Gaara's cured, and now we can sleep peacefully knowing that the culprit wasn't someone inside our walls."

Not wanting to worry the older woman, Sakura quickly shook off her frown and replaced it with a smile.

"Yes, you're right. This is good news. However, I still think the pills had a negative effect on him."

Temari tilted her head at Sakura's idea.

"How so?"

The only evidence Sakura could point at was the fact that on the night of the episodes, Gaara had ingested those sleeping pills. While explaining this to Temari, Sakura merely shrugged afterward.

"What's most important is that they've stopped, and for good few days now. I think it's safe to say we're in the clear. Still, keep an open eye on him."

"Of course, of course. I always do anyway." Temari said before shuffling a little on her feet.  
"Gaara mentioned too how his sessions are on a permanent hold."

Sakura studied the way Temari's eyes fell, her smile too seemed to be that of an imitation. Sakura knew the blonde was realizing Gaara's hidden motive, and before she could even ask, Temari confessed to this knowledge.

"I don't think Gaara's ready yet..."

There was no need for the Temari to elaborate, Sakura knew the sand woman spoke of slumber. In her mind, of what she knew and learned of Gaara, Sakura wondered if the young lord would ever be ready.

' _Somehow I doubt that._ '

Taking in her solemn gaze, Sakura knew Temari was feeling the guilt of pushing Gaara into something he did not want, and possibly, unaware, beginning his wild episodes. Sakura found herself once more comforting the older woman.

"Everything is better now. Your intentions were not ill." Sakura smiled, gently patting Temari's shoulder.  
"I see you as someone who wanted nothing but the best for her little brother. You had no idea this would all happen just by giving him some pills."

To her words, Temari's fake smile turned genuine, and finally the woman turned her eyes back to the rosette.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes went round the moment she watched Temari reach for her. The leaf woman was stiff as board while Temari drew her into a tight embrace, surprised that this strong woman would show such ardor, and to her especially. The hug lasted a full minute, and in time Sakura was able to relax and return the embrace.

"I'm sorry this happened to your family." Sakura whispered into Temari's shoulder.  
"Just know, it's all in the past now."

As Temari pulled back, she nodded in agreement. There was a smile on her face as she wiped a stray tear away.

"I suppose this means you'll be heading home soon." Temari let her smile fall some.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders at the thought. She was excited at the idea of returning home soon, but dreaded that an isolate feeling may return the minute she stepped foot back in Konoha. She hoped the void that would surely come wouldn't be near as strong as it was when she learned she'd be staying in Suna for some time. She missed her friends and family from home, yet she knew she would miss Gaara and the others too now.

' _My luck._ ' The rosette thought bitterly.

"I still have to wait for Gaara to give me the all clear, but I suppose that would be the next step."

Temari said nothing as she reached into her pocket a second time, pulling out another envelope and handing it off to Sakura. The young woman simply stared dumbfounded at this new parcel before opening it up and pulling its content out slowly. Her eyes went round while staring and taking it in.

"This is..." Sakura began to speak, but stopped mid-sentence while she drowned herself more into the picture she was staring at.

Sakura was in light awe and Temari took the moment to stroll past her with a slouched and tired body. Fatigue and mud painted her frame yet she spoke for the sake of her new friend. The one who had said yes to her dark plight. The one who showed her brother a kindness that she could not. One she thought of as sister.

"Let me shower up, and I'll help you shop for something nice to wear tonight."

Without looking at her, Temari could sense the shock on Sakura's face, and she spoke before the rosette could deny.

"You need to look your best if you have a date with one of the sand trio."

* * *

Sakura twirled in front of a long mirror. She smiled knowing the tight, red dress flaunted curves no one thought the rosette had.

"I still think you should have gone with the black one."

Despite her opposing words, Temari's grin was wide as she took in Sakura's appearance. She was happy to see the Konoha woman so enthusiastic about dinner with her brother. It just put more hope in her heart that Gaara would finally be blessed with new, and wonderful, feelings.

"I like red." Sakura smiled to her reflection.  
"I think that color works best on me."

Taking one last glance at herself, Sakura placed some silver jewelry on her, once again thanking Temari for all of her help.

"It's no trouble." Temari smirked.  
"You look stunning."

Sakura's cheeks went pink to Temari's compliment. Before getting to know her, Sakura often thought of the blonde girl as cold, reserved, and tough. While Sakura was still knowledgeable about her strength, she was happy to be witness of Temari's kind, and caring nature. Next to Gaara, Temari had gone out of her way many times for the rosette.

"A little _too_ stunning." Temari grimaced.  
"Don't let Gaara gawk at you too long, you don't want a recurrence of what happened the night after that party."

Sakura could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. This woman was cheeky too, she decided.

' _Uh, yeah we do._ ' Inner Sakura spoke.  
' _Why do you think I'm dressing like this?_ '

To her thoughts, Sakura knew her face was now matching her dress color, and her eyes went round when Temari's eyes narrowed accusingly at her.

"Sakura!" Temari cried, her tone reprimanding.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura cried back, shoving her face into the palms of her hands.

She hoped her cool skin would wash away the heat off her face.

"I'm sure you've gone through this once too. I can't help myself."

Temari snickered at Sakura's embarrassment, and slowly the blonde brought a hand up to comfort the rosette.

"We've all been there. It's just weird that someone thinks of my brother that way. I always thought him naive, you know?"

Sakura raised her face slightly from her hands, an all-knowing look in her eyes.

' _You have no idea how far your brother has gone. I think you're the naive one here, Temari._ '

Despite her thinking, Sakura wouldn't dare reveal this to the blonde. Instead, she turned back to smile at her, hoping to reassure the sand woman that despite her lustful thoughts, Sakura intentions tonight were innocent.

"It's just dinner." Sakura said.  
"He said it's for thanks for staying here and trying to help him with his insomnia. Who knows, he may even change his look at the whole idea and ask me to help him sleep tonight."

Temari scoffed at the idea.

"I don't think it be a good idea for us to get our hopes up with that one." The blonde said before making her way out of the room.  
"I'm going to go see Gaara now, want me to tell him your ready?"

Temari had to hold down a chuckle when she saw Sakura's giddy smile.

"Yes!" The rosette exclaimed before clearing her throat and calming her voice.  
"Yes please, just let him know I'll be waiting for him downstairs."

Temari nodded in understanding before grinning once back at Sakura.

"Have fun tonight."

"Thank you!"

With that, Temari shut the door behind her and let Sakura finish whatever she needed left to do. Temari took a few steps, making sure she was out of hearing range before pacing herself a little faster to Gaara's room. While she felt excited for Sakura, the thought of what Gaara was experiencing made her nervous. She wondered how her younger brother was fairing up, and also was curious to know where he planned to take Sakura, or what he was going to wear, or what he was to say if wandering eyes spotted the Konoha rosette with him.

"Gaara!" Temari called a little loudly, knocking on his chamber doors.

The blonde didn't even wait for a reply before showing herself in.

"Huh?" She murmured lightly, tilting her head inside the empty room.  
"Where is Gaara?"

Temari listened to see if she could hear his running bath water, but could hear nothing on the other side of that door.

"Surely, he's come home by now."

Temari also noticed the lit candle on his desk, many papers resided on the top of the wooden frame as well. She knew he at least came back from work.

' _This is unsettling..._ ' Temari thought, her eyes narrowing around the dimly lit room.

Her hearing could not pick up anything else but the pouring rain outside, and she felt a shiver race up her spine at the familiar sense of danger. Temari took a few steps closer to the flickering candle, examining the papers around Gaara's desk to make sure she they were from today. Maybe Gaara hadn't returned home yet, perhaps his papers were of days prior and the candle lit by someone else. She shuffled through the documents lightly, scanning for a date, and only stopped when a familiar symbol appeared in her eyes.

Her eyes widened briefly at a letter addressed to Gaara, sealed with the familiar symbol of their closest allied village. Immediately, Temari knew the meaning of this letter, and could feel her happy mood for the rosette suddenly head south.

"Already?" She asked no one.

She slowly reached for the letter. Despite it being addressed to her brother, Temari couldn't help her curiosity, she wanted to be sure of what she was thinking. Then again, for what reason would Konoha reach to Suna? Before the tips of fingers could even trace the envelope, a hand protruded next to her. It grabbed at her wrist roughly, it's hold tightening before Temari turned up to see who it was.

"Gaara!" The blonde exclaimed.

She was surprised to find her brother suddenly standing there. Then again, Gaara had always been the master of stealth. She was met with provoked eyes burning into her jade orbs. He was silent, but Temari knew when she was being put in her place by her brother.

"What are you doing?" His voice dripped with irate.  
"These are private documents. For my eyes only."

Temari rolled her eyes before pulling her wrist back from his hard grip. Despite being caught, she feigned innocence.

"Sakura wanted me to tell you that she's ready when you are." Temari mumbled bitterly, still upset at her brother's tone with her.

To the mention of Sakura, Gaara's eyes softened, and he made his way to his own mirror. Temari watched him, intrigued at his clean, casual appearance. It was rare for her to see her brother out of his usual ninja or Kage clothes.

"Are you excited?" Temari grinned, feeling her sour mood turn upright.

Despite being scorned by her youngest brother, Temari couldn't hide the thrill in her for this new relationship.

"It's just a dinner." Gaara stated plainly, adjusting his shirt collar.  
"Nothing to be excited for."

Temari took one last look at the letter behind her, noting how the seal on it had yet to be broken. She imagined Gaara had yet to see the envelope, and slowly nudged the parcel back under the pile of papers, keeping it hidden. Though she was curious of its contents, there was no need to bring notice of it to Gaara yet. He would see it in time, and deserved one last care-free, happy night with Sakura. The rosette deserved it too.

"You have to be a little excited." Temari smiled, marching up closer to her brother.  
"Sakura is a very sweet, young woman. Beautiful too. This isn't like dinner with Kankuro or I, or a meeting about village matters."

Gaara stared at his sister curiously from the mirrors' reflection. He was taking in her words thoughtfully.

"Sakura has been nothing but smiles all day long thinking about this dinner."

Gaara's eyes had widened slightly to the blonde's words. He hadn't realize how much this had meant for the rosette, and could feel an invisible string trying to pull his lips back.

"I guess, I'm a little excited." Gaara mumbled his confession, making his sister's smile grow wider.

When she noticed her brother was reaching for his jacket, she hurriedly grabbed him by his shoulders and began to push him towards his doors.

"Temari!" He warned, but the blonde simply stuck out her tongue.  
"The night isn't getting any younger, go out there and show Sakura a good time!"

Before the redhead could even turn around and scorn his sister, Temari gave Gaara a rush shove into the hallway.

"Don't forget an umbrella!"

With that, she shut the door behind her. She wore her smile big and proud until her eyes drifted to the stack of papers on Gaara's desk. Her grin fell when she remembered the letter within that mound, and a heavy sigh escaped her before she looked out towards the window.

"Enjoy it while you still can, little brother."

Gaara turned to look back at his shut doors. He had half a mind to go back in there and remind Temari who it was exactly she ushered so casually out, and to demand her to leave his room be. He knew his sister had wandering eyes and excited hands. Yet, as he saw the darkness outside, he mentally noted that his sister was right. It was already late as it is, Sakura no doubt was hungry, and as sweet as he knew her to be, he didn't want to keep her waiting. So he turned towards the stairwell, hoping this night would meet Sakura's expectations.

Gaara could feel the strings tugging once more to make him smile when he saw Sakura staring back up at him with a warm grin. Neither of them spoke until Gaara had come face to face with her at the end of the stairs.

"Gaara." Sakura spoke first, a smile still on her.  
"I've never see you in such casual clothes. You look great, you'll have to do it more often."

Though he didn't outwardly show it, the redhead beamed brightly to the compliment. He was given mild worship everyday, yet something about her praise just seemed to warm his chest. It was then he studied her wear and did not scan over how much the dress revealed, how curvy she suddenly looked, and with her smile, he knew she could melt even the coldest of hearts. Something inside him suddenly became a little possessive. He didn't want to take her into the outside world, and didn't want her looked at by any other except himself. The thought of keeping her all to himself presented itself, yet, he knew that thinking was a dangerous thought.

She was human, not a pretty bird to cage up and hide from the world.

He nodded at her, and she could see his eyes light up the more he looked at her.

"Your beauty is you, it's something you would never be able to escape." Gaara spoke, his heart racing to words he never said before.  
"It follows you tonight too."

He grazed his look over her again, to let her know he was truly taking her in.

"Especially tonight." He added.

Sakura turned her now burning cheeks away, his words made her sheepish. Though she was experienced with compliments, nothing compared to the praise given by one you thought so highly of.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered.

To her sudden shy nature, Gaara let a small smirk escape him. It was thrilling for him knowing he could woo this sharp minded woman. In his honest mind, he knew he could just stand there all night basking in Sakura's beauty, and contemplated just doing that.

"So." Sakura spoke, twirling lightly in her spot.  
"Where are we going tonight?"

Shaking his thoughts away, Gaara knew the option of basking in her small light was better spent during dinner than in the entryway of his home. Turning from her, Gaara paced his way through the swinging doorway to the kitchen. Sakura wondered what this meant, and if she should follow suit, but as quick as he went in, she watched him come back out. He carried an umbrella in one hand while behind him his sand carried a rolled up blanket, and a few boxes.

Sakura's eyes grew wide when she recognized the notion.

"Picnic?" She asked.

Gaara simply shrugged the minute he caught up to her.

"I suppose you can call it that." He stated, looking back at his sand.  
"It can be hard for me to be left alone once I step out into the public, and I just wanted it to be you and me tonight. No one to bother."

Sakura's heart instantly melted to Gaara's idea. She was surprised to see him put this sort of effort into the night just for her sake.

"I have a special spot. Somewhere I like to go and meditate. To get away from the world at times."

Sakura grinned, she knew she meant something special to him if he wanted to share his private location to her. However, when she heard the patter of the rain, she felt her grin fall slightly.

"Won't the rain…?" Sakura trailed off.

She was unable to finish her words, afraid of dampening Gaara's plan and happy mood. However, like the Gaara she knew, he was many steps ahead of her.

"Do not worry." He said, opening the umbrella up before turning towards her with an extending arm.  
"A little rain won't ruin this night. I'll make sure of it."

Sakura's cheeks lit up to his reassuring tone. How lucky had she finally become finding a man who put her worries at ease? She reached for his hand, accepting his small squeeze before he gently pulled her under the umbrella with him.

"Gaara." Sakura whispered softly.

To the call of his name, he turned to watch her lace her arm around his. Instead of tensing like he normally did, his body relaxed to the feel of her so close to him. He swore the heat radiating off of her made him want to toss his jacket behind him.

"Thank you."

He heard her say before giving his arm a squeeze. She wouldn't see, but to this a genuine smile spread across the redhead's cheeks.

"Anything for you." He whispered before stepping them outside into the rain.


	23. Chapter 23

Gaara and Sakura's walk had started off quiet. The redhead held his umbrella up while the rosette held a solid grip around his arm. After some time, as Gaara had said, the rain subsided to small drops and then to nothing. Before long, he had shook the umbrella before handing it off to some of his sand. Behind the two of them, a trail of grains, carrying their items of food followed closely behind.

Sakura grimaced at a pile of dust that seemed to linger to the side of her. She hadn't noticed it until it playfully wrapped around her ankle. She had shaken it off, only to have it chase her. She almost turned to Gaara because of this. To ask him what the purpose of his teasing was, until she realized this small pile was about the same size as the one that followed her around yesterday.

' _Gaara said it wouldn't bother me anymore._ '

She stole a quick glance at the sand before looking back up at the young man in her arms. She had wanted to ask him why he brought it back out, but had the vaguest idea that he may not even realize the sand that was traveling next to her.

' _I know his sand guards him against his will, but does it really have a mind of its own? Does he not have full control?_ '

She decided to not speak about it to Gaara yet. It was suppose to be a nice night for the two of them, so she didn't want to disturb him as he lead her towards the village's only entrance and exit.

"Gaara?" She asked as they stepped out of the village's boundaries.  
"Where is it exactly we are going?"

To her question, Gaara could feel a mischief smile wanting to spread on him. He knew she was confused, which made him more entice for her reaction when she saw what he had planned.

"Just a little more ways." He said while leading her into the isolate desert.  
"Shall I carry you?"

Sakura turned to him with wide eyes.

"No." She laughed a little.  
"I think I can manage."

She watched curiously as Gaara leaned forward towards her, his eyes studying her feet for some time.

"W-What is it?" She asked under his intense stare.

"Your feet." Gaara answered in time.

He studied them a little more closely before bringing his solemn gaze back up to Sakura's. Under his stern look, the rosette felt nervous. What had been wrong with her feet?

"They're vulnerable. You really should let me carry you."

Sakura had to stifle a giggle before playfully nudging Gaara. She remembered those words with ease from the day he took her shopping. Back then his voice had been so serious as he suggested she get herself new shoes. However, it was remarkable to her to now see him so playful around her. The day he took her shopping, she would have never believed he would be joking with her like he was now. Let alone, many other things.

"I don't know if you're trying to get me to laugh, or trying to convince me to let you carry me."

Sakura turned from the redhead, looking ahead of her towards their destination. She did not notice as Gaara's stare lingered on her profile for some time, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Perhaps, both." He answered before turning to the same direction she was looking at.

Sakura smiled when she saw a palm tree in the distance. Next to the crooked tree, Sakura could make out a little oasis. Her smile turned into a grin when she noticed the hanging lights from the tree. Surely that was their destination, and Gaara had spared some time to decorate it lightly.

"You did this?" Sakura asked in awe, tracing her hand against the bark of the tree while staring up at the hanging lights.

Gaara waved his hands slightly towards his sand, using his magic to lay out the blanket and food.

"Is this alright for you?" He asked while inspecting the spot and doing his best to wipe some of his grains off the blanket.

"Of course." Sakura beamed, her grin growing.  
"Thank you."

Sakura dragged her hand down the bark of the tree once more, noticing a tiny etching carved into the tree's hard skin.

"Come sit with me."

She heard Gaara speak before she could inspect the little marking any further. It probably didn't even matter. So she turned herself around, smiling at the display of food Gaara had exhibited in the open. By the time she settled herself next to him on the blanket, he was already handing her a plate.

' _How lucky can one girl be?_ ' Sakura thought with a blush on her face.

She brushed her fork across the food for some time, thinking how fortunate she was to become this close to Gaara. Had this been the same caring, and affection, she could have been furbished to long ago? Why did she wait so long? Then again, the thought of anyone else besides Gaara doing this for her just didn't lift her spirits like he did.

"What are you thinking?"

Sakura turned with wide eyes when said man had asked her this. He was wise beyond his years she decided, and despite his lack of fully grasping basic social skills, he did well studying peoples body language. She hadn't said a word, yet he knew her mind was lingering on a heavy thought. As she brought her eyes and smile back up to him, she could see his body shift and eyes soften. She still had an affect on him every time he took in her smile.

"How lucky I am to have met you." Sakura said before turning back to her food.

Gaara studied her after she spoke for some time before he uttered a confession as well.

"I feel the same every time you smile my way."

Sakura blushed deeper to his words before turning back to him, when she did, his gaze had already left her, and she watched as he brought some meat to his mouth. Immediately her eyes widened to the pink, dripping, slab of food he swallowed so easily. She was reminded of his taste for raw meat.

' _Sweet, carnal man._ ' She thought jokingly.

She shuddered at the idea though of trying such raw meat. Again, illnesses plagued her mind.

"Craving raw meat tonight?"

Gaara licked his lips, silently slurping down some of the bloody droplets that graced his chin.

As he turned to her, he held no shame in his eyes. He already explained to her these urges that were driven into him by Shukaku, and as much as he respected the rosette, she would never be able to deter him from the delicacy. Not that he ravished in it often anyway, but he nodded at her before pointing a finger far behind her.

Sakura turned to see where the redhead's digit was aiming at. Out in the desert, she could see nothing but a barren land of sand. Perhaps his perception was stronger than hers and he could sense something in the distance. However, as the clouds moved above her, and a bright light lit up the land, Sakura gazed up at the giant moon.

She smiled while marveling it's beauty. Somehow it seemed bigger and closer here than when she gazed upon it from home. It was a perfect circle, and before she could even say it in her mind, Gaara spoke.

"Full moon."

Sakura returned her eyes and smile back to Gaara.

"It's beautiful." She murmured.

Gaara kept his eyes on the moon still, never turning them towards her as he spoke.

"Beautiful, but dangerous."

Sakura's eyes went round to his say. She had never heard someone describe the moon as _dangerous_. Then again, she never knew someone like Gaara who seemed to perceive the world differently than others.

"What do you mean?" She asked, earning his eyes back on her.

As he took in her pensive look, he felt his heart soften and mind criticize him. His words had slipped out him before he could fathom that he may speak in a way that would frighten the young woman. While he knew she was knowledgeable of a dark past he once had, the many details of it he was still not ready to indulge her in. Her smile on him was sweet, her eyes caring, despite his attempt at killing her when they were young.

No matter how passive he was to her at the start of all this, how readily he was to dismiss her and her help, her eyes shone when they were facing him. He held many secrets, and perhaps in time she would learn of them. For now though, he was much too afraid of scaring her away. Too afraid to admit to her how anxious the giant orb behind him made, how it brought up dark images from before in his mind. How dry his throat felt tonight, and knew only a dangerous drink could quench his sudden thirst.

Quickly, he tried to dissipate the grim atmosphere. This would not be the first time he suppressed weird urges that the moon pulsed into him. Yet, with Shukaku gone, he wondered why he felt as driven to do them as when the Ichibi still lingered in his mind, voicing his approval. Gaara returned for a minute to his mind, to make sure the once loud, sand tanuki hadn't somehow remained behind. However, where once was a creature whose only voice was willing to speak to him, he found silence.

"Gaara?"

Gaara turned back to the young woman and shook his head at her, trying to grace his features with a soft smile so she became no wiser to his dark thoughts. He had planned this night for her, to thank her, to bask in as much of her as he could. Her warm presence kept his dark impulses at bay already. He could do this night for her.

"Just reminded me of something. From long ago..."

Sakura simply nodded to his answer, his tone made her all to aware that it was a story he leave a secret. Instead, she watched as he turned to reach for another box, pulling out something before turning to hand it off to the young woman. Her eyes immediately twinkled when she saw the pastry he was trying to hand off to her.

"Cake!" Sakura beamed, hesitating none to reach for the plate.

She was oblivious to Gaara's stare on her. A smile graced him again when he saw Sakura's giant grin and beaming eyes. She surely enjoyed her sweets, he thought.

"You look at that cake with such admiration." Gaara spoke.

Sakura turned her eyes to the redhead, only taking in his words while she chewed on the dessert. However, her eyes twinkled when she saw a playful smirk on his lips.

' _Cute._ ' She admitted about him when he took a chance at smiling.

"Makes me a little envious."

Sakura swallowed hard, his words baffling her slightly.

"Envious?" She asked.

"Jealous." He rephrased, causing Sakura to huff lightly.

"I know what envy means." Sakura grimaced lightly, glancing quickly at the cake before back to him.  
"I don't understand though."

"The way you look at it. Your eyes light up so brightly."

Sakura shrugged at this, unsure if he was being serious or simply joking.

"It's just a piece of cake. You're human. It's odd to compare yourself to it." Sakura chuckled lightly before speaking again.  
"You should be scared if I look at you the way I look at cake."

To her small joke, Gaara smiled softly, which in turn made the rosette blush. She loved when he smiled her way.

"You're right." He admitted before turning his eyes back up to the moon that was now above them.  
"Apologies. I've grown so fond of you, perhaps I'm becoming a little selfish."

"Selfish?" Sakura inquired, putting her now empty plate next to her.

Despite her words, Gaara's eyes remained glued to the moon above him.

"Possessive."

"Of me?!" Sakura cried, bewildered Gaara would admit such a flaw to her.

Her outcry caused the young man to return his full attention on her. Her eyes were of surprise and he studied her passively for a moment, wondering if his words now would scare her away. He nodded though, deciding she deserved some truths out of him. He studied her eyes still as they grew more round, shock on her features. He felt his heart begin to race, not sure if the full moon was to blame for the palpitations or if he worried of her repercussion.

"I see." She said, sweeping her eyes and frown to the ground below her.

Instant regret settled in the redhead.

"But I know that sort of thing is unhealthy. You're not something of mine to own. You are your own free person."

Despite his words, Sakura's frown was still heavy and panic rose more in Gaara.

"As much I would like to. I wouldn't chase away others just because you smile towards them."

She still did not face him, and his words grew more desperate because of this.

"You are not some pretty bird to cage up. Your choices are as precious to me as they are to you. I would never try to tear you away from your friends or family. I'd never try to keep you hidden away from someone else."

Gaara could think of nothing else to say, and his face grew frantic while he took in Sakura's dim mood still. He wondered if he scared her, despite him saying that he would do otherwise than keep her locked up. He did not know, that inside her own mind, the reason her frown was so heavy was because she was internally struggling.

" _I'd never try to keep you hidden away from someone else._ "

The words rang in her mind like a constant bell. Annoying, but reminding her that there _was_ someone else. There was another besides the young lord in front of her that she would gladly smile at. Who she wanted to give all her heart to once. Give her everything. She struggled to think who in her mind she would rather pour her everything to. Gaara, or Sasuke. That thought itself was completely unfair to the young man in front of her. He didn't deserve to think she was all his when in fact, she had no idea who to give herself to.

Sakura felt sick as guilt settled heavy in her stomach. She needed to share the truth with Gaara, the truth being that if Sasuke returned to her someday, she wasn't sure which one of them she would choose. She bit her lip while Gaara continued to try to ease her mind, it was heartbreaking for her knowing he was doing all he could to make her more comfortable around him while she was about to reveal to him that there was another. She had to be strong though, she reminded herself. Gaara deserved happiness in his life and than more. It wouldn't be fair to lead him on any longer.

"There..." Sakura tried to speak, her breath getting caught in her dry throat.

To her murmur, silence settled around them. From her look, Gaara knew the rosette wanted to say something serious. It was her look that made his heart pound and mind grow fuzzy. That dreaded expression that warned him, when he was young and Shukaku was on edge, to keep his composure. For the words he would hear may make him lash out. He waited, what felt like an eternity, for her to speak. When she didn't, he voiced himself again.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, his always cool temperament suddenly cracking.  
"I shouldn't have said those things. Don't be upset with me."

Sakura bit her lip harder, she wanted to correct him. To tell him her sudden demeanor was not his fault. That the infatuation he had for her wasn't in the wrong, it was normal to protect a lover from what you perceived as a threat. She wanted to ease his mind of his doubts, to tell him his feelings were normal, and she was happy to hear his attraction to her was strong. Yet, she knew the next words that would come out of her mouth may crush the young man in front of her. He didn't deserve that, she thought, but he also didn't deserve to be mislead.

"Please."

Sakura scoffed at his begging. It was just too painful to think she was about to break a great man in front of her.

"There's another." She whispered, yet loud enough for his ears.

Silence. Dead silence. It was suddenly quiet, so very quiet. It irked Sakura so much so that she kept her gaze away from the redhead in front of her. He didn't say anything for some time, and neither could she. As the seconds passed, the rosette just felt the need to run. To escape. She couldn't look at him and see his pain. She was somewhat surprised that he hadn't yet asked her what she meant, or to what she was referring to. Perhaps he understood her better than she thought, or maybe he was just familiar with disappointment.

"This was all a lie?"

Sakura's eyes grew wide to that accusation, and despite the hurt in his voice, she forced her gaze onto him. Unlike her, his eyes had remained stern on her. His gaze was passive, but she could see a flicker of anger in his teal orbs.

"No!" She practically cried.  
"Of course not! My feelings for you have always been genuine!"

Despite his hard look, Sakura kept her cool. She knew he was trying to intimidate her, to make her falsely admit that she was lying to him. He was trying to get her to say that none of this had been real, for that type of betrayal was familiar to him. She wouldn't know, but he reprimanded himself for letting her trick him like this. To call him friend just to toy with his emotions. To make him feel something he thought he couldn't.

' _Damn her._ '

Where his eyes have been soft always to the rosette, his gaze was now hard. Outwardly she was still, but inwardly Sakura shook at the rage she could see building behind his orbs.

"Please believe me..." She begged.

She studied Gaara still, he blinked rapidly, as if he was burying himself in a deep thought.

"The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you." Sakura continued to plea.  
"I'm begging you to believe me when I say I regret nothing."

His eyes were still hard on her, but inside Gaara felt himself soften a little hearing she had been sincere. Just a little.

"I'm not sure what this all means. I'm not ready to lose you, but I also don't want to be misleading you."

Sakura was on the verge of tears. She regretted nothing yet regretted everything. She wasn't sure if she had done wrong or right. However, it was more than evident to her that she didn't want Gaara to go back to looking at her like she was nothing in his life.

"I'm sorry." She bubbled before breaking down and letting tears stain her face.

To her evident pain, Gaara felt his chest sink. A sharp pain shot through it again, and steadily, he raised a hand to rub it. Not caring this time whether to rosette saw this or not. No matter what hurt she may have now caused him, he still ached to see her tears spill out. He continued to watch her in silence. Trying to sink in the fact that she held feelings for another, but was sincere about her emotions with him. Was it really possible to love two people?

"You spoke of someone when you first brought me lunch." Gaara apathetically spoke.

To his words, Sakura sniffled, trying to hold back her tears. Her glistening eyes turned back to his cold orbs before she nodded. She remembered that subject, she was even going to show him a picture of Sasuke.

"The same man?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, rubbing her arm across her wet nose. The tears had stopped, but inside she was still miserable. Gaara licked his lips, anxiety building up in him. He wasn't sure if he dare ask, but knew he could not live with himself if he buried his mind in the empty darkness. He had been struggling so much already trying to grow accustom to his empty mind.

"Tell me." He demanded, his voice breathy.

Sakura's body stiffened suddenly. She knew this question was to eventually come the second she uttered that there was another. Still, her heart sank knowing she was about to reveal Sasuke to Gaara. This would no doubt be another heavy, low blow to the Sand Lord.

"Sasuke-kun." Her voice traveled with the small breeze.

Outwardly, while Sakura studied his reaction, the young man seemed passive. However, within his look was a deep pool of anger Sakura was afraid to touch. He rattled to say the least. As his fists clenched open and close, his nose flaring and eyes shaking, he did his best to remain composed.

Sakura did not blame him for this dark emotion. The revelation no doubt irked the redhead. She tried to imagine how she would feel if Gaara admitted liking someone she wasn't fond of.

' _The Uchiha._ ' Was all that repeated in Gaara's mind.

He knew the Konoha deserter to be someone precious to Naruto, and no doubt to Sakura as well seeing as that was the team they grew up in. Yet, he was unaware of the strong emotion she held for him.

' _Sasuke...kun?_ ' He thought bitterly, wanting to sneer at the high tone she set for him.

Did she not realize the deserter could bring her no happiness from this point on? He wanted to scold her for her wishful thinking, to remind her that if Sasuke truly cared, he would have came back to her. If, by some miracle, he was brought back, he would be locked away. Forever. That with the passing of each day, he could die or already be dead at this point.

He wanted to pour doubt into her mind about Sasuke. To have her running back into his arms instead of Sasuke's. It bothered him that Sasuke did not appreciate her smile like he did. If ever given the chance, Gaara would berate the Uchiha for tossing away the warm light that was given to him, and instead reaching out for the cold darkness.

Gaara was ready to admit that he was jealous of Sasuke. He had always envied the Uchiha for having such a caring friend as Naruto while he had no one. Now that Sakura was added onto the plate, he felt the hate boiling inside of him.

Sasuke didn't deserve her. He never would. Why did she struggle between the two of them? If she chose to smile at Sasuke instead of him, didn't she know her life would be only that of pain? He, Gaara, could give her the happiness she wanted and needed. Only he could give her what she deserved. He would give her the world if she only asked. Yet, with all that in mind, and taking in her defeated look, only one sentence whispered from his breath.

"He is a mistake."

Sakura's eyes widened to Gaara's words. His speech was soft, but she could tell the tone of his voice was laced with detest. Hurriedly, Sakura shook her head.

"I won't sit here and try to convince you all of the good I know in Sasuke-kun. I know he is painted a different man in your eyes than mine..."

Sakura's voice and eyes trailed below her. It was awkward to talk to a man she thought highly of, about another man who ranked high in her heart.

"I just thought, you should know..."Sakura mumbled.

Building up the courage in her, she forced her eyes back on Gaara, who in turn had his stare back on her.

"The same feelings I spoke of. Everything I said yesterday, I still hold dear in my heart. I was sincere about trying to make this work still between us even when I return home. But..."

Sakura tore her eyes away again.

"When Sasuke-kun returns, I'm not sure if it will be you still I want to devote myself to."

Her words were painful to him. So, so painful. Like he thought before, he wondered why he had opened his heart to her. She had just gone and put a cold blade through it, just like his uncle all those years ago. He half-wondered, if Shukaku were inside, if the monster would rattle him to let him out to teach the rosette a lesson. That she was his. He could make her choose him. He could show her that he was her only choice.

' _No!'_ Gaara thought immediately after that dark imagination.

She wasn't a possession to claim, he told himself. She was a person who smiled freely at him. She had no obligation to him, yet had been the one to offer her hand in friendship. They had shared so much together, she had brought out a new side in him. He would never do anything to harm her. To make her fear him, to lose her smile.

She was Sakura.

Beautiful, intelligent, strong and proud. His list could go on forever. Despite this revelation, she still offered him a chance to make this work. She wanted a relationship with him, he had a chance to show her that he was worth so much more than Sasuke.

And yet…

There was the downside that she may leave him at any point. Was he truly foolish enough to allow himself to open up more to her just to have her walk away in the arms of another? Gaara struggled with this thought. Life had rarely been in his favor, despite his role now, he still struggled with the bonds Naruto mocked at him for tuning out in the past. He still couldn't keep the ones dear to him close. Somehow, they always abandoned him. It was painful to think of Sakura as just another one of those people.

And yet…

There was a small chance still. That she may choose him in the end. He wanted to hold onto her as long as he could.

And yet...

In time, Gaara let out a heavy sigh. He rubbed his head when an uncommon headache came to him. He would need time, he decided. There was no way he could give her an answer tonight, or if ever. He was at a rare lost with what decision to make. Emotions, friends, love. This was still all too foreign territory to him.

"We should return home now." He had said, his eyes never returning to Sakura's.

Before Sakura could speak, Gaara had stood and waved his hand over the blanket and food. Like before, his grains picked up at the items and they trailed behind him. He waited for Sakura to be at his side before returning his look to the empty land in front of them. He thought it ironic, how empty of a feeling he now had inside him matched the empty world around him.

Sakura swallowed hard at the silent walk home. She wasn't given an answer she wanted, and was unsure where the two of them stood now, or what feelings Gaara harvested towards her. However, she was aware the redhead probably needed his time. All she could do was trudge along with him in awkward silence as the two of them made their way home following the giant moon in front of them.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight." Sakura was the first to speak when they returned home.

"Aa."

Sakura again swallowed hard at the uneasy feeling inside of her. She felt like spilling tears for what she had ruined. She hated the thought of Gaara becoming completely cold towards her. She stood there, eyes averted from him. Hoping, waiting, anything to have the young lord speak up.

"Goodnight."

That was all he allowed her, and her heart sank when his figure turned from her. She dared not breathe when that happened, for she fought so hard to hold back tears. When she was sure he was out of hearing range, Sakura spun fast on her heels, wiping away the droplets from her eyes.

' _Stupid._ ' She mocked herself.  
' _Why couldn't this be an easy answer for me? Why do I feel like it is Sasuke-kun holding me back?_ '

As soon as Sakura was in her room, she turned to lock her door. Silent tears still staining her face.

' _Damn it._ ' Was all that she could think about while she changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas.  
' _Damn it._ '

She just wanted this so called promising night to be over, and wasted no time wrapping herself in her bed. In time, her tears stopped, but her heart continued to ache.

' _I've lost him._ ' Sakura thought.  
' _I've lost Sasuke-kun, and now Gaara._ '

The rosette had never felt so foolish in her life. Her heart was heavy with guilt for hurting a man who deserved nothing but happiness. Her stomach felt sick thinking how cold Gaara was bound to treat her now, and her mind was full thinking how fate was cruel enough to forbid her any sort of love.

' _Damn it._ ' She thought once again, trying to bury herself into sleep.

She knew the only escape from this pain, though short-term, would be to enter a world of dreams. A world where Sasuke-kun still remained by her side, or perhaps one where Gaara refused to let her go. But as one hour turned into two, than three, than four, Sakura felt her heart sink. Her stomach churned and her headache expanded all the more.

Fate was definitely unkind, she wouldn't even be allowed to rest. Sighing in defeat, she turned to the nightstand next to her and dug through the drawer. Where she had kept Gaara's sleeping pills, Sakura decided maybe some medication would help her to relax and drift off into a dream. She dared not play with this medication until Temari returned to her with the results, and seeing as though the bottle was given the all clear. She felt herself in no harms way when she pulled out a pill for herself.

She popped the medication and swallowed it easily down her throat, hoping its affects would take a hold of her soon. She tilted the bottle, reading its contents once more so as to distract herself from her depressing thinking.

It wasn't until the quantity number of the pills was read,= did Sakura tilt her head in slight wonder. "Qty:10", it read, and Sakura couldn't help herself but open the bottle back open and count the tiny pills.

' _I gave two to Temari to get looked at, and I just had one now._ ' Sakura thought, wondering how many Gaara had taken to induce such dangerous episodes.

But when Sakura counted seven pills left, she felt her heart pounding and mind racing with questions. Why only seven left? Why were the only pills that were missing the ones she had taken out herself? What did this all mean, that Gaara had actually taken none of these pills Temari had offered him?

Her train of thought vanished when she heard a loud bump in the house above her. From that moment, she sprang from her bed and raced for Gaara's room. Awkward or not, no matter how distant Gaara was of her suddenly, she refused to simply stay put and ignore these warning signs.

If these pills had not been the cause of Gaara's attacks, then what had it been? She had to ask, had to know as soon as she could if Gaara had actually taken any of these pills. She continued to race up the stairs in the dark, her heart beating faster with every step she took. She cared for the redhead in a way no one else could ever take away. He was dear to her, and always would be. Despite how far he may push her away now, she was here to help in any way he needed.

Always.


	24. Chapter 24

His mind had been blank while they stood next to each other. Their eyes were on everything else but the other. He couldn't see, but just simply knew. Emotions coursed through him, yet he could only focus on the dread his heart was feeling. Somehow, this felt like an ending to them. Though she stood next to him, she suddenly felt so very far away.

"Thank you for tonight."

Her voice matched that distance he felt, and still Gaara couldn't bring his eyes to meet hers.

"Aa." He answered plainly, his mind growing blank when he tried to think of anymore but found nothing.  
"Goodnight."

He turned, not even seeing her off like he normally would. Not even waiting to hear her goodnight. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he was being too cruel. An ironic twist, she spoke her affections of another to him, yet he worried whether he was the one being short with her.

With a heavy sigh, he entered his room. He stood there momentarily, eyes to the ground before leaning his back against the wooden frame behind him. His shoulders sank when his mind remained fixated on the rosette. He remembered when he first noticed her here, how timid she had looked standing next to Naruto. He was well familiar with the term, looks can be deceiving, yet he struggled to see how this girl had come out victorious against Sasori.

When Temari mentioned Sakura was to stay and help him, he mentally scoffed at the idea. How was she to fix something that had been embedded into him since birth? It was a waste of time, but he would humor the young woman for a short while. He knew it would be rude of him to brush her off immediately, and kept her for some time for Naruto's sake. Yet slowly, day after day, she forced her way through what he thought were impenetrable walls around his heart.

He had recognized her as the one who stood in his way years ago when he lunged for that damn Uchiha. Back then she was willing to sacrifice herself for Sasuke against him, he had been a fool to not recognize her passion from then for Sasuke. He assumed nothing but detest from her would come his way while she did her job, and yet, she showed him her smile. She offered to listen to him when everyone else knew him as the quiet one. She had given her hand to him, asking to become friends when minutes and hours prior he had only told her dark tales of his life.

He had nothing to offer her. She had nothing to gain from his awkward self while she pushed on against him how they could become good friends.

When he agreed, he figured nothing of value would come from this. In time, she would become bored of his stoic nature, or surely he would frighten her like he thought he had done back when he had licked her finger. Still, she surprised him, waltzing into his work with food she had prepared just for him. Sharing her stories and interests while she listened to his.

At the time of their first kiss, he found the idea to be surreal. Surely their relationship hadn't blossomed to that point so quickly. And yet, she kissed him back and he suddenly felt reassured that pace meant nothing.

" _With you, I want to open my eyes to these new feelings, experience what I've yet to experience with any other, and grow closer to you._ "

Gaara sighed when he remembered all that he had told Sakura. She had agreed, and yet, revealed the Uchiha just a day later.

' _Fool._ ' He thought bitterly to himself.

He felt he had hit rock bottom. Yet, as he stood there and reminisced on all that had happened between the two of them, rock bottom suddenly felt like an endless void. He was feeling worse and worse by the second. Shaking his head, he marched over to his desk. Instead of burying his thoughts on the young, Konoha woman, he would bury them into his work.

Like always.

He needed to fall back into his old routine, he told himself. Soon, lonely nights like this would return, and he would need to get back into the habit of it. He sighed again when he tried to fall back into his mind, waiting for a voice to speak to him like it had done every night since his birth.

And yet, nothing.

Nothing but silence was in his head. His mind was empty, that itself irked him. His digits fidgeted lightly when he realized he would be alone again tonight. He would have no one to listen to for hours, and would have to try his best to keep his focus on his work.

He traced a hand over his papers, trying to estimate how long it would take him tonight to finish when an envelope hit his vision. Normally, he would pass on his letters until his own village matters were tended to. However, when he noticed the familiar Konoha symbol stamping the envelope, he felt his heart freeze and quickly ripped open the parcel. Before he even read the first sentence, he knew what the letter was going to address.

Despite what she had told him tonight, he was still not yet ready to let her go. As he continued to read the long letter, that was exactly what was being asked of Gaara. More formally of course.

Sakura was needed to return home asap, to help her team gather intel at Tenchi-kyo. The letter held a lot more detail than Tsunade needed to share with him, but as he read closer to the end, he realized why this was. The Hokage had asked him to relay this message to Sakura, for she was to be sent immediately to the bridge the second she returned home. He was also asked, in a more personal message from Tsunade, to tell Sakura what outcome this mission may have.

_...if a success, we may be able to gather information about the whereabouts of Uchiha Sasuke._

The second he read that name, Gaara could feel his hands trembling with rage. The paper in his fingers shook so violently, that in time, he ripped the parcel completely. This caused him more agitation. He was always poised, composed, never letting something get the better of him. Yet now he felt the hate, he thought he left behind years ago, suddenly returning. Without notice, he ripped the letter more until nothing but shreds of paper littered his floor.

' _Why?!_ ' He cried in his mind.

Why was fate cruel to him once again? He had finally experienced joy like no other in his life, and that damn Uchiha had to go and steal it away.

' _No!_ ' His mind barked suddenly at him.

Why should he allow Sasuke to take what Gaara had claimed was his nights ago? His usually empty mind was now forming negative ideas into his brain. A dangerous thing, he knew, yet he refused to think of a life without her. To go back to those lonely nights in room while he continued to work, and work, and work while the people around him experienced the happiness he had to sacrifice. He knew the bonds Naruto had spoken to him were strong.

But the bond he had with her, with Sakura, it was not one he was about to allow himself to be severed from. He needed her. Her presence only drove more hard into him how lonely he still was. She couldn't be allowed to leave him yet, or if ever. He wanted her smile by his side always.

He growled at himself before marching over to his balcony windows to stare at the giant, full moon in front him. He narrowed his eyes angrily at the white orb. It was just one of many things that reminded Gaara that he was not born normal, or emotionally privileged like everyone else around him. Like the Uchiha who threatened to take his Sakura.

In time, he gripped his head hard while staring at the moon still. He could feel a searing pain in his head the more he thought how lonely tonight felt. The headache only grew worse when he remembered her departure meant these nights would be frequent, and forever if she actually found Sasuke and she remained devoted to him.

In his mind, he was still battling dark thoughts. The ideas of giving Sakura no option, of keeping her here forever with him, to claim her in a way where he was ready to break an alliance with Konoha if they chose to fight for her return. He was willing so much for her, that in the end she would have to realize his devotion to her and stay without reluctance. She would forever be by his side, willingly. He just had to show her all that he could offer her. He _was_ better than that Uchiha. He would make her see that.

He unknowingly clawed at his head, despite his thoughts, his body was trying to react indifferently. To show him reason that his ideas were evil, and came from a time years ago. With Shukaku gone, the redhead needn't bury himself anymore to these dark persuasions. Even before the Ichibi was stolen, Gaara had done well to bury this side of him when Naruto showed him another path. Why was his psyche plaguing him? Why was it painting the thought of keeping Sakura all to himself as a beautiful one? Again, his hand clawed at his head and hair, hoping the pain would awake him from the monstrous decisions that were trying to engulf him.

However, the more he stared into that damn, bright moon, the more he trembled. The thought of Sakura in the Sasuke's arms, and the way his mind kept lingering on these past, quiet, lonely nights, made his brain, and body, begin to let that darkness consume him more. In time, the hand that gripped at his hair hard slowly fell to his lips. He grinned maliciously, fangs baring, drool escaping, before tugging a finer against the side of his mouth. He pulled against the edge of his lips, tugging back his cheek and showing off his sharp canines all the more. It was his last act of pain that tried to pry away the insanity that wanted to now claim him.

However, as his grin grew bigger, he realized how hungry he suddenly was. A hunger only the rosette could satisfy.

If only he knew that Gaara had made these decisions without him, Shukaku would be so proud.

* * *

Sakura shook lightly as she raced up the stairs. Somehow she was reminded of the night she ran to stop Gaara from killing Temari. It made her nerves suddenly shake, and her breathing came out heavy. Her heart was racing while questions flashed in her mind. What did this mean exactly? Had Gaara taken the pills, or had he not? If the answer was no, then for what reason did he lash out three nights in a row?

As soon as Sakura was planted outside his door, she stood frozen in her place. Her breath was rigid, and eyes wide as she stared down at her feet. Despite how late it was into the night, she knew these questions could not wait. She had been asked to fix this problem from Temari, but knew her obligation to make sure Gaara was alright was purely based on the feelings she held for him. She was willing to put his well-being before hers. Gaara had shown her kindness, and a joy, no other man had, it made her feel all the more inclined to help the young man she held deep affections for.

Sakura shut her eyes and held in her breath. She composed her anxious self before releasing that air from her lungs. She knew she couldn't storm into his room a nervous wreck lest he begin to question her. He still had no knowledge of his attacks, and the young woman hoped to keep it that way. He didn't need anymore hurt than what she had put him through tonight. Her only hope was that Gaara was willing to speak and answer her many questions. He had been so quick to say goodnight that she knew he wanted to separate himself from her and the pain she brought along. She couldn't blame him.

' _At least you told him the truth._ ' Sakura thought, trying to push the guilt away.

She gave a quick knock, knowing the young man on the other side was wide awake. He always was, and planned to forever stay that way. Her only hope was that he wouldn't be short with her. It worried her to think the two of them would be cold, distant, and awkward once again. She had worked so hard to earn his trust, friendship, and so much more. Hopefully, like her, Gaara would not want to be thrown back to the relationship they had at day one.

She slowly shut the door behind her. At its audible click, Sakura grimaced at the quietness in the room. Surprisingly, the room was dark, save for the moon's glow. She looked towards Gaara's desk, expecting him to be in his usual spot. All she saw was an empty chair and pile of work.

"Hm." Sakura hummed lightly before making her way towards the empty desk.  
"He's not here?"

Sakura did a look around in the empty room once more. Confusion etched on her face.

"Where did he go?"

Sakura peeked towards the door that lead to his bath. She could sense the lights off on the other side of the entryway. At this, she tilted her head slightly.

"Did he go out? This late?"

Sakura paced herself closer to the balcony doors, seeing if she could catch a glimpse of the redhead outside. All that was out there was the moon above her.

' _I gave him a rough night._ ' Sakura thought bitterly.  
' _I wouldn't be surprise if he went_ _out_ _. Maybe back to that oasis. H_ _e did say it was his own spot to get away from everyone._ '

Sakura frowned at the moon above her, her guilty conscience returning. She had never meant to bring any harm to the young man.

' _Perhaps love is like a curse to me._ '

She watched as clouds drifted towards the moon. Their darkness now clouded the bright beams that lit up the world below her, and it was then Sakura let out a heavy sigh; deciding she try to return to her bed. She rubbed her eyes when she felt the effects of the pill taking a hold of her.

' _Back to bed._ ' She thought.

"Sakura."

Sakura flinched when a voice hit her ears. Where she thought she was alone in the room, a presence suddenly emerged in front of her. In the dark room, she could not see him, but recognized his voice.

"Gaara!" She exclaimed.  
"You surprised me. Where were you? The room was-"

Sakura fell short when she felt Gaara's hands wrap around her wrist. He pulled her roughly towards him before embracing her in a tight hug.

"Gaara?" Sakura questioned, feeling him bury his face into the crook of her neck.

As much as Sakura wanted to lace her arms around the young man, she could find no strength in her body. She was shocked by his bold gesture. His hug was tight, desperate, a silent saying to her how much she meant to him. As seconds turned into minutes, the rosette could feel his hold only growing stronger in time. His breath was hitting the same spot on her neck, making her feel warm. Why was he doing this, she wondered. Was this some type of apology? Was he going to say he still wanted to try to keep their relationship going? Or was this maybe his way of saying goodbye? At that last thought, Sakura could feel her eyes growing hot. Tears threatened to break through at the thought of Gaara telling her that whatever it was between them, had to stop.

It was then she found the strength to bring her arms up and around him. As desperate as he was not to let her go, she felt the same of him, and buried herself into his tight embrace. When she nestled her face into his shoulder, she felt his hold grow all the more stronger.

' _How cruel_ _I am_ _._ ' Sakura thought bitterly of herself.  
' _Don't hurt this man anymore._ '

Sakura drew a breath in, trying to rid of her berating thoughts. Nonetheless, when Gaara's scent hit her senses, she felt her hot tears escaping. It was the thought of never holding him again like this, forgetting his scent, never hearing his voice that made her water works start up.

"Forgive me." She whispered into his skin.  
"I'm just so afraid of losing you."

She felt his hug tighten before he shifted out of her embrace. In the dark, she could not read his expression, but he spoke reassuringly.

"You never will." His spoke, plucking her chin in his fingers.  
"I'll never let you go."

Sakura gasped when Gaara brought his face closer to hers, dragging his wet, tongue up the side of her cheek. The rosette trembled at his sudden boldness, she never would have imagined him to lick the tears off her face. This sudden act made her crying cease while she tried to fathom his awkward move. Again, she shook when his tongue lapped at the beads on the other side of her face.

' _Carnal._ ' Sakura thought as he brought his face back to hers.

"My Sakura." He whispered before diving his lips towards hers.

Sakura's eyes went round at Gaara's sudden, desperate kiss. She wasn't expecting such an audacious move as that, but as he pulled her frame into his and drove his lips deeper into hers, the rosette felt her heart race and eyes flutter shut. In his arms, she felt safe. There was no need to push him away.

She wanted this just as much as him.

From his lips, and sleeping pills, Sakura's mind began to grow fuzzy. She pulled back from him to draw in a breath before bringing her lidded eyes to him.

"I wanted to ask you about...pills..." Sakura trailed off, swaying in her spot.

Those pills had been a lot stronger than she expected, no doubt to accommodate to the young man who never slept. Said man brought a hand to graze against her soft cheek, making Sakura shiver lightly. His touch had an amazing effect on her. He didn't even let her continue to speak before reaching for her mouth again. His kiss was strong, and she tried to match up with his forceful lips. She felt him snake a hand into her pink locks, pushing her head more into him and restraining her from pulling away. Around her waist was his other arm, keeping her steady as she swayed from side to side.

It wasn't until Gaara dragged his tongue across her lips did Sakura force her head back. As passionate as she was feeling, this was once again dangerous territory they were treading on. She remembered how little restraint they had the first night they kissed. Given how much closer she felt towards Gaara now, she worried that wall of discipline would come crumbling down.

Gaara let a low growl escape him when he witnessed her rebellious act. Before she could counter in any way, or ask him to stop, he pulled her face back to his, burying his lips on hers roughly. To this, Sakura's eyes widened; for she had never experienced this sort of strong emotion before. Her hands found his chest, and she searched for the strength to push him back, to silently tell him to stop, but only clawed against his muscles when he drove his head deeper into hers.

It was then Sakura knew the battle had been lost, and she desperately tried once more to match up with his strong emotion. Yet, as she tried to push hard into his kiss, he would push back twice as ambitious, overpowering her. Deep down she knew her feverish attempts were making him all the more hungry for her. She understood this because she was now feeling the same towards him. The heat she experienced every time they kissed like this was returning to the pit of her stomach. It was a fire that threatened to extend quickly throughout her whole body if she allowed him to continue. A spreading flame that could not be doused.

"Gaara." She whispered when she was able to pull back and allowed a breath.

While she tried to even her breaths, Gaara's lips had found the crook of her neck. He was desperate to savor her taste, and didn't draw back like she had. Instead, he grazed the side of her neck with his teeth before nipping and sucking at her skin. To his sensual ministrations, Sakura tilted her neck to the side, letting the young man draw his lips closer to her skin. It excited him more, she could tell, that she was now being compliant. She was reminded greatly how much he enjoyed being in control, and this sultry act between them was no different.

The rosette let out a small whimper when Gaara dragged his wet, hot tongue up the side of her neck. To her feeble cry, the redhead grinned his fangs once more; riding on the euphoric high her approving voice was bringing him. The way she shivered in his hold made him more hungry. The hands he had placed on her hips brought her pelvis close to his. This had made Sakura blush, and the burning fire of desire inside her grow stronger. The heat in her cheeks rose more when she felt the young man's arousal against her. It was then she noticed the fiery ache that pulsed inside of her as well.

He wanted her. She wanted him. And neither of them could find the inner strength to say no.

So when Sakura realized how much she craved him as much as he did her, a heavy moan escaped from her throat. That intimate sound made Gaara freeze his ministrations and steady himself as a shiver ran down his spine. The noises he could make the rosette murmur just made him all the more knowing that she was his. _Nobody_ was going to make her moan and whimper like he could, he wouldn't even allow them the chance. He could feel his emotions peaking, and tore his mouth from her skin to take in the gaze of her eyes.

When he pulled back, he saw the lust-riddled face the young woman was making. He was much more keen than others seeing in the dark, years of practice he assumed made his eyes this way, but he could easily spot the want and need Sakura's gaze was holding. Her half-lidded eyes searched his face as well, though darkness hid him from her. At her gaze, he could see the pink that tinted her cheeks, the flush on her face and neck, and her moist lips puckered slightly towards him. No doubt in need of his attention again. Her look made his insides tingle, and slowly he brought a hand up to pluck her chin.

Sakura did not try to pull back from his hold while he twisted her mouth towards his, once again showing off his dominance over her. He stared at her rosy buds for some time before studying her sensual face. It filled him with a new pride that he could make a strong woman, such as her, weak in the knees before him. He would never let this beautiful creature out of his sight.

"Sakura." He breathed, watching the twinkle in her eyes grow to the call of her name.

He could feel her trying to push her lips towards him again, but simply held her back with her chin still in his fingers. However, if it was his kiss she wanted, then she would get. He would grant her the world if she just asked.

"You're mine." He murmured again before leaning his lips down to hers.

He could feel a sigh escape the rosette once his lips touched hers. In time, his feverish passion began to escalate once more, and the hands he had on her began to travel up and down her back. Before she could drown herself in his taste, Gaara pulled back, causing Sakura to give chase. Her eyes went round when instead of his lips, he dragged his tongue across her plump buds. She shivered at the sensation, understanding his silent request and slightly parted her mouth for him.

To her open invitation, Gaara wanted to grin wildly at the sight of her giving up so much more to him than ever before. Instead of that malicious smile though, he dove his mouth frantically onto hers, wasting no time in plunging his tongue into her mouth. Again, Sakura's eyes went round when she felt Gaara's tongue dive down into her throat. She could almost feel herself gagging and about to pull away to such an alien act.

' _People enjoy doing this?!_ ' She thought.

However, when Sakura felt Gaara's tongue pull back up and slide across her own, a shiver ran down her. As vulgar as the act felt, and probably looked, she could feel a spike of heat turned up inside her. Immediately taking back her questioning while playing with Gaara's tongue with her own. She again tried her best to keep up with his eager antics, yet as he dominated her tongue with his, she realized he would never allow her control. Perhaps if she had not taken a sleeping pill, she would be able to keep up with him. Instead, she let his tongue explore her mouth. At times, he would wrestle with her own tongue, excited to feel her feverishly try to dominate him with her mouth. She was a curious being to him, and all his he reminded himself.

As the two explored each others mouth, a slip of spit began to spill out of the sides of their lips. It was Gaara who began to pull back when he felt the act becoming much too messy. Slowly he traced his tongue, and lips, back and away from her. However, at his retreat, Sakura raced for his tongue. His eyes widened when the rosette brought his warm tongue back into her mouth. It seemed she didn't find the drool to be as mussy as he did, and instead used her lips to explore his tongue. He watched her curiously, excitement building inside him, as Sakura began to suck and play with his tongue. To her ministrations, he wasted no time sticking his tongue out more into the air for her to suck on.

At the sudden length, Sakura couldn't help but lick his tongue with her own before returning her lips around it to suck on it once more. In time, she began to bob her head up and down the length, taking in his tongue deep into her mouth before pulling back. As she continued, she was rewarded with a low groan escaping from Gaara's throat. Such a lewd act from her excited him all the more. He began to fantasize how good her mouth would feel if the way she sucked, and bobbed, her mouth back and forth on his tongue was used instead on a certain other part of his body. To feel the heat, and moisture, of her mouth around him made a low growl of want vibrate in his throat.

He wasn't sure how much longer of this he could take. Not that it mattered in the end, of course. She was all his, and the night was young and with many future ones planned in store.

In time, he slowly leaned in towards her lips again. Sakura's tongue retreated back into her own mouth and Gaara followed. He tied his tongue with hers one more time before bringing it back and instead placing a kiss on her.

Sakura giggled when their buds met. Still with innocent mind, she couldn't help but blush at the thought of doing such an act as she did now. She smiled into the kiss, but softly moaned when Gaara nipped at her bottom lip, pulling the pink skin back gently with his teeth.

Sakura shivered to this, and even more when a low purr escaped him before her lips slipped out of his teeth.

' _Such an animal._ ' Sakura's hazy mind thought.

Gaara's hand and arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her close to him again while he held her chin in his other palm. Sakura cooed lightly when the redhead went to the side of her, brandishing her cheek with many and quick kisses before traveling his lips to her neck.

"Sakura." He murmured into her ear before his kisses laced down to her shoulder, there he placed another soft, gentle kiss.

The rosette whimpered when a his hot tongue replaced his lips. He dragged the wet muscle from her shoulder blade and back up to her neck. Sakura couldn't help but shiver at the sensation, and in his arms, he held her all the tighter when he realized her excitement was peaking. He placed another soft kiss on her neck before whispering.

"Kiss me."

She quickly obliged, tilting her neck and head back to reach his buds. His smile was sly when he saw how submissive she was under him. To this, he decided to take it a step further, wondering if she would push him away or accept his touches now.

"Sakura." He purred into her ear again.

In truth, he was trying to distract her with words while his hand slid under her shirt, his rough fingers brushing the smooth skin under her naval. His grin only grew when she pressed her back into his chest, her lips reaching for his again. She arched her pelvis a little more to his hand. An invitation he read it as. She had brought both her hands up and back towards the young man, gripping at his shirt while he continued to stroke her bare skin.

"You're mine." He murmured to her before stealing another kiss.

Sakura silently agreed to him when she felt his fingers travel down from her naval and towards her aching heat. She tore from their kiss and gasped when she felt his rough fingers begin stroking her. Her want for him all the more evident as his fingers slid easily through her folds. The redhead didn't dare tear his eyes away from the rosette while he rubbed her. He could only feel his ego swelling as she arched herself more to his strokes, trying to silently plead for him to dive his digits into her. Her breaths began to grow heavy until she was panting hard against his chest. At times, a whimper or moan would escape her, which made Gaara's grin grow all the more.

He kissed the side of her head while he teased her wet entrance still, making Sakura gasp and writhe against his hold. She panted while he continued to tease her, moaning his name under her breath.

"Tell me you're mine." He whispered into her ear.

Sakura bit her lip to this. A part of her wanted nothing more but to oblige to the man who had her under his spell, yet, something in the back of her mind was trying to cry out.

"Tell me you'll never leave me." Gaara whispered into her ear again, placing a gentle kiss on it after.

His fingers still teased her. Never would she imagine she'd ever become this intimate with the redhead while he tried to get her to submit to him. His ministrations made her burn more for him. She had wanted to clench her thighs together, to regain control of herself and her urges, but as Gaara continued to sensually stroke her, she couldn't help but arch more to his touch, wishing he would just slide a finger inside of her.

The young lord was more than aware of her wants. He himself desired to do nothing but toss her on his bed and claim her as his in a way no man but him would. Yet, as much as he ached and burned like her, he held back. He wanted to hear her whisper to him how there would be no other than him. He needed her to claim that she would be loyal to him and remain by his side only, and always. The loneliness he felt would be forever washed away if she would just agree to stay with him night and day. Her voice was the only one he wanted to constantly hear. He required her to say that she was his, and her silence was making him impatient. Driving him mad.

Reaching for one of her hands, Gaara slowly lowered her palm to the stiffness in his pants. To this, Sakura's eyes widened when she felt the redhead holding her hand onto _him_. She was once again reminded how very real this was, how attracted the Kazekage was of her, and how forward they both suddenly were. She bit her lip harder when he moved her hand to stroke him lightly, a light sweat beginning to break on her face when she thought how wonderful it would feel to have him inside of her.

"Tell me..." His voice was now ragged in her ear with her hand on him.  
"Say you belong to me, and I'll give you what you want."

Sakura's eyes grew round to his words, and her breath was caught in her throat as his voice dripped with need. He needed to hear her submission, desperately.

For the rosette, she finally understood what it was she really wanted. The man behind her meant so much to her, so much that she doubted anyone would understand if she explained how close their relationship was. She wanted nothing but happiness for him, for him to actually know the joys the world could bring. She wanted to be the one to show him what love between a man and woman could be like, and decided then that he was someone she could never turn her back to. Even if Sasuke was to somehow to return to her, Gaara was not to be pushed to the side. She would always look out for this Kazekage, and protect him from whatever harm would come his way.

It was clear to her now what she wanted, and begged the man holding her from behind.

"Please..."


	25. Chapter 25

" _...Please._ "

Her voice was shaky, quiet, and laced with need. Everything about her now made the redhead behind her tremble with anticipation. Her submission meant she was his, always. He wasn't about to lose his precious rosette to anyone. Especially to that Uchiha. The lonely nights he dreaded were a thing of the past now. She would be with him. Forever.

Gaara bared his fangs more at the thought of Sakura being by his side, and at how easy she had succumb to him. His fingers were still on her body, but he had stopped his movements to listen to her begging instead. He nudged her head lightly with his before speaking.

"Tell me."

Sakura shivered to Gaara's dark tone. On her back, she could feel his drool seeping from his teeth and dripping onto her skin. She drew in a heavy breath, trying to calm her nerves, when she thought hard on what it was she truly wanted.

' _Gaara._ '

This intimacy between them had grown so quickly that Sakura felt her cheeks pink more with embarrassment. What had lead up to this point? She remembered now that all she had wanted was to ask him of the pills. Why did she let herself get caught up again to his sensuous advances? She had discussed the future with him before, and earlier into the night they both were unsure of the answer. She cursed herself, and him, for allowing their lustful emotions from clouding their more dignified side.

Slowly, she brought her hands to his arm, pushing him lightly away.

"Please," she began again, "let me go."

Immediately, she felt the consequence of her words. The man behind her drew a sharp breath in before gripping the skin of her hip. The hold he had on her tightened, differing her request, and she was quick to recognize this.

"You know this isn't right." She tried to shed light onto him.  
"We shouldn't be this way."

Sakura grimaced at how familiar this all seemed. The night Gaara had become intoxicated, she had to reason with him for what felt like hours until she was left with no choice but to knock him out. His mind was sober now, surely he would understand her words and let her go. However, as the claw he had on her hip tugged on her skin harder, she began to think otherwise.

"Please..." She tried once more.  
"Let me go."

The young woman began to unravel herself from his hold, the fingers he had down her pants grazed across her stomach as she began to pull away.

"No!"

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt Gaara pull her roughly back against his chest. His cry had been so loud, dripping with torment, that she did not struggle against his hold.

"Please." He whispered behind her.  
"Please, don't leave me."

He trembled while holding her, sinking his head to rest on her back while his hands wrapped around her waist.

"I'm so lonely." His voice shook with his body.  
"So lonely."

Sakura could feel her fingers resting against Gaara's arm now. Where she wanted to push him away before, she suddenly felt the strong urge to do the opposite. His shaking form, and anguish plight, made her heart sink. She had been so cruel to the young lord. She had made him feel uplifting emotions before trampling on his heart with the mention of Sasuke. She whipped her body quick to face him, bringing her arms up and lifting his hanging head to meet her own.

"Gaara." She whispered, surprised to see his eyes hold so much hurt in them.  
"I'm sorry."

"The night is so quiet when you're not with me. I can't stand it." He pathetically mumbled.

Guilt washed over the young woman again when he spoke those words. She hadn't realized how short of time he had become dependent of her presence. In the dark, she tried to focus her eyes on him. To show him sympathy through her gaze, for her words were lost. There was only so much apologizing she could handle before she break down as well. She cupped his cheek gently, and the redhead embraced this touch by sinking his face into her skin, his eyes meeting hers. They studied one another in silence. Sakura gently cradled him while he stared down into her beautiful emerald eyes, trying to find the light in them that he always could.

In time though, she could sense something different about the young man in front of her. He seemed more, bold? She wasn't quite sure how to phrase it. The last thing she had expected from him tonight was the feverish way he had kissed her, touched her and demanded of her. Questions poured into her mind that she began to lose herself in, but it was his voice that pulled her back to reality.

"Don't look at me with those eyes."

Sakura jumped lightly to his sudden dark tone. What had she done wrong, she wondered. Her eyes remained glued to his, and even in the dark, the rosette could see the sudden anger in his gaze.

"Don't look at me like that." Gaara's speech grew louder.

Even at his obvious frustration, Sakura could not tear her look away from his. She studied him carefully, especially when he grasped her wrist hard and pushed her hand off his face. Somehow, his anger and sudden sense of danger, made her take in the redhead more.

' _He couldn't be…_ ' She thought, his words and tone familiar from nights before.

Sakura flinched when his grip on her wrist sharpened, and she this time tried to pull away from him while he brought his face closer to her. He asked her to not look at him, but as his stare drew closer and intensified, a sudden fear washed over her, and her eyes could not tear away.

"Don't look at me," he cried again, bringing his hands to Sakura's neck, "with those eyes!"  
"I don't need your pity!"

Sakura was in too much shock to react when Gaara began strangling her. The force he had around her was so strong, powerful, that he pushed her into the bed behind her. He drove his thumbs into the center of her skin and pushed her head deep into the mattress. The rosette had tried to call out to him, to question why, but found her voice lost along with her breath. As the clouds outside began to pass, and the moon's bright beams swam into the room, the young woman's eyes went round to the wild look Gaara had in his eyes.

' _Those eyes…_ ' She thought, still trying to pry his hands off her neck.  
' _It's those eyes again…_ '

Like the nights she swore were long gone, to never happen again, Gaara was suddenly mad and lashing out. How and why, she wondered. Surely there was some link she was missing to this puzzle.

"Yes." He hissed above her.  
" _This_ is the look I want..."

When Sakura's vision began to fade, and she felt drool pour out the sides of her mouth, she brought a fist up. She swung her hand hard towards the side of the man's face. She felt her knuckles immediately crack when they hit something solid. A loud, maniacal laugh hit her ears then, and she knew right away he was laughing to her distress.

' _Again!_ ' She told herself, swinging her fist hard.

Like before, instead of his face, her fist was plummeting into his defense of sand and it was beginning to look hopeless. However, as long as her heart beat and life was still in her, she was not about to give up. It wasn't just herself who needed to be saved tonight, someone very important relied on her.

' _Gaara._ '

She brought her fist up faster, rapidly beating at the small shield of sand that guarded its human. In no time, Sakura felt herself growing more dizzy while Gaara dug his fingers tighter around her neck.

"There are other ways I can feel the warmth inside you." Gaara spoke before laughing.

Sakura felt a burning slide across her cheek before warm crimson began to drip down from her face. She felt herself panicking all the more when she realized how thirsty of blood she had learned him to become, and how the night he attacked her he had licked her blood. As she brought her fist down, she focused as much chakra as she could muster into her tight fist. She didn't want the man who she had become so close and drawn to, who was now strangling and threatening her, to transform into someone he was not.

She swung her blue fist fast towards the redhead in front of her. Mentally she smirked when the defense of sand cracked to her strong punch. Her brute strength broke boulders into dust, she could only imagine what it could do to his bones the second she felt her fist hit the side of his face. He cried out as her punch sent him hurdling towards the side and hard into the wall, no doubt he was surprised at her strength to break his defense.

To his release, Sakura drew in a loud breath, rolling herself off the bed and to the floor. She tried to quickly regain her strength, oxygen, and vision while pushing herself off the ground. She knew the danger was far from over.

"Open your eyes, Gaara!" Sakura desperately cried while watching him scramble up from the debris.  
"I don't want to hurt you!"

Gaara let out a wicked chortle when his gaze met back with Sakura's. Despite the cold shiver that ran down her spine, she did her best to intimidate the young man with her look.

"You?" He drawled, taking a step from the ruined wall and towards her.  
"A weak, little thing like you, hurting me?"

He cackled again and Sakura rose her fists, showing him she meant true to her words.

"You're nothing." He growled, drool dripping down the side of his lips.

Sakura flinched lightly to those words. She knew Gaara wasn't in his right state of mind, but to watch him actually speak, to form those vowels on his lips, of her being meaningless in his eyes stung in a new way for the rosette. She never wanted to go back to being someone he simply passed a glance at and then move on. She wouldn't let him see her in a different light.

"Liar!" She countered, smirking when his face fell to her strong bravado.  
"You were just begging me to be yours. To never leave you. You honestly think you can pretend that I am nothing?"

His snarl grew and eyes narrowed towards her.

"I don't know why you're like this. Why you become this way." Sakura spoke again, focusing her chakra back to her fists.  
"You know deep down how much you mean to me."

Before Sakura could establish whether Gaara understood her words, or if he was trapped inside the monster that now showed itself again, she raced towards him. Strong fists ready to break through his almost perfect defense.

"I won't let you become a monster again!"

Gaara clicked his tongue, annoyed at the woman's spirit. His sand poured out from behind him trying to trip her, to make her stumble before him, instead she jumped into the air. She cried out when again her fist broke through his sand and she sent the young lord flying into the wall. He was much quicker to his feet this time around, and shifted his hands in an odd fashion the minute he stood. Sakura recognized this and jumped back when his sand raced for her.

"Run, brave, little ninja, run!"

Gaara was mocking her again, something that made Sakura furrow her eyes even more towards him. If he thought her to run like last time, he was as blind to her as he was to what was now happening to him.

"I will not run!" She cried.  
"I am not afraid of you!"

Sakura was caught off guard when the sand swam around her instead of grabbing for her. She brought her fists back up, ready to punch at the grains lest they try to wrap around and encase her. Instead, they reached for Gaara's drawers. The young woman stepped back when a giant claw formed in his grains, wrapping it's sharp fingers around the furniture and lifting it. The cacti and frames with pictures slid and crashed onto the floor as the drawers were raised into the air. The litter of his precious possessions on the ground, now broken, made Sakura grimace for a moment.

"You should be." He whispered.

Sakura's eyes went round as the giant claw began to twirl the large, wooden furniture, and in the blink of an eye, the drawers table was slammed hard into her. Like a ball to a bat, her back flew fast towards the balcony windows behind her. She cried out when the impact had her crashing through the glass and pass the balcony rails. Still, the new cuts on her were nothing compared to the rough landing. She couldn't even cry out when her back hit the hard ground below. Breath had left her because of the fall, and she choked for a minute before drawing in air. Coughing and sputtering, she rolled onto her stomach while trying to regain some of her strength back.

' _Get up, get up, get up!_ ' Her mind was screaming.

Easier thought than done, Sakura reminded herself when her hand slipped while pushing herself back up. She was tossed out from the tallest room, from this giant mansion-like home.

She sneered when his familiar presence came close, meeting her just feet away. He didn't attack, which made her scowl grow. He was just toying with her. Like a baby wolf with its meal, he was just playing with her before going in for the kill. She pushed herself up, and though her knees shook and threatened to fall, she stood herself and intimidating.

When her eyes met his they only narrowed more. This dark grin he had on his face made her scowl, for it reminded her how twisted he was in his head now. It also made her heart ache, to think the man who held her so sweetly in his bed yesterday now laughed at her pain and life. He had once said it pained him to think what he had done to her in the past, how would he handle himself now knowing he was intent on killing her? It only pounded into Sakura's mind all the more she had to help her friend.

"I will save you, Gaara."

The redhead's canines grew with his heinous smile, and a long chuckle from him filled the air. It was then the rosette also noticed his giant limb of sand. It resembled the one from their past, a giant claw that replicated Shukaku's own, and it was wrapped around Gaara's arm. This time though, the blue etchings, that were the Ichibi's signature, did not lace up his grainy sleeve. She wondered why Gaara formed the hand of the beast that use to torment his mind.

"Don't be stupid." Gaara spoke.  
"I don't need saving. A weak, little thing like you has no power to stand up to me."

As if demonstrating his strength, he brought the giant claw up and smashed it towards the side of his home. The clay walls turned into brittle when his giant fist met with it, and Sakura grew more upset at the destruction of his own home. It was then she realized their obvious presence outside, at any moment someone could walk down the road and spot their Kazekage tainted into some sand limb, blood-thirsty, manic man. To this, she glanced at the alleyway behind and to the side of her. Hoping there that the darkness would conceal them and she could at least still try to speak some sense back into him.

' _You'll corner yourself._ ' Her mind scolded.

Sakura shuffled lightly behind her, watching Gaara still. To her small shift, she saw him twitch lightly, read to pounce if she ran.

' _I have no choice. Someone might see him._ ' She retorted.

Turning her back to him, she dashed down the street. She prayed that he would follow and not instead begin destroying the village. Behind her, she could hear Gaara cackling once again before calling out to her.

"I thought you said you weren't going to run?!"

Despite what he was saying, Sakura could hear a sinister amusement dripping from his words. She remembered when she had run from him before, how he thanked her for the chase. _This_ is what he liked.

' _Predator._ ' She thought, turning swiftly down the alley.

Her pace slowed once she came to the dead-end, and her eyes met with his glowing ones as he stared down at her from the other end of the back street.

"Sakura." He spoke, before slowly trudging his way towards her.

Sakura stared determinedly at him once again, and stood to intimidate.

"I've caught you now." He spoke while inching his way closer to her.

As he drew closer, he raised both arms up to the clay walls next to him, dragging his claws against them. His limb of sand was able to grade the wall with long scratches, while his other hand just laced it, leaving the wall unmarked. At his display, Sakura swallowed and let a heavy breath leave her before bringing her eyes back to meet him. She had to reach him.

"Please, Gaara..." She began, but stopped when the redhead snickered to her words.

When he spoke, she realized why he found her amusing.

"Begging looks good on you."

He grinned a giant, malicious smile, drool pooling below him and his eyes grew all the more wild as he drew closer to her. Sakura meanwhile did not share his smile, a frown was on her as she narrowed her eyes more to his odd speech. She could not let herself be deterred by him.

"Please, Gaara," she began again, "don't do this."

Her plea did not stop him. His fix and smile was still set on her, and his fingers traced the walls next to him still. As his form came closer to hers, she slowly began to raise her fists. She prepared herself to fight, but the anger in her eyes had left. Instead, she stared at the redhead with sorrow. How could he possibly walk towards her with the intent to harm or kill her? He had showered her these past days with nothing but sincerity, kindness, and had looked out for her in all the ways he possibly could. How could he change into this like a flick to a switch?

"Brave, little ninja went through the sandstorm." He mocked her.

The sorrow she felt suddenly burned in her mind, and tears threatened to fall from her. Had all of this somehow been linked to her? Was it because she had mentioned Sasuke that he now lashed out? If so, it still wouldn't explain the other nights of his attacks.

"This isn't what you want." Sakura tried again.  
"Think of your brother, your sister."

Her words simply swept over his head along with the wind. He was unfazed as he marched towards her still.

"Your village!" Sakura cried, desperation dripping from her voice.  
"Think of your people! Are you truly willing to sacrifice everything you fought so hard for? You are turning into someone they will remember from the past. You will be cast aside once again."

Gaara this time stopped in his tracks, her words affecting him finally. Sakura recognized this and continued to speak, hoping she was reaching to whatever sanity was left in his mind.

"Think how hard of life you had when the village resented you. Surely that should be more than enough for you to understand what you are doing now is wrong."

Sakura studied Gaara hard, seeing his eyes faltering ever so slightly. She knew a battle in his mind was ensuing, a right versus wrong ordeal. Her only hope was that he would wake his own self up. In time though, the sand claw he had on the wall gripped tightly, and his fangs bared ferociously towards her.

"Shut up…" He whispered hoarsely towards her.

To his angry look, she shook. She wasn't sure which felt the more threatening to her. The times Gaara cackled and spoke in an odd speech made her want to strike him down with a punch. When he was angry though, and stared down at her with a look to kill, her legs simply wanted to pick up and race far away from him. Still, she held her ground, even when her wavering eyes met his cold-blooded ones.

"Do not act as if you understand me." Gaara sneered.

"I know enough to know you would never want to harm any of them. To be shunned again would mean your downfall once more."

Gaara's eye twitched slightly, and Sakura wondered again if he was inwardly battling with himself.

"Despite how cold you once were, how dark your intentions are now, you know just as well as I that loneliness will threaten your existence once again!" Sakura said, shaking her head towards him.  
"You can't possibly just want to rely solely on yourself again..."

"Shut up..."

Sakura took a step forward to the young man, surprised to see him flinch to her step before backing slightly away from her.

"Is it not something you still fear?!" Sakura cried again, desperate to make him understand.  
"Surely you do not aim to live a life of solitude again. This is not what Naruto wanted of you!"

From the wall and to his head, Gaara clutched the side of his forehead and hair in pain. He groaned in agony and shut his eyes as a new wave of feeling washed over him.

"Sakura…!" Gaara spoke, though his tone was laced with warning.

Instead, the rosette took it as a hopeful sign. A gesture that she was finally reaching to him, making him to understand his errors. Of course the thought of losing everything he worked so hard to obtain would shake him. She prayed that he would snap back to his former self.

"Please don't push any of them away." Sakura pleaded.  
"Your siblings are here for you. Your village needs you."

Sakura's eyes widened when he brought his nails dragging down the side of his face, blood leaving a trail behind. To the self inflicted wound, the rosette stared at him with a lost of words. She had no idea what caused him to act so eerie. When her eyes fell back to his, she could see rage in them, though outwardly he stood impassively. She recognized it to be one of danger, he hadn't been able to fight off the monster inside of him. For her, she knew it was moments before he lashed out towards her.

"Don't do this..." She whispered as soon as he began treading towards her again.  
"Your friends need you as well, and are here for you just as much."

Sakura found herself backing into the alleyway wall, the look Gaara had on her was disconnecting and hate-filled. She knew what his intentions were.

"Please," she begged, "we all need you. Naruto too."

Sakura cowered as Gaara stepped in front of her. His looming look settled on her figure before she spoke one last time.

"I need you."

Like lightening, his claw wrapped around her neck, slamming her hard into the brick wall behind her. Immediately, Sakura wrapped her hands around his wrist, trying to push him off. Peeking an eye open, she stared into his eyes while he studied her strangling because of him. His eyes were narrowed towards her with resolve that made her know he was not about to let her go.

"If you really meant that. You wouldn't be leaving me."

Sakura couldn't take the time to dwell on those words for she was losing her breath again, and quickly poured her chakra into a fist. With the attentive to strike Gaara back, she put all the power she could into her hand, knowing it was going to have to have the strength to breakthrough his defenses.

"Don't even think about it."

Before Sakura could even wrap around her mind to what he was saying, she felt him lift her up by the neck. The wall behind her gave some way when he slammed her back hard against the clay. As her vision swam, the rosette feebly tried to raise her arm towards the blurry silhouette in front of her. However, with her focus lost, it was a weak swing, and Gaara did not even have to step back to avoid her punch. With her sight going black, lungs screaming, and body strength draining, Sakura knew the end was near.

She forced her eyes back on the fuzzy shadow, trying to speak and reach out towards him. But no words could come from the tight grip he had around her neck. So instead, with whatever strength she could find, she formed the words on her lips carefully. Hoping Gaara would recognize.

'Don't.' She mouthed, saliva spilling from the corners of her lips.  
'I-'

Though his gaze was hard, cold, they found her lips when he noticed her accentuating. A beg, no doubt, a plea, to spare her life. His grip tightened. He read her 'don't', thinking that was all the strength she had to spare on her lips. However, his curiosity lit up lightly when she continued.

'I love you.'

His heart stopped then, eyes going round. A gasp escaped the beast, and quickly he dropped the rosette. Her coughing and sputters, her struggling, did not stop him from asking.

"W-What did you just say?"

Her answer was simply a groan, her eyes far from his wide ones while he stared down at her. Sakura rubbed at her throat, desperately thinking how she needed to stand and fend him off. To her silent answer, Gaara mistook it as a dismissal. His voice was practically a roar when he tried for her attention again.

"Tell me what you just said!"

Sakura this time was able to bring her eyes to meet his. Where she thought she would be meeting a cold, death-glaring gaze, she instead locked eyes with that of a confused, scared, child-like stare.

"Gaara." She couldn't help but mouth.

They stared at one another, a desperate look in the redhead while the rosette took in his shaken appearance. In his eyes, another feeling of hope washed over her. Had he awaken from his episode? He didn't stare down at her with wild eyes. She opened her mouth to speak again, to finally answer, but she hadn't even uttered a word when a clattering noise hit her ears. Quick like lightening, Gaara jumped back from her and the sand from his claw raced to push back the perpetrator that chased after him.

Before Sakura could even glance at who it was that raced for Gaara, two people immediately jumped in front of her. Their bodies blocking her from the redhead. Sakura looked up to glimpse at the familiar blonde and black hood. As soon as she recognized them, her eyes winced with a new burn. The young woman's heart hurt for the two in front of her. She had not kept her promise, and the consequences of that were beginning to show. She never would have dreamed of quarreling these two siblings against their brother. She couldn't see, but surely their eyes held pain. The hurt of watching their own flesh and blood brother come so far towards the light, just to be swept back into the darkness. Surely all three had overcome so much to build their strong relationship, and it was now crumbling down.

From both sides perspectives stood that of someone who threatened to break that bond.

"Kankuro." Sakura whispered, watching the puppeteer summon Kuroari back to him.  
"Temari."

Sakura's head hung low, guilt washing over her.

' _I'm so sorry._ ' She thought of the words she had wanted to tell the two.

It was the older man who turned to look at her. His gaze was intent, clear, that of a ninja. Still, his eyes held something deeper in them. Something he was trying to hide from the world, and Sakura again thought of the heartache these two siblings were surely feeling.

"Are you alright?" Kankuro hastily asked.  
"Can you fight?"

The second Sakura nodded, the brunette's eyes were back on his brother. His fingers twitched lightly and his chakra strings glowed in the darkness around them. It was Kuroari, and this puppet alone, that Kankuro manipulated. Next to him, his sister stood proudly. Chest prodding out to exuberate her strong spirit. Behind her, she balanced her usual giant, iron fan with one hand. Their looks alone was enough to make ninja run in the opposite direction.

"Sakura."

The rosette could feel her ears pick up to Temari's serious voice, and she studied the blonde's back for some time before Temari spoke again.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this."

Sakura winced lightly to her apology, her heart aching all the more when she knew it was her who should be apologizing to the siblings. To all of them.

' _Forgive me._ ' She thought sourly.  
' _I cannot even bring myself to say it yet._ _I was wrong._ '

The blonde did not wait on Sakura however, instead her attention back on her youngest brother as she hollered towards him.

"Gaara!"

In the alley, her voice and his name bounced, echoing into the night. Sakura was uncertain of her call, wondering why she spoke his name to only let silence follow. It wasn't until she saw the woman's form shaking lightly did it dawn on her why she did not speak. She was pained for what was to come next, but in time, come it had to. They all knew this.

"To attack your village, your friends, and your family is one of your olden ways! A manner that is not tolerated inside these walls! From _anyone._ " Temari shouted towards him again.  
"Please, show me my error! Speak to me in a way so that I may know you still have your senses! This is all your sister asks of you!"

The three watched as Gaara's lips peeled slowly back, revealing his fangs and heinous smile once again. It made the two siblings shiver with dark memories.

"If you do not, you will leave us with no other choice!"

Gaara crooked his neck slightly, his smile undeterred.

"I'll kill you first, Onee-sama." He drawled.

"Gaara!" Kankuro called out this time, repulsed by what he was hearing.  
"Listen to us, to your big brother! You'll give us no choice but to bring you before the council to pass judgment! They will learn of these rampages if you do not stop! You'll be stripped of your title and locked away forever!"

Kankuro shook his head lightly.

"The path you created, the one you worked so hard for, is crumbling now under your feet because of you."

To the brunette's words, Sakura slowly raised herself from the ground. She cracked her knuckles and fingers. She had spent more than enough time with the monster in front of her to know that Kankuro's speech did not braze him. For her, it was no surprise to hear him say,

"I do not care."

The flinch the two siblings shared was evident to Sakura, and it hit her hard then as well to share the same knowledge as them. No matter the outcome of this fight, Gaara's name was to be soiled, and his title undoubtedly stripped.

' _But if it's a means to save him._ ' Sakura reassured herself.

It was the chatter of Kankuro's puppet, and the click of Temari's fan, that brought Sakura back to her senses. The brunette next to her flexed his fingers lightly again, the strings of chakra from him to Kuroari brightened a little more. Sakura then watched as the blonde's weapon spilled out in front of her, showing off all three purple dots that were painted on it. It was evident in their eyes, and weapons, that they would hold nothing back on the man who stood so sinister in front of them.

"So be it, little brother." Temari whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

The three stared hard towards the redhead at the end of the alley. In turn, his wild eyes and grin lingered on them. The other waiting for the first to move. It was obvious what the plan was to Sakura, creating an opportunity for Kankuro to capture Gaara with his puppet. However, the more she thought of the plan, of Gaara's strength and aid of sand, the rosette's determination faltered.

"We're limited here." Sakura spoke to the two.

"To bring this fight into a lit street, or to the roofs, would mean someone would surely see him."

Instead of towards her, the siblings eyes met with each other. A silent agreement between the two as they nodded.

"We'll try our best." Kankuro said.  
"We may not have a choice. We have to follow where he runs."

Sakura swallowed hard at this, the secrecy she had wanted, surely what they all wanted, was looking to fall before them.

"If he is too much for us we will have to involve others as well." Temari spoke.

To her words, Kankuro chuckled lightly, earning his sister's glaring look.

"What's so funny?" Her tone unpleasant.

Kankuro stifled his laugh before smiling lightly.

"Makes you kind of wish the old man was still around." Kankuro spoke of their father.  
"Least he could catch him real quick."

Temari scowled lightly at Kankuro's light speech.

"You speak too highly of him. It's his fault Gaara is like this."

"Heh. Probably."

Sakura stayed silent to the siblings conversation, instead focusing on her chakra. These powerful punches took some time for her.

"Temari. Sakura." Kankuro spoke, stepping away from the two woman.  
"Distract Gaara. I'll send Kuroari as much as I can."

Kankuro wore a proud smirk, however, Sakura could see his smile falter lightly. Doubt was probably plaguing him with the same questions as her. Could her and Temari alone really stand up to him? Would Kuroari truly be able to bind Gaara down within its cage? To her sudden uncertainties, Sakura spoke.

"Your other puppets? They won't be able to..."

Sakura trailed off when she noticed Kankuro's solemn eyes. Though his smile was still there, his emotions betrayed him in his gaze. Slowly he shook his head.

"Karasu's attacks will not pierce Gaara's sand. If I need to, I'll bring Sanshouo out to shield you two. For now though, it's best for me to just hide and look for an opportunity with Kuroari."

Just as Sakura felt troubled, Kankuro seemed the same. Dread was settled on him knowing he was sending his sister and friend to face his brother head on.

"However," he added, "if I really need to. I can have Karasu..."

It was Kankuro this time who trailed off, feeling as though it would simply worry the rosette if he continued his words. Luckily, Temari noticed this and spoke to reassure.

"We'll charge at him." The sand-blonde spoke.  
"Once we do, you hide into the shadows. Don't worry, Sakura and I got this. Big sister is here!"

Kankuro scoffed lightly at Temari's words and giant grin, however a smile found him, as well as Sakura.

"Then, I leave it to you two." Kankuro spoke before stepping behind the two women.

Grabbing the handle of her fan Temari steadied herself, preparing to send a strong gust towards the redhead.

"Hit him hard, Sakura." Temari whispered to the rosette.  
"I don't have your crazy strength, but just know I am next to you as we fight."

Sakura smirked lightly towards Temari. Glad for the support.

"Ready?" The sand-blonde asked, smirking when the rosette nodded.  
"Then, let's save my baby brother!"

Sakura stepped back as Temari swept her fan towards the sky. As she promised, a gust of air rushed towards Gaara. The redhead simply stood idly by as the wind raced for him, unwavered by Temari's attack to even try to avoid it. Only a brush of his hair was swept up before his sand instinctively rose in front of him, blocking Temari's winds from cutting at his skin. It was when the sand rose in front of him, blocking his body and vision, did Sakura race fast towards him. Behind her, Temari raced for Gaara as well, a firm grip on her now closed fan.

As the shield of sand began to fall below him, the wind passing, Sakura launched herself slightly into the air, Temari doing the same. A cry from both women echoed as Sakura brought her fist aiming towards Gaara. Meanwhile, Temari swung her iron handle towards him like a bat to a ball. His manic smile was all that hit their eyes as their weapon of choice aimed for his face. Sakura felt a proud smirk of her own erupt when his defense cracked under her fist. With the two women's strong power, Gaara cried out as he was hurdled backwards. He passed through a building before landing a distance away in a small clearing.

' _That's for hitting me out the window earlier._ ' Sakura thought as soon as she saw the dust cloud erupt in the distance ahead.

It was Temari's call that ushered Sakura to sprint.

"Come on!" She cried.  
"Again!"

The two young women raced to where Gaara had fallen, Sakura pouring chakra into her fist as Temari raised her fan. To the side of them, Sakura could hear the faint clatter of Kankuro and his puppet. As soon as they reached the clearing, the rosette smirked again at the small crater the two had created. No doubt Gaara was badly injured because of them, and she thought this even more so when the puppeteer sent out Kuroari.

"Did we get him?!" Sakura ecstatically asked, stopping some distance a way to watch the puppet swim towards the crater.

Temari stopped alongside the rosette, huffing lightly and watching the scene unfold as well.

"It wouldn't be this easy with Gaara." Temari commented.

Just as she finished her words, Kuroari was pulled back towards the shadows in a fast fashion. Obviously Kankuro had pulled the puppet back lest Gaara break it, and just like that, said redhead began to pull himself out of the giant hole.

"Like I said." Temari spat before racing towards him again, Sakura following closely behind.

As the two drew nearer, and Gaara stood himself back up, his malicious grin met with their eyes. Despite his look, their speed went undeterred, and once they were in an ear-shot oo him he chuckled before speaking.

"Weak." He hissed towards them.  
"So weak!"

The two girls leapt towards Gaara. Sakura's punch and Temari's fan landing on him once more. This time however, as the young man was tossed back, a hand of sand formed from the ground. The claw made of grains raced for Gaara, catching his tumble before he was tossed even farther back, and as he was set down some distance away from the two women, his sneer grew all the bigger. He was not fazed at all by the hits, instead, they peaked his interest. The predator side of him growing all the more hungry.

Sakura and Temari were not heedless to notice their efforts were at best short. Sakura began focusing her chakra back to her fist when she watched Gaara inch towards them. She felt her body feeling suddenly faint as she searched for whatever strength was in her. The familiar green aura flickered across her fingers before dimming and diminishing. To this, the rosette let out an irritated sigh.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked, her eyes never falling from Gaara.

Sakura sighed again, the thought of already being at her limit was no doubt embarrassing. She had to remember though the powerful punches she had thrown at Gaara before he knocked her out the window. The enfused strength had required her to use a lot of chakra to break through Gaara's barrier, leaving her somewhat breathless now. She was at her limit. The worse part of it all, as she stared at Gaara, his sand armor cracked and crumbling below him, a dark realization hit her hard.

' _We're barely doing any damage to him._ '

She took another look at Gaara, his figure approaching still before speaking.

"I need a minute." Sakura's voice was bitter.  
"It takes up a lot of my chakra to break through his sand."

Temari immediately understood Sakura's plight, her brother had been an unbeatable opponent for her as well, but she still clicked her tongue in annoyance. Kankuro was waiting for them to create an opportunity, and it seemed the Konoha woman needed time to regain her strength. The blonde gritted her teeth before opening her fan wide. Sakura took a step back when Temari swung her fan fast and hard toward the ground near Gaara, a strong wind now racing towards him.

Like lightening, Temari ran towards the left of Gaara. Noticing her movements, the redhead stopped in his tracks and became curious as the blonde ran towards the side of him. Sakura too tried to study Temari's plan as she again unleashed a heavy gust aiming towards Gaara. As Temari did this, Sakura began to notice the grains picking up around Gaara's feet, and as the two currents collided, his hair and clothes began to sweep up. Yet, he took no notice of this, or simply ignored it, for he instead turned his back to watch Temari again race towards the back of him. Another gust erupted from her fan, a cry as well, before she reached the right of him and unleashed one more of her attacks.

Sakura backed up when the four gusts hit, it shook the earth below her lightly and a deep sound echoed around her. It looked like four separate, small tornadoes aimed for the young man, but as they drew near him, air currents colliding, Gaara was swept away behind the grains of sand as a storm bellowed within the clearing. As he disappeared behind the flying specks, Temari smirked lightly. She hoped this trap and distraction would give Sakura enough time. They needed her powerful hits to distract Gaara, otherwise he was just bound to toy with them.

As time passed, and the storm continued to dance, Temari tucked her fan behind her and jogged back towards Sakura. The rosette meanwhile stared up towards the shadows wondering if Kankuro would be able to bring his puppet out soon and attempt a capture, she wondered if Kuroari would even be able to withstand the small storm.

"Temari, look out!"

It was Kankuro's call that shook Sakura, and the young woman whipped her gaze back to the blonde. Her breath left her and eyes went round when she noticed a giant claw of sand wrap around Temari. The blonde was currently striking the sand with the metal end of her fan. She hissed as her desperation to have the claw release her grew.

"Damn...sand!" Temari cursed, crushing the grains under her still.

It was then Sakura shook off her shock, taking a step towards the blonde in a means to help her. However, like quick lightening, she watched her friend cry out as the giant claw pulled her body in towards the small storm. The rosette's eyes went round as she saw her friend disappear behind the flying grains.

"Temari!" Sakura screamed, racing herself now towards the sandstorm.

However, she did not get very far until Kankuro appeared next to her. He reached for her arm in a means to have her face him, to stop her from going any further.

"Don't!" He called out to Sakura.  
"Don't go in there!"

Kankuro did not even need to hear her say it, her expression told him to silently explain himself.

"You won't even be able to see in there." Kankuro tried knocking sense back into her.  
"Let it die down."

Sakura was still frantic.

"We have to!" She cried.  
"Temari is...Gaara will…!"

Sakura couldn't even form sentences, worried for her friend on the other side. Kankuro spoke again.

"Breathe. Temari will be alright in there. She knows what Gaara is capable of, she can fend him off. Just try to replenish your chakra."

Kankuro gave Sakura a reassuring nod before turning towards the small storm again. Inwardly, he was riddled with worry for his sister. In truth, he just wanted to stop Sakura lest she fall into the hands of Gaara as well, and was upset for his sister's well-being just as much as the rosette. As long seconds turned into grueling minutes, both ninja shifted on their feet uncomfortably. There was no way of knowing what was happening inside the small storm.

"Kankuro." Sakura whispered after some time.  
"We have to do something. I can't stand here just waiting."

To this, Kankuro bit his lip. He felt the same as Sakura, but held back for the sake of her peace of mind.

"I'll go in there." He finally spoke.  
"You wait here."

Sakura retaliated fast.

"Absolutely not!" Her fists clenched as she spoke.  
"We need you and Kuroari!"

Kankuro barked back, trying to shed his own light on the rosette.

"And I need you to distract him! I can't send Kuroari blindly in, he'll tear my puppet apart!"

As Sakura listened to his reason, she sighed. The puppeteer sighed as well. It was a losing situation no matter how each perceived it. They stared long at the other, waiting for the other to back down. However, the grueling minutes were forgotten when the whistling storm next to them began to quiet down, gaining their attention. They both watched in wonder as the strong winds died down and the grains began to fall back to the earth. In time, they could see a standing figure in the distance, Sakura recognized him immediately.

"Gaara." She mouthed.

He looked unscathed, and unaffected, by the storm that had buried him. His back was turned from them, his attention drawn to something else below him. Once the winds died down completely, Sakura's eyes traveled everywhere, searching for her blonde friend. She found her at Gaara's feet, laying and unmoving. It was then her heart dropped.

"Sakura!" Kankuro only had time to yell out as the rosette ran for her friend.

He cursed the woman's hastiness before rolling a scroll under him. Immediately a second puppet emerged, clattering just as loud as the other next to it. The brunette narrowed his eyes towards his brother in front of him, raising Karasu towards him. He wasn't sure if what he was planning was the best course to take, but as Temari lay unconscious under Gaara, and Sakura racing towards the redhead with a punch that may not be strong enough to break through his defense, Kankuro realized their options were dwindling.

"Sakura!" Kankuro called loudly again.  
"Grab Temari and then get away from Gaara!"

Sakura mentally noted Kankuro's words, half wondering what his plan intended. It hadn't been long, but Sakura was able to pool chakra back into her fist, racing it towards the back of Gaara. As she drew near, she hissed when his claw of sand began to wrap around Temari again. It swung the blonde's limp body towards the ground, then back up, and towards the hard ground again. The force was so strong, that the ground began to crack under Temari.

"Stop it!" Sakura cried, desperation in her to stop this brother from breaking his sister.

It was her call, so near to him, that made Gaara turn his head slightly back. His wild eyes met with hers for a brief second before noticing her radiating fist. A wall of sand shot up in front of him, once again trying to the rosette's breakthrough punches. Like the ones before though, her chakra enhanced strength was not one to take lightly, and her desperation to save Temari drove her fist all the more harder towards him. The wall of sand crumbled from her punch, and she even felt the sand armor on his skin crack under her fingers before his head was tossed back. Another cry came from him before he was hurdled towards a building. His giant claw of sand raced to his aid, to stop him from flying far. Meanwhile, Sakura knelt down to take in her friend.

"Temari." Sakura spoke, shaking the unconscious girl lightly.

Though she was battered and bruised, possibly something even broken, her chest was still heaving. Gaara hadn't yet done the darkest of deeds by killing his own sister. Sakura nudged the young woman again lightly, trying to get her to open her eyes or at least stir. The only thing Sakura got out of her was a sharp gasp before Kankuro called out to her.

"Sakura! Behind you!"

Sakura took a glance behind her, heart dropping when the claw of Gaara's sand raced for her and Temari.

"Shit." The rosette cursed.

Broken bones or not, Sakura pulled the young blonde over her back before dashing back towards Kankuro. Behind her, she could hear the grains of earth charging for her.

"Sakura!" She heard Gaara call behind her, though, she did not look back, for his voice was dripping with malevolence.

Instead she looked towards his brother, Kankuro's eyes were wide to the claw behind her, but he gestured with his hand for her to keep moving. Even when she drew past him and he did not follow, he spoke to her to continue running.

"What are you doing?!" She couldn't help but ask, stopping herself to look back at Kankuro.

Her eyes went round to the giant wave of sand that grew tall in front of them, but to also the brunette as he stood in front of it with determination.

"Run!" Sakura screamed at him, trying to readjust the blonde on her back.

Kankuro however ignored her, instead sweeping Karasu out in front of him and at the giant wave. To this, Sakura grew confused. He had confessed that his puppet would do no damage to Gaara, and wondered what it was he planned. She couldn't help herself, like Temari before she wanted to sweep her friend and pull him away from the danger, so she ran back towards him.

"What are you doing?" She asked again as soon as she was near.

Sakura studied Kankuro's conflicting eyes. He stared towards his brother with a longing look, though the young woman was unsure what this meant. It was when his puppet, Karasu, opened its false limbs did she ask again.

"What are you doing?!"

"Sakura, just go and take Temari!"

Sakura's heart dropped then, the brunette was lingering behind for reasons unknown. Instead of running like he had asked, Sakura remained rooted in her spot. She continued to watch as Kankuro aimed his puppet high, it's arms still open. It was then she understood where Kankuro was aiming the doll.

"I thought you said you couldn't hurt him with Karasu. What are you planning on doing?"

Her voice was calm now, despite the wave of sand that rushed towards them still. Kankuro hissed lightly to Sakura's question. He felt as though the rosette would argue against his tactic if she knew what it was he was planning. What choice did he have? With Temari knocked out, Sakura's chakra depleting, and Gaara as bent as ever to see them all dead, he was forced to resort to something he did not want to do, but knew it had to be done.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Sakura asked, stepping back as the sands drew ever closer.

His fingers twitched lightly, and to his movement, two, giant, dark balls shot out from Karasu's limbs. Behind the sand, Sakura could see a dark cloud blossom high into the sky, and immediately the wave of sand behind them fell. In the distance, she tried to spot the redhead within the purple cloud.

"What did you do?" She asked Kankuro, noting the eerily silence that followed from his attack.

When the brunette ignored her again, bringing his puppets towards him, Sakura could feel her temper rising.

"Hey." She asked again, wary for Gaara as well.  
"What did you _do_?"

Her eyes remained on the giant purple cloud, somehow she doubted it was merely smoke or a means to blind Gaara. Even more so when Kankuro continued not to answer her. As she studied the dark air a little more, she realized how thick it was and tried to think back on Kankuro's tactics. What was it he had shot at Gaara? Whatever it had been, the redhead seemed consumed or lost in it, for they did not see him emerge out from the cloud or cry out. Another minute would pass by until Sakura's heart plummeted, realizing what the substance was.

"You poisoned him, didn't you?" She asked Kankuro, bewildered he would take such drastic means.

"I had to do what I could to protect this village." Kankuro finally answered, bringing his puppets back to him.

Kankuro seemed so sure of himself and the poison, that before the purple cloud disappeared, and before they could even begin a search for Gaara, he placed Karasu back into its scroll. That self-assurance made Sakura's heart drop. He was so certain of himself that the rosette worried of the poison's potency.

"How strong is it?" She whispered, still looking ahead and trying to see Gaara.

Kankuro stared out in front of him as well before trudging towards the thinning cloud. Laying Temari down, Sakura began to follow him.

"Assuming his sand absorbed some of it before shielding himself, it had to be strong enough to knock him out at least with just one breath."

Sakura's eyes went round, and she turned to watch the Brunette's stern look.

"If the Ichibi was still in him," Kankuro began, "this may not have worked. I decided to take a shot now since we didn't have many options left."

"He'll be alright though, right?" Sakura asked, her medical side growing strong.

It was then Sakura noticed the puppeteer had picked up his pace more quickly, and she had followed. With the purple cloud thinning and clearing up into the night sky, they both peered trying to spot the redhead.

"We should probably get him to a hospital before bringing him to the council."

Sakura bit her lip, trying to hold down an angry voice and trying to view the situation through Kankuro's eyes. He said they were left with no choice, and with her noticing her sudden fatigue, she had to agree. Still, to poison ones brother, and to a point where he may need hospitalization, made Sakura's heart clench tight. She worried for Kankuro's feelings, no doubt he masked the hurt behind his stern face, but she worried more for Gaara.

"Let me check up on him first." Sakura murmured.  
"If he's knocked out, I can assess him."

Kankuro nodded to this, and as the two stepped closer to the clearing, the purple cloud completely gone, they walked on in silence. Once they drew closer they both stopped, eyes peering and glancing all around.

"Is there a chance he may have ran?" Sakura asked after some time of not spotting the young man.

Kankuro shook his head, a little unsure.

"Maybe, but it's such a strong poison. He couldn't have gotten far."

They walked together again, taking the next nearest street. It was then they found who they were looking.

"Gaara!" Sakura had been the first to spot and call towards him.

His body was sprawled out in the middle of the street, face buried in the dirt. He lay unmoving, which made Sakura sprint faster towards him. Kankuro reached out towards her jogging form, about to warn her to be careful. However, when his eyes left from her figure and to his brother's instead, he remained silent. He simply stared at Gaara's unconscious body, his heart dropping from the sight.

' _Forgive me,_ _Gaara_ _.'_ He bitterly thought.  
' _I still suck at being a good brother to you._ '

He jogged his way towards Sakura, meeting her the moment she turned Gaara's body over. Kuroari was next to Kankuro as well, the puppet master waited until the rosette gave the okay to seal him up. The brunette stood by and waited while watching Sakura begin to asses his younger brother. She had laid her ear against his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart before pulling back and studying his rising and falling chest. The more her face contorted, the more Kankuro shuffled on his feet in anxiety.

' _I had no choice._ ' He kept reminding himself, the guilt eating at his soul.

It wasn't until a small sputter erupted from Gaara's mouth, did Sakura's eyes go round in horror. Kankuro too jumped lightly on his spot, but not for the worry that Gaara was possibly stirring awake, but because blood now began to drip from his mouth and stain his chin. Immediately Sakura rolled the redhead to his side before peeling his upper lip up, she narrowed her eyes when she saw his usually white teeth stained with crimson now.

' _Strong poison, just as Kankuro said._ ' Sakura thought, a heavy sigh escaping her as she turned her eyes to the brunette.

"We need to get him to a hospital." She calmly spoke.

Kankuro glanced around them, a little relief had washed over him when he realized no one had noticed them. Of course, it crossed his mind that all of _this_ could still be kept a secret. That only them three ever need know that Gaara had mistakenly attacked those close to him. It could be hidden from the world still that a monster still stirred inside Gaara's mind. He could still be Kazekage as long as they held their tongues. Gaara could still remain happy.

"You-You can't help him here?" Kankuro stammered lightly, a small hope still inside him.

To bring Gaara to a hospital, to have others see him like this, to have to answer all their unnerving questions, had Kankuro knowing they would have to spill this young lord's secret. He had wanted to save his brother at all costs, but for poor Gaara, who had asked for none of this, he felt a heavy guilt for. Never would Kankuro have wanted this decision to fall on his shoulders. He would never jeopardize Gaara's new-found happiness as Kazekage, yet, to bring him to the hospital would prove otherwise.

Kankuro's heart pounded hard against his chest while Sakura studied Gaara once more. He was grateful towards the rosette for at least taking his words into consideration. Perhaps she too knew what downfall this would bring. However in time, as she continually wiped the blood coming from Gaara's mouth, her face fell more and more. In time, she brought her eyes to meet Kankuro's, and that look from her orbs burned into his own and slowly she shook her head at the brunette. Apology in her gaze.

"We need to get him to a hospital. I don't have what I need to help him here in the middle of the street."

Kankuro's heart sunk to her words.

That was it then.

Gaara had been saved, but at a heavy price. Kankuro could almost feel his brother's happiness shattering even as he lay unconscious. The next time he would awake, he would no doubt be told what horrific deeds he had done as well as his title being stripped from him. He would be looked at again with hateful eyes. Everything he had worked so hard for, strive for, changed for, had been in vain.

' _I have failed you again, little brother._ ' Kankuro thought bitterly.

It wasn't until Sakura stood herself, brushing off the dust on her knees, that Kankuro slowly drew closer to her and Gaara. They both stared down at Gaara's laying form, their minds riddled with questions, doubts, and guilt while their frowns deepened.

"Kankuro." Sakura whispered after some time, her eyes wincing with heat.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you and Temari."

Kankuro did not reply. Inside of him, he knew this was not Sakura's fault in the slightest. She had tried her best, that was all they had asked of her. However, he could not find the voice to tell her that everything was going to be alright. His words of encouragement were lost as he stared down at his fallen brother. So instead, he asked,

"Could you go back and grab Temari? I'll take Gaara from here."

Unable to handle the sight under her any longer, Sakura turned from the brunette and redhead.

"Yeah." She mumbled before jogging lightly back down the road.

She hung her head low, trying to hold back warm tears. She hurt for Gaara. So much. This had not been his fault, he did not deserve what was undoubtedly going to come to him, and Sakura felt herself almost drowning from the guilt.

"I'm sorry, Gaara." Sakura whispered into the air.  
"I couldn't keep my promise to you."

Sakura let out a heavy breath, and her steps trembled lightly as her words struck hard at her heart. Gaara had done so much for her, treated her so well. In the end, she had hurt him, both physically and psychologically, before failing to save him from his own destruction. His attempt at becoming a great leader crumbled under his feet because she could not keep her promise.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, unable to stop one tear from falling.

"Sakura!"

Sakura's head whipped up and body spun to the call of her name. Her eyes widened and she froze in her spot at what she saw in the distance. It had been Kankuro's voice that had called out for her, she was sure of it. Kuroari was fallen at his feet as Gaara stood in front of him

' _He's awake?!_ ' Sakura thought, a small smile forming on her lips.

Perhaps his body was strong enough to fight off the poison. Perhaps this was something they could all still fix in secrecy. However, when she saw Gaara's hand strike at Kankuro's neck, quick like a viper, both her heart and smile fell.

' _He still hasn't changed back!_ ' Sakura thought with trembling shock.

It wasn't until she saw Gaara rising Kankuro's feet pff the ground, the brunette digging his hand to pry off Gaara's, did Sakura rush over back towards them. She cursed in her mind when she felt little of her strength in her, she had been at her limit when she threw her last punch. Another strong fist was not going to come by the time she reached the two brothers. Desperation clouded her mind when she drew closer to them. Kankuro was still trying to pry off Gaara while the redhead dug his claws deeper into his neck. Sakura felt her heart beat quicker at Kankuro's struggling face, his eyes were wide on his brother, pleading with his look to let him go while he began to turn pale and drool fell down the corners of his lips.

Tearing her eyes off of Kankuro and towards Gaara, she hoped he was taking in his brother's silent begging. However, her eyes widened more when she saw his angry snarl. His eyes were more wild and crazy than she had ever seen him before, and his fangs were stained red while blood continued to drip down from his mouth. It hit Sakura then, how Gaara's eyes slightly wavered and blood spilled out of his mouth, that the poison was still having a strong effect of him. Both young men were in danger.

' _No! No! No!_ ' Sakura thought, rushing towards Gaara.

Both these brothers were knocking on death's door, and Sakura was the only one there who could stop them.

"Stop it!" She cried hysterically, wrapping her arms around Gaara's arms.

She tried to pull his grip off of Kankuro, but it was like the redhead was suddenly made of his stone. He didn't budge an inch to Sakura's attempt, nor did he bat an eye to her presence. His eyes were still maddening and set on his brother dying in his hands.

"Please!" Sakura begged, tugging at him still.

With no strength in her, desperation grew more and more to set Kankuro free from Gaara. If her pulling and tugging could not break him, she tried with her words.

"Gaara!" She cried again.  
"Don't do this!"

Her words fell on deaf ears, and Sakura slipped as she tried pulling him off of Kankuro one last time. Despite her fall she hurriedly pushed herself back up and rushed to the redhead's back before wrapping her arms around him. She was surprised to sense no sand reaching for her and tossing her back, but as she felt Gaara's struggling breath, she knew the poison was making him weak. Surely his chakra was too little for the sand to defend him entirely.

Sakura pulled him back with all of her might, trying to find some chakra buried inside of her she could use to toss him off of Kankuro. Alas, her attempts were futile, and her sweaty palms slipped off of his body. She fell again to her bottom while Gaara continued to strangle Kankuro in front of her. Hearing his struggling breaths, Sakura hung her head low. She could not bear to watch Gaara kill his closest sibling.

"Please." Sakura whispered towards the ground, breath shaky.  
"Please, don't do this."

' _Blood!_ ' Her mind screamed at her suddenly.  
' _He reacts to the smell of it!_ '

It struck Sakura then how familiar the scenario in front of her was. Remembering the diversion she had done with Temari, Sakura whipped her head around, looking for something sharp. She scrambled to stand, peering everywhere her eyes could for something to slice against her skin.

' _Come on!_ ' She thought anxiously.

Time was of the essence, Kankuro's life depended on it, so Sakura was more than despairing to find any sharp object. When she could find no blade, or anything sharp the empty street could offer, she drew in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on whatever little chakra was still in her to spare.

' _Just a little._ ' She thought.  
' _I just need a little._ '

Bringing the little she had, Sakura focused her chakra into one of her fingertips. She tried to imagine it like a scalpel, small but sharp, before slowly dragging it up her left arm. She winced at the pain, but kept on going for the sake of Kankuro's life. She did not dig deep into her, and once she was finished, very little blood seeped out. She knew it wasn't enough.

' _You can do this._ ' She thought before using her fingers to spread the cut open.

She grounded her teeth from the pain, but focused on Kankuro's wheezing to egg her on. She had to do this for him, and for Gaara. With an open gash, she stared as blood began to paint her arm and drip to stain the ground below her.

' _There!_ ' She thought triumphantly before bringing her eyes up to Gaara's back.

She was slightly surprised Gaara's attention was not on her, but instead still on Kankuro. Quickly, she rushed over towards Gaara.

"Look!" She cried, hoping to get his attention.

She practically shoved her arm under Gaara's nose and eyes, desperate for him to notice her.

"It's blood, my blood!" She cried again.

Though her words seemed odd, she knew she had to do any means necessary to stop Gaara. She mentally grinned when she watched his nose flare up, and his eyes begin to waver. Soon enough, his teal orbs began darting from Kankuro, to her arm, and than back to her. It was as if he was making a decision of the three in which to pursue. In time, his dangerous eyes began to fall, and instead that of a manic began to replace his features. It was that change, and slightly trembling body, that let Sakura know she had gotten his attention.

Pulling her arm away from him, she turned from the redhead and began sprinting down the dark road. She had barely taken three steps before she could hear Gaara following.

' _Yes!_ ' She cheered in her mind.

She took a moment to glance behind her, she could see Kankuro on the ground, no hands around his neck.

' _I did it!_ ' She thought, hoping Kankuro would be alright.

Her eyes went from him to the redhead just a few feet behind her. He pursued her with determination in his look, however, Sakura still noticed how blood painted his jaw.

"Sakura!" He cried as she picked up her feet a little more quickly.

She took every opportunity down a new street that she could, avoiding the rooftops and hoping their steps went unheard as she drove them deeper into the village. Like the night she had lead him out into the sandstorm, her mind berated her.

' _Now what? You have no strength left, you're bleeding out and have no idea what to do but run._ '

It was that thought that made Sakura wince lightly, she was beginning to grow dizzy. Fatigue had caught up to her, washing away her adrenaline rush.

' _Kankuro is safe. Temari is safe._ ' Sakura thought.  
' _As long as he chases only after me, everyone is safe._ '

Noble, but stupid. Sakura had no idea what to do next. She was weak and wounded, Gaara was poisoned but driven by the blood. She wasn't sure who would succumb first, her or Gaara. Taking another turn down a street, she gasped when she hit a dead end. She whipped her head around fast, hoping she had enough time to sneak by Gaara and continue her flee elsewhere. However, the second her eyes faced the other direction they were caught up by his towering form. He had literally just been inches following behind her, and her eyes were drawn up to his grin that grew the more he took in of her.

"You're so easy to catch. Brave, little ninja." His whisper was sadistic, blood still dripping from his lips.

Sakura opened her mouth, either to speak or scream no one would know. Before anything could come out, Gaara launched at her. His body crashing down on top of hers before one hand wrapped around her neck while the other brought her bloody arm towards his face.

Struggling under him, trying to wriggle her way out, she could see his eyes observing the cut on her arm. He studied it with little care before dragging his warm tongue up the cut. Almost immediately he spit whatever taste he had in his mouth before his eyes turned dangerous once again. He looked down at her with a new distaste, and immediately his other hand found her neck as well.

"You taste awful." He sneered, thumbs digging into her more.  
"You bore me now."

His look was hard on her, as if it was somehow her fault he no longer enjoyed the taste of her blood or the chase. Sakura could only stare up at him with panic in her eyes, praying for Kankuro, Temari, or anyone to come to her rescue. She felt even more terror in her as Gaara began to lean his face towards her. There was wonder in her, but still fear, as he gently placed a kiss on her lips. She could feel his warm blood staining her buds while she still struggled to breath.

' _Twisted._ ' She thought.

When he brought his face back up and his eyes met with hers, his gaze was passive. He was studying her, maybe trying to grasp what underlying feelings he still felt for her, if any; or perhaps for a reaction from her from his kiss, but she could give none as he strangled the life out of her still.

When she felt his cold hand suddenly on her stomach, tracing slowly upward under her shirt and resting on top of on of her breasts, a new wave of panic hit Sakura. What was his intentions, she wondered in fear. He was about to kill her, yet felt her up and placed a kiss on her. When her eyes met his again, his passive gaze was still set on her as if she was a person to study. It was then he began groping her lightly, brushing his cold fingers against her warm skin.

' _He wouldn't possibly..._ ' Sakura bitterly thought, anger building inside of her.

Her break finally came when a loud cough erupted from Gaara. Blood trickled down his mouth as he sputtered, and his grip on the rosette loosened. Immediately she drew in a heavy breath before bringing her foot hard against his chest. He fell roughly backwards, clutching at Sakura's shirt first as the fabric tore from her body while he was hurdled away from her. She did not care if she was bare or not, she simply covered her chest with her arm before scrambling away from him.

Despite his tumble back, he was quick and pounced towards her, gripping at her ankle before dragging her back down to the ground with him. When she met his gaze again, there was nothing she could see in his teals orbs but hate. He hissed at her, red fangs baring, while he brought her under him.

"Let me go!" Sakura screamed, she no longer cared whether she reached to him or not, she simply wanted to be far away from him and his death glare.

As he brought his hand high above him, aiming down towards her, her eyes widened suddenly when the claw of the sand now covered his arm. To her obvious fear, Gaara chuckled darkly, enjoying her look.

"Sakura." He whispered, his grin growing wider.  
"Time for you to die."

Sakura was not even given a moment to speak or scream, there was no time to block his attack or even fight him off as the claw of sand lashed down at her. She could only see the hate for her in Gaara's eyes before darkness engulfed her vision. For a moment, she thought she could hear Gaara's voice speaking once more to her. Begging her.

_Please, do not leave me._


	27. Chapter 27

Death was something most everyone she knew feared. In her world, a ninja one, the end was always just a little more closer to her than others. It was as if Death himself hung over her shoulders, hungrily watching for her slip up so it could claim her as his and steal her away. Odd to perceive it as such, but Sakura couldn't deny thinking of that way more than once.

' _It's dark._ ' She thought in awe.  
'Q _uiet._ '

Unlike most everyone though, and despite death hanging onto her and watching, Sakura did not fear dying. Instead, she feared the unknown of it. The how and when. What would be her ultimate downfall? A sudden, sharp blade through the chest, or would she go as an old woman quietly in her sleep? Would she be young, would she be old? Would her children, and grandchildren, be at her side at the time, or would she be all alone? Would there be a reason for it, would somebody have wished for her dead, or would she die naturally? Would it be peaceful, or painful?

It was those thoughts and questions that made goosebumps rise on her arms. No, she did not fear death, especially when the unknown was much more frightening for her. Those wonders though seemed irrelevant now, as Death was seemingly pulling her towards his domain now.

' _He killed me._ ' Sakura thought again in wonderment.  
' _Gaara was the one to kill me._ '

Deep down in her she knew that idea should be shocking and rocking her very core, and yet, she accepted it with nothing more than a mental shrug. She felt pain, but it was not as horrific as she imagined it to be. If anything, her main displeasure was how cold she suddenly was and how hard and grainy it felt under her. It made her back itch.

' _It's not so bad._ ' She mused.  
' _I'm lucky. My death was not painful._ '

It was with those thoughts that a new consciousness washed over the rosette. Where there was darkness only before, she suddenly could sense a brightness around her.

' _Wait, this isn't right. If I'm dead, I shouldn't be having these thoughts._ '

Tearing her mind away from her wonders, Sakura began to focus on the aches of her body. She wasn't dead, she finally realized. At least not yet. Focusing the strength to her eyes, she fluttered them open and tried to get her focus straightened. When her gaze met with the night sky, bright moon, and many stars, she realized why her back itched.

' _I'm still in Suna. I'm still laying_ _in the street._ '

It was reassurance in her mind, to remind herself where she was, what was happening, and most importantly, for her to grasp that death had not snatched her away yet.

' _Gaara!_ ' She thought, eyes widening.

It was his name she thought, but another definition that came into mind thinking of him, danger.

Her ninja senses kicked in then. Everything she was taught and trained for in surviving pumped into her with her next heartbeat. She drew in a heavy breath, almost as if she had stopped breathing entirely, before her back shot straight up. To her rush, her mind grew fuzzy and dizzy again, and she closed her eyes trying to regain her focus.

' _Danger!_ ' Her mind kept screaming at her.

Though, there was little she could with a blurred mind. She managed her hands around her body, trying to find a source where his claw of sand may of tore into her. In the back of her mind, she could still hear and sense Gaara nearby. As her dizziness subsided, she could hear his growls, his snarls, his loud cries. He sounded like a cornered animal.

' _Animal._ ' She thought with a frown.

That was a definition she hated using to define him. He was not at all like the wild beasts of the world. He was human, and even if his upbringing had been backwards, he had taught himself to care for others. To protect those close to him. He was suppose to be a proud leader and someone others looked up to, tonight though he had tried to maim Sakura and his own siblings.

' _That wasn't who he was, who he should be._ ' Sakura kept thinking  
' _Why is he like this all of a sudden? What ha_ _s_ _made him so upset?_ '

Sakura began to drown herself in her mind, trying to pinpoint when Gaara turned this night. What was the same link this night held that the other nights had? Temari said it had been so long since he had lashed out, yet the attacks picked up again as soon as he was returned to Suna and saved from Akatsuki. Had something traumatic happened to him starting from that point?

The young woman's face scrutinized more with these questions, and her mind began to grow heavy again. It wasn't until she heard a loud cry ring out near her did she clean her thoughts and open her eyes.

' _Gaara!_ ' She thought again while her mind went back to fight mode.

With her vision now clear, Sakura swung her head and eyes all around her. She tried to take in the scene around her as well as Gaara's screams ringing out. They were wild cries, and somehow there was a desperation in them. If she didn't recognize the sound, she would think it had been an angry animal calling out.

When another scream erupted behind her, she turned her body slightly and whipped her head behind her. Her eyes went round as they met with Gaara's furious gaze. He rushed towards her with tremendous speed, and his arm and fist were raised next to him. Sakura knew she wouldn't have enough time to stand herself and face him, let alone even curse in her mind that he was racing to strike her down once more. Yet, as his hollers rang out, the young woman could sense his uneasiness.

Gaara looked beyond disarranged. His eyes held frustration, but also some sort of wariness as he rushed towards her. His white teeth and chin were still stained red, and as he drew closer, his fist rising more to send her back with a powerful punch, she could see the beads of sweat now drenching his face. He looked to be out of breath, as if he had been fighting for hours on end. Perhaps he was at his limit as well, for no sand cloaked his body in defense, and his means of attacking her, a fist, was very uncharacteristic.

Sakura brought an arm up to her face, though she knew it was pointless by the look in Gaara's eyes. He had means to strike her hard, and she barely had the strength to lift her arm. She hissed when he cried out loudly the second he towered in front of her, swinging his arm down hard. Sakura immediately shut her eyes, embracing for the impact.

Yet, it never came.

As seconds passed, and the only thing Sakura felt on her face was the cold, night breeze. She blinked her eyes open, and her heart skipped a beat when realization dawned on her.

' _He didn't hit me!_ ' She thought optimistic.  
' _Perhaps he-_ '

Sakura's train of thought cleared when she brought her eyes up to meet with Gaara's. Instead of a teal gaze though, she met with floating grains shielding her face. Her eyes widened to this, and tried to quickly evaluate the situation. The small pile that floated in front of her was small, but it had caught Gaara's fist before he was able to land it on her, and from the look in his eyes and low growl, this was something he had not willed his sand to do.

' _What is going on?_ ' Sakura wondered, staring at the sand still.

She had a suspicion that this small pile of grains had been the very same that had shielded her from Temari's punch, the one that had lingered in her room until Gaara sent it away, and the very same that traveled alongside her the night Gaara had taken her to that small oasis.

Her thoughts were cut short once more when a new cry erupted from Gaara, again he pulled his fist back fast and high before Sakura could do anything to counter, and he struck down towards her. Like before though, that sand moved twice as fast as him, and took the blow instead of Sakura's face. To this, the young man clicked his tongue in annoyance.

' _What does this mean?_ ' Sakura wondered, lightly brushing the sand in front of her.

To her touch, the sand began to ripple as if reacting to her. The grains held no emotion, no conscious, it should have no will, yet it protected her as if it was on its own accord. Had it a means of understanding her she would have gladly thanked it.

In front of her, Gaara cried out once more, trying to connect his fist with Sakura, but again the sand swam to her aid and blocked his hit. While Gaara grew desperate, fists coming down faster now, Sakura steadily rose herself to her feet. She was still a little wobbly, body weak, and arm stinging and bleeding still, but she managed to stay upright, studying Gaara as he cried out and did his best to crumble the sand under him. The rosette couldn't stop herself from feeling the pity well up inside of her.

' _What has caused this, Gaara?_ ' She wondered, watching him with sad eyes.

After minutes of him continually striking, sweat dripping off his face and clinging his clothes to his body; his breath coming out short and heavy while blood still dripped from the sides of his mouth, Sakura knew he was at his limit. He had wore himself down, but still fought to destroy that in front of him. She worried for him greatly now, especially when the poison still lingered in his body.

"Gaara." Sakura tried to call to him.

Her voice was soft, gentle, tired. Fatigue cloaked her just as much as the young man, and she wavered still in her spot. She still felt sorry for him and knew it shone in her eyes, yet pity was something Gaara despised seeing in another's gaze, especially when they looked down at him in that perspective. Yet despite how hard it had been to draw his attention all night, and have him focus on her, he looked up and met with her eyes to her feeble call. The sand still stood between her and him, but Gaara had ceased his striking as he was caught up by her look.

Instead, he breathed hard and heavy while watching her, and Sakura in turn could see how worn out he had become. His wild sense, the dangerous aura he held before, was all completely gone now. Looking up at her instead was a tired, misunderstood, young man.

"Gaara," Sakura spoke again, "please stop."

His eyes narrowed to Sakura's request. He was worn, but not yet willing to give her the satisfaction that he was actually hearing her out. The young woman refused to back down though, since the night she promised to help him, she would never run away when he needed her, and more than now did he need someone.

" _This_ has to stop." She emphasized, trying to make her voice strong.

She was more than surprised when she saw Gaara's hard gaze soften a bit. Was he actually listening to her? Was he finally waking up from this nightmare? She watched as his eyes wavered slightly, conflicting thoughts probably now swam in his mind, and she remained quiet while she waited for him to act.

"Why?" He whispered.

To this, Sakura's eyes widened again. From his speech, more blood began to seep out of his mouth and she grew more worrisome about the poison in his body. Her eyes went from his crimson jaw back to meet his eyes.

"Why are the nights so _quiet_ now?"

Sakura's gaze fell to his strange question. She hadn't the slightest clue what he was asking her, and she could sense Gaara becoming angry when he recognized that she didn't have an answer for him. Again, he cried out before throwing his arm towards her. The young woman however remained rooted in her spot, and as she suspected, the small pile rose to shield his fist from her. Past the sand, she continued to stare into his eyes and he in turn did the same.

"Why?!" He cried again.

All Sakura could do was stare confused, pitying, and in wonder at Gaara. His words were confusing, his look screamed fatigue along with dishevelment, and the more he tried to have his hand come crushing down on her, the more his strength left him. With the small pile of grains in front of her still, ready to strike when Gaara was, she could sense its undying capability. To the opposite of it, Gaara, while always seeming to have an upper-hand, now merely stood there. He heaved with heavy breaths, eyes darting from the sand and back to Sakura.

"Please, Gaara." Sakura whispered after some time.

Her call made his gaze settle completely on her now, and Sakura could sense his eyes wavering on her expression. He was probably looking for the fear he had been wanting to invoke in her throughout this night. For her to submit to him for fear of losing life. He wanted to control her, but stepped back when he could sense her defiance to him. It surprised her greatly when she took in his somewhat panic-stricken look before he whispered.

"Please, don't leave me as well."

Sakura's eyes widened to this. There was a little understanding in her to his plea. Perhaps he asked her not to go in the same way she feared of losing him too. Their bond had grown so strong, and even if her words earlier from dinner threatened to sever that bond, both were reluctant to allow that to happen. Yet, as little understanding as there was from her, she was also very much confused. Her mind began to shuffle, to question, to wonder. What was he so afraid of, surely not her departure alone? Something troublesome plagued his mind, maybe some sort of doubt or loss. Had it been something to cause enough trauma to be sending the young lord into these episode fits?

Her train of thoughts was halted when she heard a low, painful groan in front of her. When her eyes refocused back on him, she could see him cowering backwards from her, head hung low while his hands gripped at his head as if it were splitting apart.

"Gaara!" She cried.

She raced to his trembling form, followed behind her was the small pile of grains. Gaara didn't even take notice of her as she raced towards him, his focus was simply settled on the horrific pain going on inside of his mind. It felt like a battle was being fought fiercely in his brain. One of good versus evil, one he knew his subconscious was taking part in. One that was trying to remind him that everything to this point, since starting from his return home with Sakura earlier, had been wrong.

When Sakura finally met with him, she did not hesitate wrapping her hands around one of his arms. Despite the danger that was surely still there, her concern for the young man outshone the fear of him. With what strength she could find, she gently tried to pull his arm from clawing at his head.

"Gaara," she tried to get him to look, "please, tell me what's wrong!"

When he continued to ignore her, simply stepping around in circles and dragging her along from her hold, she spoke a little more loudly.

"Please, it's me, Sakura! Open your eyes. Please, wake up!"

She was surprised, happy but surprised, when his hands finally left his head and his trembling ceased.

"Sakura?"

Her eyes went round and heart began to beat quicker to his soft question. Was he finally able to see? Understand who he truly was? Was this nightmare finally over?

Before she could even answer him his head slowly began to raise up, through the corners of his eyes, teal finally met with emerald, and Sakura held in her breath watching his soft gaze study hers deeply.

"Gaara?" Sakura whispered after some time his stance became frozen.  
"Are you alright?"

It seemed her voice however shook something inside of him, and quick like lightening he whipped himself out of her hold before stumbling away from her. When her eyes met back up with his face, she could see an uncharacteristic panic and fear in his eyes.

"Don't." His voice shook.  
"Please don't."

His steps were big as he marched backwards and away from her. Only when Sakura took a small step towards him did his voice grow loud with panic.

"Don't!" He cried.  
"Don't come near me!"

To his request, Sakura halted her steps. She was confused as ever to his frantic look and speech, but she did as he beseech of her, for she feared he would snap again if she didn't. However, as she stood still in her spot, contemplating how to coax into him that everything would be alright, she felt something whiz past her face. Leaving her side, the small pile of sand raced towards Gaara and levitated to his face level. Anxiety was heavy still in his eyes as he stared at his sand.

Seconds turned to minutes of nothing happening before Gaara brought his hand again up to his head. Another sound of pain echoed out of him before he opened a wincing eye past the sand and towards Sakura. At his look, the need inside the rosette to come near and relax him grew strong. She took a small step towards him again, but instantly regretted it when she saw the fear inside of him build up again behind his eyes, and he practically threw himself backwards while shaking his head.

"Stay away from me!" He cried once more.

Sakura stood rooted in her spot, Gaara however backed up more from her and shook his head. His eyes remained round, and his voice was dripping with emotion as he spoke.

"Please...don't."

Sakura was about to ask him what troubled him, to beg him to let her help him and with promises that everything would be alright. Instead, she watched as his fear-riddled face began to fall as tiny grains towards the ground below him. His form changed to one of sand, much like his armor would have, before that sand collapsed to the ground under him. Sakura studied the earth where Gaara once stood, confused. Where had the young man gone, and without her noticing? However, as the sand picked up lightly and began to swim across the earth and down the road in a quick fashion, she wondered if this was an ability of Gaara's she had not yet learned of. Maybe he had buried himself underground and burrowed his way towards the only exit of the village, she thought. It was an odd idea, but all she could think of as she watched the ripples of the sand disappear far ahead of her.

Behind her though, the small pile that protected her lingered, as if watching alongside her as Gaara ran. However, it followed just as quick when Sakura dashed towards the same direction as Gaara.

' _Gaara._ ' Was all that raced in her mind as she picked up her feet as quickly as she could.

She ran past the guards standing post, despite them calling out towards her.

"Do not go!"

Sakura heard them though they did not follow.

"It's dangerous out there at night!"

Sakura didn't need to hear it from them to know the dangers of the desert. However, she was ninja, trained with the skills to survive this world. Why did they call out to her thinking she was not capable? With the wound on her arm still open, her chakra too depleted for her to heal, the bruises forming all over her body from the fall of Gaara's home as well as his hits, she wondered if her skills would be enough out here. She clung to whatever material was left of her shredded shirt over her body, for the coldness this late outside the walls of Suna were soon unbearable. The only warmth she felt was the blood dripping down her arm from the cut.

Still, she ran, despite how tired and dizzy she felt. Tonight's ordeal, along with her exhausted chakra and blood loss was threatening her as she made herself more lost into the barren wasteland. Even with the odds against her, as long as her heart beat, she forced her feet to keep walking. Only one thought was in her mind.

' _Gaara._ '

She knew she could do this, had to do this, for him. She had promised him before to help him, and she had promised in secret to not let harm come his way ever again. She could not falter and fall here, not when Gaara needed her at his most right now. He had begged her not to leave him, like hell the desert now was going to stop her. She trudged on, unsure which direction she was heading, just knowing she had to find Gaara. However, when fatigue threatened to block her path, she began to wonder if the redhead had truly taken this direction. Maybe he just hid himself in the village still. Was she just making the situation all the more troublesome when she wouldn't be found later on?

She turned her head back in the direction she came, surprised Suna's silhouette was hidden in the darkness. Despite the bright moon, and million, twinkling stars shining down on her, Sunagakure had become lost to her. The village was as missing to her as Gaara was, and Sakura felt her mind brandish her as the fool she sometimes thought of herself as.

' _Why did you run off? You should have gotten Temari or Kankuro first._ '

Foolish, idiotic, acting before thinking, Sakura bitterly thought of herself. She stood rooted in her spot, still clutching what material was left of her shirt for some sort of warmth in this cold, empty land. She was tired, frustrated, upset at herself for thinking she had cured Gaara and reassuring everyone around her that he would do no more harm. She had let those close to her down, once again.

When a breeze hit the back of her neck, she shivered, but as the cold wind left, she continued to shake. It was then another warmth presented itself. Along with the blood dripping from her arm, hot tears now ran down Sakura's face, and she sniffed and bawled the more she thought of this night.

' _I hurt Gaara._ ' She thought dolefully.  
' _I couldn't keep my promise to him. I couldn't help him._ '

She tried to find another blame, thinking back as to why he attacked, what could have provoked him, all the while humiliating herself in her mind for this downfall. As her cries grew stronger, her body weaker, Sakura fell to her knees, hugging herself as she thought of all she had lost in Gaara.

' _I've lost him too._ _Just like Sasuke-kun._ '

She hung her head low, letting the drippings from her eyes and nose paint the sand below her. The more she cried, the more she thought of Gaara and her faults, of how disappointed she had made everyone, the tighter her hug became. Through her clouded vision she could see something plant itself next to her head, and quickly she whipped her gaze up to meet the new presence.

"You."

She wasn't sure what to call it. Why it still followed her like she was its master, but the longer she stared at that small, floating pile of sand, the more crushed her heart became. It was just another reminder of the redhead.

"Go away." She pleaded to it before turning her eyes back towards the ground.

The sands response was just a ripple through the air. It stood next to Sakura, waiting on her. Little did it know, if it could think, that the rosette could not find the strength to get back up. A blanket of weariness wrapped around one side of her while pity took the other. She tried desperately to find the determination that had gotten her through hard ordeals many times before, but that too was now lost.

"I'm no different." Sakura whispered through her tears.  
"I wanted so much to change, to better myself over these years. I tried to become stronger both emotionally and physically. I wanted to show people how much I've grown."

With her frustration building, Sakura whipped at the soft sand under her and caused a small cloud of dust to fly away with the breeze.

"Nothing about me has changed though!" She hollered at herself.  
"I can't even help those important to me!"

An image of Sasuke appeared in her mind, and she grounded her teeth in pain as she watched him turn his back on her and walk away.

"It's just like back then..." Sakura spoke through her gritted teeth.  
"I couldn't help Sasuke-kun."

Gaara was the one to come to her mind next. In her thoughts, he reached out to her with a welcoming hand and warm smile. What may have seemed uncharacteristic for him, to her, long ago was now all she knew him to be. Warm, inviting, always going out of his way for her. As he was to her, she had wanted to be that to him. She wanted to reach out back to him, but in her mind he disappeared as sand in the wind the second before she touched him. That dark message was clear to her.

"I couldn't help Gaara. I'm going to lose him too."

Her water works did not stop, and Sakura's face now became red. A painful headache was beginning to form for her so slowly she laid herself down onto the soft, cold sand. She hugged herself, bringing her knees to her chest in hopes of finding warmth and comfort.

"Why?" She bubbled through her tears.  
"Why does this always happen to me?"

Self-pity, such as this, was something Sakura drifted away from. She knew she had no right to complain of her bad luck, especially when her closest friends had gone through so much worse hardships than her. Still, at this sudden loss, her tears continued. Gaara had been through so much, so much more pain than she was even aware about, and it was heartbreaking to know she had brought him more. She blamed herself for falling for another, for letting him fall for her, for revealing Sasuke and surely breaking his heart, and for not being able to keep her promise to him. In the end, Sakura could see how much damage she had done just by staying here.

"I should have never agreed to Temari." She whispered.  
"I should have just kept things the same. I shouldn't have tried to become his friend."

As she spoke those words, another wave of pain washed over her. To the thought of the good experiences here never happening, to Gaara looking at her with a passive gaze instead of a warm one, to her just being Haruno again in his voice was just as emotionally distraught as the pain she felt she caused. What she was to Gaara in the past, was she going to return home with his feelings towards her reverting back to what it was once before? Would he truly be that cold?

' _Then again, it would be my fault._ '

She blamed herself, she blamed Sasuke, she blamed Gaara, she blamed the circumstances out of her control, and she blamed fate for all of this. She blamed everyone and everything she could for this situation for she could not see a happy ending in the future.

"Gaara." She whined through her tears.  
"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Her crying continued on after that, and only did she stop and look back up when she felt another near her. Her eyes watered more when her gaze met the pile of floating grains again. It drew near to her face, but as grateful to it as Sakura knew she should be, it's presence irked her. It gave her a sense that Gaara was nearby, and as desperate as she was to find him and be sure his rampage had stopped, she simply just wanted to be left alone at this very moment.

"Leave me alone." She whimpered at it, hoping it would understand.

When the grains did not heed to her plea, frustration built up in her and she quickly slapped at it with whatever strength she had in her.

"Go!" She screamed at it, her loud cry carried out with the wind.

Her fingers had rippled through the sand and at first glance she thought she had succeeded at tearing it apart. However, like a mold, it simply reverted itself and again drew near her face. To this, Sakura shut her eyes and buried her chin as close to her chest as she could. She curled up into a tight little ball, crying, shivering and feeling sorry for herself.

"Please." She begged once more.  
"Just leave me alone."

Again, her voice went unheard, and the sand simply floated at her side for however long Sakura laid there. Minutes, hours, she wasn't sure how much time was passing. With her eyes remaining shut, she would even believe if someone had told her she had laid that way for days. For however long time passed, the young woman at one point felt herself slipping in and out of sleep. The headache was still there, the urgency to get up and search for Gaara remained, but her body refused to move. Even the tears had ceased, and Sakura simply lay in her little ball while trying to find some hidden energy in her. With time though, sleep had won, and she embraced it wholeheartedly. At least there she knew there would be no pain.

She was roused lightly when the presence of the sand, who stayed by her side while she slept, at one point grew stronger. To this, she forced her eyes open to look at it. With a fuzzy mind and just as equally fuzzy eyes, she swore the sand had manifested itself into a pair of feet and legs. Tired as she was though, she assumed her mind was playing tricks on her and took no effort to see who the legs led up to, and instead she welcomed sleep's return.

Even when a set of arms wrapped around her, lifting her cold body off the ground and to a warm chest, she did not stir back awake.


	28. Chapter 28

_Who will you stand in front of?_

Sakura fluttered her eyes open slowly. Staring up towards the day-lit sky, she pondered for a moment as to where she was. Why was she here? Why did her body feel made of lead yet head light as a feather? While her questions became many, the more she let time slip away as she stared past the green, tall, luscious trees and towards the bright sun and swimming clouds. When a cool breeze rolled by, the scent of vegetation hit her and her nose flared to the familiar scent.

"Konoha." Sakura finally breathed out.

This was her home, and despite it being called such, something deep inside of her cried that this was wrong.

' _Why?_ ' Sakura wondered.  
' _I belong here. Why should I feel that I don't?_ '

Her questions went unanswered, but the calmness the trees brought her made her not think twice about it. She was here now, somewhere safe, the place her family and friends resided in. She closed her eyes, relaxing, and feeling all the more reassured.

She was home.

"Who will you stand in front of?"

Sakura's eyes shot open to the voices, and once again something inside of her was trying to explain how this scenario was off. How extremely wrong it was to inexplicably be here. The voices had been of more than one person, speaking in unison. As she lifted her sore body up her eyes went round to the two boy's standing to each side of her. It was then she realized how high up into the giant tree all three of them were. How did she get here?

"Who will you stand in front of?"

The boy to her right asked of her, and slowly she turned her eyes to his. She trembled lightly at his familiar look, yet knew his appearance was off by years. He was younger than she knew him to be, and his body was littered with sand. As scary as she remembered he was at the moment, for this scenario screamed déjà vu in her mind, she felt more confused than frightened at the moment. With half his face matching that of Shukaku's, his claw of sand almost as large as his body, and one tail whipping back and forth from his gourd, his teeth barred at Sakura and eyes narrowed with their focus on her. He was ready to pounce on her, to attack, and yet Sakura could not move while instead taking in his appearance. He growled at her before speaking.

"Who will you stand in front of? Me, or him?"

Sakura was shocked at this odd question and pondered at him for seconds before he nudged his chin behind her. She followed where he motioned and found herself breathless when she saw who stood to the other side of her.

"Sasuke...kun?"

Like Gaara, his appearance was of a younger age, but he was just as she remembered him. His eyes did not meet with Sakura's, instead he looked passed her and scowled towards Gaara. Despite the years, she recognized that look with ease. His cold gaze screamed that he was ready to fight, and saw that his opponent was a strong one. There was excitement within his dark orbs because of this.

"Sakura." He called out to her, though his eyes never fell from Gaara.

To his call, from a voice she had not soon forgotten, she felt her breath leave her once more. She could feel the heat coming to her eyes, tears threatened to fall.

"Who will you stand in front of?"

Again, she was asked the same question, but from Sasuke this time. Confused and with a lost for words, Sakura could only stare at Sasuke, hoping he would elaborate. Instead he remained quiet as his eyes were still set on Gaara. It wasn't until she saw him take a step forward, hearing Gaara behind her do the same, did she scramble up to her feet. She knew what the intensive look each one held meant, and worried now for the two boys' sake.

"Stop." She finally managed out, spreading her arms towards the two.  
"Do not fight. There is no reason."

She turned to look at Gaara. Though his face was contorted, a look of a monster still etched in him, his eyes met hers.

"Do not fight Sasuke-kun." She begged.  
"He has finally returned."

Turning her head, her eyes found Sasuke's. The boy this time met her gaze with a cold stare.

"Do not fight Gaara." She spoke again.  
"He is our friend now."

Despite her reasoning, she felt her heart pace when they again took a step closer to one another. They asked her the question again, voices in sync.

"Who will you stand in front of?"

Sakura still had no idea of their meaning, but she felt all the more anxious the way their eyes challenged the other. She kept her arms stretched, using her body as some type of blockade. Yet, as she heard Gaara snarl, and take a leaping stance, she immediately turned to face him. With arms outstretched, she turned her back to Sasuke and shielded him from Gaara's attack.

"Please, don't!" She cried when her eyes met with Gaara's again.

Surprisingly, Gaara obeyed. The redhead straightened himself back up and his scowl left only to be replaced with a cold frown.

"You would stand in front of him?" Gaara asked again, eyes sweeping over Sasuke before back to her.  
"Instead of me?"

Sakura understood now, what the question these two were asking. Who would you protect against the other? Who means all the more to you? Whose life is more valuable between the two?

Who do you love more?

Sakura swallowed hard at this question. As evident as the question became, the answer did not come so quick. She was unclear as to what to say. She had been struggling in her heart between the two men, and knew the unfairness behind it. In the past, at an age where she matched the same as the boy's here now, without a doubt that answer would be Sasuke. It was always Sasuke, and before Gaara, it was meant to always be Sasuke.

She had stood in front of Sasuke in the past against Gaara.

Her thoughts dispersed when she heard the twitter of a thousand birds behind her. A bright light illuminated around them, and without even turning Sakura knew what attack Sasuke was now emitting from his hand. As she heard the sound draw nearer, she hurriedly swung herself to face Sasuke this time. With arms still outspread, she began to backup towards Gaara. She shielded the redheaded boy this time, her eyes pleading with the Uchiha.

"Please, do not fight Gaara!"

Like before, Sasuke's frown was set on Sakura before he asked,

"You would protect him? From me?"

In the past, her answer to Sasuke would have been a definitive no. Now, her voice quivered ever thinking she would just leave Gaara's side when he needed her most. His life had been so cruel to him, so many had shown him the opposite of what love was that he constantly questioned whether the emotion was something he'd ever experience. That just simply was not right, nobody in this life deserved living with wonder if love would ever come to them. He had shown her a new kindness, new feelings. The thought of letting Sasuke draw past her to harm him was unfathomable.

Gaara in the past had been cruel by many means. Sasuke earned that title by leaving her with no promise of returning. Yet, the question they spoke seemed to define that malevolence they each shared long ago. It was unfair to ask this of her, she decided. How did they expect an answer from her when they faced each other with a means of hurting?

With one arm reaching towards Gaara, the other towards Sasuke now, Sakura retraced her steps back between them. She prayed her body would keep the two separate.

"Do not fight." She begged once more.

Sakura grew all the more anxious when she saw the boy's take a step closer towards her.

"Who will you stand in front of?"

Sasuke's Chidori seemed to burn all the more brighter while Gaara's sand began to envelop him more.

"Do not ask me now!" Sakura cried, desperate.  
"Just stop. Please!"

Sakura's head turned towards Gaara when she heard the sand shift around him. She feared the Ichibi would come into play now, but as sand wrapped around his entire body, it all fell and pooled around his feet. The boy from before was no longer standing before her. Instead Gaara, who she now knew him to be, older, mature, as Kazekage, was standing calmly. The danger he radiated from his look was now completely gone. His usual passive eyes were glued to her, and only did she turn her head when she saw Sasuke's motion next to her.

The cursed mark Sakura remembered Sasuke to have began to spread more and more on his fair skin, tainting it to a sickly black. There was no stopping the mark while it covered his entire body, but like Gaara, as it retracted to once again show off his fair skin, now stood an older looking Sasuke. His change of appearance was very little, yet his eyes now glowed a dangerous red. Sakura shivered to his dark, cold look, and where Gaara emitted a sense of calmness, Sasuke's eyes gave off a sense of danger.

"Don't." Her eyes pleaded in Sasuke's direction.  
"There is no reason to fight."

"Who will you stand in front of?"

Sakura pounded against her head when they asked her this question again in unison. She couldn't give them an answer, and struggled to even think while she feared the two would attack one another. The situation was all the maddening for her.

"Stop!" She cried out when they took another step towards her.

"Who will you stand in front of?"

Sakura gripped at her head more aggressively, a pounding headache beginning to form.

"I can't do this!" She cried, now swinging herself away from them.  
"You can't make me choose!"

Despite herself separating from them, they each turned to face her. Sakura covered her ears when she saw their mouths move together. She refused to hear anymore of it.

"Just leave me alone!" She cried.  
"I can't stand it!"

Taking another step back on the tree, Sakura looked down when the hard bark became soft under her steps. Instead of wood, she was suddenly met with sand, and she quickly whipped her eyes back to Gaara, about to plead with him to stop with his technique. Instead of eyes, she met with his hand outstretched, Sasuke too reached for her while she backed farther and farther away from them. Covering her ears still, their mouths still moved in unison, and she knew what question they were still asking her.

"I can't take it anymore!" She screamed towards them.  
"Both of you, just leave me alone!"

Sakura cried out lightly when the sand under her gave way, and where Gaara and Sasuke stood, now trees were flying past her vision. She was falling from her high perch, and she scrambled to reach and grab for a branch. Despite her fast falling, there was relief suddenly in her. She was separating herself from the madness above. This fall towards the ground was surprisingly more inviting than the idea of staying up there any longer with those two.

' _Maybe that's a sign._ ' Sakura thought to herself before her back hit the cold, hard ground.

Sakura gasped and flew her back up. Her eyes scrambled around the new world around her while she wondered how she could survive such a fall. When sand met her vision instead of luscious trees, a moonlit night instead of a bright blue sky, she understood immediately.

' _It was just a dream._ ' She thought.

Glancing around her, she knew she was still out in the barren wasteland. Her heart dropped thinking which direction she needed to take to get back to Suna, for which ever way she faced seemed like both the wrong and right path.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath.

With a source of warmth hanging on her like a blanket, she reached for the fabric, lacing a jacket closer towards her cold body.

' _Wait a minute.'_

She didn't have a jacket when she ran out into the desert, in fact, her shirt had been ripped apart. She pulled the material closer towards her front, eyeing it.

' _This is Gaara's!_ ' She thought, remembering it from their dinner earlier.

She kept the jacket around her, using it as a means for cover before quickly standing herself tall. Her balance was unsteady, but as soon as her legs found strength, she again peered over the land. As bleak as it was around her, in the distance, in front of her, she could see a tall, tilting palm tree. Like she had met with it earlier, lights still hung from it, making the night a little brighter along with the moon, and near the oasis was none other than the redhead she had chased after, who she had been searching for.

"Gaara!" She called out, her feet now racing towards him.

He did not turn to her cry, gave her no sign that he had heard her, and Sakura found herself tripping on the sand the closer she drew near him.

' _He might still be dangerous._ '

To that thought, her pace slowed, yet she did not stop. Something about him did not scream danger like earlier. During his episodes, never did he sit calmly like he was now, staring out at the water in front of him. Hugging his jacket closer to her naked frame, she still approached with caution. For he may be a wolf still hiding in sheep's clothing

"Gaara." She said again when she was just a few feet away.

To her call, his back heaved up and down, and Sakura knew he had heard her then. Still, he remained with his head facing the water, never acknowledging her. It made her all the more cautious. With her alone, weak as she was still feeling, she would fight with all her might had she need to. Even she was aware though that all her might may not be enough against Gaara.

So, for that reason, she couldn't stop herself from asking. She swore before to never mention to him the world of worry he had brought Temari, Kankuro, and in time, herself. She wanted to shield him from a life of pain since he had brought happiness for others, so she held back her tongue. For the sake of him, she kept many things a secret. Just like Sasuke though, hidden secrets had suddenly become a downfall by keeping invisible. So, she finally asked what should have been inquired since the very beginning.

"Are you still..."

Betrayed by her voice, she let silence pass while struggling to find the appropriate term. She wanted to be as gentle as possible with this conversation, but found herself already slipping. What had he become exactly? Influenced? A monster? A demon? Had he become mad with rage? Mad with grief, with pain? Or did his mind just simply unhinge? A maniac? Did he even know what was happening to him? Did he think this all a nightmare? Was he actually more sane during these episodes than he let on? Maybe he would reveal to her that deep down this had been something he strive for instead than as a peaceful Kazekage.

' _No._ ' Sakura shook her head to that dark thought.  
' _Not him._ '

"Are you still a dangerous thing?"

As her question slipped out, Sakura cursed in her mind.

' _He is not a thing._ ' She reprimanded herself.  
' _He is human. Like me. I shouldn't treat him as if he is not._ '

Again, a sigh escaped Gaara, as if her words hit him in a new light, and Sakura simply stood in wonder.

"I would not blame you for turning around and returning back to the village right now."

His voice was so soft, so calm. In her mind, as clear as his words were, she heard something else.

_I would not blame you for turning your back on me._

' _Never._ ' She immediately thought before rushing over to his side.

As she stared at his profile, his eyes fixated in front of him instead of on her, her questions became many and frantic.

You had known? How long have you known? Why did you become like this? What does this all mean? What can we do to help you?

She asked questions before he could even breathe an answer, and in time she realized this. So, she let silence fall on her, and she waited anxiously for him to speak. When seconds became long minutes though, and Gaara didn't even budge in his spot, let alone acknowledge her again. She took a moment to study him.

Slowly, she sank to her knees and took a seat next to him. Her eyes were glued on him, and she recognized his sad eyes and frown, as apathetic as a character he tried to remain in front of everyone. To this, Sakura scolded herself for demanding answers so quickly. Guilt probably ate at his soul at the moment. The thought of attacking and lashing out to those so close to him, who would never be his enemy, all while in the very walls of the village he sought to protect, was probably a heavy blow to him.

The doubts of being able to do what others once thought impossible of him before, were probably now resurfacing. In Sakura's heart, she silently pleaded to Gaara to not carry such a heavy burden. He had killed no one, and only three of them knew of this secret. Three of them who would never speak of this incident to anyone and whose wounds would heal in time. Her biggest fear now was Gaara going to the council himself. To tell them the evil he had done on a few nights since his rescue. He was so noble, that for once she wished he would just think selfishly of himself, for she couldn't bear hearing that his title of Kazekage being stripped of him.

Despite everything, despite whatever feelings he harbored towards her now, she showed him the support he so desperately needed. She rested her head against his shoulder, feeling him tense at the tenderness he clearly didn't expect at the moment.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

She kept her head there even when he still spoke nothing. The tension in the air was thick, and Sakura struggled at finding the supportive words Gaara clearly needed. She was never good with one-sided conversations, and knew it would take so much to get the redhead to speak. In her mind, she wanted to scream at all the damage that had been done.

' _Why Gaara?_ ' She thought sourly.  
' _Why_ _is all this bad happening to him?_ '

It was almost like his rescue from Akatsuki had been a spiraling downward curse. She had wanted to apologize so much more, to reassure him that everything was going to be alright from this point on, and that he was still someone so very special to her. However, his silence troubled her and stopped her from saying these things. He had shown her so much kindness throughout her stay that she took a moment to reminiscence on the events that had happened between them. A light smile came to her when she remembered their dance, and immediately she remembered the deal they had struck with one another.

She had been asked to reveal what gift she had given the councilman by Gaara in exchange for a dance. Her smile grew all the more thinking back at that time. They had been so awkward with each other then, and she would have never guessed what that rest of the night held in store for them.

"An antique pen."

Gaara did not move when she spoke, but his aura was littered with curiosity to her words. She found it amusing how she could suddenly understand his quietness. Before their relationship she merely thought of it as him being cold.

Things had changed so drastically.

"You asked me what I got your new councilman as a gift, remember?"

Pulling her head back, she took a moment to study his profile again. Still, he simply blinked in his spot.

"It was an antique pen. Nothing too special." Sakura said while staring at the oasis in front of them.  
"But, it was all I could find at the market at such a short amount of time. I hope he liked my gift."

She was met with silence, her smile going strong still.

"Hey, remember what I said? That we should visit the market together when you have some time? I think we should do that soon."

Her words were light, up-lifting, or at least she tried for them to be. Yet, when she saw Gaara's frown intensify, a silent scoff emitting from him while he shook his head, her heart sank. She truly had done so much damage revealing Sasuke to him, she thought immediately.

"Konoha wants you back. As soon as possible."

Sakura's eyes went round.

"W-What?" She slowly asked, shocked.  
"Since when?"

"I received word from your Hokage today. I read the letter after our dinner. You're needed back home. There will be no market."

As stoic as he sounded, as great as this news should be, Sakura could feel a small panic growing inside of her. For his words, there will be no market, struck her hard. There would be no more Gaara, and since the revelation of Sasuke to him, she highly doubted the promise they kept to one another, to see each other as much as possible, had been broken as well. Before she could fathom the heartbreak, he continued. His words felt like ice.

"You'll be sent off to Tenchi-kyo as soon as you return home."

Sakura blinked rapidly to this information. Of course, she knew this moment had been coming, she had been the one to relay the message to Kakashi who would in turn bring it to Tsunade's attention. Somewhere in her mind, Sasori's words had slipped her, yet she remembered the details as if it had been told to her yesterday. This was an opportunity given, a chance for…

"You'll get your wish. You'll finally be able to bring _him_ back."

Gaara spoke, causing Sakura to awe at the thought. Would going to the bridge lead them that far? To be actually able to bring Sasuke back home that same day? She somehow doubted that. Yet, it was a step closer to finding his whereabouts.

And yet, where these words suddenly made her somewhat happy, she knew the young man next to her had probably dreaded hearing of this information coming to be. So much had happened in this night, Sakura's heart ached again for Gaara.

"I..." She tried to speak, to reassure him, and yet, she was at a lost.

Inside, joy of finding Sasuke so soon battled against the fear of losing Gaara. She felt him suddenly pushing her away tonight. It made her feel very sick, and she cursed herself for falling in love with two men.

' _Just tell him the truth._ ' Her mind reminded her.

Taking a breath in, Sakura swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I-I know your feelings towards me have changed..."

She had to swallow again. She always could handle Sasuke pushing her affections away like they were nothing, it just drove her all the more to prove to him all she could offer; but with Gaara, it made her tremble just thinking of him being so cold to her once more. They had shared so much together.

She could swallow them no more, and her voice began to break between her crying.

"I know I've hurt you badly, and I know you probably want nothing to do with me anymore..."

To her quivering voice, Gaara finally moved his eyes from the water and towards her. For he could not believe she spilled tears for his sake still.

"But...But...But..."

Sakura bit her lip. She knew she sounded stupid, and her bubbling tears did no help to show otherwise. So slowly, she pulled her legs to her chest and hid her face from him, but not before crying out.

"I'm so sorry!"

The guilt was unbearable. Again, she blamed herself for ruining their relationship, blamed herself for still being in love with Sasuke, and blamed herself for not stopping Gaara's attacks. She was still not the strong person she trained these years to be.

"Everything is my fault!" She cried again.  
"I care about you so much that it hurts seeing what has happened tonight, and it's all because of me!"

She hugged her knees tighter, thinking how ridiculous she probably looked and sounded to the young lord.

"Please, don't hate me." Sakura pleaded, her tears calming.  
"Please, don't push me away. I...I..."

Damn her feelings, she decided. Damn her conflicting mind trying to tell her what was right and wrong. It warned her not to say these words. Her thoughts hissed at her that she could not tell this young lord what she suddenly wanted to tell him and then run back home to Sasuke. In her head, she ridiculed herself, but in her heart, that feeling beat strong inside of her. In her heart, it was Gaara that made it beat as strong as it was now. So damn him if the redhead would find her words suddenly tasteless after this night. He had a right to know, and she had a right to explain to him all he meant for her.

She raised her head quickly up, and her messy face and red eyes immediately locked with his curious ones.

"I love you!" She cried out loud.

She tried to read his expression, and fast, for the second she screamed that to him, his arm whipped out towards her own. He snatched her limb and pulled her body towards his, smashing it against his chest. Rough, awkward, and a little uncomfortable, yet those were words that defined Gaara dealing with love, and it felt just as right for Sakura as he buried her into the tightest embrace she had ever felt from him. She tried to relax into his hold, still in awe at how fast and desperate he had pulled her towards him, but once she did, she felt her tears completely stop.

Words he probably barely ever heard, even Sakura was aware how precious and fragile what her words meant to him. She was just beyond happy that he could understand the sincerity in them instead of calling her out as a liar like her mind told her he would. Her feelings for Sasuke were strong, but she loved Gaara in her own way and the redhead understood this. What felt like minutes, Gaara's hold kept on strong yet he trembled lightly, as if her words shook him in a new way. As if he was finally understanding what this love meant.

"I've done something unforgivable."

He finally spoke, voice shaking, and Sakura could feel the guilty conscience returning. As reluctant as she was to, she slowly pulled away from his grip, but not before giving him a look of apology. She sat next to him in the sand, hip by hip, and stared back to the water in front of her.

"You remember it?" She asked cautiously.

It had been evident the second she spoke to him that tonight's episodic ordeal stuck strong in his mind just as much as hers. Yet, she had to ask, for it was set in her mind that his past ones he may not even know about. He nodded his head to answer her yes, and his frown and eyes deepened all the more. When his hand brushed against his forehead in an anxious act, Sakura felt all the more worried for him.

"I could have lost you."

Like the night he apologized for hurting Sakura years ago, his voice now was riddled with emotion, and words the same. She watched him as he dug his hand deeper into his head and hair.

"Naruto had asked me to watch over you, and as days passed that urge to protect you grew and grew." Gaara let out a breathy sigh, as if his next words should be left unspoken.  
"...but tonight, back there, as I raced for you, all that rang through my mind when I looked at you was kill."

Sakura watched as Gaara's eyes suddenly turned angry, and he scowled at the ground below him, digging his nails deeper into his hair.

"I have learned nothing." He hissed.  
"I gave up that darkness, looked towards the future instead of the past. I sought to become Kazekage, to win over the affections of my people. I formed bonds with those closest to me, and have done all I can to protect those around me."

Again, Gaara trembled and Sakura wondered if he held back his anger for her sake. For he looked ready to punch at the ground under him.

"Naruto showed me the right path. My siblings helped me learn the right and wrong. You taught me how far love can go. Yet still…still..."

A hearty breath left him, and his shaking suddenly stopped. Sakura continued to watch him as he brought his head and eyes away from his hand and back towards the oasis in front of them. His anger was still in his gaze, but there was also a look of defeat.

"I am still a monster." He whispered.

Sakura shook her head, finding flaw in all the doubts he now shared with her. Angry and cold as he looked once more, the young woman placed her hand on top of his.

"You are no monster." Sakura softly said.  
"A monster would not sit here in remorse. You are human, Gaara. Just like Nartuo, just like your siblings, just like me. You are as human as any of us."

His face gave no indication that he took her words to heart.

"You are not perfect or expected to be. You slip up, just like any of us would." Sakura said before she smiled, watching her own hand stroke his.  
"You have all of us though to help you back up."

She was surprised to hear Gaara sigh to this and pull his hand away from hers. Despite how right her words were, regardless of how much he had wanted to keep his hand there, guilt still ate at him.

"I am Kazekage." He whispered.  
"So much more is expected of me. I should be protecting those close to me, not hurting them."

' _He would go to the council about this himself. I just know it._ ' Sakura thought.

Her heart sank to the image of him being stripped of his title by the council. Sakura knew Gaara to be honest, but suddenly wished he didn't possess this quality trait. At least not now. However, whatever choices he made after this point would have her support. She was his friend, so much more even, that the least she could do was stand by his side and respect his wishes. Still, she couldn't stop herself from saying,

"Nobody else knows. Temari and Kankuro are the only others."

It felt oddly dark to say that to him for Sakura. Like the time she begged Sasuke to take her with him, it felt wrong but at the same time made all the sense in her mind. No one knew about Gaara's attacks, why inform anyone? Why not go on living as if life had not changed?

' _Fool._ ' Her mind called her.

To Gaara's silence, she knew she would never hear him agree with her. To keep this all a secret would be his choice alone, and somehow she doubted the young man was able to bury something so evil back into the depths of his head. At least she had spoken her peace, she thought, and like before, she would stand by and support what decision he made from this point on.

' _All your fault._ ' Her mind whispered.  
' _Why couldn't you save him?_ _Why did you promise everyone that you would fix everything? You've broken the young man next to you. You will lose him. Just like Sasuke-kun._ '

When Gaara no longer spoke, the doubts in Sakura's mind returned. It was her turn to bury her head into her hand while she tried to control her anxiety. Her mind was becoming all the maddening. Could she truly just leave Gaara behind and head back to Konoha? What if this problem persisted? What if, on the night she departed, he would once again lash out inside the village?

It was the question Sakura should have asked the first night Temari had asked for her help. Sitting here now, next to Gaara, with both of them sulking with their depressing thoughts and guilt-plagued feelings, the young woman knew it should have never gotten to this point. If only she had found her strength in the beginning of all this. If only she could have harbored the love she felt for him now instead of the hate she had against him in the start. Maybe then, the outcome of this would have been different.

"Do you know why?"

It almost felt forbidden to ask something so dark of this great lord. She watched him tense slightly, as if he thought the same as her. She wouldn't be surprised if he remained quiet, or if he brought his eyes to silently state,

" _I will not tell you._ "

The days where he would share much, or answer whatever she asked, seemed like something stuck in the past now. Since her declaration of Sasuke to Gaara, Sakura assumed much between them to be locked away inside a vault where the key had been thrown away. To never be re-opened, just a memory that would plague her mind at night. However, Gaara's voice proved her thinking wrong and he shook his head.

"I-I do not know." His voice shook.

Losing control, not having the answers, no assurance to promise it would never happen again, these were the things that scared Gaara. As much as he tried not to outwardly show it, he was rattled to the core wondering what the future had in store for him. The way the rosette looked at him too made him feel as frightened as a child. Would she be disgusted by him now knowing he had lost control? Did he lose her respect when she once again witnessed the horrors he could bring? She claimed to love him, but he still felt unsure of the emotion she had for him. Especially when she stared up at him with pitying eyes.

He hated that look.

"Do you remember how many times it happened?" Sakura continued, curious.

He swallowed hard, her mind trembling as he re-called what he thought to be hallucinations.

"This...This was not the first night." He sighed.

Sakura's eyes widened. So he did know of the other attacks. He knew of the destruction he was bringing, knew of the time he chased her into the streets and trapped her in a dome of his sand. He was aware that he drank her blood, tried on more than several occasions to kill her and his siblings. Somehow, this admittance made Sakura slightly angry.

"Why didn't you say you knew? Why didn't you ask for help?" Sakura asked, biting her lip.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

Gaara's eyes began to shake to Sakura's questions. They wavered frantically and he once again buried his hands in his hair, pulling on the strands as if this whole ordeal was maddening. Which it was.

"I didn't want to believe it." He admitted.  
"I didn't want to admit that I had lost control. Those nights…It felt almost like a dream, but I couldn't remember myself ever falling asleep. Just small flashes of everything I did remain in my head. Nothing in great detail."

His hair became more disheveled and he tensed, making Sakura's anger subside. It was hard to be upset with him when he was going through so much. So many things were happening to him that he didn't deserve. The peace she wished for him seemed to be an unbelievable goal now. It made her curse in her mind. She may have not been the start of this ordeal, but she knew her role was big when she was asked to stop it, and she had let him down.

"Nothing around me had changed. You. My siblings. You all treated me like nothing was happening. It made me believe more that they were simply dreams."

Sakura drew in a sharp breath. Their secrecy, the one the rosette urged from everyone, had been another downfall. At the second, she wasn't sure whether to laugh at her stupidity or cry.

' _You have not changed._ ' She berated in her mind.  
' _Worthless as ever._ '

"I'm sorry." Sakura said, hoping her warm tears wouldn't fall again.  
"It was wrong of me to keep secrets from you."

Gaara did not say anything, and it was the response Sakura had been expecting. He didn't like secrets, she had learned that. He hated being in the dark when everyone else around him knew the truth. No doubt he blamed her in some way for not saying a word of this. She had become angry at him for not speaking out, so no doubt he was frustrated she had decided to purse her lips with him as well.

"This is why you're here." He said, not as a question.

Sakura sensed his head and eyes falling to her now.

"You were asked to stay and stop this. This is why you're here now."

The young woman nodded.

"You're siblings worried for you."

Silence stretched for some time between them, perhaps Gaara was trying to take in this information and think things through for himself.

"I'm sorry." He whispered with time.

Sakura flinched to his apology. It wasn't what she had been expecting, and turned to face him. His eyes locked with hers.

"I'm sorry you were brought into this. I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you. I'm sorry for what I have done to you."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, to tell him she was the one who needed to apologize, but stopped when he bowed his head low towards her. Her eyes widened to such a display, and from him no less.

"Thank you, Sakura." He whispered.

"For?"

"Your love."

Sakura stiffened. Emotions coursed through her from his words and formal display. She wanted to argue with him, tell him she had let him down in so many ways. Guilt was so heavy in her that tears spilled out of her.

' _How can he be this good to me?_ ' She thought.  
' _Why can I not be this good to him?_ '

She felt something bubble inside of her, and she couldn't stop from crying out.

"Why do you do this to me?!" She whined.

Gaara's eyes and head rose to meet with her. Where there should have been surprise, he looked down at her calmly.

"You've done so much for me!" She whimpered.  
"I've done nothing but let you down and hurt you! Why do you still treat me so well when I don't deserve it!"

His answer was silence, and his eyes watched her glossy ones as if he studied her. Perhaps he didn't know the answer himself, for he never spoke. It tore at Sakura's heart, it hurt to know that she was right.

"I do not know what to do now." She mewled again.  
"I do not know which to choose. Do I go back home? Do I go to Sasuke-kun? Or do I stay here? My job is not finished here. I do not want to lose you too."

Gaara's eyes had widened to this. He was surprised Sakura even considered him still an option. Was she truly willing to sacrifice Sasuke for him? Yet, as he stared at her red and wet face, how torn she looked, he sighed with a heavy frown. It made his chest hurt seeing her so lost. Her job wasn't with him. She belonged back home, with her friends, helping her village. Her duties shouldn't revolve around him, as much as he still didn't want to let her go. It wasn't her job to tend to him and his needs. She wasn't some bird he could keep locked up.

As Gaara thought about it, his mind clear, all he wanted of her was her happiness.

"You will return to Konoha." Gaara said, deciding for her.  
"Your duty is there. Not here."

However, she was still torn.

"I can't!" She shook her head.  
"I can't just leave you. I want to help you!"

Gaara grimaced, his heart sinking to her pain-ridden voice. It wasn't her place here to do that. Thinking back at the time, how distant they once were of each other, he doubted she had this drive to help him back then. No doubt his siblings had begged her.

"It is not your place." He said.  
"This job is no longer yours."

"Please..." She begged, which again made Gaara's eyes widen.  
"I will be so lonely without you. It will not be the same."

Gaara's heart began to race to her declaration. He understood her feelings perfectly well, because for him, it was the exact same. With Sakura gone, he feared quiet nights and lonely days. He was afraid to give up all that she offered him in this short amount of time. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had wanted to tell her to stay. That if she didn't want to leave that she would never have to. If she wished, she could stay by his side forever. Yet, as he took in her pitiful look, how tears poured from her, his heart ached. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew if she stayed that she would still be torn between him and the Uchiha.

Her tears would not stop just because he gave in to her wishes. She would cry for Sasuke, he knew, and couldn't bear the idea of seeing her that way.

"You are strong." He murmured, as if that was enough to keep her going.

Her tears stopped as she turned to look at him. She was surprised to hear this after convincing herself otherwise tonight.

"I am not." She said.  
"I could not help you."

"It was never your duty."

"But I was asked to!" Sakura cried, feeling her heart race.  
"And I wanted to! You are my friend. You are so dear to me. It hurt me to think what you were going through. What you've been going through."

Sakura hugged her legs tighter, her eyes turning from him while he looked down at her. He said nothing, and she did not continue. The truth had to be evident to him now. She was not what he said she was.

"And that is what makes you strong."

Sakura's eyes widened to this, surprised Gaara still thought otherwise than she did.

"You keep pushing forward even when people push you back. You take up the tasks friends ask of you, even if it is of no benefit to you, simply because they are your friend."

As Gaara continued to speak, a small, gentle smile graced his face.

"You show off your kindness to everyone around you, and you put others before you. Their feelings as well. You are always there next to those dear to you, standing by their side."

Turning her face and eyes back to him, Sakura hiccuped, the outcome of her tears catching up to her.

"You are one of the most stubborn people I have ever met." He said as his smile grew more.  
"Without that though, I don't think we would have gotten as close as we have. It was always you chasing after me."

It was that of a sad one, but Sakura finally found a smile.

"Even now, as conflicted as you are, it is my needs you are putting before yourself. You do not even give yourself a second thought when it comes to those who you have a strong bond with. The bonds you have with so many is what I strive to have myself."

Sakura gasped when Gaara came closer towards her. She was not prepared when he placed a gentle kiss near the side of her forehead.

" _That_ is your strength, and so much more." He finished.

Sakura felt tears of happiness wanting to fall, but she held them back. She was beyond happy to see the way Gaara perceived her. To think this monster of the past, the great lord he was now, could hold so much appreciation and respect for her had been exactly why she trained so hard these past few years.

"I will still miss you." She admitted.

Though she was going home, it wasn't as if Sasuke would be there to greet her with open arms. He was still gone, and she was to be leaving Gaara as well. It was obvious that her heart would feel empty, lonely, though she only hoped for a short time. It was comforting to know she at least had someone, even if he was not part of her home and instead of Suna, she would find some content thinking of him and the feelings they shared.

"I will too." He said.

Sakura watched as his smile turned sad before falling completely. His gaze wavered to the ground below him, and she understood that he was now in a deep thought.

"I fear it."

His voice had been so soft, so quiet, that Sakura had strained her ears to catch that last bit of his words. He surprised her once again with how open he was with admitting his faults and fears to her. Yet, as she spoke, as his eyes turned round to her words, she wondered if he had not meant for her to hear that last part.

"You have your siblings." She tried to reassure him, for that had been the comfort he shown her.

Gaara nodded to this, though still looked perplexed.

"The nights have been hard for me since you all rescued me." He said.  
"But I'm sure my siblings will help where they can."

Sakura's eyes flashed open for a moment, taking in his words.

"Hard for you in what sense?" She asked, her curiosity rising.

Gaara had turned his head and eyes away from her, staring instead towards the bright moon. He was silent, and she knew him to be contemplating what he was going to say. She knew much about him to know what his actions meant, but still so very little to understand what it was he was dwelling on.

"It's lonely." He whispered.

Again, Sakura studied his appearance as he stared up towards the moon. When minutes of silence passed though, Gaara tore his eyes away back to her.

"You don't like being alone at night?" Sakura asked, surprised to hear such a thing from him.

I don't like being alone ever, he had wanted to tell her. Yet, as strong as he was, as much of an appearance he wanted to make as a fearless leader, he knew he could not show her that much weakness in him.

"It's too quiet now." He said instead.

Sakura simply shrugged at this.

"Isn't it always?" She laughed lightly.  
"Everyone is asleep then."

Gaara blinked at Sakura's light words. In his eyes, she could see confusion, misunderstanding, and she was reminded again how different he was from her. He was not as normal as she tried to paint him to be.

"It bothers you?" She asked.

"I was never alone at night."

Sakura's eyes widened to this, for she truly thought it had been otherwise. That these past nights, when it was only her, surely before then he was always alone at night, right? She knew of no one who shared his abnormal lack of sleep.

"Who?" She whispered.

Who had been with him? Who took away the loneliness he feared so much now? He claimed those closest to him before her had been his siblings and Naruto. Yet, she could not think of any of them spending their nights with Gaara. In his eyes, she saw a heavy emotion flash through them. He had become quiet to her question, and his eyes wavered as if he struggled to find the right answer, or an answer at all. He spoke so mysteriously towards her now, that she wondered if these inquiries took some sort of toll on him.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked, earning his eyes back on her.

He whispered a name towards her, but his voice was so soft that it was lost in the wind.

"Who?" She asked again.

"Ichibi."

Sakura's eyes widened to this. To her surprise, Gaara looked away and his eyes wavered once more. Her lack of response began to bother him, for he felt like admitting such another thing to her, to anyone, was taboo. His words were true, but that didn't mean he struggled in his mind what he should and shouldn't share with the young woman.

' _Gaara is lonely without the Ichibi?_ ' She wondered.

Sakura meanwhile was lost in her own thoughts. She was baffled the creature, the very one everyone claimed to torment Gaara and drive him mad, was a presence the young lord missed.

' _He grew up with the Ichibi._ ' Sakura thought.  
' _He grew accustom to his presence all these years._ '

It was a morbid thought for her to think, for Shukaku was always painted evil in her eyes. Evil was something Gaara was not, she did not understand the bond he had with the creature.

' _The Ichibi is now gone._ ' She reminded herself.  
' _He was taken from Gaara a while back._ '

Sakura's eyes widened as a giant piece to this puzzle was finally set into place for her.

' _Gaara's attacks began the first night with the Ichibi gone!_ '

Her eyes were wide again, and they whipped fast to the young man. Where her gaze was on him, his was everywhere but on her, he was still troubled to what he had told her. For a moment she wanted to cry out to him of her discovery. She had a thousand more questions for him now, she wanted to share with him her new disclosure.

And yet…

His eyes that were not on her, the emotions that played in his pupils, made her voice freeze.

He knew.

Knew this whole time.

He knew the reason for his attacks.

"Why only at night?" She asked.

She was surprised how quick his answer came, as if their thoughts were linked.

"He was all I had at night. In the day, I had my siblings. My people. At night, I have no one."

The young woman grimaced. She had learned from everyone, but the source in front of her, of the Ichibi's morbid whispers and corrupting wishes. How was any of that darkness comforting to the redhead?

"I heard he was evil."

"He is."

"How then?" Sakura shook her head.  
"How could you possibly miss _that_?"

Gaara's eyes were back on her, and her heart shook as she took in his gaze. For the second time tonight, her eyes met that of a scared, lonely child.

"He was all I had as a child." Gaara spoke, his eyes never tearing away from Sakura's.  
"He was the only one who would speak to me."

His voice paused for a minute, perhaps waiting for Sakura to speak her opinion, though she kept quiet. Her quietness bothered him, he felt he was being judged suddenly. The idea irked him, for he wanted to be painted as a beautiful image in her mind.

"He was all I had at night. Even when bonds formed and respect was given, it was his voice alone I would hear at night."

Sakura nodded, understanding a little better now. She didn't think she would fully understand him, for it baffled her that he would wish for a voice of evil over nothing. Still, after witnessing how desperate, how scared, he was of being left alone, to be lonely again, his reasoning began to make sense.

"You were accustom to him."

They both knew she was right, yet Gaara's eyes and head sank as if he was ashamed of himself. Which he was. Yet, the rosette knew he should not be. It wasn't the darkness the Ichibi brought that Gaara missed, it was the voice he had brought, a presence. Where a lonely boy reached out to grasp his reason of existence, who stood idly by waiting for someone to acknowledge him, it was only Shukaku who trcognized him. Unwelcome as it probably was for Gaara, it was all he had. All that was given to him.

Even when he found his reason, his purpose, he was reminded how lonely it felt at night. With no voice by his side at night, Shukaku's was still welcome. With the creature now gone, Gaara was having a difficult time coping with the silence, the loneliness now returning.

' _Very difficult time._ ' Sakura morbidly thought.

The Ichibi probably taunted him to lash out at night, was that why he instinctively had done so those few nights? Is that why he was calm when she was around at night? Had her voice drowned out that loneliness silence brought for him?

He tried to paint himself as a strong, independent, fearless leader. Strong he still was, but she could see how much he depended on Shukaku now. How much he needed someone by his side at night. Unwholesome thought as it was, she began to understand Gaara's actions now.

"You acted out on instinct." She said, speaking more to herself than to him.  
"You did the deeds he embedded into your mind. Simply because you could no longer hear him."

Her voice, her reasoning, it made Gaara bring his head slowly back up and raise his eyes back on her.

"You're not use to being alone at night. You were scared, you couldn't handle Shukaku being gone."

There was silence from the redhead, though Sakura didn't need his words to know she was hitting the answer. Soon, a small chuckle escaped her.

"All this time." She laughed.  
"If we had just kept someone with you at night. If only Temari hadn't fallen asleep that first night, we would have known."

Had this been why he didn't want to let her go, she now wondered. She wouldn't brush aside all the feelings he held for her as that sole reason, yet she now believed he begged her to stay this whole time for an entirely different explanation. The more she dwelled on it, the more it made sense to her.

"You are selfish." Sakura whispered, though she wore a smile.

Gaara's sigh was loud, and his eyes fell under him.

He knew.

She knew.

"I am sorry." He whispered back.

To this, Sakura shook her head.

"No." She whispered to him.  
"Don't be."

Her eyes found his, and she placed a gentle hand on top of his. To reassure him.

"I mean it when I say I love you." Sakura smiled at him as his eyes wavered on her.  
"I mean it when I say how dear you are to me, how happy I am that I got to experience all these new things with you."

To every word she spoke, Gaara could see her eyes shine all the brighter. It gave him the reassurance he needed right now.

"I regret nothing." Sakura said while stroking the top of his hand lightly.  
"I took up this task thinking I was far away from all those who were dear to me."

She paused her words, grinning when Gaara reached for her and began pulling her frame again into his. She didn't even need to finish her words for him to understand what she was going to explain next. Still, she spoke as he wrapped his body around hers.

"In the end, someone precious to me was always right here in front of me."

His embrace was tight, but sweet. Her words meant more to him than she, or anyone, could imagine, because for him they were merely just words before her. In time, like her, he had learned, experienced, and found someone who he held dear in his heart. In his mind, he thanked Sakura for being that person.

"I love you." Sakura whispered again into his shoulder, his hug growing tighter from her words.  
"You will always be someone precious to me."

Gaara nodded to this, shifting his head to have his lips meet her ear.

"And you as mine." He said with a rare smile.

* * *

_**The End** _


	29. The End

His ears were on his sister, he would swear they truly were if she questioned him again, yet his eyes were on the last minute papers he was currently trying to finish before their departure.

"It will be cold!" Temari emphasized.

' _This is the fifth time_ _she is_ _telling me this._ ' Gaara thought to himself.

"You need to pack warm clothes!"

He said nothing as his sister dug through his drawers, pulling out and separating certain sets of clothes from others.

' _Dearest sister,_ ' he thought sarcastic words he wish he could say to her right now, ' _it is you who is doing all the packing for me._ '

For that reason alone, her selfless action, he pursed his lips and instead signed one last paper before going through his letters.

"Gaara!" Temari cried.  
"Are you even listening to me?"

He was going to swear, he told himself he finally was going to do it if she questioned him again, yet stopped in his tracks when a certain letter caught his eye.

"Gaara!"

Temari fumed all the more when Gaara raised a hand up towards her, silently telling her to hold her tongue as his eyes stared at wonderment at the envelope in his hand. To him passing on her, Temari marched over to him, angry he would ignore his older sister for matters that could wait. However, as she peered over his shoulder, catching the name of the addressee on the letter, she found her anger melting away.

She eyed his profile, a small smile forming on her when she saw the awe in his look. Not even Gods could tear his attention away now, and she marveled at the sight. Perhaps this was his first personal letter, and he took the time to relish in the feeling of receiving one.

' _Or maybe it's because it's from her.'_ Temari thought.

She gave her brother a slight nudge when she noticed how lost and transfixed he was staring at the letter.

"Go on." She whispered, words of encouragement.

Instead of his usual scold, or finding a polite way of telling her to mind her own business, Gaara surprisingly did as his sister asked. He was precise in opening the parcel, trying his best to unfold it instead of tearing into it like others would have. A letter immediately presented itself, followed by a picture that he held in his other hand.

Temari watched with a smile as his eyes scoured the long parchment. She didn't dare ask for him to read it out loud, for she knew he would refuse. Not to mention, she didn't find it in her place to come between what Gaara shared with the writer of that letter. Instead, she watched him as many emotions flashed through his eyes, all happy ones of course. Only ones _she_ could bring out of Gaara, Temari thought.

Temari's smile had turned into a grin when Gaara finished the letter with a small, soft smile of his own before his eyes turned from the paper and to the picture. It was then, his smile grew a little more and his eyes shined a little more brightly.

Such raw and rare emotion from her brother, that Temari couldn't help but ask,

"Can I see the picture?"

She worried he would be reluctant, but was surprised to see him bask in looking at it one more time before nodding to his sister. He was a little sheepish passing it off, but Temari simply melted at the photo she remembered taking of the two.

It had been the night of the formal event, before they had made it inside. In the picture Sakura hung on Gaara's arm with a huge grin, her emerald dress shining from the light. Meanwhile, Gaara was in his Kazekage wear, surprisingly looking relaxed to Sakura's alien hold, and like her he too had a soft smile, yet it, and his eyes, were transfixed all on Sakura.

"You're suppose to look at the camera when you take a picture." Temari commented, but knew the picture was precious simply as the way it was.

Gaara said nothing as he began digging through his desk, pulling out an empty frame before taking the photo back from Temari. He slid it in the frame, brushing a thumb across Sakura's face one more time before placing it on top of his desk next to one of his cacti.

"My eyes were stolen by the most beautiful thing that night."

Temari gagged lightly, but Gaara's eyes remained on the photo.

"Who taught you to speak like that? Surely not Kankuro..."

Temari simply shook her head when she noticed how hypnotized Gaara was still of the photo, and she instead began her packing once more. As odd as his words had sounded, Temari couldn't help but let her smile creep back on, happy again for her brother. So, she let him bask happily in silence. She would wait to nag him about this trip later.

"Temari?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to get something glassed for me."

* * *

Sakura smiled as she sat herself down on her bed, settling the small box in her lap. She knew him not to pass on her like she was no one, but she truly didn't expect him to respond to her letter so quickly. It made her heart skip a beat knowing he still put her above some of his priorities. At the same time, it made her worry a little.

"Your attentiveness to those closest to you may become your downfall, Gaara." Words she wished she could tease him with in person.

She shook the small box lightly, hearing something jostle inside and against the cardboard. She didn't wait a second longer tearing open the box, unlike him, she was a little more rough handling her way of opening the package. As soon as she managed to open it her emerald gaze was immediately caught by something shiny, and bright pink.

"Oh, Gaara." Sakura said through her growing smile, pulling out the object he had sent her.

She recognized it as a magenta flower he was able to grow on his cacti. It obviously had been plucked off the cactus with care, and he had taken the time to get the giant petal encased in glass. That way it would never whither or die. It's beauty would last forever, and her forever would be how long she would cherish the item.

"So pretty..." She whispered, examining the object in the palm of her hand.

She thanked Gaara for the item in her mind before settling it down on her nightstand. Turning her attention back to the box, she found a note-card. To it's small size, Sakura was a little disappointed, hoping Gaara had so much to share with her like she had in her letter. However, when her mind reminded her how little of words Gaara was, how busy he surely must be, she became simply grateful he shared any words with her at all.

It took her a moment to realize, and she had to read the title over and over, that Gaara had actually written her a small story.

' _Cactus and Flower_ '

She smiled lightly at the words before continuing.

_There once was a_ _cactus so very alone, o_ _thers feared the hurt it could bring and_ _they_ _would_ _leave_ _it_ _on_ _its_ _own_ _._

_Even when cactus_ _would plead_ _, even when_ _cactus would beg_ _, no one would_ _pay_ _him_ _any heed_ _._

_This had made cactus feel nothing in time, and it forced itself to believe that it would be forever alone, it would ask for no one since others treated him like a crime._

_But just as cactus accepted this sad fact, a beautiful flower, petals pink and giant, suddenly blossomed on cactus, of their cruel fate flower was defiant._

_Flower graced cactus' head, as if it were his beautiful crown, and to this, if it had lips, cactus would frown._

_As much as cactus wished for the opposite to believe, for flower was the most lovely to him, it asked flower to leave._

" _Why do you beg me to go?"_

" _You will end up leaving me. I am dangerous and not beautiful like yourself or others, and everyone fears me so."_

_However, flower refused._

_Flower would not leave cactus' side, so cactus continued to try to push flower away, before they themselves would cast cactus aside._

_Everyday cactus tried, so everyday flower would say,_

" _You are beautiful to me! I will stand by your side, I will not leave you until I am old, which then I will whither and die!"_

_Cactus then began to grow its spikes around flower, realizing they would not ever leave them, cactus showed off a sight to others of its dangerous power._

" _Why is this something you now do?" Flower said._

" _To protect you." Cactus said.  
"My spikes are unsafe, they are tall and sharp, so I will make sure no one steals you away from me, for you have stolen my heart."_

" _I thought you hated me and wished for me to go."_

" _You've shown me love, which I before was blind to see._ _I wish for that love to grow tall like a flourished tree_ _."_

The note ended there and Sakura smiled at the short story, a little surprised Gaara had thought of something like that to share with her.

"Childish thinking." The young woman whispered, remembering Gaara's own words.

"Sakura! You have a visitor!"

It was the call of Sakura's mother that made the rosette shake off her lingering thoughts.

"Coming!" She called back.

She pushed the box off to the side, placing the card next to the glass flower. However, she noticed then a little more writing on the back of the card, and brought the note back to her face to read.

_Thank you for being my flower, Sakura_ , it read with a signature of his name after.

To his words, Sakura felt a warmth creep on her face. Her cheeks began to match her hair color as she dwelled on what his words could mean. Had this small story meant to be about herself and Gaara, she wondered.

But then that would mean…

"Gaara." Sakura whispered into the air, in awe still while staring at his note.  
"Is this your way of telling me you lo-?"

"Sakura! Don't keep them waiting!"

Again, it was her mother and again she shook her head to rid of her complex thinking.

"Nah." She chuckled before placing the card next to the flower.  
"Not Gaara. Not to me at least. Not after all this time still."

Lifting herself from the bed, Sakura turned back to stare at the gift and note the redhead had sent her once she reached her door. She thought back of what they had gone through together a while back. How much farther each of them had come so far. Grateful he still kept her in his mind as much as she did with him.

She blinked once more towards the giant, magenta petal.

"Right?"


End file.
